Castillo de Mentiras
by Lady Graham
Summary: CINCO. Una historia alterna donde engañados, una pareja se verá forzada a convivir para después de mucho... finalmente amarse. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios recibidos.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Castillo de Mentiras**

**by**

**Ladry Graham**

. . .

Viviremos en un castillo

hecho con amores

sostenido por dulzura

protegido con confianza

construido con felicidad;

viviremos en nuestro castillo

para no salir jamás.

. . .

**Capítulo: Prólogo.**

. . .

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por las enormes ventanas de aquella lujosa mansión. El silencio reinaba en el lugar; sobre todo en una de las habitaciones de arriba donde ningún ocupante se miraba alrededor, ni aún en la elegante cama King con dosel estilo señorial en colores beige/café que iba muy acorde con la decoración completa de la recámara que aunque parecía que alguien hubo dormido en el lecho, éste en sí había permanecido vacío.

Las luces de las lámparas en los burós aún estaban encendidas. En el suelo alfombrado se veían las colchas y una que otra prenda de vestir. En el sofá estaba una chaqueta en color negro y una corbata de seda. Pero lo más interesante, era la joven mujer que yacía encogida en el suelo, justo al pie de un enorme espejo Cheval Italiano de acabados dorados, y que cubría su cuerpo con un vestido de novia. Ésta estaba despierta, más su mirada triste y perdida la tenía posada en la nada; además de que su semblante pálido y ojeroso indicaba que no había dormido en toda la noche, sin dejar de mencionar que por lo hinchado de los párpados, lo irritado en los ojos y la nariz roja, eran clara señal de que también había estado llorando.

De pronto, aquella fémina arrojó un profundo suspiro lleno de tristeza y con su dedo índice izquierdo se rascó la punta de su respingada nariz salpicada de curiosas pecas; luego se miró los dos aros de platino que había en su dedo anular: una, era su argolla matrimonial y el otro, era su anillo de compromiso con un diamante en color azul de aproximadamente 7 quilates que los contempló por varios segundos, haciéndole recordar unos ojos casi del mismo color y comenzó a llorar reviviendo la humillación de la noche anterior y donde muchas, en su despedida de soltera, le habían engañado, entre ellas su madre y su suegra, que le habían dicho: _"Será la noche más inolvidable de tu vida"._

Una mueca de sonrisa apareció en su rostro e irónica dijo… – **Sí, y no se equivocaron, porque ha sido la más inolvidable de todas**… – y se limpió la nariz con la falda del vestido blanco.

Con desgano, se levantó quedando de rodillas y topándose con su terrible reflejo. Su cabellera estaba más alborotada de lo normal, ya que sus rizados cabellos eran sumamente rebeldes; y el rimel de las pestañas regado le hacían marcar más las ojeras.

Sin apartar la vista de su aspecto, lentamente se puso de pie para observar el resto. Su cuerpo era sumamente delgado pero no tenía las curvas que muchas jovencitas a su edad, ya presumían. Sí, no era tan agraciado por eso aquel… las lágrimas otra vez aparecieron y comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas nuevamente al sólo pensar de su existencia.

Tratando de ahogar el llanto, siguió mirándose desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Para esa "inolvidable noche" su suegra le había regalado un sexy negligé de seda blanca, según ella para impresionar a su… "marido".

Luego miró el tirante que se había zafado de su hombro y dejaba casi al descubierto uno de sus pequeños senos; ya después de acomodárselo se abrazó para consolarse ella misma sin poder evitar el llanto.

De pronto, unos llamados a la puerta, la hicieron limpiarse rápidamente las lágrimas y se agachó para levantar el vestido, el cual aventó al sofá y corrió para meterse a la cama con verdadera urgencia. Allá jaló las colchas del suelo, se cubrió de pies a cabeza y fingió dormir.

La persona afuera, al no escuchar respuesta, tomó la perilla de la puerta, la giró lentamente e ingresó a la habitación; ya estando adentro, recorrió el lugar y vio que las luces todavía estaban encendidas y dirigió sus pasos hacia las lámparas, apagando la primera y mirando de reojo el bulto sobre ese lado del colchón. Luego caminó alrededor de la cama para apagar la segunda.

Por momentos detuvo su andar ahí y se dedicó a mirar a la que yacía "dormida".

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el buró de caoba y después de resoplar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sintiendo claramente la mujer cuando, la persona aquella, se sentaba a su lado izquierdo; así que su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y su respiración se hizo pesada al percibir que se acostaba.

Por su parte, el hombre giró su cabeza hacia su derecha sobre la almohada y miró nuevamente a su vecina que estando de lado le daba la espalda. Luego posó su mirada en el techo y llevándose las manos a la nuca, cerró los ojos para decir con suma calma... – **Necesitamos hablar**. – La rubia abrió los ojos con asombro pero no le contestó. **– Sé muy bien que no estás durmiendo**. – Ante tal descubrimiento a la joven no le quedó de otra más que bajar las colchas de la cabeza, más no se movió para preguntar secamente...

**- ¿De qué?**

**- He estado pensando en cómo resolveremos esto.**

**- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuál es según tú la solución?**

**- ¿Podrías girarte para explicarte?**... – le solicitó en buen modo.

**- No. Te escucho perfectamente desde aquí**… – fue la respuesta necia de aquella; y el hombre volvió a resoplar pero ésta vez con fastidio…

**- Tú y yo sabemos que este matrimonio a pesar de ser cien por ciento real, es una farsa.** – La rubia hizo una mueca sarcástica. **– Nuestros padres así lo quisieron, pero no es lo que yo quiero. Así que, a partir de hoy, habrá ciertos "arreglos" entre nosotros para salir bien librados y que no sospechen de que no tenemos ni tendremos vida marital mucho menos después de lo que pasó anoche. Dentro de unas horas saldremos de luna de miel, pero en cierto punto, tú te irás a un lado, y yo tomaré otro rumbo. Cada determinado tiempo volveremos a reunirnos para que vean que llegamos juntos. Si hay algún evento social donde debamos presentarnos, yo te mantendré al tanto por medio de una persona que contraté y fungirá como tu guardia y también llevarás una dama de compañía, así no estarás sola. Sólo sí te advierto, que debes tener mucho cuidado, porque un simple error podría echarlo a perder todo**. – La recién esposada volvió a sonreír sardónica y siguió prestando atención. **– En cada lugar que estemos, haremos llegar una tarjeta postal firmando por los dos, un mes lo harás tú y el siguiente, yo.**

**- ¿Por qué mejor no pides la anulación del matrimonio y te libras de tantos problemas?**

**- En ese caso ¿por qué no lo haces tú?**... – ella se quedó callada y él sonrió burlón y así sonaría al decir… **– Sabes que no se puede porque estamos atados de pies y manos. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en apoyar a nuestros padres en todo; y la cláusula que más se nos remarcó fue que… aquel que solicite el divorcio, deberá entregar el 75% de sus bienes. Si estás dispuesta hacerlo, adelante. Yo no tengo objeción. Pero considero que tu padre trabajó demasiado para conseguir el imperio que tiene como para perderlo así como así ¿no te parece?**

**- Sí, es cierto, pero tanto tus padres como los míos, lo hicieron así, creyendo que tú y yo podríamos hacer un verdadero matrimonio.**

**- ¡Pero sabes que eso es imposible!**… – él refunfuñó molesto.

**- ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a tu padre antes de firmar ese dichoso documento? A ti, por ser "el hombre" te correspondía hacerlo.**

**- ¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti! Así que… o aceptas mis condiciones o solicita tú la anulación ¡porque te aseguro que yo no lo haré!**… – y ante eso, ahora la que resopló fue su "mujer" que sintió cuando aquel se levantó ordenándole… **– Alístate y bajemos a desayunar porque nos esperan.**

**- ¡¿Quién nos espera?!**... – con esa inesperada noticia, la rubia se enderezó de la cama para quedar sentada también y finalmente mirarlo; pero su marido ya iba camino al baño.

**- Hace un momento llegaron nuestros padres para ir a despedirnos al aeropuerto. Así que, usa dotes de actriz porque LA FARSA comienza ya. ¡Ah! y por favor, ¡quiero verte presentable!**… – lo hubo dicho en modo fastidioso; y sin darle la cara cerró la puerta del privado, pero con tal aseveración, la joven lo arremedó en lo último dicho y volvió a enredarse con las colchas.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 1**

. . .

Un sábado 8 de Marzo de 1975, exactamente el día y año internacional de la mujer, una pequeña sietemesina de escasos centímetros de largo y bajo peso abría finalmente los ojos al mundo después de batallar duramente entre la vida y la muerte a lado de su madre, imposibilitando a ésta de volver a engendrar familia y convirtiéndose así la bebé en la hija única y heredera del matrimonio Walker, originarios del Estado de Oklahoma.

**Brentwood, California.**

**Viernes 26 de Febrero/1993**

**- ¡Nina! ¡Nina! ¿Dónde estás?**... – era el llamado que se escuchaba de una elegante dama de cabellos rojizos ensortijados cortos, y que conforme descendía por unos largos peldaños que conducían al jardín, con su vista recorría el lugar en busca de su hija que le respondería en el momento de asomar la cabeza por el borde de una piscina con spa incluido.

**- Aquí, Mamá.**

**- ¡Por todos los santos, criatura! ¿Qué modos de meterse a nadar son esos, Candice?! ¡No puedo creer que a tus 18 años te sigas comportando como una niña de 5! Pero esa culpa la tiene tu padre que te consciente en todo.**

**- Pero ¿qué tiene de malo mi traje de baño?**... – había dicho inocentemente la joven mirando su aspecto en cuanto estuvo afuera del agua; pero la dama se rascó la ceja con impaciencia para contener un comentario malo con respecto al atuendo de la chica que tenía enfrente.

**- Ninguno, hija, ninguno. Anda, mejor ve adentro a bañarte y… ponte algo más acorde para la ocasión. Dentro de un par de horas tendremos visitas y no me gustaría que tu prometido te viera en esas fachas, aunque**… – se interrumpió tardíamente y se resopló al comprender su error cometido.

**- ¿Mi… prometido… has dicho?**... – preguntó con tartamudez la chica que no sólo abrió tremendos ojos por tal noticia sino que hasta dejó de exprimir su camiseta larga en color negro que le cubría hasta las rodillas con un estampado de Bugs Bunny ¡ah! sin olvidar sus bermudas también largos que escurrían chorros de agua por sus delgadas piernas.

**- Bueno…** – se respondió con resignación… **– tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar.**

**- ¡¿De qué?!**... – se volvió a cuestionar con azoro.

**- De los planes de tu padre que piensa que ya es tiempo de que te cases.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – la joven no pudo gritar más ante tal aseveración, empero su madre apenas levantó un hombro al ver el espanto en los ojos verdes de su hija.

**- Lo siento.**

**- Pero…**

**- Ya, ya, corre y haz lo que te ordeno.**

**- Está bien, Mamá.**

Y mientras la joven caminaba en dirección hacia la casa, la mujer sacudía la cabeza hacia los lados, la observaba detenidamente y decía para sí… – **Espero sepas lo que haces, Gerard**… – y comenzó a caminar por el patio formado de piedras de granito de aquella propiedad de estilo contemporánea californiana, con fabulosa ubicación y espectacular vista al océano. La casa era de techos altos, volúmenes de espacio bañados de luz natural gracias a las paredes de vidrio. Sus puertas al estilo francés conducían a extensos pasillos y salas, así como a los inmensos jardines que rodeaban la residencia.

Con distinguido porte la dama empezó a ascender las escalinatas para ingresar al interior de la residencia. Cuando abrió la puerta, volvió a sacudir la cabeza al notar los charcos de agua que su hija fue dejando conforme caminaba empapada por el largo corredor que conducía a las demás habitaciones.

Luego la mujer llegó hasta la mitad del pasillo donde estaba la entrada principal; pero dobló a la izquierda y entró a la primera sala que estaba conformada por: dos sofás de tapiz en color vino, la mesa de centro de herrería rústica y más decorados, así como una pared construida de piedras rodeando la chimenea.

Hacia uno de los muebles ella caminó; y después de tomar una revista, ahí se acomodó con gran elegancia; pero antes de leer se masajeó las sienes y mientras se concentraba en la lectura en otra habitación de aquel hogar, la joven conforme se desataba las trenzas largas de su también ensortijado cabello recibía los fingidos regaños de su nana que limpiaba el piso de madera… – ¡**Qué barbaridad, Nina! Hasta parece que lo haces a propósito.**

**- Oye, nana**... – la ignoró interrumpiendo el comentario de la empleada.

**- Dime…** – la susodicha dejó el trapeador para prestarle atención…

**- ¿Qué es un prometido?**... – se cuestionó abandonando la chica su tarea para girarse y mirar de frente a su cansada empleada que al oír semejante pregunta sonrió de la inocencia de su joven patrona que tomándola del brazo la condujo hasta el baño donde la metió a la ducha, la sentó sobre una banca de mármol y le quitó la camiseta.

**- Alguien que te promete matrimonio. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?**

**- Mamá me lo acaba de decir, pero**… – Nina se levantó para bajarse los bermudas y quedar en simple ropa interior.

**- Pero ¿qué?**

**- ¿Tú crees que yo estoy lista para casarme? O mejor dicho ¿qué alguien quiera casarse conmigo?**

**- ¿Y por qué no? Eres una niña buena y obediente.**

**- Pero no soy lista ni inteligente ni mucho menos bonita**… – la poco agraciada agachó la cabeza tristemente.

**- ¡Claro que lo eres!**… – la mujer mayor le confirmó mientras le acariciaba su rostro pálido. Luego la tomó de la barbilla, le levantó la cabeza para decirle directo a los ojos… **– Interiormente tu belleza supera a cualquiera.**

**- Pero ¿qué tal si los jóvenes las prefieren con grandes, tú sabes… atributos?**… – le hubo cuestionado midiéndose con exageración las formas y terminando de desvestirse.

**- Bueno, eso es porque no conocen la verdadera belleza y sólo se dejan llevar por la apariencia.**

**- Sí, pero… ¡ay, Nana, está fría!**... – la chica se quejó al sentir el agua sobre su espalda.

**- Perdón.**

**- ¡Deja, yo me baño!**… – Nina se molestó un poco y le quitó la regadera de teléfono diciendo… **– ¡Ya no soy una niña y puedo hacerlo sola!**

**- Como gustes. Regreso después de llevar esto a la lavandería**… – contestó la empleada tomando la ropa de aquella y cerrando la puerta para dejarla sola, pero mientras descendía por los breves peldaños miró a la rubia con cierta compasión.

Y no muy lejos de ahí, para ser exactos en la Ciudad Angelina… un hombre de cabellos canosos, sentado tras el escritorio de su oficina acababa de colgar el teléfono y se mecía los cabellos con desespero. Después se recostaba sobre su sillón para perder su mirada tras el cristal.

**- Lo siento, hijo, pero sólo tú podrás ayudarme con esto. Sé que te había prometido dejarte ir en cuanto terminaras los estudios pero, nuestra situación cada vez se pone peor y tú eres mi única salvación**… – aseveró el hombre para sí apoyando su codo sobre el brazo de su asiento y tallándose los ojos sin saber que afuera...

**- Hola, preciosa**… – fue el saludo seductor que se escuchó a espaldas de una guapa secretaria que escribía rápidamente en el teclado de su computador y que no dudó en girar levemente su cabeza y sonreír al dueño de esa voz tan varonil que ya se recargaba en el escritorio de ella y le solicitaba… **– ¿Cuándo me darás finalmente el sí?**

**- ¡Ay, joven, es usted un loco!**… – aseguró la empleada haciendo girar su silla para quedar de frente a un universitario de alrededor de 23 años de edad. Tomando unos papeles la empleada se levantó y pasó a su lado oyendo...

**- Sí, pero por ti; ya te lo había dicho**… – le confirmó aquel enderezándose para cortarle el paso y tomándola por sorpresa, la besó en el cuello.

**- ¡Quieto! porque si su padre se entera, me corre de la oficina**… – ella le advirtió y siguió su camino.

**- Bueno, si eso llegara a pasar, ya sabes que yo estoy dispuesto para mantenerte**… – dijo el joven con descaro mientras la seguía. La empleada al escuchar la descabellada proposición, volteó a verlo y él aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo y así provocar la risa nerviosa de la secretaria que le afirmaría…

**- Es muy joven como para que yo acepte su invitación a salir.**

**- Pero eso nunca ha sido impedimento para mí, y tú lo sabes muy bien.**

La guapa secretaria volvió a sonreír pero ésta vez con sensualidad al ver que aquel la arrinconaba en el archivero y se le acercaba peligrosamente; no obstante el joven ya estaba a centímetros para besarla cuando el importuno teléfono sonó, y poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del osado, la secretaria lo hizo a un lado, fue a contestar y después de recibir el recado… – **Su padre lo está esperando**… – le informó ocupando nuevamente su lugar; empero el precoz muchacho se acercó a su asiento y le dijo…

**- Y yo estaré esperando por ti**… – y ésta vez el sinvergüenza logró su cometido y le plantó un beso apenas rozándole los labios y se alejó rápidamente sonriendo con cinismo antes de que la mujer hiciera algo.

Pero la secretaria sólo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió nuevamente del atrevimiento de él que no dudaba en lo absoluto que a pesar de ser muy joven para ella, era guapo; y mientras lo veía ingresar a la oficina… – **Lástima, tal vez si tuvieras unos añitos más… pero ¡¿qué estás pensando, Karen?! Y mejor ponte a trabajar y no vuelvas a pensar en él, recuerda es el hijo de tu jefe, además ya bastantes problemas tienes con la esposa de éste y sus celos como para que ahora quieras involucrarte con el hijo**… – se regañó y en lo que se giraba para seguir tecleando en el computador, adentro…

**- Hola, Apa**… – saludó el joven acercándose al hombre de canas y le dio un beso en la cabeza. **– ¿Mucho trabajo?**... – preguntó con interés masajeando los cansados hombros de su padre.

**- Qué tal, hijo. Muchos problemas sería la mejor pregunta.**

**- ¿Y eso? ¿Andan mal los negocios?**... – el universitario volvió a cuestionar dejando lo que hacía para ir a tomar uno de los habanos de su progenitor; y mientras lo olía, le informaban…

**- Bastante; pero ven, sentémonos en el sofá porque tengo algo importante que comunicarte**… – el adulto se puso de pie y el joven después de dejar el gran cigarro obedeció. Llegaron hasta el mueble y cada uno ocupó su asiento.

**- Te veo muy serio ¿tan mal está la cosa? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?**... – se ofrecieron sinceramente; y el hombre no pudo agradecer más la cooperación voluntaria de su hijo.

**- De hecho, eres el único que puede ayudarme en este momento.**

**- Bueno, pues tú dirás qué debo hacer; y aprovéchame ahora porque en un año más termino la universidad y como lo planeado, ¡te me voy!**… – había expresado con gracia, pero su padre tragó saliva porque sabía que a pesar del carácter bromista de su primogénito, también podía ser muy explosivo; así que tallándose la cara con desespero, le confesaría…

**- Estamos a un paso de la bancarrota.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – el joven que estaba sentado de lo más cómodo, ante tal afirmación, saltó sobre su asiento y tomó la misma posición que su padre que tenía apoyados los codos sobre las rodillas.

**- Perdimos demasiado en las últimas inversiones y no hemos podido recuperar casi nada porque la Bolsa de Valores está cada vez peor. Lo grave es que nuestros acreedores nos tienen con un pie en el cuello. **

**- Y ¿cómo puedo ayudarte yo? Tú sabes que mi carrera no tiene nada que ver con los negocios mercantiles de la familia.**

**- Lo sé… pero hay un modo seguro donde tú puedes ayudarme.**

**- Tú dirás.**

**- Casándote.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – el chico se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se puso tan transparente como Gasparin con tremenda noticia.

**- Lo que escuchaste. Aparte de ti, la persona que puede ayudarnos a salir del hoyo es el dueño de la cadena de supermercados más grande del país.**

**- Pero**… – el joven estaba en total shock que le fue imposible articular una segunda palabra.

**- Lo siento**… – Y con verdadera impaciencia el joven comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala diciendo...

**- Padre, no puedes pedirme esto, yo… tengo planes, ya te los había confiado, además teníamos un trato y estabas de acuerdo. ¿Por qué ahora…?**

**- De verdad, lo lamento.**

**- ¡No!… –** se gritó.. –** ¡Yo soy quién en verdad lo lamenta, porque no puedo ayudarte en esto!**

**- Pero, hijo, escúchame…**

**- ¡No, no, no, no… me niego rotundamente! Además debe de haber otro modo en cómo resuelvas esto.**

**- No lo hay.**

**- ¡Caramba, Jefe, ¿y por qué tendré que ser yo el sacrificado?!**

**- Porque esa ha sido la condición para salvar nuestro patrimonio.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – con sorpresa alteró la voz.

**- Nos ayudan con la condición de que te cases con su hija. **

**- ¡Increíble con ustedes padres, que usan a sus hijos para hacer de ellos objetos de compra venta!**

**- No, hijo, no lo tomes así.**

**- ¡Claro que sí! porque no sólo seré yo el perjudicado sino la muchacha esa.**

**- Pero, hijo, no es tan malo casarse, míranos a tu madre y a mí que a pesar de no amarnos en el principio, hemos salvado nuestro matrimonio y ahora somos muy felices ¿por qué no podría pasarte a ti?**

**- ¡Señor, estamos hablando de tiempos muy diferentes no de los años del caldo! Además ¿qué clase de vida tendría yo con una completa desconocida?**

**- Bueno, pues eso se resuelve pronto, porque por la tarde, iremos a visitarla. **

**- ¡¿Iremos?! ¡¿Ya das por hecho que aceptaré tu absurda propuesta?!**

**- Yo sé que lo harás, porque si no… te olvidarás de las comodidades que has tenido hasta este día sin contar que tendrás que abandonar la universidad porque ya no habrá como pagarla, a modo que consigas una beca si no quieres trabajar. ¡Ah! sin olvidar que devolverás el auto último modelo que apenas adquiriste y tu lujoso apartamento, claro sin mencionar también las espléndidas mensualidades que solías recibir.**

**- ¡Que la chi… en pocas palabras… no tengo escapatoria ¿cierto?!**

**- Depende de ti. Si te crees capaz de sobrevivir solo y dejar tu vida de reventones para dedicarte a conseguir todo por ti mismo, haremos de cuenta que no hemos hablado nada… pero**… – como toda herramienta sutil, el chantaje salió a brote… **– ¿Te has puesto pensar en tu madre? ¿La dejarás a que viva sus últimos años de vida fuera de las comodidades y tranquilidad a la que está acostumbrada sin mencionar su enfermedad y lo complicado y fatal que podía ser, sino podemos costear más su duro tratamiento?**... – y el hombre dio justo en el blanco, porque sabía muy bien que para su hijo su madre lo era todo.

El joven que había caminado hasta quedar al pie y de frente a unos de los ventanales, miró a su padre tras el reflejo y le dedicó una mirada llena de reproche. Negando con la cabeza, sabía que no tenía solución, porque… sí… él sí podía sobrevivir solo, pero hasta eso para lograr su cometido necesitaba la carrera terminada si deseaba cumplir su reto, pero su madre, no podía fallarle a su madre, cuando siempre de ella había recibido lo mejor y si este era el único modo de compensarle todo.

**- ¿A qué hora debemos estar allá?**... – preguntó y recargó su frente sobre el cristal mirando hacia el vacío y no percibió la sonrisa de alivio que apareció en el rostro de su padre que se le acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

**- Gracias, sabía que no nos fallarías**. – Pero el universitario pujó y se zafó del toque de su padre y al hombre le dolió el rechazo de su hijo más se atrevió a confirmarle… **– A las 6 de la tarde debemos presentarnos.**

**- Bien; y si es todo lo que querías decirme, me retiro**… – finalizó secamente y buscó la salida sin mirar a su padre.

**Nueva York**

**Domingo 26 de Junio/1994**

Candice aguardó en la cama hasta que su esposo salió de la ducha. Debajo de las colchas, la rubia escuchaba los ruidos que aquél hacía mientras se vestía. En ningún momento quiso descubrir su rostro por el temor de ver algo que no quería… hasta que…

**- Ya puedes salir de la cama, he terminado de vestirme; además la ducha ya está libre ¿qué más estás esperando?**

Y como toda niña obediente que siempre había sido y además el consejo que su madre y suegra le habían dado, a pesar de la ruda orden de su marido, se levantó; pero increíblemente tomó el cobertor y se envolvió en ello, no estando dispuesta a mostrarse nuevamente desnuda ante el recién casado que al ver el acto tan infantil de su esposa no le faltaron ganas de echarse a reír pero sólo negó con la cabeza y después de resoplar con fastidio optó por salir de la habitación para ir a encontrarse con los padres de ambos.

Casi una hora después, Candice hizo su aparición en el gran salón que fungía como sala de su ahora "castillo". Las damas madres al verla descender por las escalinatas fueron a su encuentro dejando a los hombres solos para conducir a la rubia hacia otra sala de estar.

**- ¿Y bien?**... – preguntó una sonriente y muy agradable mujer. La chica que no supo contestarle volvió a ser cuestionada… **– ¿Fue gentil contigo?**... – La joven agachó la cabeza avergonzada comprendiendo el "interés" de su suegra; y ante ese tímido gesto, las mujeres mayores sonrieron entre ellas con complicidad… **– Perdóname, hija, no fue mi intención incomodarte.**

**- Está bien, Eleanor. Sólo que… no me gustaría hablar de ello, si no les molesta.**

**- Por supuesto que no, hija, sabemos de antemano que eso es muy privado y personal. Sólo quisimos saber ¿cómo te encuentras?**

**- Bien, Mamá, gracias. Sólo muy cansada y desvelada, es todo.**

Y la conversación no siguió gracias a que la empleada de servicio anunció que el desayuno estaba listo. Las tres mujeres salieron primero hacia el jardín donde el aroma de las rosas y lo mojado de los pastos verdes, inundaron el lugar. Caminando por una vereda empedrada, llegaron a la mesa blanca metálica donde les esperaban los alimentos con seis lugares disponibles.

Cada pareja ocupó sus respectivos asientos y los recién casados se sentaron a un lado del otro.

Pero la joven esposa poca atención puso a la conversación, porque sólo se dispuso a comer todo lo que había enfrente, no explicándose el por qué, pero un hambre la invadió terriblemente.

El resto del grupo le miraba asombrados por la manera en que comía y no era porque lo hiciera desapropiadamente sino, porque no podía parar de comer. Su esposo, varias veces la tomó de la mano, y le daba ligeros apretones para hacerla frenar, pero aquella se zafaba discretamente de su agarre y continuaba haciéndolo.

La plática de sobre mesa se extendió hasta que la hora de partir llegó; los matrimonios adultos los acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto y se despidieron de los recién casados porque también ellos volaban a tierras europeas.

Cada hijo se despedía de sus respectivos padres; y recibían de éstos sus bendiciones cuando de pronto se anunció el vuelo de los luna-mieleros. Pero la joven estaba muy aferrada al abrazo de su madre y mientras lloraba le decía suplicante por debajo… – **No quiero ir.**

**- Vamos, hija, no seas niña. Lo peor ya pasó; ahora disfruta de tu luna de miel; sé que te la pasarás bien porque estoy segura de que Terrence, te hará muy feliz.**

La rubia miró entristecida a su madre y con deseos enormes de decirle cuan equivocada estaba pero en eso, el nombrado se acercó y sonriendo hipócritamente a sus suegros tomó de los hombros a su esposa y la hizo separarse de su madre.

**- Es hora, cariño. Ya están abordando el avión**… – La chica se secó las lágrimas y después de darle un beso a su padre, comenzó a caminar a lado de su esposo.

No habían avanzado mucho, cuando Nina se detuvo y se giró para despedirse nuevamente de su familia estando Terry a punto de perder la paciencia; así que le tomó de la mano para hacerla caminar. En el momento en que se perdieron de la vista de sus familiares y sin soltarle la mano, la regañaría… – **¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, eh?!**

**- ¡No quiero ir!**… – dijo con berrinche y se soltó de su agarre, pero en eso…

**- Sr. Grandchester, el jet privado ya está listo y… me avisaron que le dijera que… ya le están esperando.**

**- Bien, enseguida voy**… – el mensajero se dio la vuelta después de recibir la señal de orden de aquél que llevó a su esposa adentro de una de las salas VIP. En el momento de cerciorarse de que el lugar estaba solo… **– Escúchame, Candice. Yo no te voy a soportar tus berrinches de niña malcriada, ¿me entendiste? Tomarás este boleto… **– se lo entregó recibiéndolo ella así como la indicación… –** y te montarás en ese avión tal y como te lo dije. Las personas que te indique ya están esperando por ti; así que no los hagas esperar más.**

**- Yo nada más quisiera saber que dirán nuestros padres, cuando se enteren de toda esta farsa.**

**- ¿Y quién se los dirá? ¿Tú? ¡Hazlo! pero recuerda, que aunque llores no obtendrás el divorcio de mi parte. Ahora ya vete**… – chasqueó los dedos… **– porque no sólo me estás quitando el tiempo si no que me estás haciendo exasperar.**

Continuará

Mis agradecimientos siempre especiales para…

Candida, Themis, Usagi13chiba, Lulis, Neoyorkina, Melissa, Ceshire, Yeli, Lizeth, Myrslayer, Ivett, Marymoon, Dianis, Edith, Aime, Rosaura y Lupita Isais

. . .

P.D. No me gusta enviar este tipo de notaciones, por no ofender a ustedes mis fieles lectores, pero, por favor… DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO… SEPAMOS SER ORIGINALES QUE ES LO QUE NOS CARACTERIZA Y NOS HACE SER ESPECIALES.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 2**

. . .

**Los Ángeles, California**

**Viernes 26 de Febrero/1993**

El tráfico pesado de la ciudad lo estaban poniendo de mayor mal humor; y es que desde que saliera de la oficina de su padre, no podía dejar de repetir una y otra vez… **– Casándote**… – pero eso no era lo peor, si no que su padre aprovechándose de sus cinco minutos de apendejes y sin vacilaciones ¡había aceptado atarse a una mujer que nunca en su vida había visto! Y es que Los Almacenes Walker eran bien reconocidos en el país, pero raramente al dueño se le veía dando entrevistas o en fiestas sociales; y si lo hacía, era únicamente con la asistencia de su esposa Helena. De su hija, nunca se hablaba ni se le conocía en persona.

Entonces Terrence, mientras aguardaba a que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde, apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre la puerta de su convertible Porsche Carrera en color gris, se daba repetidos topes en la frente con su puño y se recriminaba por la estupidez cometida. Al momento de ver que tenían el siga, con verdadera rabia y sintiéndose impotente, hizo pitar el claxon de su vehículo y a los autos que tenía enfrente les gritaría con frustración…

**- ¡Qué esperan para avanzar!**... – Urgencia tenía de llegar a su destino y no tanto por querer ir a la horca si no que quería hablar con alguien al respecto y que le ayudara a abogar a su favor para cancelar la palabra dada.

Millas más adelante, el joven llegó a Westwood, un vecindario al oeste de Los Ángeles y casa de la Universidad de UCLA, y se estacionó sobre el Boulevard Wilshire justo enfrente del Edificio Remington, lugar donde sus padres residían.

Con extrema rapidez Terrence ingresó al edificio y se fue directo a tomar el elevador; perdió unos minutos aguardando porque cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, una mano se introdujo para hacerla abrir de nueva cuenta y dar paso a una persona mayor en silla de ruedas que era conducida por su enfermera personal.

**- Joven Grandchester, buen día.**

**- Lady Henderson**… – el muchacho a pesar de su prisa y angustia, tomó la mano de la dama y se la besó con respeto.

**- Cuánto tiempo de no verle.**

**- Así es, madame.**

**- ¿Cómo van los estudios?**

**- Muy bien, gracias.**

Y entre más preguntas entabladas y respuestas de cortesía, el elevador los llevaba a su destino final. El primero en salir fue el universitario después de despedirse de la dama aquella.

Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta para ingresar al lujoso condominio, donde se distinguía la espaciosa sala, el corredor que conducía al comedor, la oficina y el área familiar. Con pasos sigilosos fue en busca de su objetivo que al no oírla ni verla alrededor, la empleada que ya salía de la cocina a su encuentro, le apuntaba dónde podía encontrarla. Terrence cruzó la sala, dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa de centro y caminó hacia el balcón; pero antes de abrir la puerta corrediza, distinguió a su madre recostada en un sillón largo y con su máscara para dormir puesta.

Con cuidado deslizó la puerta y se acercó a su progenitora sentándose él en otro sillón; y mirándola con detenimiento la tomó de la mano, y ante su toque, la dama se quitó su vendaje para mirarlo… – **Hijo, ¿hace mucho que llegaste?**

**- No, Madre, lo vengo haciendo**… – y Terry se levantó para depositarle un beso en la frente.

**- ¿Has hablado ya con tu padre?**

**- Sí, de allá vengo**… – pero al verla tan demacrada el joven desistió de su propósito y optó por preguntar… **– ¿Te sientes bien?**

**- Sí, sólo estoy descansando un rato antes de que llegue tu padre. ¿Y tú?**

**- De maravilla**… – el hijo fingió.

**- Qué bueno**… – contestó la dama y le dedicó una sonrisa.

**- Sí, bueno, entonces no te interrumpo más, voy a mi habitación. Me avisan cuando sea la hora de partir.**

**- Claro que sí, hijo.**

Y aquella, después de verlo marcharse, volvió a colocar su máscara para protegerse los ojos de los rayos del sol.

. . .

Horas más tarde, los ojos de Terry miraban con verdadera sorpresa, el hermoso anillo que su madre ponía en sus manos y escuchaba con atención lo que le decía mientras eran transportados en la limosina hacia la casa de su futura prometida…

**- Este anillo ha pasado de generación en generación. Mi Madre me lo dejó precisamente para que tú lo pongas en la mano de la que será tu esposa.**

**- Madre Mía… esto… ¡vale una fortuna! ¿De verdad crees que la mujer que mi padre ha escogido para mí, lo valga para que yo lo ponga en su mano? **

**- Te aseguro que lo valdrá, Hijo, porque tú harás que ella lo porte con el mismo orgullo que lo hizo mi madre.**

**- ¿No sería mejor venderlo?**... – se sugirió. **– Tal vez con ello, se puedan cubrir algunas deudas y…**

**- ¡Nunca!**... – la madre casi gritó con indignación. **– Esto ha estado en manos de mi familia por años y es mi deseo que siga perteneciendo para generaciones futuras.**

**- Perdóname, Madre, no fue mi intención alterarte ni ofenderte**… – y Terry la tomó de la mano y la besó.

**- Lo sé, corazón, pero te aseguro que el matrimonio no es del todo malo**… – Eleanor le acarició su rostro al ver ese gesto que tenía y que era muy idéntico al de los inocentes sentenciados al matadero.

**- Si tú lo dices**… – dijo aquel para su interior; y después de suspirar profundamente perdió su mirada tras el vidrio polarizado seguido de las miradas de sus padres, que después volvieron sus ojos entre ellos para hablarse en silencio…

**- ¿Estaremos haciendo bien?**… – preguntó la dama a su esposo apenas entre labios, y como respuesta recibió un guiño de ojo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Y mientras los invitados llegaban, en la sala de la casa de la rubia, ésta se mordía las uñas, y no tanto por nerviosismo, sino por un mal hábito. Su madre que estaba sentada a su lado varias veces le bajó la mano haciéndola poner atención a lo que el jefe de aquella familia comentaba con seriedad ya que era noticia a nivel nacional, y se trataba de que una camioneta Van estacionada debajo de la Torre Norte del World Trade Center en Nueva York había explotado ese día y había causado seis pérdidas humanas y mil tantas heridas, pero Candice, al haber sido sumamente sobreprotegida por su padre, no sabía ni conocía nada del mundo exterior y por lo mismo tenía la más ligera idea de lo que hablaba así también como del total desconocimiento de los negocios de Gerard, que al ver el desinterés en ella… –** ¿Estás nerviosa porque hoy conocerás al que será tu prometido?**... – fue su pregunta directa.

**- Este, no, bueno, no sé… ¿debería?.**.. – ante tal contestación el padre rió y la madre torció los ojos e hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza y se levantó un poco molesta por la ingenuidad de aquella que no sabía si de verdad lo era o fingía.

**- Candice, vamos a tu habitación**… – se le ordenó. **– Necesito que te cambies ese vestido. ¡Está horrible!**

**- Pero, Mamá**… – la chica quiso poner objeción.

**- Obedece, Nina.**

**- Está bien, Papá.**

Y la joven después de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su padre, salió a toda prisa para alcanzar a su madre.

Al llegar a la habitación de la chica, su progenitora caminó hacia el closet. Lo abrió y se dispuso a buscar algo presentable, pero conforme miraba el triste guardarropa de su hija, volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Después de repasar una y otra vez los ganchos que sostenían las prendas, finalmente encontró algo más acorde para la ocasión y no ese vestido de overol en pana de color azul turquesa que llevaba puesto combinada con una blusa amarilla "jódeme la retina" de mangas abombadas y zapatos con calcetas. Ó sea, no tenía nada de estilo la pobre, pero la rubia al ver el vestido que su madre había elegido…

**- Ese no me queda**… – se excusó de inmediato.

**- ¿Cómo no te va a quedar cuando estás en los plenos huesos? Tu ropa holgada y sin chiste es lo que hace ver gorda.**

**- Pero, Mamá…**

**- ¡Ya basta, Candice! Me estás cansado con esa actitud de niña tonta que la verdad ya no sé a quién culpar más: si a tu padre o a mí por haberlo permitido sobreprotegerte de esta manera que no quiere que ni el sol te dé. Y eso es lo que más me pregunto… ¿qué lo hizo cambiar de parecer para darte en matrimonio cuando difícilmente dudo que alguien pueda poner sus ojos en ti?**. – A la rubia le hirió el comentario de su madre, pero ésta al ver que los ojos de su hija se llenaban de lágrimas, se recriminó internamente por su falta de sensibilidad, así que aventó el vestido a la cama, volvió a masajearse las sienes y respiró profundo. Luego tomándola de la mano la hizo sentar sobre la cama para decirle… **– Lo siento, no quise ser dura contigo, pero… hay momentos en que verdad me exasperas, hija. Ya eres una señorita que lamentablemente no conoce el exterior. Sé que es mi falta, el no saberme imponer ante tu padre y dejar que hiciera de ti, esto, pero, por favor, ¡ayúdate tantito! ¿No te da emoción o curiosidad de saber cómo es el joven con el que te vas a casar? ¿Si es inteligente y buen mozo?**

**- Pero ¿y si no lo es?**... – dijo aquella con temor.

**- Lo es**… – le aseveró su madre.

**- ¿Tú lo conoces?**... – se preguntó con intriga.

**- Sí, pero hace tiempo que deje de verlo y no dudo que lo sea. Así que debemos comenzar a poner más atención a tu vestuario y cuidado personal, porque con ese vestido que traes ahora, dudo mucho que lo llegues a impresionar y lo peor que llegue a enamorarse de ti. **

**- Pero esas son banalidades, la nana dice que la verdadera belleza está en el interior. **

**- Escúchame, Nina, tienes toda la razón, son cosas superficiales, pero a los hombres se les conquista por los ojos, por lo que ven a primera instancia, y ya con el tiempo conforme te vaya conociendo, sabrá lo bella que eres interiormente y te amará por ello; ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?**... – la rubia sólo alzó un hombro y la mujer al ver que era inútil hacerla entender… **– Bueno, ahora es tiempo de que nos apuremos**… – miró su reloj de pulsera… **– porque las visitas están por llegar a casa.**

Y en efecto, en lo que la dama hacía su mejor esfuerzo para poner a su hija un poco más presentable, los invitados hacían su llegada y eran recibidos por el anfitrión.

**- Bienvenidos a su casa, Richard**… – se extendió una mano al jefe de aquella familia que la aceptó de inmediato…

**- Gerard, un enorme gusto volver a saludarte**… – también un abrazo se ofrecieron; y cuando se separaron…

**- Eleanor, un verdadero placer volver a verte.**

**- El placer es mío**… – le respondió aquella; ya después de besar la mano de la dama…

**- ¿No me digan que este es el cachorro Grandchester?**... – Los adultos se rieron de la broma de aquel, pero al "cachorro" no le causa mucha gracia que digamos y que al momento de escuchar eso dijo para sí…

_**- ¿Cachorro? ¿qué acaso me vio cara de perro?**_… – pero dejó a un lado su molestia sardónica al ver que ese hombre, mientras lo sostenía por los hombros lo contemplaba de arriba abajo…

**- Pero si estás hecho todo un hombre, hijo. Recuerdo que la última vez que te vi, tendrías 8 o 10 años apenas una mirruñita y mírate ahora. ¿Me imagino que estudiaras alguna carrera universitaria o practicarás algún deporte, por lo firme de tus músculos?**

**- Así es. Estoy en el penúltimo año de Cinematografía en USC y juego para los Trojans.**

**- ¡Vaya! y ¿qué posición?**

**- Quarterback**… – el hombre mayor al ver la seguridad con que se manejaba el joven no vaciló en sonreír impresionado.

**- Bien, bien. Pero pasemos a la sala por favor, mi esposa e hija no tardan en estar con nosotros**. – Y Gerard con verdadera confianza pasó su brazo por los hombros del joven y los llevó hasta el área señalada. **– ¿Gustan algo de tomar?**... – ofreció mientras los invitados tomaban sus respectivos lugares.

**- Un coñac para mí**… – solicitó Richard; y Eleanor…

**- Yo un vino rosado, si no es mucha molestia.**

**- ¿Y tú, hijo?**... – se preguntó al más joven que había perdido su mirada en una fotografía que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

**- Un vodka**… – se hubo respondido con urgencia tratando de digerir lo que sus ojos apenas descubrieron.

**- Terrence, ¿desde cuándo bebes alcohol?**... – le llamaron la atención.

_**- A partir de este momento, Madre**_… – se dijo interiormente; pero alguien salió en su defensa sin darle tiempo de verdad en responder.

**- Vamos, Eleanor, ¿qué tiene de malo? Eso me demuestra una vez más del hombre en que tu hijo se ha convertido**. – Y ante tal halago el universitario se sintió fatal y más cuando el Señor Walker le sonreía sinceramente que la verdad no tuvo palabras para extender una disculpa.

**Nueva York**

**Domingo 26 de Junio/1994**

La rubia, casi al punto del llanto, abandonó la sala donde estaba con su marido para dirigirse al área donde ya estaban abordando el avión; en eso un hombre vistiendo completamente de negro y usando gafas oscuras salió a su paso y le ayudó con su maletín de mano. Candice se sobresaltó por unos instantes y desistió de entregarlo, pero al reconocer al susodicho que era nada menos el que había ido a avisar a su esposo de que el avión privado estaba listo, le dio sus pertenencias y caminó detrás de él; y mientras aquella se alejaba, Terrence que venía casi detrás de ellos, se paró por unos minutos para asegurarse de que su esposa abordara la nave; y en el momento que entregaba su pase de abordar y la veía ingresar al tobogán seguida del mismo hombre y la dama de compañía, se marchó doblando hacia la izquierda. No avanzaría mucho por el pasillo cuando detuvo un vehículo del aeropuerto y solicitó ser llevado al área de hangares.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la aeronave, el guardia después de indicarle a Candice su lugar, colocaba el maletín en la parte de arriba, luego le daba el paso a la dama de compañía para que ocupara el asiento a lado de la rubia que iba en completo silencio y que se había acurrucado abrazándose a sí misma mirando hacia fuera tras el cristal con verdadera tristeza.

El tobogán fue levantado y las puertas de la gran nave fueron cerradas, y en breve se les anunciaba a los pasajeros que en cuestión de minutos despegarían para iniciar el vuelo y dirigirse a su destino final que sería hasta la República Helénica.

Y en lo que la rubia, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas al momento que el avión aceleraba motores iniciando el despegue, en el jet privado…

**- Pensé que habías cambiado de parecer.**

**- Lo siento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente.**

La aeromoza interrumpió en el área para decir… – **El capitán ordena que se ajusten los cinturones porque partimos en este momento.**

Los dos pasajeros asintieron y procedieron a actuar. Sentado uno frente al otro, conforme la nave se movía, aquellos sostenían fijamente sus miradas.

Después de unos minutos de vuelo, se indicaba que los cinturones podían ser liberados, la persona que Terrence llevaba en frente, se levantó, y de una de las salas que dividían el avión, cerró la puerta.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír por más complacido, ante lo que su acompañante hizo después.

Delante de su persona y con mirada muy seductora, su femenina compañía comenzó a abrir los botones de su blusa para dejar a relucir sus buenos atributos frontales. Los ojos de aquel no pudieron ser más depravados. Y ese brillo, le gustó a la mujer y la siguiente prenda en salir fue su corta falda.

Con movimientos sensuales llegó hasta él, y sentándose sobre sus piernas comenzó a besarlo haciendo que el instinto masculino se alterara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; pero un gesto de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de aquel infiel cuando le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. – **¿Estás bien?... – **se le preguntó.

**- Sí**… – se dijo apenas no pudiendo ocultar lo que le molestaba.

**- ¿Qué pasó?**

**- Nada**… – se contestó moviéndola un poco para discretamente tocarse donde le incomodó.

La pasajera ni tarda ni perezosa se ofreció a "curarlo" y abandonó su lugar para darle su "medicina".

Y mientras ella hacía su trabajo consintiendo al pasajero, éste miraba hacia la ventana y no sólo fruncía el ceño serio sino que se mordía un labio y apretaba los ojos porque las caricias de la mujer tenían una mezcla de placer pero mayormente de mucho dolor y traicioneramente dijo… – **Candice.**

Ignorando lo dicho, la "enfermera" se enderezó, se acomodó entre sus piernas y le dijo en un susurro cerca del oído… – **¿Te sientes mucho mejor?**. – Terry la miró y contestaría queriendo sonar convincente…

**- Claro**… – y su compañera sonrió complacida; y no esperó otra indicación más para dar inicio y no parar, hasta culminar la acción, pero en el proceso, Terrence no entendía por qué no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su esposa cuando supuestamente no sentía nada por ella… ¿o sí?

Continuará

Un verdadero placer volver a saludarles y agradecerles sus buenos comentarios.

Lupita, LyricCinema, Themis, Melissa, Rosaura, Aime, Mily, Parnaso, Ivett, Wendy, Neoyorkina, Magdy, Lulis, Edith, Candida, Julie, Usagi13chiba, Mery G, Myrslayer, Tania.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 3**

. . .

**Los Ángeles, California**

**Viernes 26 de Febrero/1993**

Mientras seguía a su progenitora, Candice se bajaba la falda del vestido en corte princesa de satín de seda en color Coral, que apenas estaba arriba de la rodilla; en cada paso que daba se le torcía si no un pie era el otro, y eso que su zapatilla no era muy alta, cuando mucho tres centímetros' y se rascaba incesantemente la cabeza por la coleta que su madre le había hecho atándola fuertemente con un listón.

La Señora Walker dio vuelta a la derecha para ingresar a la sala donde procedían las voces, pero la rubia antes de ingresar se detuvo para sacar su pie de un zapato; y haciendo gesto de dolor se agachó para masajearlo.

Desde su lugar escuchaba claramente cuando su madre saludaba a todos los presentes y también cuando su padre preguntaba por ella.

**- Venía detrás de mí**. – Helena le confirmó a su esposo mirando hacia la entrada; pero los verdaderos interesados en ver aparecer a la rubia eran los adultos Grandchester, porque el más joven fingía estar mirando dos de los cuadros más famosos del reconocido pintor Diego Rivera: "Nude with Calla Lilies" de 1944 y "Peasants" de 1947, ambos firmados por el autor.

Afuera, Candice, volvió a colocar su zapato y se dispuso a ingresar; para cuando lo hizo, saludó de inmediato.

**- Buenas noches**… – se escuchó su suave y tímida voz. Los sentidos de Terrence se alertaron; y levantando una ceja miró de reojo hacia su lado izquierdo pero sin hacer movimiento alguno con el cuerpo.

**- Buenas noches**… – le respondieron Richard y Eleanor que no dudaron en envolverla con abrazos. Empero el momento de la verdad llegó para el castaño cuando escuchó que su madre le llamaba…

**- Terrence, Hijo ¿no vienes a saludar?**... – aquel haciéndose de verdadero acopio no le quedó de otra más que confrontar a su dura realidad.

**- Por supuesto, Madre**… – respondió ya estando de frente y viendo a su progenitora; luego puso sus ojos en Candice que tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, las manos detrás de la espalda y se jugueteaba las uñas, bueno, lo poco que le quedaban.

**- Nina**… – la llamó su padre haciendo que la rubia pusiera de inmediato sus ojos en él que tomándola del brazo hizo las debidas presentaciones… **– Terrence, permíteme presentarte a mi hija Candice.**

**- Un gusto conocerte… Candice**… – dijo el chico haciendo que la chica con timidez y lentitud, finalmente pusiera sus ojos en él.

**- Hola**… – le respondió apenas; y milésima de segundo después, desvió su mirada hacia otro punto del salón. Al castaño por supuesto le extrañó esa indiferencia por parte ella e inconscientemente miró a los progenitores de la misma.

**- Es un poco tímida**… – la disculpó su madre poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija y ofreciéndoles… **– pero tomen asiento, por favor. Ya hace bastante que no nos vemos**… – y con eso se dio pauta a iniciar una conversación entre los mayores, porque Candice encapsulada en su mundo no escuchaba nada, hasta que su madre tomándola de la mano, la hacía responder cuando la cuestionaban, pero sus respuestas escuetas eran unos simples no, sí o no sé.

Y eso, había llamado mucho la atención de Terrence que con ceño fruncido la analizaba de pies a cabeza y nunca consiguió que aquella le dedicara una mirada.

Pero como a lo que iban era atender un negocio, los hombres se alejaron para hablar en privado y las damas se enfrascaron también en su propia conversación ignorando por completo al par de jóvenes que sólo se dedicaban a mirar hacia ciertos puntos perdidos sin encontrar el hilo de una conversación.

Una hora más tarde se les anunciaba que la cena estaba dispuesta, y en parejas ingresaron al comedor. La rubia seguía a sus padres y Terrence no entendía lo que pasaba con aquella porque en el momento que se levantaron todos de sus lugares, él quiso ser cordial y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero la rubia había rechazado el ofrecimiento dejando al joven verdaderamente pasmado y con la mano estirada. Terrence quiso darle la menor importancia; pero levantando un hombro dijo para sus adentros…. _–__** Pues no creas que yo estoy muy feliz que digamos**__…_ – y se dedicó a seguir al grupo.

La velada transcurrió entre todo tipo de halagos, brindis y una plática amena y extensa que Gerard había iniciado con su futuro yerno con respecto al deporte que practicaba y le escuchaba con atención los planes que éste le confiaba. Después de la cena, los anfitriones los invitaron a salir al jardín para degustar del postre y café y continuar con la charla.

Eleanor que también había notado la actitud de la chica, incitó a su hijo a entablar conversación con ella, pero aquel hacía gestos infantiles y se negaba porque decía interiormente… _– __**¿Para qué me haga otra grosería? No, gracias**_… – y fue difícil que su madre lo convenciera de lo contrario hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad.

Con un tintinear de copas, el Señor Grandchester llamó la atención de todos y pidió formalmente la mano de Candice para su hijo Terrence. Así de simple y sin necesidad de anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos. Además de que sería muy incómodo para la rubia que no estaba acostumbrada a las fiestas ni a bullicios de la alta sociedad.

La petición por parte del joven fue igual de simple, sin declaración de amor ni nada de nada, porque era más que claro que el compromiso, era eso, un compromiso, pero monetario.

Lo que sí se celebraría sería la ceremonia religiosa y el acto civil, fijando la fecha de matrimonio para el 25 de Junio del siguiente año ya que Terrence había pedido de plazo que el evento se llevara a cabo después del mes de su graduación.

Por supuesto no hubo objeción, dando así el tiempo suficiente para la organización de la boda y claro, que los jóvenes comenzaran a convivir un poco, porque los padres de ambos estaban seguros que lograrían formar un buen matrimonio.

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche los invitados se despidieron; los anfitriones los acompañaron hasta la salida y el primero en alejarse de ahí con verdadera urgencia, fue Terrence que mientras caminaba por el andador en dirección a la limosina, abría los botones de su camisa para dejar al descubierto buena parte de su musculoso pecho y darse un poco de aire con la misma.

El chofer al verlo le abrió la puerta y el joven ingresó, desparramándose a sus anchas sobre el asiento; luego se acostó a lo largo, cerró los ojos, se masajeó la sien y finalmente pudo liberar un suspiro. Cuando escuchó a sus padres el hijo se enderezó para quedar sentado y ver ingresar primero a su madre y después a su progenitor. En cuestión de minutos, iniciaron su partida; pero antes, Terrence tomó el teléfono y le llamó al conductor para indicarle donde dejarlo antes de que llevara a sus padres a casa.

Él, sentado en el otro extremo del asiento, veía a sus progenitores que venían muy sonrientes y comentando algo entre ellos; hasta que pasados varios minutos, le preguntaron…

**- Y bien ¿qué te pareció?**... – la voz de Eleanor se hubo escuchado.

**- ¿Eh?**... – el hijo contestó estúpidamente como si no hubiera entendido la cuestión.

**- Es mona, ¿no?**... – dijo muy animosa la dama mayor.

**- Yo más bien la llamaría "rara"**… – se observó francamente; y en voz alta…

**- ¡Terry!**

**- Perdón, pero**… – inclinando su torso para apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas, el joven, frunciendo el ceño, miró fijamente a sus padres para demandarles… **– quiero hacerles una pregunta.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**... – fue su padre quien le respondió.

**- La chica ésta**… – agitó despectivamente su mano al aire… **– ¿Tiene problemas mentales?**... – preguntó tocándose la sien izquierda con su dedo índice.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**… – le aseveró Richard con indignación; pero Terry volvió a cuestionar…

**- ¿Y por qué actúa así entonces tan…?**

**- Porque es muy tímida y no conoce a nadie. Todo su mundo es el interior de su casa.**

**- ¿Y por qué enclaustrarla?**... – indagó de nuevo el chico queriendo encontrar una justa razón.

**- Porque cuando nació las probabilidades que tenía para sobrevivir eran pocas, y siendo la primera ilusión de sus padres, Gerard se quedó con temor y fue aún peor cuando les informaron que no tendrían más descendencia; así que, como todo hijo único, se le sobreprotegió y más por ser mujer.**

**- ¿Y qué hay de la madre? ¿por qué se lo permitió al padre?**... – pero ya no se recibió respuesta porque el chofer avisó que habían llegado al lugar señalado por el joven. Después de dar un beso a su madre y palmear la pierna de su padre, salió de la unidad.

Su destino era el bar El Ganso Azul donde cada viernes se reunía con sus amigos. Al ingresar al lugar de inmediato Terry se notó el buen ambiente; pero antes de proseguir se dedicó a revisar el área, y sus ojos se posaron en un grupo específico que estaba hasta el fondo y muy cerca de la barra. Allá dirigió sus pasos y el primero en saludarlo fue el barman…

**- Ey, Terry.**

**- ¿Qué tal, Dough?**... – respondió mientras ocupaba su asiento.

**- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?**... – le ofrecieron.

**- No, ésta vez quiero algo que de verdad me pegue y me haga olvidar**... – empero en eso sintió unas fuertes palmadas en su espalda.

**- ¿Y ahora por qué?**... – Terry se giró para mirar al osado que se sentaba en la silla de a lado y que mirando de perfil al castaño le cuestionaría… **– ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?**

**- Casi nada…** – le contestó a su vecino después de un "gracias" al barman cuando recibió su trago; luego se giró sobre su asiento para quedar de frente a un guapo rubio y después de chocar sus copas, bebieron juntos el contenido; pero Terry apenas dio un sorbo para confesarle de sopetón… **– Me caso**. – Y ante tal aseveración, su compañero no pudo evitar rociarle el rostro con lo apenas ingerido haciendo que el castaño cerrara los ojos ante el acto desagradable. **– ¡Eres un cerdo, Anthony!**... – le gritó molesto mientras que con tres de sus dedos se limpiaba lo escupido.

**- Pues tú tienes la culpa, compadre, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa delante de mí?.**.. – y dejando su vaso sobre la mesa, se le pasó una servilleta… **– pero bueno, confiesa… ¿con quién metiste las cuatro? ¿A cuál de todas embarazaste para que te hayan convencido así como así?**

**- ¡A ninguna por supuesto!**... – Terry replicó indignado.

**- Entonces ¿por qué te casas?**

**- Porque simplemente me hicieron manita de puerco y ahí va tu muñeco de pen…sante.**

**- Pues sí, eso claro está, pero… ¿con quién?**... – le insistió Anthony; y Terrence, antes de contestar, pasó su mano sobre su nuca y se dio un masaje sobre su cabello que lo usaba de largo hasta esa altura.

**- Candice Walker.**

**- ¿Y quién es ella?**... – el rubio frunció el ceño desconociendo su existencia.

**- La mujercita más rara que jamás haya visto**… – pero de pronto a Anthony se le prendieron las intermitentes…

**- Espera un momento… ¿dijiste Walker?**... – Terrence asintió… **– ¿Los Walker, Walker que estoy pensando?**... – se repitió tontamente y el castaño se lo confirmó…

**- Los mismos.**

**- ¡BITCH!**... – Anthony lo llamó de cariño mientras con su puño le asestaba un golpe en el brazo… **– ¡¿Dónde y cuándo la conociste que nunca me contaste de ella?!**... – le demandó.

**- Pues yo tampoco la conocía hasta hoy y en su casa.**

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y ya te comprometiste en matrimonio con ella?**

**- Me comprometieron, que es diferente.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Problemas económicos.**

**- ¡Clásico! pero ahora dime porqué han hecho tanto misterio con ella que… ¿cómo es?**

**- ¡Es una niña!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – su amigo se desconcertó.

**- Bueno, una jovencita que cuando mucho tendrá 18 años.**

**- Pues ni tan niña, pero conociéndote, para ti sí lo es… pero ¿qué tal está?**... – preguntó el rubio con interés y haciendo curvas en el aire; sin embargo el castaño pujó irónico. **– ¿Qué? ¿qué significó ese "jum"? ¿Acaso no llena las expectativas de Terrence Grandchester?**... – y éste sin vacilación dijo que no. **– ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque a primera de cuentas es muy delgada para mi gusto, demasiado diría yo, no tiene gracia ni chiste, además**… – el rubio le interrumpiría para seguir con la cantaleta que se sabía de memoria…

**- "… de que es menor que tú, cuando a ti, te gustan las mujeres no sólo voluptuosas sino mayores por la experiencia"**

**- Porque a mí gusta que me lo enseñen, no yo a ellas**… – le respondió del mismo modo irónico.

**- Pero bueno, descartando las formas, contéstame… ¿es fea?**... – se volvió a cuestionar; y Terrence calló por unos minutos perdiendo su mirada en el televisor que tenía en frente; y después de pensarlo por un buen, giró su cabeza para mirar a su amigo y decir con sinceridad…

**- Hasta eso… no lo es.**

Y en lo que los amigos se envolvían en un completo silencio, en la casa Walker…

**- Y dime ¿te gustó el muchacho que vino hoy?**... – preguntó la nana con curiosidad mientras preparaba la cama para Candice en lo que ésta, sentada en frente del espejo de su tocador, se trenzaba el cabello.

**- Pues no lo vi muy bien**… – se contestó con indiferencia y se levantó de la silla para caminar e ir a meterse debajo de las sábanas.

**- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas visto bien cuando lo tuviste enfrente de ti todo el tiempo? ¡Vamos, Nina! Si hasta las empleadas estaban todas alborotadas platicándoles a las cocineras lo buen mozo y fornido que es… y tú mírate, como si nada**. – Pero Candice dijo cortante…

**- Buenas noches, nana, y no te olvides apagar las luces cuando salgas.**

**- Sí que estás rara, ¿eh? porque tuviera yo tus años ya estaría suspirando por él y soñando como sería que me envolviera en sus fuertes brazos como dijo Raquel, la mucama o… ¿cómo dijo Lola? Ah, sí… ¡Está hecho un maaaaango el desgraciado!**... – Empero a la pobre mujer le cortaron feamente la inspiración…

**- Amelia, ya quiero dormir por favor.**

**- Está bien, está bien**… – la empleada se le acercó y después de dejarle un beso en la frente, le deseó… **– Buenas noches, Nina**… – y enseguida caminó hacia la salida, apagó las luces pero antes de cerrar la puerta, la rubia abrió los ojos para ver la oscuridad y después de pronunciar el nombre de…

**- Terrence Grandchester**… – comenzó a reírse de las expresiones graciosas de su Nana.

. . . . .

Al siguiente día, Helena y Eleanor no perdieron tiempo y se citaron en la ciudad para iniciar con los preparativos de la boda. Sentadas en la mesa de un elegante restaurante mientras comían, comentaban y compartían ideas, aguardaban por el agente que la compañía Kimberly Bradford, les había proporcionado como su coordinador de bodas.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, un hombre ya de 35 años, cabellos marrones, se presentó ante ellas como Archibald Bradford y después de tomar asiento, se dispusieron a exponer las ideas, eligiendo primero el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, eligiendo el Hotel Casa del Mar en Santa Mónica, California donde sólo asistirían 75 invitados.

. . . . .

Al cumplirse la primera semana de compromiso, también llegó el cumpleaños número 18 de Candice. Pero había tantas cosas qué hacer, que a sus progenitores se les pasó de largo: porque su padre con la excusa de que andaba de viaje de negocios y su madre porque estaba muy metida viendo infinidad de cosas para la boda, pues se les olvidó. Y los únicos que se acordaron de ella, fueron los empleados, que cuando la vieron aparecer por el comedor y después de tomados sus alimentos, le llevaron un pastel para festejarla.

Cuando los padres de la chica se dieron cuenta del error cometido, sólo la llenaron de regalos que para ella tenían ningún sentido; y sin importarle el costo que sus padres pagaron por ellos, se los obsequió a los que verdaderamente le demostraron su afecto: sus empleadas, que salieron felices y rayadas de la habitación de la rubia presumiendo lo obtenido.

Y así, siguieron los días, hasta que la mañana del sábado 20 de Marzo, aprovechando que Terrence había ido a dormir a casa, Eleanor se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para informarle del evento pasado.

Acostado en su cama, durmiendo boca abajo y en simples calzoncillos, el joven escuchó el llamado de la puerta y sólo se alcanzó a cubrir con la sábana para después darle acceso a su madre; y cuando ésta le notificó lo sucedido, se sintió mal por el olvido cometido hacia la rubia, pero cuando Eleanor le dijo que debía visitarla y llevarle un regalo, Terry también puso objeción alegando que estaba muy cansado y no sólo por la parranda de la noche anterior sino por sus estudios y el deporte. Más aún así, la obedeció y sólo le pidió lo dejara dormir un rato más y por la tarde haría lo que sería: su primera visita como prometido oficial.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, sentada en cuclillas, la rubia jugaba el agua de un bien cuidado manantial; y estaba tan entretenida que no sintió la llegada de su nana hasta que la llamó y le informó.

**- Nina, tienes visitas**… – Candice al escucharla, giró su cabeza y miró de reojo al que venía detrás de ella. Sin soltar lo que llevaba atrapado entre sus manos, se enderezó para quedar de frente ante su prometido que ya la miraba de pies a cabeza en verdad muy sorprendido. Luego de recorrerla una vez más, se hizo de acopio y finalmente saludó.

**- Hola, Candice**… – la rubia que había agachado la cabeza ante el escudriño de aquel, le respondió quedamente…

**- Hola.**

**- Bueno, los dejo solos. ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar, Sr. Grandchester?**

**- Sí, un poco de agua, por favor.**

**- Con gusto, ¿tú, hija?**

**- Nada.**

Y ante eso, la empleada puso retirada; pero cuando se giró no sólo resopló sino que sacudió la cabeza.

Aquella pareja no decía nada, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la cascada; empero Terrence no apartaba su mirada de la joven; y haciendo un gesto de lástima volvió a analizarla y tarde se dio cuenta de su error al no avisar de su llegada, tal vez así a su prometida le hubiera dado tiempo de ponerse algo más apropiado o por lo menos algo que la combinara.

Sin querer, llenó de aire sus pulmones y lo arrojó con fastidio. Se sentía verdaderamente idiota porque no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con ella; pero hasta eso, la rubia tomaría la iniciativa al preguntarle con timidez…

**- ¿Cómo has estado?**

**- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?**

**- Bien, también**… – y apenas le sonrió.

**- Siento mucho el olvido de tu cumpleaños pero no sabía**… – él se excusó.

**- Está bien.**

**- ¿Qué tienes ahí?**... – se le señaló las manos.

**- Es una salamandra. ¿Las conoces?**... – ella preguntó inocentemente y la cara de asombro en aquel no se hizo esperar; y después de carraspear la garganta le respondió…

**- He visto algunas, claro.**

**- ¿Quieres ver esta? Tiene un colorido especial y es de una especie muy rara**… – le informó pero aquel le traicionó el subconsciente y dijo para sí…

_**- "Exactamente así como tú, nena"**__…_ – y armándose de valor, asintió con la cabeza.

Candice, por primera vez, se acercó a él y extendió sus manos para mostrarle el anfibio. Terrence trataba de mirarlo tras los espacios de los dedos, pero la rubia abrió sus manos para que la mirara mejor, y ninguno contó con que el animal saltaría para ir a caer justo en el cuello de la camisa de aquel, que con todo el horror y asco del mundo ni tardo, lo arrojó al suelo y la rubia gritó…

**- ¡NO!.**.. – y se agachó por ello; pero el animalito ya se había perdido por el césped. La cara del joven, a pesar de haber palidecido, tenía un gesto de enojo además de que los escalofríos por haber sentido la textura babosa de aquel ser, no dejaban de recorrer por su cuerpo.

**- ¿Qué pasó?**... – preguntó la nana al ver a la chica apurada buscando a su mascota.

**- ¡Se perdió mi salamandra!**… – le contestó; y Terrence notó que aquella estaba al punto del llanto y sin pensarlo dos veces…

**- Lo siento, pero será mejor que me marche, con permiso**… – y diciendo "patitas para que las quiero" buscó rápidamente la salida y sintiendo deseos de no volver nunca.

Y en lo que el castaño se alejaba, la rubia lo seguía con la mirada y luego miró a su nana que no dijo nada, más hacía negación con la cabeza.

Pero a partir de ese día, fue muy difícil que tanto Richard y Eleanor convencieran al chocante de Terry de volver a buscar a la rubia.

**- ¡He dicho que no!**... – le gritó a su madre una vez más, en una ocasión mientras se encontraban en la sala.

**- Pero, Hijo, es tu obligación. Es tu prometida.**

**- ¡No por mi gusto, Madre, si no por el de mi padre! Así que, por favor, no vuelvas a lo mismo, porque no lo haré. Ya bastante favor le hago con casarme con ella y de paso salvar a la familia de la ruina. Entonces por lo menos, como recompensa a mi sacrificio ¡déjenme disfrutar los meses que me quedan de soltería!**

**- ¡Terry, nunca me habías hablado así!**

**- ¡Pues siempre hay una primera vez!**… – contestó altanero no midiendo su tono de voz; pero después de resoplar, corrigió su falta y se moderó. **– Lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención. Pero ésta vez, Madre, no pienso obedecer. Y si es posible, no quiero saber nada de la bendita boda hasta que ese día llegue y confío se respete mi decisión.**

Y si creyó que así sería, pues le fallaron los cálculos al maestro, porque su futuro suegro comenzó a preguntar por él; y por más excusas que Terrence exponía, llegó un día donde lo convencieron nuevamente y todo por su proyecto personal que era ser dueño de un estudio cinematográfico o televisivo. Así que haciendo tripas corazón, no le quedó de otra más que acceder ante la petición; pero eso sí, sólo visitaba la casa de la rubia una vez al mes y eso cuando el padre de ésta, regresaba de sus viajes.

A lo largo de los primeros doce meses, sólo vio a la rubia como seis veces; y eso debido a que cuando aquellos dos hombres se reunían era para enfrascarse en conversaciones de todo tipo, disfrutar en compañía los deportes por televisión, o reuniones en el club para practicar golf y pues se olvidaban totalmente de la rubia. Así que, Candice, cuando veía llegar a su "prometido" optaba por irse a encerrar a su recámara porque bien sabía que al que visitaba era a su padre no a ella y sólo se reunía con ellos a la hora de la comida; pero muchas veces se negaba excusando no sentirse bien y solicitaba el servicio en su recámara.

Y sintiéndose más sola y triste que nunca, se cumplió su primer año de compromiso y otro más de vida. Pero en esta ocasión a pesar de su desinterés mostrado hacia ella, Terrence fue a visitarla a tiempo y hasta eso, le llevó un bonito presente y por primera vez, vio una sonrisa amplia en el rostro de aquella que lo aceptó con gusto. Ese hecho lo desconcertó, porque se dio cuenta que cuando Candice sonreía le cambiaba el semblante. Más algo extra volvió a llamar su atención, la veía más delgada que cuando la conoció y eso fue problema, porque cuando la llevaban al modisto para probarse su vestido, el diseñador se frustraba porque debían hacerle modificaciones y le pedía encarecidamente que ya no adelgazara.

Los siguientes dos meses, la pareja no se vieron para nada, porque Terrence estaba en fechas próximas de terminar la Universidad y por lo mismo cargado de exámenes.

Entre ese tiempo, mientras la rubia nadaba, Gerard, su padre se acercó a ella; le pidió salir del agua porque tenía algo importante que comentarle y era nada menos con respecto al dichoso convenio entre las dos familias donde los contrayentes se comprometían a ayudar y colaborar con ellos. Sin saber lo que hacía, la chica dijo que sí en el momento que su padre le preguntó si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo además de alegar que la familia saldría beneficiada; y la rubia creyendo en su padre, firmó el documento sin vacilación.

El miércoles 25 de Mayo de 1994, fue el día de la graduación de Terrence, y los padres de todos los graduados les organizaron una fiesta para festejarlos y por supuesto, la familia política futura de éste con la novia incluida, no podía faltar a tal evento que se llevó a cabo en el City Club en Bunker Hill, el primer club privado en el centro de Los Ángeles.

Sentada a lado de sus padres, Candice que la habían arreglado muy bonita, estaba impresionada del lujo del lugar, pero más del ambiente animoso de los jóvenes graduados que los observaba brindar una y otra vez; y sonreía divertida cuando algunos de estos se bañaban de champagne o danzaban contentos; pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las pruebas de amor entre otras parejas.

Ya llevaban más de media hora que habían arribado al lugar y el festejado principal no aparecía que hasta sus mismos padres estaban extrañados de tal ausencia. A los cuarenta y cinco minutos a la rubia le surgió una necesidad; y al ver que su madre estaba enfrascada platicando con Eleanor y no le hizo caso cuando la llamó, con temor se tuvo que levantar e ir en busca de los privados, aunque no le fue difícil encontrarlo, porque un grupo de chicas salía de ahí dejando el lugar completamente vacío.

Ya adentro, se miró por varios instantes en el espejo admirando lo que tenía enfrente; y es que a pesar de ser extremadamente delgada el vestido que llevaba puesto le resaltaba muy bien: la blusa en straple negra con flores doradas estaba ceñida hasta la cadera y a partir de ahí caía la falda plisada en color negro y de adorno un cinturón a la altura de la cadera que hacía un moño en el lado izquierdo. Hasta las zapatillas, a las que no estaba acostumbrada no las sentía incómodas. Pero acordándose a lo que iba, ingresó al sanitario.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó que la puerta del privado era abierta con un poco de brusquedad, y alguien decía de inmediato… – **Está solo**. – Pero la rubia que no estaba acostumbrada a salir de su hogar, se espantó por el ruido y prefirió no salir de donde estaba; empero cuando oyó de boca de la mujer un nombre conocido para ella nunca pensó que le causaría tanto dolor y desilusión; y con mayor razón no abandonó su lugar más se cubrió los oídos fuertemente porque la verdad le parecía insoportable lo que escuchaba. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y pedía que por favor aquello terminara rápido, y al parecer la escucharon porque no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando eso sucedió.

En cuanto se vio sola, salió corriendo de ahí en busca de su Papá y le solicitó marcharse de ahí de inmediato porque en verdad se sentía mal. Gerard que al principio trataba de controlarla después tuvo que abandonar abruptamente su asiento para recibir a su hija en brazos que se le desvaneció y no titubeó en sacarla de ahí, aunque en el camino llamaron la atención de algunos presentes.

Se detuvieron en el lobby del lugar para hacerla reaccionar; y cuando eso sucedió, Candice volvió a pedir ser llevada a casa. Su madre puso objeción pero la chica le suplicó a su padre y éste, después de mirar a su esposa, se la llevó de ahí.

Al llegar a su domicilio, la rubia se fue directa hacia su habitación y no habló con nadie al respecto a pesar de las preguntas incesantes de su madre que estaba muy molesta con ella según que por la falta de descortesía hacia la Familia Grandchester.

Sin sonar grosera le pidió a su madre dejarla sola y la mujer todavía refunfuñando, abandonó la habitación; pero en el momento de verse sola la rubia no pudo evitar soltar el llanto. ¿Cuánto lloró? Ni cuenta se dio, sólo cuando abrió los ojos ya era el nuevo día y para su mala suerte, debía apurarse porque ese día, sería su despedida de soltera.

. . . . .

Finalmente para algunos el gran día llegó, pero para los protagonistas era todo lo contrario.

**- ¿Qué pasaría si me negara a casar?**... – preguntó Candice a la nana en cuanto la fue a despertar para que bajara a desayunar.

**- Pues casi nada, sólo ocasionarías que a tu madre le diera un infarto porque has visto el empeño que ha puesto en tu boda y a tu padre otro igual por el capital que le harías perder con el dichoso contrato que engañosamente te hizo firmar.**

Entonces viendo que no tenía salvación, después de un rato, la rubia salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor y de inmediato se dio cuenta de la actividad que había en la casa pero eso no quedó ahí, porque ella aportó su granito de arena cuando desapareció.

Todo mundo se puso a buscarla por toda la casa sin obtener éxito alguno, sólo alguien supo dónde encontrarla y con dificultad, la nana bajó la escalera para subir hacia el ático y la fue a encontrar arrinconada detrás de unos muebles donde solía jugar cuando era pequeña. Pero la empleada de inmediato se dispuso a darle consuelo ya que aquella lloraba amargamente y sólo le repetía que ¡no se quería casar! pero de pronto se escucharon voces abajo y a la rubia no le quedó de otras más que bajar al escuchar las fuertes palabras que su madre le dirigía y que cuando la tuvo cerca, ésta descargó toda su angustia, molestia y frustración sobre la mejilla de su hija; y estaba a punto de soltarle una segunda cuando, la nana se interpuso y detuvo fuertemente la mano agresora, pero como todo aquel que piensa que el dinero es poder, por ese acto, Amelia, después de 20 años de servicio, fue despedida sin consideración.

. . .

A la una de la tarde, luciendo su elegante traje de novio más combinado con un nuevo corte de cabello extremadamente corto y que lo hacía verse sumamente gallardo, Terrence que ya estaba parado en el altar que los organizadores montaron sobre las arenas de aquella playa, miraba hacia el océano, y que en el momento cuando las notas de un violín anunciaron la entrada de la novia, cerró los ojos y resoplando resignado, se giró para recibir a la que sería su esposa.

Su padrino de bodas que era su amigo y ex compañero de equipo, Anthony, ligeramente le palmeó la espalda para que cambiara un poquito su semblante y que no lo delatara tanto. Pero si Terrence creía que el sostendría el Premio Oscar a la Peor Cara del Año, cuando levantó el velo de su novia, supo de inmediato que ya era el perdedor.

A pesar de estar envuelta en un vestido de novia confeccionado de organzas finas e importadas de Francia, Candice era la novia más miserable que nunca existió y eso, todo mundo lo notó más a nadie le importó porque el rito religioso comenzó. Y supo que no había vuelta atrás y haciéndose de valor, cooperó porque recordó claramente la amenaza que amablemente su madre le extendió.

Todo lo había hecho bien, pero cuando escuchó el… "Puede besar a la novia"… su corazón se le paralizó por dos segundos y otros dos más cuando aquel sin vacilación se acercó para llevar a cabo la acción en apenas un roce de labios, suficiente para complacer a la audiencia.

Después de recibidas las felicitaciones, mientras los invitados pasaban a tomar un ligero aperitivo, los "novios" y su cortejo, se montaron en una limosina para hacer tiempo recorriendo la ciudad.

En el interior del vehículo, sentado en el otro extremo del asiento, mientras platicaba con sus acompañantes, Terrence nunca dejó de observar a su esposa que la veía sumamente triste; pero cuando una de las damas, se paró sobre el asiento para asomarse en el techo, accidentalmente pisó la mano de Candice, y con eso fue suficiente para que la rubia no pudiera contener algunas lágrimas.

Empero el castaño, ante la estupidez cometida, finalmente sacó la casta y le gritó enérgicamente a la que agredió a su esposa y la hizo bajar de inmediato; y él, se levantó de su lugar para ir a donde la rubia y revisarle la mano; y sin pensarlo se la besó. Luego sacó su pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas, y de impulso, pasó un brazo sobre los desnudos hombros de su novia y la atrajo hacia él para acurrucarla en su pecho y le besó la cabeza; y a partir de ese momento, no se separó de ella, a pesar de que seguía seria. Pero Candice fue cambiando su semblante, ante lo atento que aquel se había convertido con ella y más cuando se le acercaba al oído y le aconsejaba qué hacer.

Terminado el recorrido, hicieron su aparición en el elegantísimo salón para continuar con la fiesta y después de lo tradicional en una boda, los novios se marcharon temprano porque debían viajar a Nueva York, primero porque a partir de ese día sería su lugar de residencia y segundo porque de ahí, partirían a la mentada luna de miel.

**Grecia**

**Martes 28 de Junio/1994**

Y en lo que Terrence ya llevaba un día y disfrutaba en compañía de su amiga, que era nada menos que la secretaria de su padre que al final de cuentas sí se dejó convencer, Candice, después de un arduo viaje, finalmente llegaba a la isla de Mykonos, lugar que sus queridos padres eligieron para que pasara ahí su luna de miel.

Después de escalar por centenares de peldaños, llegaron a una casa que tenía alberca y magnífica vista hacia el azul Mar Agean. Luego de que Marie, su dama de compañía, le indicara su habitación, Candice se aseó para quitarse un poco el estrés del tan ajetreado viajecito, luego se acostó para dormir e increíblemente no despertó hasta dos días después.

Pero la mujer que estaba encargada de su cuidado, le comenzó a preocupar porque la rubia no aceptaba nada de comer y se volvía a dormir por largas horas.

Entonces a la semana de estar allá…

**- ¿Tampoco hoy quiso comer?**... – preguntó el escolta cuando la vio bajar con la charola en la mano.

**- Como lo ha estado haciendo: sólo la picoteó, pero de inmediato corrió al baño y lo devolvió. ¿No sería mejor llamar a su marido y que viniera a verla?**

**- No.**

**- Pero no está nada bien y yo la verdad no quisiera meterme en problemas si algo malo le llegara a pasar.**

**- No le pasará nada, porque de eso nos encargaremos tú y yo. Juntos la sacaremos de esa depresión en que ha caído pero lo principal es que a partir de hoy, nuestra fidelidad será sólo con Candice Walker. ¿Estás dispuesta a cooperar conmigo?**

**- Ya sabes que sí y todo sea por sacarla adelante.**

**- Y te juro que lo conseguiremos como que me llamo... Neil Legan.**

Continuará

Muchísimas gracias…

Themis, Rubita50, Candida, Ankara, Magdy, Lily, Usagi13chiba, Cely, Wendy, Melissa, Mayra, Rosaura, Selene Grandchester, Peca Loca, Yelitza, Annita, Moondan, Myrslayer, Sweet Mayra, Edith, Ivett, Lupita Isais, Mery Grandchester, Dayanna, Arly, Verónica, Soly, Jessy, Tatiana, Julie y Lizethr.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 4**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Viernes 14 de Junio/1996**

**- Hemos llegado, Madame**… – dijo el chofer de un Bentley Arnage Gris mientras descendía y se dirigía para abrirle la puerta a su patrona que desde el interior lo vio y no negó que un nerviosismo la inundó por un momento; pero la mujer recuperó su postura y tomando su cartera que hacía juego con su atuendo: un hermoso traje sastre de falda corta y chaqueta cuello óvalo y mangas tres cuartos en color beige… se dispuso a bajar de la unidad mostrando unas delgadas pero bien torneadas piernas.

Al ponerse de pie, sobrepasando la altura del vehículo por lo alto de sus zapatillas, agradeció a su empleado en una simple inclinación de cabeza y después puso sus ojos en la entrada principal del impresionante Edificio Woolworth, rascacielos que hasta el año de 1930 fue el más alto del mundo y lugar donde estaban montadas las oficinas administrativas pertenecientes a Los Almacenes Walker de ese estado.

Inhalando profundamente aire y arrojándolo lentamente de sus pulmones, se dispuso a caminar para ingresar al lugar; y mientras ella avanzaba con pausado y firme paso hacia la entrada, el chofer cerraba rápidamente la puerta del auto y se apresuraba para ir y abrirle el acceso al edificio.

La mujer de porte elegante no pudo dejar de ser percibida por todos; pero atraía más las miradas masculinas ya que no sólo destilaba sensualidad con su coqueto meneo de caderas sino la belleza singular de ésta que no se dignó ni acercarse a la recepción, sino que se pasó de largo hacia el área de ascensores.

El guardia en turno estaba a punto de interponerse a su paso, pero fue detenido por el acompañante de la dama, que de un movimiento le mostró su gafete. El empleado se irguió de tan sólo leer el nombre de aquella placa y únicamente se quedó mirando cuando la mujer ingresaba al ascensor y ésta desde adentro le miraba fijamente; aquel hombre sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada dura del hermoso personaje, agachó la cabeza. Luego su chofer ingresó y la condujo hasta los últimos pisos de ese edificio, pero antes de que descendieran…

**- No será necesario que vengas conmigo. En cuanto llegue el ascensor arriba, te regresas y me esperas en el auto.**

**- Como ordene, Mi Lady.**

En pocos segundos, el elevador se abrió y ella descendió; caminó sobre un largo y elegante pasillo y se detuvo hasta que llegó al área de recepción donde un grupo de mujeres jóvenes y adultas, vistiendo ejecutiva y presentablemente, estaban a la espera de ser atendidas.

**- El Licenciado Pryce**… – la recién arribada se dirigió a la recepcionista que contestaría..

**- Está muy ocupado en este momento dando entrevistas, pero aquí está su turno**… – le extendió una ficha… **– y si gusta puede tomar asiento y esperar. **

Sin embargo a la mujer no le pareció el desplante mostrado de aquella secretaria que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle la cara; entonces Candice, la recorrió con la vista y se dio cuenta de que la empleada estaba en la última etapa de su embarazo.

Pujando irónica, la rubia tomó el número que le entregaron y fue a buscar un asiento encontrando uno disponible y lo ocupó. Mirando de frente comenzó a recorrer el área de espera y analizó a todas las que estaban ahí, guapas todas ellas, hasta que miró hacia su lado izquierdo donde había una jovencita de lentes que tenía enterrada la cara sobre un libro, sus cabellos cortos negros un poco ondulados más su presencia no impactaba como las otras. Luego giró su cabeza para ver a la ocupante del asiento de su lado derecho que era una rubia de buenas formas, indudablemente bella, pero tenía una pose de diva que ni ella misma se la creía.

En eso, la morena se animó a cuestionarla… – **¿También vienes a la entrevista?**

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- Para el puesto de secretaria**… – se le aclaró.

**- Oh, no**… – expresó la interrogada; y con cierto alivio se respondería…

**- Menos mal**… – dándose así paso a una pequeña conversación.

**- No entiendo.**

**- Tú sabes, míralas**… – se dijo con pena y se señaló a todo aquel grupo. **– Todas son muy guapas y presentables. Yo la verdad no sé ni qué hago aquí y cuando te vi, pues mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo, pero por lo menos ahora sé que puedo lograrlo**… – la chica exclamó con confianza; y la mujer visitante se sintió bien y mal por ella más le preguntó…

**- ¿Estudias?**

**- Sí, y tenía un trabajo, pero me despidieron. Como puedes ver no tengo presencia, más puedo decirte que soy inteligente y muchas habilidades para ello, pero bueno, conociendo los gustos del nuevo Presidente de esta compañía… no creo lograrlo**… – su vecina se extrañó por lo dicho y le cuestionó…

**- ¿El puesto es para secretaria presidencial?**

**- Sí.**

En eso, la rubia que estaba a su lado, se levantó resoplando con enfado como si le hubiese molestado la plática de aquellas y fue a donde la secretaria.

**- ¿Ya le ha avisado al Licenciado que estoy esperando?**

**- Así es, señorita, en este momento tiene una junta donde no se le puede interrumpir y me ha pedido que le diga que sea paciente**… – La mujer de cabellos lacios no pareció muy contenta con esa respuesta, así que bufando se giró pero ya no volvió a su lugar, sino caminó hacia los grandes ventanales y allá ocupó un lugar donde estaba otro largo sofá.

**- ¿Te parece guapa?**... – cuestionó la joven estudiante nuevamente a su vecina.

**- ¿Cómo?.**.. – la recién llegada respondió desconcertada y se giró para mirar a la morena porque había perdido sus ojos en la figura de la pesada esa que había tenido de vecina, pero la joven le señaló precisamente a la rubia aquella.

**- Sí, ella. Aunque no necesito preguntar que le ve.**

**- ¿Quién?**

**- ¿No la reconoces?**

**- No**… – se dijo con honestidad.

**- Ella es Susana Marlowe, una famosa presentadora de un noticiero matutino, aunque…** – la informante le pidió se acercara para confiarle algo… **– también es la nueva amante del dueño de esta compañía**… – Y ante eso la oyente se irguió en su lugar y frunció el ceño volviendo sus ojos hacia la rubia mujer; no obstante estaba a punto de cuestionar a su confidente cuando nombraron a…

**- Patricia O'Brien**

**- Esa soy yo**…. – dijo tomando rápidamente sus pertenencias… **– Nos vemos.**

**- Suerte**… – se le deseó sinceramente.

. . .

Fueron cuarenta minutos, que con paciencia, la visitante estuvo aguardando. A todas las aspirantes aquellas ya las habían llamado y se vio a algunas abandonando la oficina, entre ellas a la morena de lentes que cuando salía se notó su carita triste y aún así, sacudió su mano en señal de despedida y le dedicó una sonrisa que fue correspondida… y a las seleccionadas las llevaron a otra área. Así que en la sala de espera sólo estaba ella y la presentadora de noticias.

En eso, el teléfono sonó y la secretaria después de tomar el recado, llamó a la Marlowe, que se levantó muy digna y cuando pasaba a su lado le dedicó tanto a la secretaria como a su ex vecina, una sonrisa burlona y despectiva; pero la empleada después de hacerle un gesto arrugando la nariz ,volvió a sus actividades, empero la que seguía aguardando, sintió necesidad de ir tras ella. Así que se miró a la secretaria y al verla tan entretenida se levantó también y con disimulo fue avanzando tomando la misma dirección que la anunciadora aquella.

Fingiendo estar admirando los costosos cuadros que había en las paredes de aquel lugar, se llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina presidencial. Luego se giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia la secretaria que sostenía el teléfono en la mano y que ya la llamaba pero al ver cuando la mujer abría la puerta, le gritó… – **¡Oiga, espera! ¡Usted no puede pasar allá!**... – pero ya la visitante había ingresado sorprendiendo al hombre y a la mujer que se besaban con verdaderas ganas, más aquel al verla separó abruptamente a su compañera haciéndola desconcertar.

La secretaria, debido a su condición, había llegado demasiado tarde y de inmediato se disculpó. – **Perdón, Señor, no vi cuan…**

**- Está bien. Ahora, retírese**… – le ordenó sin despegar los ojos de la que tenía enfrente, pero sí con su presencia se sorprendió, la mirada dura a más no poder que su contrincante le dedicaba, lo desconcertó también.

**- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a meterse así?!**... – gritó agresiva la que estaba en turno; sin embargo la recién llegada ni se molestó en mirarla más se escuchó…

**- Susana, hazme el favor de salir.**

**- Pero, Terry…**

**- Por favor, es más, retírate también. Te buscaré después**. – La presentadora aquella, tomando su bolso, salió hecha una fiera, pero en el camino, le tiró una mirada de pocos amigos a la mujer que dejaba a su paso.

Cuando la rubia salió…

**- Nadie me dijo que estabas aquí**… – el galán se arregló un poco la camisa ante la mirada escrutiñadora de la visita que le contestó secamente…

**- Nadie lo sabe**… – y comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá.

**- ¿Y…** – se carraspeó mientras la seguía… **– a que debo tu visita?**... – la "entrometida" se giró levantando una ceja llena de ironía.

**- De hecho, al que vine a visitar es al Lic. Pryce, pero como vi tu oficina, me dije… ¿Por qué no ir a saludar a mi "maridito"?**... – con elegancia se sentó cruzando una pierna.

**- ¿Hace cuánto que estás en la ciudad?**

**- ¡Eres el colmo, Grandchester!.**.. – se estalló finalmente mirándolo con enojo. – **¡Porque una vez más me demuestras el poco interés que tienes hacia mí, porque si te dignaras a abrir mis correos, te hubieses dado cuenta de que tengo más de dos semanas QUE LLEGUÉ!**… – se lo había remarcado fuertemente. **– Pero bueno**… – la esposa cambió su tono a uno irónico… **– como no quiero echarte a perder tus planes, me retiro**… – se levantó para ir a pararse en frente de él y restregarle… **– yo SÍ, sólo pasé a ver cómo estabas. Más creo que no es necesario que me contestes, ya que te veo "bastante bien". Pero no te preocupes por mí, ¿eh? que lo que menos quiero es que te sientas incómodo con mi presencia, así que, ¿por qué no vas a atender tus "asuntos"?**... – le incitó buscando la salida seguida de la mirada anonadada de su marido que la vio cuando se detuvo en la puerta y se giraba para informarle… **– ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya se me olvidaba! Aprovecho para avisarte que hoy, me instalaré en "nuestro hogar" ¡ah! pero sí es cierto, no sabes por qué, pues bueno, ni modo, tendré que notificártelo personalmente. Nuestros padres se invitaron a cenar, así que, "amado esposo" no llegues tarde a casa y trae contigo tu mejor careta porque la que tienes en este momento es como si hubieses visto un fantasma y no querrás delatarnos ¿verdad?. Sé puntual "amor"**… – le mandó un beso imaginario… **– porque se citaron a las 7 de la noche.**

Fue todo lo que dijo y la mujer salió dejando a un hombre completamente mudo. Pero cuando la puerta se cerró, él se dejó caer en el sofá y dijo:

**- ¿Esa eras tú, Candice?.**.. – y aspiró el dulce perfume que había inundado el ambiente de todo el lugar.

Mientras tanto afuera, la rubia arrojaba aire como si la difícil prueba hubiese sido superada y volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia la secretaria y le cuestionó...

**- ¿Ya podré pasar a ver al Licenciado Pryce?**. – La empleada primero la miró y le contestó molesta…

**- Enseguida la anuncio**… – y la rubia la vio tomar el teléfono; pero cuando el susodicho le contestó diciendo… – **"quién solicitaba su presencia"**… – la secretaria finalmente preguntó sin dejar su hostilidad… **– ¿Quién lo busca?**

**- Candice Walker**… – se escuchó una firme respuesta y la embarazada casi da a luz ahí mismo y por la bocina se oyó fuertemente la orden del licenciado…

**- ¡Hágala pasar de inmediato!**... – y la empleada que había caído de sentón ya no dijo nada; además la puerta de una oficina se abrió abruptamente y un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y vistiendo traje salió a toda prisa para acercarse hasta la rubia. **– Señorita Walker, un gusto**… – dijo barbero y le extendió su mano que la mujer aceptó.

**- Espero no interrumpirlo.**

**- Usted nunca, pero por favor, venga conmigo**… – la invitó a ir a su privado pero antes Candice quiso saber…

**- Lic. Pryce ¿cuándo empieza la incapacidad de la señorita aquí presente?**... – y la miró de reojo y la señalada tembló.

**- Dos semanas más**… – fue la confirmación.

**- Ya veo. Y… ¿por qué no le adelanta sus vacaciones? Yo la veo muy tensa e irritada y al parecer necesita descanso, y tal vez si después de su alumbramiento decide volver**… – la dueña del consorcio cambió su mirada hacia la empleada que se advirtió… **– Espero que lo haga y traiga mejores ánimos y modos para tratar a la gente**… – asintiendo aquella repetidamente. Pero el licenciado no entendió del todo más dijo…

**- Como usted ordene**. – Y Candice comenzó a caminar mientras el hombre preguntaba a la recepcionista… **– ¿Qué había pasado?**. – Pero como respuesta obtuvo las lágrimas de ella y un… **– "Yo no sabía"**… – más aquel no le hizo caso y siguió a su patrona que ya ingresaba a la oficina. Cuando cerró la puerta la invitó a tomar asiento y en lo que se acomodaba enfrente de su escritorio… **– Espero no haya tenido que esperar mucho.**

**- No, sólo más de media hora, pero se me informó que estaba usted muy ocupado.**

**- Mil perdones por lo sucedido, Señorita**… – se disculpó, más interiormente al comprender la amenaza, reprendió a la secretaria.

**- Está bien.**

**- Y… ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?**

**- Necesito un espacio en el piso para montar una oficina. ¿Tendrá alguna disponible?**

**- Claro que sí y si no, lo hacemos disponible para usted.**

**- Bien. También emplearé una secretaria. Por lo que vi, hoy hubo entrevistas. ¿Hay alguna ya seleccionada para ocupar el puesto de presidencia?**

**- Sí, su nombre es**… – se cogió un folder. **– Annie Brighton.**

**- Qué bueno. Entre las aspirantes hay una chica de nombre Patricia O'Brien**… – el hombre tomó nota. **– Llámela y que se presente el lunes a primera hora.**

**- Entendido.**

**- Bueno, me retiro porque ya he perdido mucho tiempo. Con su permiso y gracias.**

El Licenciado aquel la acompañó hasta la salida, pero en el pasillo Candice se encontró con su dolor de muelas porque también iba hacia la oficina de Pryce. Más Terrence, tomándola del brazo la encaminó hasta los elevadores y solicitó el servicio por ella que le dijo… –** Pensé que ya te habías ido.**

**- ¿Tanto así te molesta mi presencia?**

**- No, no quise decir eso, sólo que…**

**- Sí, sí, no te agobies mucho.**

**- Salgo en una hora. ¿No te gustaría esperarme?**

**- No, tengo cosas que hacer todavía. Pero gracias por la invitación. Te veo después**… – la esposa se despidió cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió; pero como la farsa debía ser bien representada, Candice se le acercó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla porque los empleados los veían y además para darles una muestra de que no había pasado nada.

El castaño la vio ingresar al pequeño cuarto, también cuando presionó el botón; y en lo que la puerta se cerraba ambos se miraban fijamente. Pero en cuanto sus ojos dejaron de verla, él se pasó las manos sobre sus cortos cabellos castaños y finalmente expresó… – **¡Gad!**... – de la puritita impresión.

Mientras tanto, Candice descendía y también resoplaba más tranquila sin embargo sonrió del efecto que causó. Más cuando llegó abajo, su escolta de inmediato fue a su encuentro y no vaciló en querer saber… –** Y… ¿cómo te fue?**

**- No pudo salir mejor**… – se le notificó con una sonrisa altanera y su acompañante simplemente le respondió…

**- Bien**… – y le abrió la puerta; y de inmediato el ruido del bullicio de la ciudad se escuchó; luego salieron del edificio para ir directo al vehículo y alejarse de ahí.

. . .

El hogar del joven matrimonio Walker/Grandchester estaba en la villa de Tarrytown a 25 millas (25 minutos) al norte de Manhattan sobre el Río Hudson.

La mansión de estilo Victoriano era espaciosa y decorada con un excelente buen gusto en todas sus habitaciones. También contaba con alberca muy bien equipada, amplio estacionamiento, inmensos jardines, cancha de tenis, en fin.

En el área de comedores, Marie, la ahora ama de llaves, recibía las últimas órdenes de la señora de la casa que luego se retiró a su habitación para alistarse.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, Terrence llegó después de estar ausente de su "hogar" en los últimos meses, ya que al recibir el nuevo puesto en la directiva de las empresas de su padre político, le era más fácil estar cerca; y por eso se consiguió un departamento en la Sexta Avenida de la gran manzana. Más de inmediato, pudo notar el toque femenino en el lugar. Así que deshaciéndose de su corbata, caminó escaleras arriba y se dirigió a su alcoba para estar presentable y a tiempo para la reunión con sus padres.

Cada uno en sus habitaciones privadas, hacía lo suyo. Después de un rato, Candice daba los últimos retoques a su peinado cuando escuchó unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Se levantó y acomodándose un rebelde cairel, atendió.

**- El señor pregunta si ya está lista porque ya llegaron los invitados**… – le informó una de las empleadas.

**- Sí, ya voy para allá**… – le contestó; y la rubia pasó a su lado y la muchacha cerró la puerta de la habitación. Una seguida de la otra, caminaron por el pasillo y a distancia se distinguía la baranda que unía a dos hileras de escaleras, unas pegadas a la pared izquierda y la otra a la derecha, la empleada siguió su camino sola porque Candice se paró ahí unos minutos para divisar hacia abajo a sus padres, suegros y a Terrence. En el momento de tener las miradas de todos, comenzó a caminar para descender por el lado izquierdo; al llegar a la mitad de las escalinatas, vio a su padre que se levantaba para ir a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos.

**- Pero mírate, ¡si estás hermosa!**… – le complementó el hombre aquel admirándola de pies a cabeza, a lo que la rubia sonrió abiertamente y se arrojó a sus brazos llamándolo…

**- ¡Papá!**... – y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

**- ¡Nina de mi corazón, cuánto tiempo sin verte!**… – la tomó de la cara, la miró y después le dio un beso en la frente. Los demás por supuesto ya venían a su encuentro. Candice se separó del abrazo de su padre para arrojarse a los brazos de su madre.

Terrence por su parte, parecía estatua de marfil, no se movía ni parpadeaba hasta que su madre lo trajo a tierra cuando se colgó de su brazo y le dijo fascinada de la presencia de la rubia… – **¡Ay, hijo! Ya me imagino lo feliz que has de ser con tu mujer, ¡sí es divina! quién hubiese imaginado que aquella chiquilla "rara", se convertiría en esto**. – El castaño pensaba lo mismo, y tuvo que mentir…

**- Sí, Madre, lo soy verdaderamente. Candice, es muy buena… esposa.**

**- Me alegro hijo, porque así también me quitas un gran peso de encima por ciertos rumores que se han escuchado**… – y se alejó de él porque ahora era el turno de saludar al matrimonio mayor de los Grandchester que también no dudaron en complementarla pero dejando a su hijo completamente congelado.

Después de que Terrence les ofreciera algo de tomar, él bebió su copa tan rápido para pasarse la segunda impresión causada, porque no sólo la veía bella en ese vestido con sisas inclinadas de color fiusha si no que la rubia hablaba con genial soltura, además de que actuaba con tal naturalidad como si de verdad entre ellos hubiera una relación porque a él, le sonreía, le bromeaba, lo envolvía en la conversación, no obstante el castaño estaba en la "le la" mirándola y ahora el que respondía escuetamente "si o no" era él.

La hora de la cena llegó, y todos fueron conducidos a la mesa. Los tres matrimonios en sus respectivos lugares degustaron de los excelentes alimentos que la señora de la casa había ordenado y por supuesto más halagos no faltaron.

**- Candy, hija, no cabe duda que el matrimonio te ha asentado de maravilla; no sólo estás bellísima, sino que sabes cómo manejar tu hogar**… – fue el elogio por parte de Eleanor.

**- Creo que mejor elección no pudimos haber hecho. Terrence, te felicito, sólo estamos esperando por la noticia.**

**- ¿Cuál noticia?.**.. – preguntó rápidamente el castaño mirando a Candice, porque como toda la velada ella se la había pasado contestando pues se imaginó que también tenía la respuesta para eso.

**- Vamos, hijo. Ya van a cumplir dos años de casados y cada día amanecemos con la esperanza de la buena nueva**. – Terrence se limpió la garganta comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigían las palabras de su padre.

**- Bueno… pues…**

**- Lo que pasa, Richard, es que queremos esperar un poco más, tú sabes, estamos ¡tan! enamorados que, el egoísmo nos ha invadido un poquito y queremos seguir disfrutándonos el uno del otro, ¿verdad, querido?**... – había dicho melosa su salvadora esposa que le regalaba una sonrisa a su marido.

**- Ah, sí, eso es**… – respondió aquel mirando los labios de la rubia.

**- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo**… – respingó Eleanor. **– Además con todas esas postales de maravillosos paisajes que nos han hecho llegar, por más, era para que estuvieran trabajando arduamente en ello**…. – finalizó pícaramente haciendo que el pobre de su hijo escupiera el trago de champagne que se había llevado a la boca.

**- ¡Madre, por favor!**

**- ¿Qué tiene de malo, Terry? Son un matrimonio y joven, así que, no me hagas quedar mal ni esperar más; así que, ¡échale ganas!**… – le chasqueó los dedos y el castaño increíblemente se sonrojó, pero Candice escondió una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de contrariedad de su marido.

**- Y hablando precisamente de que pronto cumplirán su segundo año y debido a que nosotros anduvimos de viaje en su aniversario pasado y nos lo perdimos, nos gustaría celebrarlos con una fiesta y por supuesto con un viaje de segunda luna de miel**… – fue la madre de Candice quien sugirió.

**- Bueno… es que… verás, Mamá**… – ahora fue la rubia quien titubeó porque ella tenía otros planes y el que fungía como esposo no estaba incluido; pero no contaba con la astucia del susodicho.

**- Por mí no hay problema**… – contestó Terry prontamente aprovechando la perturbación de su esposa que se volteó de inmediato a él abriendo tremendos ojos, más aquel afirmó… **– Al contrario, a mí en lo personal me encantaría**… – y le sonrió seductor y le guiñó un ojo.

**- Entonces no se diga más, y como el 25 es martes, lo organizaremos para el día sábado 22. ¿Qué les parece?**

**- ¡Perfecto!**… – volvió a responder el castaño tomando la mano de su esposa que tuvo que improvisar la cara al sentir el contacto de aquellos suaves y carnosos labios sobre su piel cuando se la besó.

La velada continuó de lo más agradable porque al terminar el postre, en grupos se separaron; las damas se quedaron en la sala y los caballeros se retiraron al despacho porque Gerard quería saber cómo iban los negocios ahora que Terrence estaba a cargo; pero al estar solos también insistió en para cuándo la llegada de los nietos.

La hora de los matrimonios mayores de retirarse llegó; y en lo que se despedían y salían, Richard le pidió a su hijo unos minutos en privado; Terrence lo siguió para escuchar con atención lo que su progenitor le recomendaría.

Mientras tanto Candice ya estaba sentada en el sofá, se deshacía de las zapatillas y se quitaba los aretes. Luego tomó sus zapatos y descalza caminó escaleras arriba; pero no había subido ni los primeros peldaños cuando…

**- Candice, ¿podemos hablar?**... – la solicitada se giró sobre su eje y quedó de frente a Terrence que estaba al pie de la baranda.

**- Estoy verdaderamente cansada y me gustaría ir descansar. No te molesta, ¿si lo dejamos para mañana?**

**- No, por supuesto.**

**- Bien**… – Y sin decir buenas noches, la rubia se giró y retomó su camino seguida nuevamente por la mirada del castaño.

Candice llegó a su recámara y después de deshacerse de su atuendo, maquillaje y tomar un ligero baño, se metió a la cama y mientras se abrazaba a su almohada, recordaba lo dicho por su suegra… **– ¡Échale granas!**... – y volvió a sonreír burlona de la cara de su esposo, más dijo… **– Si supieran**… – y cerró los ojos.

Terrence por su parte, estaba sentado sobre su cama y pensaba en su esposa, en lo hermosa que la vio por la tarde y lo bella que se veía para la cena pero lo que más le había impresionado era la seguridad con que se desenvolvió; su delgada figura seguía siendo parte de ella, pero algo la hacía verse diferente.

Poniendo sus manos en la nuca, se dejó caer toscamente sobre el colchón y perdió su mirada en el techo y comenzó a comparar a la chica de dos años atrás y a la mujer que se le presentó en la oficina; y al recordar la escena se dio un tope en la frente con su puño por el olvido… Susana, que ya no la buscó ni mucho menos le llamó. Así que se levantó rápidamente, buscó el celular y le marcó y por supuesto la querida, se le molestó.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayunador del jardín, Candice ya le esperaba con los alimentos listos.

**- Buenos días**… – saludó el castaño mientras ocupaba su lugar.

**- Buenos días**… – contestó la rubia con indiferencia. La empleada acercó el plato de frutas para el señor; y cuando se retiró… **– Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?**

**- De nosotros, por supuesto**… – dijo muy seguro antes de tomar de su jugo.

**- ¡¿Nosotros?! ¿Es que acaso hay un "nosotros" entre tú y yo? ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, tal vez lo que quieres preguntar es ¿qué pasará?... Pues bien, NADA, tú seguirás con tu vida y yo con la mía, seguiremos como hasta ahora, siendo dos completos extraños que sólo fingen ser la pareja ideal y que por supuesto el amor lo tenemos a flor de piel**… – había actuado con ironía.

**- ¿Y pensaste en lo que dijeron anoche?**

**- ¿Con respecto a los hijos? Yo no tengo el problema.**

**- Eso quiere decir que…**

**- ¡No te aloques! Eso no quiere decir nada.**

**- ¿Y cómo lo resolveremos? Porque sabes que insistirán con lo mismo.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Ya se te acabaron las ideas tan pronto? ¡Increíble! pero bueno ésta vez te ayudaré porque sabía de antemano que llegaríamos a este punto… ¿Has oído hablar de la Inseminación Artificial?**... – le informó y al castaño le pareció una idea descabellada.

**- ¡¿Estás loca?!**... – se expresó sintiéndose ofendido.

**- Entonces ¿cómo has pensado resolverlo?**

**- Bueno, pues como todas las parejas normales lo hacen**…. – dijo con descaro.

**- Ahora el qué se ha vuelto loco ¿eres tú?**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – él preguntó "inocentemente" echándose hacia tras y sonriendo de lado; pero su esposa lo miró profunda y duramente.

**- Por lo que veo, no sólo has perdido la razón si no la memoria**… – ella se tocó ligeramente la sien. **– ¿No me digas que ya lo olvidaste?.**.. – le preguntó sardónica y aquel no dijo ni hizo nada. **– Bueno, por lo visto me obligas a recordártelo… ¿Cómo fue?**... – la rubia fingió hacer memoria… **– ¡Ah sí!… Aunque en este momento no recuerdo la palabra que empleaste, pero SÍ me recalcaste que "Nunca volverías a mi cama aún así fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra"… Entonces ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya acabaste con todas y ahora sólo quedo yo como tu última opción?.**.. – pujó sardónica… **– ¿Crees que será tan fácil convencerme sólo porque nuestros padres así lo quieren?**... – le miró con rivalidad más le confirmó… **– Pues NO… porque esos tiempos donde la estúpida de Candice permitía que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran, ¡se acabaron!**… – se levantó de la mesa y caminó a su alrededor, pero cuando pasó a sus espaldas se detuvo y se puso exactamente detrás de él, y se inclinó para hablarle sensualmente en el oído… **– Ahora acabo de recordar la palabra exacta… "frígida" fue como me llamaste. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sigo siendo?.**.. – pero el castaño frunció el ceño y levantando una ceja, la alcanzó a ver de reojo; y cuando giró su cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos, la rubia se enderezó y le sugirió… **– Si quieres dar el hijo que tu padre te pidió… ¡Búscate a otra!... porque ahora la que te dice que en tu cama nunca me verás, ¡esa soy yo!**… – pero la rubia se hizo hacia atrás porque Terrence también se levantó y superándola por supuesto en altura, la confrontó.

**- ¡Estás equivocada! no sólo mi padre lo sugirió si no que el tuyo… ¡lo exigió!**

**- ¿Ah, si? Bueno, entonces el único modo para hacerlo y "complacerlos como siempre" es como te lo propuse. Así que, por mí no hay problema, ¿tú qué dices?**... – le sonrió con reto.

**- Que ya encontraré otra mejor solución**… – la miró con descaro de arriba abajo, más le aportó… **– Entiendo que estés molesta por lo que te dije, pero… creo que a ti también se te olvidó algo, "querida"**... – repuntó irónico acercando su rostro al de ella… **– que tú tampoco te portaste muy bien que digamos**… – y Candice advirtió la molestia en el rostro de aquel, más no se dejó amedrentar de la mirada profunda que el castaño le dedicaba y ella apenas pudo pasar saliva.

Continuará

¡Mil gracias!

Rosaura, Themis, LyricCinema, Lulis, Annita, Lupita Isais, Rubita50, Tania, Lizethr, Cayita Andrew, Jessy, Lady Bug, Lady Verónica, Ale85, Myrslayer, Jenny, Wendy, Irune, Yume-xan, Julie, Magaly, Candida, Tatiana, Marymoon2103, Soly, Dianis, Usagi13chiba, Melissa, Lily, Martha, Ángeles Grandchester, Moondan, Magdy, Mery G, Srita. Obrian.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 5**

. . .

**Noche de Bodas**

**Sábado 25 de Junio/1994**

Sentado en el largo sofá y con una pierna subida en éste, Terrence que ya se había quitado su chaqueta y corbata, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados. Ya llevaba rato ahí pensando. De pronto los abrió cuando escuchó unos pasos, levantó la cabeza y vio pasar a la empleada que le hizo una leve reverencia y le deseó… **– Buenas noches**. – Aquel le contestó y de pronto se apagaron unas luces dejando el lugar semi oscuro; el castaño se sentó correctamente, tomó una copa de licor que estaba en la mesa de centro, bebió todo el contenido y volvió a poner el cristal ahí; luego tomó su chaqueta y corbata, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba.

Y mientras Terrence llegaba a la habitación matrimonial, Candice se había encerrado en el baño después de que la empleada le ayudara con su arreglo personal, y con espanto se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez vestida en su negligé blanco; y por el nerviosismo que sentía, mecánica y rápidamente se trenzaba el cabello porque su madre días antes de la boda ya la había explicado lo que pasaba normalmente en esos casos sumando los comentarios que salieron y le dieron en su despedida de soltera.

Cuando escuchó unos llamados a la puerta, miró instantáneamente en dirección a la salida que conectaba a la habitación principal y el latido de su corazón, se incrementó.

Afuera, el castaño al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió a darse el acceso, y de inmediato notó la ausencia de su esposa, y después de cerrar la puerta, se encaminó hacia el sofá y ahí, junto al vestido de su novia, dejó sus prendas de vestir.

Luego se fue a sentar sobre la cama e inclinando su torso puso su codo derecho sobre su rodilla, y mientras con la mano izquierda se daba un masaje en los hombros que los sentía muy tensos por lo pesado que había resultado el vuelo… se zafaba los zapatos y hacía tronar los dedos de los pies.

Sosteniéndose de la barra del dosel de la cama, se puso de pie y miró hacia al baño. Como también tenía la necesidad, caminó hacia allá y se detuvo para anunciarse. Candice volvió a brincar al escuchar el llamado, pero buscó algo con que cubrirse cuando le preguntaron…

**- ¿Puedo pasar?**. – Y envolviéndose en la toalla más cercana que encontró, respondió tímidamente...

**- Sí.**

Y aprovechando que Terrence ingresaba, la rubia se acercó a la puerta y salió a toda prisa, sorprendiendo a aquel la actitud tan infantil de la chica que sólo la vio pasar a su lado. Por momentos, se rió ante eso, pero sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

Cubierta y abrazándose a la toalla, la rubia, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, se fue a parar y eso porque la orilla de la cama se interpuso en su carrera haciéndola caer de sentón sobre el colchón y sin dejar de mirar en dirección al baño y deseando que no saliera el chamuco por lo menos en un buen rato.

Adentro, el castaño ya estaba en la ducha y tenía apoyadas sus manos sobre el azulejo que forraba el baño, y dejaba que el agua cayera sobre sus anchos hombros haciéndolo relajar los músculos; segundos después, cerraba la llave y salía escurriendo de agua. Así caminó hasta quedar enfrente del mueble de lavabos. Pasando sus manos sobre su cabeza, se exprimió las gotas de agua de su cabello. Luego con su puño, limpió lo empañado del espejo; y apoyando sus manos sobre el mármol del mueble, se acercó para mirarse y comenzar un monólogo…

**- Ella no tiene la culpa de la decisión que tomaron nuestros padres ¿estás de acuerdo? Y tú, pediste tiempo suficiente para reventarte y hacer lo que se te vino en gana y te lo cumplieron y nadie te lo reprochó; Así que… hoy te toca cumplir a ti y a aprender a comenzar una nueva vida a lado de ella. En verdad se lo merece, porque ¿habías visto a novia tan triste y justo el día de su boda? No, ¿verdad? entonces no creo que te cueste mucho darle un poco de felicidad y de paso… enseñarle los placeres de la vida tal y como a ti gusta, además de mostrarle lo que hay en el exterior. Así que, Grandchester… ¡bienvenido al mundo de los casados!... y a cumplir con su obligación y seguir el consejo de tu padre… "Si ellos, sin amarse al principio, lo lograron"… ¿por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser el matrimonio? Además no creo que sea tan difícil amarla sólo es cuestión de abrirle y darle tiempo al corazón. Sí, ¿por qué no?**

Y con ese ánimo terminó con su aseo, vistió únicamente los pantalones de sus pijamas y salió al encuentro de su esposa que cuando la vio sentada sobre la cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo jugándose nuevamente las uñas y cubierta de la cabeza, una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su varonil rostro por la inocencia de aquella. Y siguiendo su caminar se pasó derecho hacia un lado de la cama, levantó las colchas y doblando su rodilla izquierda se sentó en el espacio apenas descubierto y apoyando su codo derecho sobre la otra rodilla y colocando la barbilla en la mano, la miraba de espaldas.

**- El viaje fue pesado y debes estar cansada… ¿no quieres venir a acostarte?**... – le ofreció amablemente, pero aquella con rapidez sacudió la cabeza diciendo que no. Entonces él echó su espalda hacia atrás para apoyarla entre la almohada y la cabecera de la cama para seguir observándola por unos minutos. Luego cerró los ojos e inhalando profundamente, se levantó y fue a sentarse a un lado de ella.

Con sumo cuidado, le quitó la toalla que la cubría y Candice recargó la cabeza sobre la barra del dosel.

**- Tienes el cabello muy largo**… – le tomó una de sus trenzas y vio claramente cuando ella sólo asentaba con la cabeza, más de reojo, la rubia vio cuando aquel se la desbarataba. **– Hoy te veías muy bien con un poco de cabello suelto**… – le halagó con sinceridad. **– No te molesta lo que estoy haciendo, ¿verdad?**... – le preguntó cuando iba por la mitad y aquella sólo levantó un hombro.

Cuando Terrence terminó con su labor metió sus dedos en la cabellera rubia para que sus largos rizos se formaran otra vez.

Para continuar haciendo lo mismo con la otra, se levantó, se puso de frente a ella y se sentó quedando en cuclillas; Candice agachó más la cabeza cuando aquel delicadamente tomaba el cabello trenzado e iniciaba la misma tarea pero en el camino la tomó suavemente de la cara, para enderezarle la cabeza y le diera más libertad de liberar todo el cabello; y que cuando terminó, se lo acomodó en la espalda. Luego apoyó sus manos en la cama y la admiró. La rubia tuvo que cambiar su mirada porque los ojos de aquel la intimidaban, y más cuando vio que él estiraba su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciarle la cara.

**- Tu piel es muy suave ¿lo sabías?**… – y ella tímida dijo que no. **– Pues lo es**… – le aseguró y con su mano libre tomó la mano izquierda de ella y la llevó a su mejilla para que le acariciara también y el castaño sin apartar sus ojos de las reacciones de su esposa, le besó su fría y sudorosa palma. Luego Terrence irguió toda su espalda y quedó casi a la altura del rostro de ella, más ésta bajó la mirada ante la proximidad de él que ya había cambiado la posición de su mano que tocara con anterioridad el rostro femenino y la tenía metida por debajo del cabello y de la nuca, después lentamente la fue atrayendo hacia él, mientras que con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

La respiración de la chica comenzó a escucharse pesada cuando veía como él se acercaba para darle lo que sería su primer beso verdadero y no los fingidos en la ceremonia y fiesta, pero Candice apretó tanto sus labios como los ojos al sentir la caricia de su esposo que le cubrió toda su boca. Más el castaño no se dejaría vencer ante la prohibición, y sin despegar sus labios siguió besándola obligándole a abrir los suyos; pero al sentir que aquella seguía poniendo resistencia y sin dejar de sostenerla por la nuca, le dijo en susurros… **– Vamos, Nina, es un simple beso. No te hará daño**… – pero al ver que ni así cedía, con su otra mano le sostuvo medio rostro y apretando sus mejillas un poquito fue cuando finalmente pudo aflojar los tensos labios y él no dudó en atraparlos y juguetearlos como se le vino en gana más nunca fue grotesco.

Candice al sentir una desconocida sensación en alguna parte de su cuerpo, abrió abruptamente los ojos y más cuando vio que aquel se levantaba lentamente sin despegar sus bocas y poco a poco la fue inclinando para acostarla sobre la cama y él, que se había sentado primero, se fue acomodando a un costado de ella.

Cuando la espalda de la rubia tocó lo frío de las colchas, no supo cómo manejar sus manos, porque por un lado sentía el ligero peso del hombre y la otra estaba sólo sobre la cama. Terrence, sin ser brusco en sus besos porque no quería espantarla, comenzó acariciarla partiendo desde la altura del hombro bajando ligeramente el tirante de la prenda y siguió su camino hasta tomar la mano de ella y volver a entrelazarla entre sus largos y fuertes dedos.

Más de pronto, la rubia se sintió liberada de la boca pero aquellos labios comenzaron a besar su mejilla izquierda y luego empezó a descender por la quijada, el cuello y a lo largo de su delgado hombro.

Ella no hacía nada, únicamente miraba con los ojos bien abiertos hacia el techo y si creía que eso era todo para estar espantada, casi grita aterrada cuando besaban suavemente su pequeño seno y sentía por su lado izquierdo como la mano de él recorría su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su cadera y luego seguía descendiendo por su pierna mientras era ligeramente levantada y puesta sobre la cintura de aquel.

Sin saber cómo controlar lo que sentía la esposa se arremolinaba debajo de su esposo con molestia, más de pronto sintió una mano por debajo de sus caderas y otra en la nuca y con agilidad la levantaban y la subían para dejarla bien acostada sobre la cama.

Pero Terrence al notar lo tensa que estaba, le miró a los ojos pero Candice esquivó su mirada haciendo su cabeza de lado. El castaño que seguía apoyado sobre su costado, la tomó de la barbilla y peleó un poquito para que ella enderezara el rostro y le mirara directamente; Candice lo hizo más tenía apretados los ojos. Su esposo sonrió ante la increíble oposición de la joven, más veía como su pecho subía y bajaba pero no comprendía si de la excitación o del temor que era lo más seguro.

La dejó por unos minutos y sólo la contempló hasta que ella se tranquilizó. La rubia al sentir que aquel no proseguía, abrió los ojos y se fue a topar con los de él. Por instantes se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente más en Terrence algo en su interior le crecía y sabía claramente que era; al tenerla así de cerca, finalmente pudo definir el color de sus ojos y confesar que sí, era más bonita de lo que creía, y no se negó que al verla vestida de novia, a pesar de la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, se veía bella.

Así que haciendo a un lado su prejuicio estúpido de que si era muy delgada y sin chiste como se había atrevido a llamarla una vez, en su pecho crecía la necesidad de amarla, de enseñarle cómo amarle a él, y a ella, hacerla suya esa noche y las que le siguieran también.

Con lentitud fue cerrando los ojos y también se fue acercando para acariciar con su recta y perfecta nariz la de su esposa y después de unos instantes, volvió a posarse en sus labios, entregándole primero un beso lento, luego con variados movimientos y después alargándolo haciéndole crecer su excitación.

Candice también se envolvió en la caricia dejando que él jugara y tomara el control de sus labios. Estaba tan concentrada en la extraña sensación en su cuerpo que ni cuenta se dio cuando su esposo se había acomodado encima de ella hasta que sintió una mano por debajo de su prenda íntima. La rubia nuevamente se tensó y Terrence lo percibió y dejando sus labios, caminó hacia su oído y con respiración un poco alterada, le dijo…

**- No te asustes. Prometo ser amable contigo. **

Y la rubia que había girado su cabeza hacia la derecha para poner su mirada en un cuadro de la pared que tenía enfrente, no supo si creerle porque de pronto, lo que su madre le dijo, de sentir dolor al principio, luego lo que las chicas en la despedida de soltera le dijeron bruscamente sin comprender que aquella estaba completamente ignorante de esas cosas, y sumado los ruidos que había escuchado de una pareja haciendo el acto y más la exageración empleada de aquella desconocida mujer… se espantó y le dijo…

**- No**… – en el momento que sintió un acercamiento del tercer tipo en su parte inferior, pero su esposo le dijo queda y seductoramente…

**- No pasa nada y si pasara, será por breve tiempo… y después... lo disfrutarás plenamente… te lo aseguro**… – pero Candice ya estaba respirando pesado pero no tanto porque estuviera animada si no…

**- ¡NO!**... – gritó ésta vez al sentir que ya "algo" la traspasaba… **– ¡No! ¡No quiero!**

**- Nina, esto es lo normal en una pareja de casados**… – informó el castaño pacientemente poniendo un poquito de retirada.

**- ¡No me importa! ¡No quiero!**… – ella trató de moverlo, pero él teniendo semejante cuerpo pues fue difícil que lo consiguiera. Más Candice al ver que su esposo no la abandonaba y aprovechando que sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del castaño, comenzó a empujarlo poniendo sus pies sobre la cadera de él y sus manos sobre su ancho pecho.

**- Tranquila**… – quiso serenarla, pero la joven se llenó de frustración y comenzó a patalear golpeando los glúteos del castaño y sus puños, los asestaba en el pectoral aquel. Terrence tuvo que aplicar un poco de fuerza sujetándola por las muñecas y poniendo sus brazos sobre la cama. Pero la rubia no dejaba de patearlo porque todavía sentía la parte masculina de él muy cerca de ella, entonces el castaño para no asustarla más, levantó las caderas y Candice volvió a poner sus pies en ellas, pero era tanto su berrinche que tiró una fuerte patada y lo fue asestar en los cocos de aquella palmera que después de lanzar un… **– ¡Damn it!**... – cayó de bruces a un lado de ella y doblado del dolor que hasta las lagrimitas le sacó.

La rubia aprovechando que se veía finalmente liberada, se levantó de la cama y veía con espanto lo que había hecho; y más al ver a aquel que con furia golpeaba fuertemente el colchón con su puño y trataba de recuperar el aire.

Pasados unos minutos y todavía bufando de la impotencia pero más del coraje, la miró y finalmente pudo decir… – **¡¿Qué… demonios… pasa… contigo?! ¡¿Es que… estás loca?!**

Aquella sólo se abrazó fuertemente así misma porque la mirada que él le dedicó, la aterró. Más aún alegó en su defensa y casi al punto de llanto… – **Yo te dije que no.**

**- ¡Y te escuché, por eso me aparté! ¡¿Qué… necesidad había… de hacer esto?!**

**- Tú no me obedecías… además no me gusta sentir dolor**… – dijo tontamente y eso enfureció más al herido en su hombría.

**- ¡¿Y tienes… idea… del dolor que… me provocaste, mocosa… tonta?!**... – le cuestionó molesto tratando de enderezarse; y con dificultad logró sentarse para inclinarse porque el dolor que sentía era insoportable. Ayudándose por el palo del dosel se puso de pie y Candice dando pasos hacia su costado derecho, llegó casi a la puerta porque sentía que aquel la iba a atacar. Y como fue, no lo hizo físicamente pero si verbalmente sin dejar de sostenerse lo lastimado…

**- Esta noche… estaba dispuesto… a empezar una… nueva vida contigo, pero**… – Terry tomó aire para continuar diciendo pausadamente… **– creo que será inútil…. ¡Yo no tengo paciencia… ni tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo!. ¡Además de que esto no se hace, Candice!… ¡Es muy humillante para un hombre lo que acabas de hacer!... ¡Y no me duele tanto el rechazo sino tu baja acción!... ¡Entiendo perfectamente… que no conozcas nada de lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer… y no debería reprochártelo… porque no tienes la culpa del enclaustramiento al que te sometieron tus padres… pero no por eso… puedes estar actuando de este modo!…. Si no quieres tener nada conmigo… ¡Yo no te obligaré!... Sólo lo hice para cumplir… y ¿por qué no? para complacerte también, pero si tú así lo quieres… así será… ¡Te aseguro, que mujeres hay muchas! y a las cuales SÍ les gusta sentir placer y… ¡no son niñas tontas y frígidas como tú!**

Resopló cual toro tratando de controlar el dolor que ya le iba disminuyendo poco a poco conforme se acercaba a ella que a pesar de ir alejándose de él, la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo y bruscamente la acercó al espejo y la miró tras el reflejo; y como todo lobo herido aulló, volviendo a espetar contra ella…

**- ¡Necesitarías ser la última mujer en el mundo para que me meta en tu cama otra vez! ¡Mírate! ¿Te ves? ¡Qué bueno! Porque así puedo decirte que… ¡no eres mi tipo, niña! ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres en toda la extensión de la palabra!... Y a ti… ¡te falta mucho para llegar a serlo!**

Y la soltó, y Terrence tratando de caminar normal buscó la salida dejando a una rubia totalmente desconcertada y que brincó con exageración al oír como azotaban la puerta; y al verse sola… comenzó a llorar.

Afuera, el castaño no había avanzado mucho y a medio pasillo estaba recargado sobre la pared mientras se recuperaba otro poco, tallándose la cara volvió a retomar su caminata y se metió a otra recámara.

Y en lo que Terrence se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la cama y se volvía a encoger sobándose su ego lastimado, Candice veía su vestido y la chaqueta de él. Caminó hacia el sofá, y estiró su mano y tomó precisamente la prenda de su esposo y no supo por qué se la puso y se abrazó de ella aspirando la colonia masculina. Se sentó unos minutos y luego se levantó, se deshizo de la vestimenta, tomó su vestido y caminó hacia el espejo para mirarse nuevamente y llorar amargamente.

Y así, el nuevo matrimonio en su primera noche y de bodas cada uno "durmió" por separado, hasta que la mañana del día siguiente, Terrence ya había tomado una resolución, además de que en el transcurso de la noche aprovechando que la última vez que vio a Karen, ésta le entregó su nueva dirección porque por motivos y diferencias con la madre de él, tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo y decidió cambiar su lugar de residencia; y como el castaño le tenía ganas, estaban en la misma ciudad y sumado su orgullo herido, dijo con cinismo…

**- Si unos brazos te desprecian otros te estarán esperando**… – y no vaciló en localizarla y planear el irse con ella por una semana.

Estaba saliendo de su habitación para ir a hablar con Candice al respecto, cuando unas voces llamaron su atención y un… **– "Carajos"**… – se le escapó cuando los reconoció y vio a sus padres y a sus suegros que se estaban acomodando en la sala; luego a la mucama que ya ascendía por las escaleras para avisarles de su llegada y el castaño recordó que en la noche anterior le avisaron de sus planes de irse también de vacaciones y así aprovechar para despedir al nuevo matrimonio al aeropuerto.

**Nueva York**

**Sábado 15 de Junio/1996**

Candice, después del breve altercado con su marido en el desayunador y verlo partir, se dirigió al despacho seguida de Neil Leagan que se había convertido de escolta a su persona de más confianza, para consultar algunas cosas, entre ellas la búsqueda de un especialista en ginecología y lo referente a la nueva oficina que montaría. Aunque Neil le había cuestionado… – **¿Estás segura de que quieres tener familia?**

**- Si no lo hago, mis padres y suegros no me dejarán tranquila. Así que, les doy lo que me piden y los neutralizo un rato**… – fue lo que le respondió.

Terrence por su parte, había abandonado la casa para ir a atender a Susana ya que se lo había prometido y mientras conducía su Corvette Grand Sport en color rojo, pensaba cómo le haría para acercarse a su esposa ahora que no sólo estaba más hermosa sino que la tenía más cerca, aunque con ello tendría que terminar su relación clandestina con la presentadora que ya se le estaba haciendo abrumadora, pero sonrió endiabladamente cínico al acordarse cuál sería la primera oportunidad de hacerlo: la dichosa fiesta que sus padres les estaban organizando como festejo a su segundo aniversario de bodas porque muy seguro estaba de que al viaje no irían además de que había demasiado trabajo en la oficina.

. . . . .

El resto del fin de semana pasó tranquilo para aquellos, bueno cada uno en sus respectivos asuntos; entonces por la mañana de lunes Candice se presentó en la compañía a primera hora, mucho antes de que su marido llegara; y cuando arribó a la empresa y se dirigía a la oficina del Licenciado Pryce para ver el lugar que le había conseguido, se sorprendió de ver a la chica O'brien en la sala de espera.

**- Buenos días**… – saludó de inmediato la morena después de ir a su encuentro ya que, el que la había citado, le había indicado quién estaba solicitando su presencia.

**- Buenos días.**

**- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad**… – se caminó a la par de ella.

**- No tienes por qué. Además me garantizaste que tienes habilidad para el trabajo, sólo espero que así sea**… – se le advirtió y la morena asintió de inmediato. **– Bien, ahora dame unos minutos y enseguida te indico cuál será tu labor a partir de hoy.**

**- Sí**… – y la recién empleada detuvo sus pasos y se dedicó a observar a la rubia mientras se alejaba, más dijo para sí… **– Tan bonita y joven que es; y ya con carácter seco y agrio**… – y después de soltar un suspiro resignado, se regresó a tomar asiento.

Candice llegó hasta la oficina del Lic. Pryce y después de anunciarse, éste de inmediato la condujo al espacio que le había conseguido, uno casi del otro extremo de aquel piso, lo suficientemente retirada de la Terrence.

La chica O'brien que los había seguido ante la invitación de la rubia, miraba el lugar: era grande y espacioso casi del tamaño que la de presidencia, sólo que sin muebles y una vista magnífica hacia el Parque Battery.

**- ¿Qué le parece?**... – preguntó el licenciado.

**- Un poco grande, pero está bien. Ahora quiero que se le facilite todo a la Señorita O'brien, que se instale una computadora totalmente equipada, línea de teléfono y fax, en fin, todo lo que ella requiera así también para la decoración del lugar.**

**- Así será, madame. ¿Se le ofrece otra cosa?**

**- No, puede retirarse**… – le ordenó secamente la rubia y ésta comenzó a caminar hacia el ventanal para admirar el Boulevard. Patricia que ya había dejado sus pertenencias en una de las cajas que estaba ahí, la siguió.; y Candice la percibió, se giró para mirarle y unos instantes después, le sonrió amablemente más le informó estrictamente… **– El trabajo es muy sencillo, sólo necesito que estés al pendiente del teléfono y que me ayudes a redactar cartas y cuando sea necesario vendré aquí, porque la mayoría del tiempo me la paso viajando o en casa pero en todo momento estaremos en contacto… ¡Ah! por cierto necesitarás un celular, bueno, eso lo veré más tarde. Esta semana sólo dedícala a hacer el decorado de la oficina a tu gusto y otra cosa, ¡esta área es totalmente independiente de la compañía! así que no recibirás más ordenes que las mías, además de que lo aquí tratado es plenamente confidencial ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Cómo está tu horario de clases?**

**- Estoy de vacaciones.**

**- Bueno, únicamente mantenme informada cuando sea el tiempo de que vuelvas al colegio, para hacer modificaciones al horario. Si alguna emergencia se llegara a presentar y yo no estoy disponible, te comunicarás con Neil Leagan y él te dirá qué hacer. Antes de marcharme, te dejaré mis números y dónde puedas localizarme. **

**- Está bien.**

**- ¿Ya desayunaste?**

**- No**… – dijo aquella apenada.

**- Entonces ve hacerlo.**

**- Sí, pero…**

**- ¿Tu salario?**... – la chica agachó la cabeza. **– No te preocupes, será muy bien compensado**… – y las dos jóvenes sonrieron, una de agradecimiento y la otra porque después de mucho tiempo, le nació hacerlo.

Una hora más tarde y después de informarle a Patricia a qué se dedicaba su negocio privado, Candice salió de aquel espacio y ya se veía movimiento en todo el lugar, y al pasar por el área de recepción le extrañó no ver a la embarazada del pasado viernes sino a la nueva que ya portaba el uniforme secretarial: una mujer de cabellos lacios negros y ojos azules que cuando la vio, de inmediato se puso de pie y le saludó muy amablemente.

**- Buenos días.**

**- Buenos días**… – contestó la rubia sin detener su paso y siguió de largo hasta el elevador. Allá, después de presionar el botón, aguardó unos minutos; luego el ascensor llegó y estaba por ingresar cuando vio a un divino tormento que de inmediato sonrió al verla bellamente vestida y mientras salía…

**- Buenos días. No sabía que vendrías a la oficina**… – la saludó pero además le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- Bueno, es que si hubieses llegado a casa, "tal vez" te hubiera informado de mis planes**… – más directa no pudo ser la pedrada porque el castaño se la había pasado con su amante pero él, ignorando su sarcástico comentario, la tomó del brazo, la alejó del elevador y le invitó…

**- ¿No te gustaría desayunar conmigo aprovechando que estás aquí?**

**- No, tengo que ir a buscar al ginecólogo, tú ya sabes para qué.**

**- ¿Sigues con ese absurda idea?**… – le cuestionó mientras se le acercaba lentamente aprovechándose que estaban en público para decirle al oído… **– ¿Por qué no lo hacemos a la antigüita? Te aseguro que será más efectivo y… se goza mejor**... – Candice lo miró a los ojos teniendo a pocos centímetros la boca de él, empero ella, le sonrió coqueta y fingiendo que iba a aceptar su beso, le contestó…

**- Ni lo sueñes, "corazón"**… – y se alejó aprovechando que el elevador se abría en ese momento, ingresó sonriendo burlona pero el otro tampoco se quedó atrás y le sonrió del mismo modo más dijo para sí amenazador…

**- Ya veremos si no cedes, chiquita... porque de que quiero un hijo tuyo… lo quiero y bajo mi… condición**… – Y con eso, un juego de estira y afloja entre ellos… comenzó.

Continuará

¡Muy feliz de haberles conocido!

Usagi13chiba, Candida, Themis, Rosaura, Julie, Marymoon, Tatiana, Noemi Cullen, Parnaso, Mery G, Yelitza, Lucero, Soly, Arly, Magdy, Annita, Lady, Aime,

Yume-Xan, Dianis, Silvia E, Lulis, Lupita, Jessy, Lily, Ale85, Myrslayer, Melissa,

Ivett, LyricCinema, Nakeyla, Rubita50, AbrilMdCh, Wendy, Verónica, Lady Bug, Luisa, Edith.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 6**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Sábado 22 de Junio/1996**

El elegante salón de Whitby Castle en el Country Club de Rye fue el lugar perfecto que los padres Walker/Grandchester eligieron para celebrar a sus hijos en su segundo aniversario.

A simple vista, se podía admirar que los padres de los festejados no escatimaron en gastos en el decorado y buffet; y mientras los invitados empezaban a llegar… en la mansión de Tarrytown, un hombre vistiendo completamente en negro como era su personalidad más sus gafas oscuras, caminaba en dirección hacia Candice que se le veía en la cancha de tenis practicando un poco de este deporte.

**- Pensé que ya estarías lista para la fiesta**... – la cuestionó en cuanto estuvo cerca; y la rubia que estaba a punto de hacer un saque, lo interrumpió para mirarlo en breve y responderle con cierta molestia…

**- ¡Cómo si tuviera ánimos para estúpidas reuniones sociales!**... – y después de la ruda contestación, finalmente ejecutó el servicio donde la pelota cayó en el otro extremo de la cancha y rebotó en la malla metálica.

**- Entonces ¿no te presentarás?**... – volvió a cuestionarla mientras aquella se le acercaba, y en su paso, le entregaba la raqueta y le respondió con fastidio…

**- ¡De buena gana no!**… – la rubia tomó una toalla de una mesa y se secó el rostro, pero detrás de ellos, otro personaje se acercaba vistiendo ya elegantemente un traje en color caqui, ideal para el verano, y el acompañante de la rubia después de guardar el equipo de tenis en su respectivo estuche, se alejó en cuanto lo vio llegar.

**- ¿Ya estás lista?**... – le preguntaron con claro sarcasmo.

**- ¡Claro! sólo estaba esperando a que me dieras el visto bueno. ¿Qué te parece mi atuendo? Genial para la ocasión ¿no lo crees?**... – respondió aquella con la misma ironía; y el recién llegado la recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras la joven de 21 años con mofa se giraba sobre su eje para modelarle su ropa deportiva que constaba de short/falda y blusa sport sin mangas, tenis, una banda sobre la frente y su cabello atado en media coleta pero Terrence antes de contestarle, arrojó un fingido suspiro enamorado…

**- Sí**… – le afirmó… **– se te ve muy bien.**

**- Gracias, no podía esperar mejor complemento de tu parte**… – le contestó sardónica mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

**- Entonces ¿nos vamos?**... – el castaño le ofreció el brazo a punto de echarse a reír en el momento que recibió la mirada fulminante de su esposa que además le aseveró…

**- Contigo… ¡ni a la esquina! Así que ¿por qué no te adelantas y de paso me saludas a los invitados?... porque yo no tengo prisa.**

**- Se te olvida que debemos llegar juntos, "amada mía".**

**- Juntos pero no revueltos, "adorado esposo"**…. – Y se miraron como dos verdaderos combatientes sin amedrentarse el uno del otro.

**- ¡Me encantas cuando te enojas!**… – afirmó el castaño haciendo un gesto como si ya estuviera saboreándose algo.

**- Y yo, ¡te detesto por ser tan cínico!**

**- Bueno, algo a nada, ya llevo ventaja.**

**- ¡Aagghh! ¡¿Por qué no te desapareces**… – le chasqueó los dedos casi en la cara… **– y dejas de quitarme el tiempo?! Si es que no quieres llegar más tarde a tu dichosa celebración.**

**- "Nuestro festejo, querida", no se te olvide**… – la tomó de la mano pero Candice se soltó. **– Además ¿quién te entiende?.**.. – el castaño se cruzó de brazos. **– ¿No que estabas idóneamente vestida para la ocasión?**... – ahora fue él quién se mofó, pero a cambio recibió un lindo…

**- ¡Idiota!**… – por parte de su esposa que antes de emprender retirada, le aventó la toalla en el rostro y ésta vez, aquel comenzó a carcajearse con ganas.

. . .

A las cinco de la tarde, la lujosa limosina se estacionaba en la entrada principal del club. El valet parking apresuradamente se acercó para abrir la puerta a los pasajeros; y el primero que salió fue el castaño que abrochándose su saco, extendió su mano para ayudar a su esposa que no le quedó de otra más que aceptarla; y sin soltarse más, siguieron al hostess que los condujo hasta el salón de eventos donde música de arpa y violín ambientaba el lugar.

Los invitados, al verlos ingresar, se levantaron de sus lugares para ir a felicitarles y aquellos "radiaban" de felicidad recibiendo gustosos los abrazos y halagos; principalmente para la guapa rubia que se veía… **– "Exquisita"**… – como había dicho su esposo en cuanto la vio bajar por las escaleras en un vestido de color palo de rosa en escote "V", con corpiño en tela estampada marcándole bien el talle y su breve cintura. La falda llevaba una linda caída en tres capas con cierto vuelo y de largo un poco más abajo de las rodillas pero lo que más le encantaba era verla caminar tan segura en zapatilla alta además de que le moldeaban mejor sus pantorrillas… y mientras seguían saludando a los invitados, Terrence no despegaba sus ojos de ella y menos cuando los hombres se le acercaban.

Pero después de saludar a medio mundo, los festejados finalmente se reunieron en su mesa; el castaño le acomodó la silla a su esposa que se lo agradeció con una dulce sonrisa y en lo que el ocupaba su lugar, les sirvieron algo de beber y de inmediato los padres de estos ofrecieron un brindis por la dicha del joven matrimonio y estos, primero chocaron sus copas, luego hicieron un cruzadito pero antes de beber, se miraron retadoramente a los ojos y por debajo, se desearon lo mejor, bueno, Terry le dijo…

**- Qué gane el mejor.**

Y conforme la velada transcurría, increíblemente aquellos delante de la gente hacían un papel que cualquiera se lo creía, muchos comentaban soñadores, principalmente las damas, de los detalles de atención que el castaño tenía para con su bella esposa, ya que todo el tiempo se le vio besándole la mano, la nariz, la mejilla u ofreciéndole algo de comer en la boca, y viceversa, porque la rubia no se quedaba atrás en desvivirse por su marido.

Empero hubo un momento donde se tuvieron que separar; y eso porque Terrence fue llamado por su suegro y desde el otro extremo del salón, el castaño admiraba a su esposa de pies a cabeza mientras ésta platicaba muy animada con un grupo de señoras, pero Candice al percibir su profunda mirada, se giraba para encontrarse con la de él y cada vez que lo hacía, éste levantaba su copa y le ofrecía un brindis y entre labios le decía… **– Por nosotros**… – más aquella le sonreía bien fingidota y telepáticamente le mandaba a decir… **– Imbécil**… – y aquel como si recibiera el mensaje comenzaba a reír.

Y entre más mensajes de amor, transcurrieron tres horas de convivencia, cada uno atendiendo a los invitados hasta que aprovechando que Candice hablaba con Mamá y Suegra, Terrence se acercó hasta ellas llegando por detrás, y no perdió la oportunidad de colar sus brazos para rodearle por la cintura y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo acercándola hacia él; luego enterró su nariz en su cabellera para aspirar su aroma ¿ahora sí de mujer?

La rubia, por su parte, cuando sintió el contacto del castaño, como primera reacción y sin querer, irguió la espalda pero de inmediato inhaló profundo y exhaló el aire para controlar su molestia porque sabía que debía aguantarse y más cuando el atrevido aquel, recargó su barbilla en el hombro derecho de ella y levantando su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y con su pulgar jugueteaba con sus labios; pero aprovechando que sus madres no los veían, Candice lo miró furiosa de reojo y le dio señal de advertencia sin embargo a Terrence le valió un soberano popote porque luego le inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para atrapar con su boca el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a mordérselo suavemente.

A la joven ganas no le faltaron de asestarle un codazo en las costillas, pero únicamente se removió con incomodidad porque debía ser sincera consigo misma, y no negó que la caricia de aquel le provocó tremendo escalofrío que le llegó hasta la conciencia. Y su marido lo notó; y tomando ventaja de ello y sin poder contenerse más, de un ágil movimiento, le giró la cabeza y sus bocas quedaron muy de cerca, y mirándose, Candice alcanzó a amenazarlo entre dientes…

**- ¡No te atrevas, Terrence!**

**- A que ya me atreví**… – y ya no hubo tiempo a réplica porque descarada y profundamente la besó sin importarle los presentes.

La rubia por supuesto respingó con ganas de abofetearlo y morderlo pero sabía que era su papel y debía representarlo muy bien y más cuando escuchaba que decían… **– ¡Qué hermosa pareja que no dudan ni pueden ocultar su amor!**

Y el castaño como vio que su esposa no puso más objeción, así lo siguió haciendo cuantas veces se le antojó, pero en cuanto estuvieron en casa y a solas… el reclamo no faltó.

**- Espero te hayas divertido lo suficiente**… – dijo Candice de lo más tranquila mientras se acercaba a su esposo que intentaba ir escaleras arriba.

**- Mucho**… – contestó como si nada y bajó el único peldaño que subió. **– ¿Tú no?.**.. – le preguntó seductoramente cuando la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

**- ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Terrence! Una cosa es que tengamos que fingir arrumacos y otra que te quieras pasar de listo. Tus besos "extremadamente atrevidos" no eran necesarios mucho menos para estarlos exhibiendo en público.**

**- Vamos, Nina. Dime qué no te gustaron**... – dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente al rostro; pero la rubia le sonrió irónica y le afirmó…

**- Vieras que no**… – y coqueta le acarició el rostro… **– porque los he probado mejores**… – y deslizo sus dedos sobre los labios de él y acercándose a la boca masculina, le confesó… **– y no precisamente estoy hablando de los tuyos**... – y pretendió alejarse pero no lo consiguió porque el castaño la detuvo por el brazo haciéndola girar…

**- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!**

**- Nada…** – sonrió burlona ante el gesto de desconcierto que provocó en su esposo y besándose las yemas de dos dedos, los puso sobre los labios del castaño que ya tenía el ceño fruncido en espera de una explicación que nunca fue dada… **– Buenas noches, "querido".**

Y si al "querido" su esposa no lo puso como lazo de cochino, su amante sí lo hizo, porque a la siguiente mañana recibió una llamada de ésta exigiendo, ella SÍ una explicación de lo que el periódico en la sección de sociales, mostraba: una foto de la pareja en pleno beso y abrazo. Pero lo peor para ella fue el descubrir finalmente el rostro de la esposa de su amante y más rabia le dio que era precisamente la que llegara a interrumpirlos y él nunca se lo informó, porque cuando se vieron sólo le había dicho… **– "Es socia de la compañía"**… – y la muy estúpida se lo creyó.

. . . . .

El Instituto de Medicina Reproductiva Montefiore en Harstdale, NY, fue el lugar donde Candice encontró a uno de los mejores especialistas en esta rama: el Dr. Albert Andrew, que cuando le expuso su caso, le extrañó un poco, bueno mucho, porque normalmente recurrían a él parejas con serios problemas de fertilidad más aún así le cuestionó… – **¿Y usted ya quiere tener hijos? Porque la veo muy joven.**

**- ¡Claro, ¿qué mujer no los quiere?! Pero le explico de nuevo, mis padres creen que yo tengo un matrimonio "normal y feliz" y al ser nosotros hijos únicos pues ya quieren descendencia.**

**- Por supuesto, pero… ¿ha intentado tener relaciones con su esposo para lograr concebir?**

**- No y no creo que eso suceda porque entre nosotros no hay nada, sólo un simple papel donde dice que somos marido y mujer. Además de que él, en este momento tiene una relación extramarital.**

**- Ya. Entiendo… y… él ¿está de acuerdo con el proceso?**

**- No muy bien, pero no tiene opción si quiere tener hijos conmigo, darle nietos a sus padres y lo más importante, si desea asegurar su fortuna**… – aseveró duramente y el guapo rubio sonrió con pena, porque bien sabía que así era en el mundo de los millones.

**- Bueno… entonces como primer paso, haremos una serología para descartar infecciones, precisamente por las relaciones fuera del matrimonio, y comenzaremos con usted estando pendiente de su ciclo menstrual, estimulando su ovulación, monitoreándolo y dependiendo de su evolución, programar la inseminación.**

**- Perfecto. Sólo una pregunta… ¿y si falla?**

**- Haremos un segundo intento más complejo que sería extrayendo sus óvulos y fecundarlos a los espermas de su esposo.**

**- Bien.**

Y después de que le entregaran sus citas correspondientes, la rubia salió de ahí y le ordenó a Neil dirigirse a la oficina de su esposo.

. . .

Cómodamente sentada en las piernas del guapo castaño, Susana le hacía caricias al galán, porque después del pleito por teléfono del día anterior, éste, cortésmente, la dejó colgada, y no salió para ir a buscarla y a la ojo azul, le entró el temor de perderlo.

**- Perdóname, ya no estés enojado conmigo. Ya no volveré a reclamarte, te lo prometo…** – y buscaba incesantemente sus labios para besarlo, pero aquel se hacía del rogar. **– Vamos, Terry. Di que sí me perdonas**… – él la miró seriamente por unos segundos y luego medio sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de ceder, la puerta de su oficina se volvió a abrir sin ser anunciada.

Terrence se levantó de inmediato haciendo que la anunciadora casi cayera; y eso no sucedió porque se sostuvo del escritorio y éste no permitió que tocara tierra.

**- ¡Pídele a tu visita que se largue porque necesito hablar contigo!**... – exigió una molesta mujer chasqueando sus dedos a su esposo.

**- ¿Y por qué no me lo pide usted?.**.. – la buscona se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a la recién llegada pero ésta, sólo miró de frente a su marido y él advirtió la amenaza en los ojos de su esposa.

**- Susana, por favor**… – y le apuntó hacia la puerta y la nombrada a pesar de haber soltado un "Asch" de fastidio, obedeció al castaño, pero no sin antes se le acercó para darle un beso y con aires triunfadores pasó a un lado de la otra rubia.

Y en cuanto estuvieron a solas…

**- ¡¿Y así pretendes engendrar un hijo conmigo?!**... – le señaló hacia la salida. – **¡Olvídalo, maestro!… pero bueno, ya lo hecho, hecho está… y a lo que vine… Te informo que visité al doctor y ahora con mayor razón, necesito que te hagas unos análisis porque no te vendrían nada mal, ¿eh? porque para saber… ¡con cuánta mujerzuela más te metes!... no dudo que alguna infección… ya traigas por "allá"**… – se lo apuntó y se acercó para dejar la información sobre su escritorio, luego se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir, se giró y le sentenció duramente… **– Una última cosa… Ya que no tienes ningún respeto por mí, por lo menos tenlo por este santuario**… – redondeó el lugar… **– del que cree ciega y ¡estúpidamente! en ti y que lamentablemente es mi padre, y no utilices su oficina para estarte citando aquí con tu amante. Ó dime ¿no tienes lo suficiente para pagar un hotel barato? Si es eso, no te preocupes, cárgalo a mi cuenta, no creo que un dólar… me haga pobre.**

Y Terrence que todo el tiempo únicamente se la había pasado contemplándola, la vio salir furiosa, luego se sentó, puso sus codos sobre el mueble y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, miró hacia abajo y dijo para sí…

**- Qué mal nos juzgan, compadre**… – y finalmente comenzó a reír.

. . . . .

Al siguiente día que era el 25 de Junio y celebraban su aniversario, Candice se estiraba plácidamente a todo lo ancho de su cama, cuando un olor llegó a ella haciéndola enderezarse y se sorprendió no sólo de ver su desayuno, sino un enorme ramo de rosas rojas con una nota.

Se levantó, calzó sus pantuflas, caminó hacia allá, y después de dar un sorbo al jugo, tomó la remisa y la leyó:

_Feliz Segundo Aniversario, Nina._

_Espero que tengas un buen día y me gustaría saber ¿si aceptas cenar conmigo esta noche? Algo informal._

_Estaré esperando tu respuesta y confío que sea un sí._

_Tu "adorado esposo"_

_Terrence_

**- ¡Vaya con el cínico "Don Juan"!**

Y rompiendo la nota en varios pedazos, llamó a la mucama y le ordenó que sacaran el arreglo floral, pero esa no fue la única sorpresa que recibió, porque en cada hora que transcurría llegaba un detalle de todo tipo y en todos, una tarjeta que decía:

"_Una hora más y no recibo respuesta de parte tuya, pero no me daré por vencido, porque todavía falta para que se acabe el día y no cederé hasta que aceptes salir conmigo. Sólo hoy, por favor"_

**- Pues esperarás sentado, amigo.**

Más el mañoso, al ver que las horas se le acababan, recurrió a un plan sucio y solicitó la ayuda de Mamita y Suegra aprovechando de que seguían en la ciudad.

Candice, sentada detrás del escritorio de su despacho, estaba atendiendo una llamada a larga distancia cuando vio llegar al par de damas que de inmediato le preguntaron…

**- ¿A qué hora estarás lista para ir a celebrar con tu esposo?**... – Y la rubia, comprendiendo la treta del castaño, interiormente, le mandó un saludito de duende y no le quedó de otra más que ir pero de paso, aprovechó para preguntarles cortésmente a sus "madres"…

**- ¿Cuándo se regresan a Los Ángeles?...** – Lo bueno que la respuesta fue un…

**- Pronto.**

Entonces, dejando sus actividades pendientes, de mala gana se alistó, ya que su marido la citó a las 8 de la noche en The View: el único restaurante giratorio en la Ciudad de Nueva York y que está ubicado en el corazón de Times Square y ocupa el último piso donde el Hotel Marriot Marquis.

Neil después de llevarla y ver cuando Candice se encontraba con Terrence, se regresó a casa, ya que el castaño se ofreció llevarla de vuelta.

Los dos vistiendo ropas muy casuales: ella en un vestido camisero color negro y él: en cómodos pantalones kakis y camisa en cuello mao, ocupaban ya su reservado, uno sentado en frente del otro, más ninguno decía nada porque Candice tenía la mirada puesta en el cristal y él, la miraba a ella.

**- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?**... – la rubia finalmente habló sin apartar sus ojos del ventanal.

**- Nada, sólo disfrutar un buen rato, la vista… tu compañía.**

**- ¿Mi compañía?.**.. – sonrió irónica y por primera vez puso sus ojos en él. **– Por dos años nunca te preocupaste por eso**… – le reprochó.

**- No me culpes del todo a mí**… – el castaño se defendió.

**- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a quién?**

**- Tú fuiste la que no quiso volver. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?**

**- ¿Y para qué hacerlo?**

**- Vamos, Nina. No te traje aquí para estar peleando.**

**- Está bien**… – se contestó de malos modos. **– Y ¿de qué quieres hablar entonces?**

**- ¿En lo qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?**

**- ¿De verdad te interesa saber?**

**- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi esposa.**

**- ¡Y tú eres patético!**... – y aquel no aguantó las ganas y sonrió.

**- Ya veo. No estás a gusto, ¿verdad?**

**- Honestamente… no.**

**- ¿Quieres que nos marchemos?**

**- Si tú quieres**… – le contestó con indiferencia y el castaño llamó al mesero.

**- Traiga la cuenta, por favor.**

**- Espere**… – dijo ella rápidamente. **– No la traiga todavía**… – ordenó y en cuanto el mesero se alejó… **– Esta vez, tú ganaste porque hoy supiste balancear muy bien tu juego, pero te advierto que no siempre va a ser así y por esta noche haremos un trato, hablaremos de todo lo que tú quieras, excepto de lo que es mi vida y yo me limitaré a saber de la tuya… ¿estás de acuerdo?**

**- Trato hecho**… – y como buenos comerciantes que eran, estrecharon las manos y luego ordenaron algo de beber para brindar por lo pactado.

Y a pesar de los refunfuños de la rubia, la plática que iniciaron se volvió amena y no negó que aquel cabezón la hizo reír más de la cuenta y en más de una ocasión el castaño le dijo…

**- Tienes una hermosa sonrisa y deberías mostrarla más frecuentemente**… – pero ella se hacía la indiferente y volvía a poner su rostro serio y Terrence entendió que sería un huesito duro de roer.

Más aún así, después de cenar y convivir por dos horas en el restaurante, el castaño la invitó al Bar 13 ubicado en el histórico Unión Square que tenía un ambiente increíble. Candice que nunca en su corta vida había estado en esos lugares pues era normal para ella sentirse extraña e incómoda, pero su esposo nunca le soltó de la mano desde que salieron del edificio aquel hasta que llegaron ahí y encontraron una mesa disponible en la segunda planta de aquel lugar, donde ya algunos jóvenes disfrutaban de la música del DJ.

Después de servidas sus bebidas, siguieron con su plática y observaban a las parejas en la pista de baile. En eso, otra pareja se les unió y era nada menos que Anthony y su novia Ashley, una guapa trigueña de cabellos negros.

Los hombres se entablaron en su propia conversación y las mujeres como que no tenían nada en común, porque la rubia, a pesar de no ser cortante en sus respuestas, volvía a su gesto serio y miraba con extrañeza a su alrededor y cuando cruzaba miradas con su esposo, aquel le sonreía pero ella desviaba la vista indicándole con ello su incomodidad.

Pasados unos minutos, la pareja de novios se despidieron por un momento y fueron a seguir saludando a sus amigos.

De pronto, una canción en el genero Reggae Pop titulada Mysterious Girl de Peter Andre, inundó el lugar y Terrence, acercándose a ella, le dijo…

**- Esa eres tú, mi chica misteriosa. Ven, vamos a bailar.**

**- No sé hacerlo**… – le respondió cuando ya la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a bajar, entonces el castaño se detuvo, la miró y gracias a que las sillas eran altas, la acorraló entre la mesa y dijo muy seductor…

**- Bueno, entonces tendré que bailarte yo**… – y no bromeó porque en esa posición y conforme las notas de la melodía avanzaban, aquel comenzó a moverse muy sexy en frente de ella y sin apartar sus ojos de los de su esposa, pero en una acción peligrosa, la rubia le puso una mano en el pecho y lo alejó…

**- Cómo que se te está subiendo el alcohol ¿no?**... – le dijo para cortarle la inspiración porque sus acercamientos, movimientos y las palabras que le decía entre labios que eran parte de la canción, la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

**- ¿Tú crees?**... – le preguntó cerca del oído. **– ¿Y si te digo directamente unas líneas de la canción?**

**- ¿Cuál de todas?**... – se le escapó a la joven y solita se reprendió.

**- Las que me gustan más como**… – cambiando su tono de voz él dijo… **– Nina, quiero hacerte mía**… – y la rubia abrió tremendos ojos, más ésta le contestó ofendida…

**- ¡No tuvieras tanta suerte! y será mejor que nos vayamos. Te estás poniendo pesadito ¿eh?**… – le afirmó e intentó ponerse de pie pero que aquel…

**- No, porque todavía falta decirte que…**

**- ¡Te aseguro que no quiero oírlas!**

**- Quiero pasar la noche contigo**… – le susurró valiéndole gorro pero la rubia no se la pondría fácil…

**- Y lo que YO QUIERO es irme a casa en este momento, así que… ¡córtale a tu rollo de papel, Romeo! porque el lugar y tú no me están agradando del todo**. – Y él no vaciló en volverse a reír porque su propósito de poner nerviosa a su esposa… había dado resultado.

Y Candice después de tomar su bolso y Terrence de dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa, salieron de ahí en dirección al auto y luego hacia casa.

En todo el trayecto lo hicieron en silencio y ya casi para llegar a su domicilio, en una de las veredas empedradas y apenas alumbradas, el castaño se estacionó y sin decirle nada a la rubia, descendió. Aquella que lo miraba cruzar, bajó el vidrio de la ventana para preguntar… – **¿Pasa algo?**

**- No, nada.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Ven, sal**… – le abrió la puerta del auto.

**- Terrence, yo estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer**… – se quejó.

**- Sólo será un momento**… – le suplicó y aquella torciendo los ojos, extendió su mano para aceptar la que le ofrecían; entonces salió y él la encaminó hacia otra vereda y la joven finalmente preguntó…

**- ¿Qué hay aquí?**

**- ¿Conoces la Legenda de Sleepy Hollow?**

**- ¿El jinete sin cabeza de Washington Irving?**

**- Exacto.**

**- Bien. ¿Qué con eso?**

**- Ese camino**… – le señaló hacia el frente… **– te lleva directamente al cementerio donde supuestamente aparece el fantasma del soldado alemán que perdió la cabeza a causa de una bala de cañón en la Revolución Americana ¿quieres ir?**

**- ¿Ahora?.**.. – preguntó temerosa.

**- Es en la noche cuando sale el descabezado en busca de lo perdido.**.. – le dijo casi al oído y aprovechándose del desconcierto de aquella, la abrazó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, pero Candice…

**- ¡Descabezado te voy a dejar yo si no me llevas a casa… ¡AHORA!**... – le ordenó y la rubia se zafó de su amarre y regresó rápidamente al auto porque cuentan residentes de ese lugar que SÍ se ha visto un alma en pena.

Minutos más adelante llegaron a casa y Candice no esperó a que Terrence le abriera la puerta sólo le dedicó un seco… **– Buenas noches**… – e ingresó a casa a toda prisa, porque si las intenciones de él eran también espantarla, pues lo había conseguido.

. . . . .

Durante los días que restó del mes de Junio y los primeros quince de Julio, se suscitaron varios eventos entre la vida de estos dos, entre ellos dos acercamientos del tercer tipo, donde la rubia estuvo sucumbida a caer en la tentación por los encantos de su esposo o… ¿eran las hormonas que le había recetado el doctor?

Y esto comenzó a tomar color justo al día siguiente, después de celebrar su aniversario, donde nuevamente una fotografía de la pareja saliendo del restaurante fue captada y publicada en el periódico, y la primera en tener reacción fue Susana que antes de entrar al set para iniciar como de costumbre su programa matutino, llamó al castaño para invitarlo a cenar y distraerlo porque no le estaba gustando verlo tanto tiempo con su esposa además de que le había prometido no armarle panchos, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando éste se disculpó y se negó ante tal ofrecimiento. Al principio no le tomó importancia, más comenzó a preocuparle cuando, las negativas se hicieron más frecuentes y eso la puso en alerta.

En cambio Terrence, aprovechando que Candice también salía temprano hacia la oficina y allá la tenía cerca, procuró estar al pendiente de ella cuando podía como: ofreciéndose a llevarla a la empresa, o por los mediodías invitándola a comer afuera. La rubia al principio se negó, más cuando la primera vez lo aceptó, le dejó en claro que su situación no mejoraría en nada.

Por su parte, en uno de los días de trabajo después de dictarle una carta a Patricia, su secretaria, Candice llamó a Neil para pedirle de favor, localizara a una persona: a Amelia, su nana; y gracias a la experiencia de este hombre no tardó en ubicarla, más la rubia se vio en la necesidad de viajar a Los Ángeles porque Leagan encontró a la noble mujer en un asilo para gente mayor, sola y muy enferma. Ésta, que en cuanto vio a su pequeña, se emocionó tanto en verla que la joven no dudó en pedirle que viniera a casa con ella; pero Amelia se negó diciéndole que estaba ya muy cansada, además de que los doctores le confirmaron que un viaje hasta Nueva York era extremadamente peligroso para la paciente. Entonces la ex empleada apelando a su buen corazón, le pidió encarecidamente a Nina trabajo para una sobrina suya y la rubia como pago a su nana por todo lo que hizo por ella, no vaciló en aceptar a la muchacha.

Candice, de ese viaje, no volvió a la ciudad hasta un domingo por la noche y eso porque al siguiente día, a las 7 30 AM el matrimonio Walker/Grandchester debía presentarse para realizarse la toma de análisis y también donde Terrence no perdió oportunidad de invitar a desayunar a su esposa.

A lo largo de la primera semana del séptimo mes, la rubia inició con su período menstrual y con ello su ciclo de ovulación, y en una tarde mientras hacía un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio recibió la lamentable noticia de que su nana Amelia había fallecido de un paro cardiaco exactamente en una celebración del 4 de Julio, día de la independencia de los Estados Unidos y dos días después, se suscitó el primer encuentro entre Candice y Terrence.

La noche era caliente y él, ya llevaba un buen rato en el agua, estaba a punto de salir cuando vio aparecer a su esposa envuelta en su bata de baño. Entonces para no llamar la atención, y darse cuenta de que había pasado desapercibido por ella, no se movió de su lugar que era en una esquina del otro extremo de la alberca.

Desde ahí, la vio deshacerse de sus sandalias y luego la prenda que cubría su cuerpo dejándola en un atrevido bikini haciendo que en él, un ligero dolor le apareciera de inmediato en su "debilidad".

Candice caminó hasta la orilla de la alberca y llegó a donde la escalera metálica, y sin mirar al frente, se apoyó de la baranda y comenzó a ingresar al agua, bajó apenas un peldaño y se sentó sobre el concreto, se puso su gorra para cubrirse su rubio cabello y después con sus manos comenzó a mojarse las piernas.

El agua se sentía tibia gracias a las altas temperaturas que ya se registraban en la ciudad. Sosteniéndose nuevamente y con sumo cuidado, descendió otro peldaño, y otro hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso de la piscina llegándole el agua a la altura de sus costillas; y sintiéndose con libertad se sumergió y comenzó a nadar; y Terrence que nunca dejó de observarla, tomó la cuenta de cuanto ésta permaneció debajo del agua; primero se sorprendió por su resistencia pero al ver que pasado el tiempo y aquella no salía a flote, se preocupó y tuvo que moverse de su lugar. Nadó hasta donde iniciaban las escaleras de concreto y estaba por salir de la alberca cuando…

**- ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?**... – le preguntó a sus espaldas la sirena sonando un poco molesta; y Terrence se giró y respiró tranquilo, más contestó a la agresión…

**- Mucho antes de que tú llegaras.**

**- ¿Estás seguro? O…**

**- ¿O qué? ¿Piensas que te estoy espiando?**

**- No lo dudaría**… – y sin decir más, la rubia se giró y retomó su nado, pero el castaño se sentó sobre un escalón y la admiró nuevamente. **– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el tiempo? Pensé que ya te ibas.**.. – lo volvió atacar con agresividad cuando Candice estaba a mitad de la piscina.

**- Tenía intenciones, pero… he cambiado de parecer y no, aquí me quedaré**… – la retó.

**- Haz lo que quieras**… – contestó la joven y Terrence la vio girarse nuevamente en busca de la salida, pero él también tenía sus mañas y salió para dirigirse a la escalera que la rubia buscaba y le obstruyó el paso.

Candice desde abajo lo miraba y comenzó hacerse hacia atrás cuando lo vio descender, ingresar al agua y caminar hacia ella pero su respiración le traicionó.

**- ¿Por qué huyes? No te voy a hacer nada**… – y la rubia pretendió hacer omiso su comentario, y cuando pasaba a su lado, Terrence la detuvo del brazo haciéndola girar. **– No te vayas**… – le pidió y la joven le miró directo a los ojos.

**- Y ¿por qué no?**

**- Porque quiero estar un rato a solas contigo ahora que hay oportunidad.**

**- ¿Ah si? y ¿para qué?**

**- Para hacer esto**… – y tomándola desprevenida, o ¿se dejó desprevenir? como fuera… la cosa fue que… la besó, primero lentamente pero después con agresión. La rubia al principio peleó para zafarse pero aquel, la tenía bien sujetada y aprovechando los peldaños de la escalera, la pegó ahí y se le acercó y Candice al percibir un "algo"…

**- No**… – le dijo apenas en cuanto pudo tomar un poco de aire y más cuando sintió que la sentaba en el segundo peldaño pero Terrence hizo orejas de pescado, fingió no haberla oído y por debajo del agua comenzó a agasajarse acariciando el cuerpo de aquella.

El asunto indicaba que alguien cedía y más cuando los besos y caricias eran correspondidos y pequeños gemiditos de placer se escuchaban haciendo que el castaño se emocionara más, pero cuando al parecer aquel matrimonio estaba punto de ser consumado, la rubia le pidió un "break" y aquel ingenuo se lo otorgó creyendo que volvería a su lado como se lo había prometido, más la palomita voló muy sonriente, y burlona dejó a su maridito bien entrado.

Pero Terrence no era el único que recibía desplantes y plantones porque mientras su esposa se los hacia a él, éste también los comenzaba a aplicar en Susana: no recibiendo más sus llamadas, negándose a verla excusándose tras las largas y cargadas horas de trabajo, pero aquella no se daría fácilmente por vencida porque si el castaño no le recibía las llamadas, la rubia iba y lo buscaba en la compañía y con la secretaria se informaba de lo que su jefe hacía.

Otro evento que se presentó en una mañana antes de que Candice se marchara a la oficina, fue la llegada de la sobrina de Amelia, la nana: Eliza, una joven de cabellos rojizos lacios, de mirada y actitudes altaneras y de formas por más llamativas, que mientras aguardaba en la sala a la espera de la señora de la casa, sus ojitos le bailaron cuando vio a aparecer y mientras descendía por las escaleras, a Terrence que en cuanto la vio sentada con mucha confianza sobre el sofá, le preguntó con un poco de hostilidad… – **¿Quién eres tú?**

**- Me llamo Eliza. Amelia, era mi tía y me dijo que la señora Candice me emplearía.**

**- Ah, ya**… – fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó; pero aquella sin despegar su mirada de aquel, dijo para sí…

**- ¡Vaya, patroncito! Nada mal, nada mal.**

Y a los pocos minutos, le pidieron pasara al despacho donde la señora aguardaba. Cuando Candice la vio y habló con ella notó un aire déspota a pesar de la condición humilde de aquella mujer, pero aún así, llamó a Marie y se la encargó mucho porque era recomendada de su nana.

Empero un día mientras la nueva empleada ayudaba en la cocina, el ama de llaves le cuestionó... – **¿Cuál es tu interés por saber a qué hora llega el patrón?**

**- Ninguno, por supuesto, Marie**… – dijo inocentemente… **– más que no sea el estar al pendiente de ellos.**

**- No se te ocurra pasarte de lista, niña, y mejor enfócate en tu trabajo**… – le advirtió la encargada de la casa; pero a la pelirroja para lo que le importó porque a pesar de llevar dos días empleada, salía por las noches y a escondidas de su habitación sólo para verlo llegar y la curiosidad le creció al descubrir que aquel matrimonio no compartía el mismo lecho.

. . . . .

El segundo y más claro acercamiento entre el matrimonio Walker/Grandchester fue una madrugada del día jueves 12 de julio, cuando Candice aguardaba impaciente en el despacho, una llamada importante de Oriente y en lo que esta llegaba, caminó hacia la cocina por un pedazo de pastel y un poco de leche; pero Terrence que tampoco podía dormir salió de su aposento para bajar e ir por un libro, empero estaba parado detrás de la baranda cuando vio cruzar a su esposa, vistiendo un ligero camisón. Sigilosamente bajó las escaleras y la siguió hasta la cocina.

La rubia estaba devolviendo el pastel al refrigerador cuando vio que alguien metía una mano por debajo de su brazo y tomaba la jarra de leche.

**- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?**... – le preguntó muy cerca del oído.

**- No, no es eso, es que estoy esperando una llamada.**

**- ¿A estas horas?**... – volvió a cuestionar haciendo un gesto de extrañeza.

**- Es de Shangai y**… – Terrence cerró la puerta por ella y después de servirse su vaso, la observó cuando ella buscaba una cuchara y la metía en su pastel, pero antes de llevarla a la boca… **– ¿Quieres?..**. – la rubia le ofreció cuando se recargó sobre la mesa de centro… pero él después de recorrerla de pies a cabeza, recortó la distancia que los separaba; le quitó el plato, lo puso sobre el mueble, y metiendo su dedo en el merengue de aquel postre, lo embarró en la punta de la nariz de ella. **– ¿Qué haces?.**.. – le cuestionó tomando la servilleta e intentado limpiarse; más él no la dejó y se le acercó sacando apenas la punta de su lengua, el castaño le limpió la crema batida.

**- Quiero saber a que sabe lo dulce con el dulce**… – la rubia sonrió nerviosa y posó sus ojos en la boca de su esposo que le dijo… **– Hazlo, Nina**. – Y no se lo repitieron porque de inmediato buscó los labios de ese hombre al que se le regaló un beso muy audaz que el castaño ¡cómo lo disfrutó!

Y en un santiamén, y sin decir nada, la tomó de las caderas y la levantó no sin antes hacer a un lado todo y ahí la sentó, haciendo que la rubia le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas y ella se alcanzó a apoyar poniendo sus manos sobre el frío mármol iniciando un ritmo cadencioso acompañado de respiraciones agitadas luego sus bocas se separaron y la joven lentamente comenzó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás dándole oportunidad al castaño de besarle por todo lo largo de su cuello.

Las caricias por parte de él fueron descendiendo y una mano curiosa hacía camino para dar acceso al visitante que ya estaba más que listo, pero en eso… el bendito teléfono sonó y la rubia tuvo que atender la llamada y recuperando la respiración regresó al despacho dejando al castaño más que emocionado que sólo se quedó recargado apoyando sus manos sobre el mármol y con la cabeza gacha; sin embargo de pronto unas manos femeninas le rodearon por la cintura y subieron para acariciarle sus pectorales; aquel por instantes creyó que era su esposa que había vuelto y sonrió por un momento pero… cuando una osada mano se posaba en su excitación, se giró de inmediato y se topó con la pelirroja que no dudó en satisfacer a su pobre patrón que no tuvo necesidad de meter ni manos ni nada… haciendo olvidar a éste, de la recomendación del médico… **– Para tener una mejor calidad, no eyacular por lo menos en un rango de dos a siete días**… – provocando con ello que el primer intento de inseminación que se realizaría al siguiente día… fallara.

Pero si Terrence creía que un intento más y su esposa cedería, su plan se le vino abajo cuando en una cena, Candice notó algo extraño en la actitud de su esposo y ese descarado flirteo por parte de Eliza; y como él no estaba libre de dudas, la rubia no se permitió ningún acercamiento más con el castaño hasta no estar segura.

Y como el tratamiento empleado falló, Candice tuvo que aguardar al siguiente mes para hacer un nuevo intento y lo haría igual porque si no confiaba en su esposo aunque se había dado cuenta de que su relación con Susana se había enfriado, le resurgió la duda con respecto a Eliza y puso de nueva cuenta, dos mundos de distancia entre ellos.

. . . . .

Por la tarde del domingo 18 de Agosto, Candice que descansaba un rato en su habitación se le anunció que tenía visitas y cuando le notificaron el nombre, salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Terrence que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo los diarios y con su computador enfrente, se asombró de la tempestiva carrera de su esposa que bajó las escaleras tan rápido que sólo la vio pasar a su lado; y cuando se giró para ver el camino que Candice había tomado, él se levantó de su lugar y guiado por la curiosidad, caminó en dirección a la entrada y su sorpresa no se hizo esperar y por supuesto su reacción alterada al descubrir a su esposa no sólo en brazos de otro si no que… en sus narices lo estaba besando como si nada.

**- ¡Candice! ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!**

Continuará

¡Saludos, abrazos y pensamientos eternos!

Parnaso, Themis, Selene, Myrslayer, Peca Loca, Wendy, Rosaura, Annita, Lizethr, Marymoon, Lupita, Jessica, Yume-Xan, Melissa, Lady, Noemi, Dianis, Nakeyla, Madgy, AbrilMdCh, Edith, Arly, Mery "G", Julie, Lily, Soly, Usagi13chiba, Lulis, Melina, Tatiana, Verónica, Mily.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí, los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 7**

. . .

**Dos años atrás**

**Grecia**

**Martes 28 de Junio/1994**

Neil Leagan era un hombre alto, un poco robusto, piel trigueña y de unos 40 años de edad. Sus facciones eran sumamente duras, pero detrás de esa coraza, escondía nobles sentimientos que para ser honestos, difícilmente los demostraba.

En sus años mozos, fue policía y no sólo guapo sino de excelente comportamiento, pero dos acontecimientos le marcaron la vida, uno: de los tantos altercados a los que se enfrentaba diariamente, una bala se le incrustó haciéndole perder su ojo izquierdo; y el segundo y más lamentable: que debido a su profesión, en una venganza por parte de la delincuencia, acabaron con su pequeña familia que constaba de su esposa y dos hermosas niñas… por eso, su vestimenta era siempre el negro, sus gafas oscuras y lo hacía un experto en Seguridad Privada.

Cuando Grandchester lo hubo localizado, recomendado por Karen, para emplear de sus servicios, el castaño claramente le advirtió que necesitaría al mejor de su compañía porque se trataba de cuidar a su recién esposa. Entonces Leagan aceptó ser el mismo quien la escoltara junto a Marie, hermana de su difunta mujer. Más nunca creyó que al conocer a la rubia Candice Walker, su instinto paternal le iba a resurgir y en su interior la palabra "protección" se apoderó de él y no dudó en sacarla adelante al verla en esa lamentable situación.

. . . . .

Una semana ya había transcurrido desde que llegaron a Grecia y en donde Candice se negaba a probar alimentos; y si lo llegaba a hacer salía corriendo al privado para devolverlo. Marie, que al principio había sido condescendiente y conforme los días pasaban, ya empezaba a perder la paciencia y se le hizo fácil emplear la rudeza ante la terquedad de la rubia; pero Neil reprendió a su cuñada y a partir de ese momento, él se hizo cargo de la alimentación de la chica.

Como era natural, el estómago de la joven no consentía nada, pero aquel con suma delicadeza la obligaba a comer, notándose claramente que no era necedad por parte de ella porque aceptaba lo ofrecido sino que era a consecuencia de su profunda depresión además de que su sistema se estaba acostumbrando a rechazar lo recibido.

Algunas veces la rubia no alcanzaba a ir al baño, manchando así la ropa de Neil o donde estuviera comiendo. La joven que se sentía intimidada por Marie que refunfuñaba cada vez que ensuciaba algo, los miraba apenada y se disculpaba a cada rato tratando de limpiar el traje negro de Leagan que era lo más cercano.

**- No, no te disculpes…** – le dijo comprensiblemente en una ocasión mientras le quitaba la servilleta… **– y no importa cuantas veces lo vuelvas hacer. **

**- Pero**… – Candice titubeó avergonzada.

**- Vamos, come un poco más.**

**- No puedo… todo lo rechazo**… – la chica lloriqueó un poco.

**- Sí puedes Candice. Todo está en tu mente; ahora indícale que quieres comer y verás que lo lograrás.**

Y tres días fueron los que batallaron así con ella hasta que finalmente lo consiguieron y Candice comenzó a retener la comida, aunque claro no la excedían, dejando que ella lo hiciera conforme seguían transcurriendo los días.

Así, se cumplieron dos semanas y al inicio de la tercera, exactamente el domingo 10 de Julio por la mañana, Nina finalmente salió de su habitación.

Tímidamente recorrió en breve el pasillo; y como una chiquilla fue deslizando, en lo que avanzaba, sus dedos en la pared blanca. Al llegar a la esquina se detuvo para doblar a la izquierda donde comenzó a descender cinco peldaños observando a la distancia la alberca y en el horizonte lo azul del mar que se unía con el cielo; así que estaba dirigiendo sus pasos hacia allá, y el sonido de una televisión le hizo girar la cabeza y únicamente distinguió las manos de alguien que trabajaban en algo.

Con sigilo, se adentró al despacho y vio al hombre muy concentrado en su actividad.

**- ¿Qué haces?.**.. – le preguntó haciendo que aquel de inmediato colocara sus gafas dejando con ello a un lado lo que hacía; y ella que se había acercado hasta él aprovechó para tomar entre sus manos un artefacto metálico.

**- Le daba limpieza**… – le respondió mientras le quitaba con cuidado un arma. **– ¿Cómo te sientes?.**.. – la cuestionó alejando la pieza de ella.

**- Mucho mejor, gracias**… – contestó; y la joven caminó hacia el librero.

**- ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?**... – le preguntó Neil guardando la pistola en su funda; en cambio ella se giró para cuestionar extrañada…

**- ¿Cómo qué?**

**- Caminar un poco por la playa.**

**- ¿Puedo hacerlo?**... – le re cuestionó con una mezcla de temor y emoción.

**- ¡Claro que sí!**... – él le aseveró. **– Anda, ve a cambiarte de ropa**… – le ordenó… **– y yo te acompañaré.**

Y a la rubia, no le dijeron dos veces porque salió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse sus pijamas por unos shorts de algodón y su inseparable camiseta de Bugs Bunny que se la echó en la maleta a escondidas de su mamá. Aunque con el tiempo Marie, le enseñaría cómo combinar sus ropas dándole como consejo que no importaba lo que se pusiera siempre y cuando supiera hacer coordinación con los colores. Entonces después de calzarse unas sencillas sandalias, Nina volvió a salir de su aposento con un rostro muy sonriente a pesar de su palidez.

Parada a un lado Neil, a éste le anunció… – **Ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?**... – él asintió con la cabeza y dijo…

**- Por supuesto**… – viéndola buscar con impaciencia la salida; misma que Leagan le abriría.

Cuando la chica salió, la brisa le pegó de inmediato en el rostro haciéndola cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la frescura del viento. Instantes así permaneció aguardando también a que el escolta le indicara el camino. Quedándose muy de cerca y a espaldas de Leagan, la rubia lo siguió mientras bajaban por estrechos caminos o peldaños; y conforme descendían a veces se hacían a un lado cuando más turistas o residentes bajaban o subían a sus respectivos lugares.

Al llegar finalmente abajo, Candice distinguió el puerto y el pueblo; y no supo qué hacer al ver toda la actividad de ese momento, y buscó los ojos de Neil que le indicaría… – **Ve tú sola, tan lejos como tú quieras y yo siempre estaré detrás de ti.**

Al principio la rubia respondió temerosa que no y se aferró de su brazo; entonces el hombre para hacerle crecer confianza en ella misma, sin soltarla comenzó a caminar a la par junto con Nina, pero poco a poco, la fue liberando de su amarre; y mientras la observaba y veía lo interesada que estaba de las cosas, el escolta a propósito retrocedía sus pasos.

La chica varias veces se llenó de miedo de ver lo lejos, aunque apenas eran unos escasos pasos, que Neil quedaba de ella, pero él de nuevo le diría… – **No temas, nunca te dejaré sola. Y cuando lo sientas, sólo gira y verás que yo estaré a tu lado.**

Y la rubia lo confirmó, porque cada diez pasos que daba, se volteaba para buscarlo y sí, el trigueño ahí estaba como lo había prometido. Así lo hizo como cinco veces y todo ese tiempo, Neil, que hacía años que no lo hacía, sonreía ligeramente de la actitud infantil de su protegida.

Y de ese modo y poco a poco, Nina comenzó a crecer seguridad en ella y con ello a recorrer grandes distancias.

En lo que restó del mes, conocieron toda la isla; y la chica se familiarizó con la comida, la vestimenta, pero más de la amabilidad de la gente que ya su rostro pecoso les parecía conocido. Empero dentro de esos días, mientras estaba sentada en cuclillas frente al mar y jugaba con un caballito de mar….

**- ¿Qué tienes ahí?**... – le preguntó una persona que estaba parada a su costado; pero a la tímida joven esa frase se le hizo muy conocida y no contestó recordando el incidente que se suscitó cuando "alguien" le hubo hecho la misma pregunta: Terry y su disgusto con el salto de la salamandra; así que con temor devolvió el pez al agua. Más un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y de cabellos cortos negros, se sentó a su lado copiándole la misma posición que ella tenía. **– Sabías qué… en los caballitos de mar ¿es el macho el que carga a los bebes?**. – La chica sin levantar la cabeza dijo…

**- Sí.**

**- También ¿qué es el único animal que practica la fidelidad y monogamia y si su pareja se olvida de él hasta puede llegar a morir de amor?**... – con esto último dicho la rubia finalmente lo miró con desconcierto. **– ¡Eso dicen, no me creas mucho!**… – le aseveró con gracia y la chica sonrió de la cara de un hombre muy guapo. **– Eres hermosa ¿sabes?**… – la elogió pero la joven volvió a agachar la cabeza con timidez; empero aquel con gentileza la tomó de la barbilla y se la levantó. **– Nunca hagas eso**… – y la rubia lo volvió a mirar para perderse en la negrura de sus ojos. **– No eres de aquí ¿verdad?**

**- No**… – la chica retiró su mano de su rostro. **– Estados Unidos**… – le confió y devolvió su mirada para perderla en la profundidad de las aguas.

**- Americana. ¿Estás de vacaciones?**... – Candice levantó un hombro y el amigable hombre distinguió a lo lejos a Neil. **– Ah, ya ¿es tu papá?**... – la cuestionó.

**- No**… – le informó y por los siguientes instantes se quedaron callados hasta que él habló mientras se levantaba…

**- Bueno, me retiro, hace días que te había visto y quise venir a saludarte. Me llamó Alistar Cornwall. ¿Y tú?**... – la rubia también se enderezó.

**- Candice Gra**… – se interrumpió para modificar… **– Walker.**

**- Mucho gusto, Candice Gra/Walker**… – el guapo espécimen repitió con diversión pero la joven le corregiría…

**- No, sólo Walker.**

**- Y yo sólo estaba bromeando**… – se disculpó al ver el rostro serio de la chica. **– En fin, ahora sí me voy. Fue un placer hablar contigo**… – y el moreno le extendió la mano y la rubia tímidamente se la entregó; y aquel después de besársela y recibir un… **– Adiós…** – se marchó. Pero mientras el hombre se alejaba Candice lo observaba y analizaba que aquel hombre en bermudas, camiseta de tirantes y sandalias, era igual de alto y menos fornido que su esposo.

Y desde ese momento, los encuentros con Alistar se hicieron más frecuentes, porque algunas veces se lo encontraba mientras caminaba por la playa, en el puerto en lo que comía en algún restaurante en compañía de Neil y Marie.

Entonces, como Candice comenzaba a tener más confianza y seguridad en ella misma, una mañana, la rubia caminó por todo lo largo de un muelle y fue a sentarse hasta la orilla de éste y de pronto le dieron unas enormes ganas de saltar al agua, sin embargo…

**- Buenos días**… – la joven se giró muy sonriente al reconocer la voz del que la saludaba.

**- Buenos días.**

**- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?**

**- Sí**… – aceptó y el moreno se sentó a su lado.

**- ¿Qué haces?**... – le preguntó con curiosidad y ella sonrió.

**- Quería nadar un poco…** – le informó; y con su pie, chapoteó el agua salada.

**- ¿No se te hace que a esta hora está un poco fría?**... – señaló el mar.

**- No mucho.**

**- ¿No te gustaría mejor ir a dar una vuelta en la moto acuática? Además conozco un lugar donde el agua es más tibia**. – Candice como era su costumbre buscó a Neil. **– No te preocupes. Ya le pedí permiso y dijo que lo tú decidieras**… – le dijo él pero la chica respondió hasta que lo corroboró, porque Leagan a la distancia, asintió con la cabeza; y entonces después de recibir la señal, contestó…

**- Está bien.**

**- Gracias, entonces… ¿nos vamos?**… – el moreno se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y juntos emprendieron el regreso; y Neil sólo le recomendó… – **Mucho cuidado**… – cuando pasaron a su lado.

Y a partir de ese entonces, a aquel par se les veía juntos por todos lados. Alistar le enseñó a manejar la moto, otro día a bucear, y sin necesidad del escolta, bueno eso creían ellos, iniciaron una rutina matutina para salir a correr y por las tardes a caminar para disfrutar las puestas de sol, dar un paseo en caballo o se iban a cenar afuera o el moreno la invitaba a alguna reunión familiar.

Pero en uno de esos paseos, mientras estaban sentados en la playa enfrente de una fogata que Alistar improvisó, cada uno conoció un poco del otro, por ejemplo que Cornwall, era griego y en conjunto con sus padres habían emigrado a América y por muchos años radicaron en Chicago, Illinois más él por la profesión que él eligió se fue a vivir a Florida. La rubia por su parte sólo le confió su afición por la Biología, que era originaria de Oklahoma y quiénes eran sus padres, más le ocultó su estado civil, además de que sus argollas matrimoniales no las usaba, a sugerencia de Neil.

**- Pero ¿tienes alguna profesión?**... – le volvió a cuestionar la rubia mientras jugaba la arena con sus manos.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Cuál es?**... – el hombre miró hacia el cielo… **– ¿Astrólogo?**... – quiso adivinar la joven, más el moreno apuntó hacia la luna.

**- Ingeniero Astronauta.**

**- ¡¿Eres astronauta?!**... – le preguntó con exageración.

**- Sí**… – Alistar respondió muy sonriente por la cara de impresión que la rubia le dedicó.

**- ¡WOW! ¡Debe ser emocionante!**

**- Mucho.**

**- ¿Viajas seguido?**

**- Bastante.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Estoy de vacaciones aquí con la familia que hacía mucho no se reunía, pero dentro de poco debo reportarme nuevamente a Cabo Cañaveral.**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo estás allá?**... – hizo referencia a la luna.

**- Depende el trabajo ya que puede ser de tres a seis meses.**

**- ¿Tanto así?**

**- Sí.**

Y de pronto el fuego se avivó gracias a que Alistar arrojó un madero seco; y mientras trabajaba en la fogata…

**- Ali**… – se escuchó la dulce y tímida voz de ella.

**- Dime**… – él le respondió conforme volvía a su lugar.

**- ¿Me enseñarías a besar?**... – el moreno la miró tiernamente sentada sobre sus rodillas y las manos sobre de ellas.

**- ¿Sabes lo qué significa un beso? O mejor dicho ¿Qué valor tiene un beso?**... – La rubia alzó los hombros en señal de desconocimiento y Alistar, después de mirarla, se movió de su lugar y se puso de frente a ella copiándole nuevamente su posición; y aclarándose la garganta, primero la hizo enderezar para quedar más o menos a su altura y comenzó a decir… **– Un beso puede tener varios significados y con el mismo, valores, por ejemplo, un beso sincero donde demuestres ternura**... – le tomó la mano… **– lo das en la mano**… – y le besó el dorso… **– si tienes necesidad de esa persona, besas sus ojos**… – besó primero uno y luego el otro… **– y si besares la frente**… – puso sus labios ahí... **– es señal de protección… pero si sólo es amistad lo que ofreces, besas la mejilla…** – actuó nuevamente… **– y si lo que quieres es indicar dependencia, el cabello es lo que besas**… – pero aquí sólo se lo acarició.

**- ¿Y qué hay de los besos entre una pareja? **

**- Bueno, esos ya tienen otro significado.**

**- Dime cuáles son.**

**- El principal que es el beso en la boca**… – le tocó los labios… **– y que significa todo, el amor por esa persona, la timidez, la entrega, la necesidad, el deseo, la pasión, el juego, la fantasía, la madurez. Y lo comienzas desde lo más suave, haciéndolo tierno, lento, sin prisas, ni brusquedades, y conforme avanza se propaga hasta que llega a lo más profundo de tus sentimientos y despierta tus emociones.**

**- Ali, ¿y cómo le hago para dar un beso?**

**- El beso lo sientes, Candice, te brota de aquí**… – el moreno se tocó el pecho… **– del corazón, no es un instructivo que debas seguir porque cada uno de nosotros crea su propio estilo**… – la rubia lo miró por breves minutos y de pronto…

**- Bésame**… – le soltó de sopetón y el moreno se contrarió ante la petición.

**- Candice...**

**- No te gusto ¿verdad?**... – preguntó aquella y agachó nuevamente la cabeza, pero el moreno la sostuvo de la barbilla y la enderezó para que le mirara a los ojos y confesarle…

**- Mucho más de lo que yo creía.**

Y ante tal aseveración, Nina inocentemente cerró los ojos y le ofreció su boca; y el ingeniero la miró detenidamente y a pesar de que tenía una lucha interior, su deseo de hacerlo… venció.

Así que, tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y delicadamente le inclinó la cabeza hacia su lado derecho y con lentitud se fue acercando hacia los labios ofrecidos, pero antes de tocarlos, le recomendó…

**- Relájalos, no los pongas tan tensos**… – y la rubia entre abrió la boca y Alistar tomó primero el labio superior en un dulce toque, luego se separó apenas unos milímetros para saltar y atrapar al inferior y después de sostenerlo por unos instantes, se alejó lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia que lo habían observado todo el tiempo desde el momento que sintió los labios suaves de él.

Sus miradas se perdieron en segundos y como si hubiese sido señal, los dos se acercaron para unir sus bocas nuevamente, pero esta vez el moreno tomó las manos de ella e hizo que lo rodearon por el cuello mientras que él, la abrazaba por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

El beso que se daban era como lo había explicado: tierno, suave y muy lento. Pero él era hombre y su instinto aumentaba conforme la acaricia se alargaba, y como también era un caballero y sin ser rudo, se separó de ella dejándole un beso en la frente.

Luego la invitó a sentarse para seguir contemplando la luna, el fuego y el movimiento de las olas. Para Candice fue suficiente para despertar en ella el sentimiento de enamoramiento en aquel, porque era lindo, paciente, atento y muy cariñoso.

En otro movimiento, Alistar la abrazó y Nina se fue recostando para quedar en posición fetal y su cabeza sobre el regazo de él. El moreno, la miraba de perfil y le acariciaba el cabello; luego la rubia se removió para mirarle de frente y puso su mano derecha en el rostro de él para contemplarse por varios instantes y nuevamente envolverse en otro beso, aunque como todo lo adictivo comenzaron a hacerlos más frecuentes en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí… pero dos pares de ojos los observaban a lo lejos…

**- No deberíamos permitir que haga eso. Un error y estaremos en serios problemas. **

**- Lo sé, pero déjala, sólo está descubriendo. Además se nota que el ingeniero es un hombre honesto. No creo que la perjudique…**

**- Sí, pero no estaría de más que hablaras con él**… – dijo la mujer en un tono mandón.

**- ¡Tranquila! por supuesto que lo haré**… – el escolta contestó y miró un poco molesto a la orden de su acompañante.

Y así fue, porque después de un par de horas, tomados de la mano, la pareja regresó a casa. Neil espero a que Alistar se despidiera de la rubia; y cuando el moreno estaba dando vuelta para marcharse, fue intercedido por el trigueño.

**- Me gustaría cruzar unas palabras con usted.**

**- Por supuesto**… – contestó el astronauta; y el escolta le invitó a sentarse en una banca de concreto blanca parte del decorado del patio de aquella casa.

**- ¿Qué tanto le ha dicho Candice?**

**- ¿Con respecto a qué?**

**- Ingeniero Cornwall, usted sabe que mi trabajo consiste en proteger a la señora y a pesar de que ustedes piensan que yo no estoy al tanto de lo que hacen, lo estoy… y he visto lo que pasó en la playa**. – El moreno se aclaró la garganta para decir…

**- Lo siento, no fue**… – pero Neil le hizo alto con su mano.

**- No le estoy reprochando nada porque en primera no soy nadie en la vida de Candice para hacerlo además de que sé quién inició y ninguno de los dos lo hace con mala intención, pero sí es mi obligación mantenerle informado que… Nina es una mujer casada.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – Alistar se levantó de su lugar con sobresalto.

**- Y por lo mismo, la hace prohibida para usted o cualquiera.**

**- ¿Desde cuándo?**

**- Tres semanas.**

**- ¿Y su esposo?**... – preguntó haciendo un gesto de desconcierto.

**- Lo único que puedo decirle es que me contrató para cuidar de ella en este que sería su viaje de luna de miel.**

**- ¡Vaya! Pero ¿por qué ocultarlo?**

**- Lo siento, porque yo también desconozco las razones por las que Candice lo hizo**… – mintió un poco. **– Sólo puedo decirle que es una joven carente de afecto y en usted lo ha encontrado. Así que en sus manos está hasta donde quiera llegar con ella ahora que está enterado. Más si le advierto que yo debo entregar bien las cuentas**… – y con eso fue suficiente para que Alistar comprendiera a lo que Leagan se refería.

Más fue difícil para él no abstenerse de seguirla besando, porque se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de la rubia y más cuando en su último paseo en un bote medianamente equipado y mientras pescaban estaban sentados en un camastro, ella le preguntó…

**- Ali ¿me quieres?**

**- Te adoro, muñequita.**

La rubia que estaba en medio de sus piernas y recargada sobre el ancho pecho, giró su cabeza un poco para buscar la boca del moreno que no dudó en regalarle un beso de los cuales ya se estaban haciendo expertos. Pero en eso la caña de pescar se movió y Alistar se levantó para ver lo que había picado.

Candice lo miraba en todos sus movimientos y cuando él se giró para mostrarle nada…

**- Ese era un pez inteligente, ¡sólo se llevó la carnada!**… – dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso y ella le sonrió; más cuando lo vio girarse nuevamente la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció y se perdió en la figura masculina de él y lo vio preparar de nuevo la caña y lanzarla al agua. Después cuando se giró a ella le ofrecería… **– ¿Quieres algo de beber?**

**- Sí**… – dijo ella; y de una hielera cercana Alistar tomó dos bebidas refrescantes y volvió a ocupar su lugar colocándose detrás de ella. Ahí destapó la bebida y se la ofreció a la rubia y luego hizo lo mismo para él.

El ruido de las olas golpeando la nave acuática era lo único que se escuchaba y pasados unos minutos…

**- Ali**… – le llamó otra vez mientras pasaba con su dedo la boquilla de la botella.

**- Sí**… – le contestó el moreno después de beber.

**- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?**

**- Claro que puedes**… – la rubia se movió de su lugar para quedar de frente a él. **– ¿Qué pasa?**... – le preguntó en lo que con su dedo le acariciaba un ligero gesto fruncido en la frente.

**- ¿Qué es ser frígida?**

**- ¡¿Dónde escuchaste eso?!**... – ahora el que frunció el ceño fue él.

**- Por ahí**… – Nina le respondió y desvió su cara y mirada hacia otro punto de la isla; pero Alistar la hizo mirarlo.

**- ¿Te lo dijeron a ti?**... – y ella de inmediato dijo…

**- ¡NO!**… – y aquel por momentos se quedó callado; después…

**- Te voy a responder no tanto porque me guste la palabra si no… porque has hecho una pregunta y yo dije que sí… la frigidez**… – había dicho muy seguro pero… **– ¡híjole!**… – se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a decir… **– bueno… ¿cómo te diré?… es una disfunción en la mujer o…. incapacidad de reaccionar al deseo o… a la excitación sexual. **

**- Y tú ¿crees que yo lo sea?**

**- No hay mujer frígida, en ese caso el hombre tiene mucha culpa de ello y no, no creo que tú lo seas.**

**- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?**. – Y ahí si, Alistar se puso en apuros y haciendo movimientos con sus manos trataba de explicarle pero mejor preguntó…

**- ¿Tu esposo nunca te tocó?**

**- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!**... – la rubia abrió tremendos ojos y el moreno sonrió levemente.

**- El Agente Leagan me lo confesó**… – la chica agachó nuevamente la cabeza.

**- Lo siento.**

**- No, no te disculpes, chiquita. Tarde o temprano me lo tenías que decir, ¿o no?**… – y aquella tímida dijo que sí. **– ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?**. – Y la rubia volvió a decir…

**- Sí, son dos cosas… una… el avisarte que… ya es hora de regresar a casa.**

**- OK**

**- Y la otra… quiero pedirte algo.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Que me compruebes que no soy frígida.**

**- Candice, no**… – dijo y negó con la cabeza.

**- ¿Por qué?**... – ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- Porque no me corresponde a mí. ¡Eres una mujer casada! Perteneces a otro y yo no sólo me he aprovechado de eso, sino que me he engañado ilusamente porque no eres libre para mí.**

**- ¡Por favor! Hazlo como despedida.**

**- No puedo, aunque quisiera, no puedo.**

**- Tú también me desprecias, tal como lo hizo él**. – Y sintiéndose nuevamente lastimada Candice se levantó y se alejó de él.

**- No, nena, no es eso…**

**- ¡Sí, lo es! ¿Por qué crees que me mandó lejos? Porque no quiere saber nada de mí. No le importo, ni le importaré**. – Pero Alistar se levantó, fue a su lado, la abrazó y ella más insistió… **– por eso es que te pido, que me hagas sentir que en verdad soy una mujer.**

**- Lo eres.**

**- Entonces ¿por qué no quieres?**... – lo volvió a cuestionar girándose para quedar de frente a él que dejó escapar el aire y besándole la frente, la volvió a cobijar en sus brazos.

**- Tú piensas que no quiero y que por eso se debe mi rechazo; pues déjame decirte… que me muero por hacerte mía, pero no podemos y es por ti, porque no quiero que mañana que vuelvas a tu esposo te juzgue peor de lo que no te conoce. Más hay una manera donde si puedo ayudarte y tú misma comprobarás el mal concepto en que te tienen**. – Tomándola de la mano, la llevó de vuelta al camastro.

Allá, la sentó y él se acomodó detrás de ella dejándola en medio de sus piernas. Luego le levantó su cabellera, y con su nariz comenzó a acariciarle la nuca y Candice percibía claramente su resuello y sintió cuando le tomaba una mano y le decía quedamente muy cerca del oído…

**- Quiero que cierres los ojos.**

**- Ya.**

**- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?**

**- Me acaricias y… ahora me besas.**

**- Bien… ahora quiero que te concentres y pienses…**

**- En ti**… – lo interrumpió y sonrió soñadora pero no contaba con que…

**- No, no pienses en mí, si no… en él.**

**- ¿En quién?**... – ella abrió los ojos abruptamente y se tensó.

**- Relájate.**

**- Pero…**

**- Shhh… concéntrate**… – la rubia negó con la cabeza… **– por favor, cierra los ojos**… – y como los besos de ese hombre, eran tiernos y delicados como su voz, le obedeció; y cuando Alistar vio que ella se relajaba nuevamente y aprovechando que estaba a sus espaldas, con sutilidad le desató las cintas que ataban su top que formaba parte de su traje de baño, primero las de la espalda y luego las del cuello, dejando caer la prenda al suelo.

Candice que tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre las musculosas piernas del moreno sintió cuando las grandes manos de él, le acariciaban el dorso y después entrelazaban sus dedos mientras que Alistar no dejaba de besarle por lo ancho de la espalda.

Luego le levantó sus propias manos y las puso sobre sus pequeños senos; y ayudándole hizo que se acariciara…

**- Debes aprender a explorar tu propio cuerpo**… – volvió a decirle casi en un murmullo… **– a conocer tu anatomía**… – y ella dijo…

**- Sí**… – y asintió con la cabeza. Luego comenzaron a descender por el torso plano y partieron hacia las piernas. Pero de regreso, las manos de ambos conforme ascendían, lo hacían levantando una falda larga que cubría a la rubia y fueron a detenerse justo en la parte sensible de ella.

**- Ahora sí, quiero que pienses…**

**- No, no quiero…**

**- Debes hacerlo, Nina, porque llegará un momento donde tendrás que compartir con él y será cuando decidan formar una familia**… – se quería ser convincente.

**- No…**

**- Nina…**

**- No, él no…**

**- ¿Tan mal te trató?**... – ella se quedó callada para escuchar los susurros de él. **– ¿No fue delicado contigo?**... – la seguía acariciando… **– ¿Te lastimó físicamente?.**.. – ella negó con la cabeza… **– Sé que lo hizo emocionalmente y por eso quiero que pienses en él que es tu mayor miedo y demuéstrate que no eres lo que él piensa y que sí eres una mujer que siente y disfruta de los placeres de la naturaleza**… – le habló psicológicamente, más la respiración de Candice ya se escuchaba pesada cuando sentía sus propias caricias ayudadas ¡claro! por la gentileza del otro. **– Si quieres decir secretamente su nombre… ¡hazlo! Repítelo y dibuja su imagen en tu mente**. – La rubia después de pensarlo por unos minutos finalmente dijo…

**- Sí…**

**- Bien.**

Y llevando el mismo compás y ritmo de las caricias, a Candice no le llevó mucho tiempo en alcanzar el clímax cuando lo mezcló con el nombre e ilusión de su esposo haciendo que ella misma se sorprendiera de la reacción que su cuerpo experimentaba ante su primera vez.

Claramente podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón agolpándose en su cabeza, también veía con cierto temor como las piernas y manos le temblaban, haciéndole imposible controlar los gemidos que de su boca brotaban.

El hombre que tenía a sus espaldas la abrazó fuertemente y con lentitud, se fueron echando hacia tras para quedar recostados sobre el camastro: él, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo satisfecho del éxito de su terapia; y ella sobre su torso abrazándose de aquellos brazos que la rodeaban y mirando hacia el cielo azul.

Así permanecieron un buen rato, hasta que la rubia se recuperó por entero. Luego se zafó del amarre y se giró para ponerse boca abajo; cruzando sus brazos los apoyó sobre el abdomen de aquel que ya la miraba mientras se sostenía la nuca con sus manos… y antes de que Candice dijera algo recargó su barbilla sobre sus brazos.

**- ¿Esto es lo que se siente todo el tiempo?**... – preguntó y el moreno estirando una mano, le acarició el cabello.

**- El placer puede ser aún mayor. Esto fue sólo una prueba de que tu cuerpo sí responde a la excitación y descartes la errónea idea de la disfunción.**

**- Gracias.**

**- No tienes por qué. Mejor dime ¿cómo te sientes?**

**- Bien, sólo un poco… temblorosa.**

**- Es normal. Bueno**… – delicadamente la enderezó para ponerse ambos de pie… **– creo que es hora de que nos marchemos, pronto está por caer la noche y Leagan nos estará esperando ya en el muelle.**

Ella dijo sí con la cabeza; y en lo que Alistar levantaba la caña de pescar, de la cual se olvidaron, Candice se ponía el top.

Cuando terminaron, se pusieron en marcha y mientras el moreno manejaba, Candice iba abrazada de él y recibía los besos que aquel le daba en señal de despedida, porque ese Domingo 31 de Julio de 1994, fue la última vez que salieron y pudieron estar juntos, porque al día siguiente la rubia partiría para encontrarse con Terrence en París, Francia ya que los padres de ambos, en una repentina carta, les avisaron que allá los esperaban.

Pero aún así a primera hora y en lo que abordaban la nave, Alistar fue a despedirse de la rubia y quedaron de escribirse donde quiera que estuvieran, hablarse por teléfono y que en cuanto él volviera a tener otra oportunidad, la visitaría en Nueva York.

**Nueva York**

**Domingo 18 de Agosto/1996**

**- ¡Candice! ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!**

La rubia se tensó por completo en los brazos de su amigo al escuchar a sus espaldas la molesta voz de su marido; pero aún así, con descaro volvió a dejar un beso en los labios del moreno que ya sostenía firmemente la mirada que Terrence le dedicaba.

Como si nada, Nina se separó y con gran cinismo hizo las presentaciones…

**- El Ingeniero Alistar Cornwall, un buen amigo**… – dirigió sus palabras al castaño y luego… **– Ali, te presento… al que dice que es mi marido**… – fue altanera y burlona, pero a cambio recibió una mirada fulminantemente furiosa; más el recién llegado…

**- Un gusto conocerle**… – y le extendió la mano; y el castaño a pesar de su molestia…

**- Terrence Grandchester**… – la aceptó y apretaron sus manos con fuerza.

**- Bueno, pues ya que todos somos amigos**… – dijo la desvergonzada… **– vayamos adentro**… – les invitó… **– porque, Ali, tengo tantas cosas que platicar contigo**… – finalizó la chica muy emocionada y colgándose del brazo de aquel que ya pasaban a lado de un castaño que no sólo los veía dirigirse al interior de su casa si no que no supo cómo reaccionar, bueno sí, más tuvo que apechugar, y para calmarse de la rabia que sentía por dentro, comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines.

Por supuesto a los que ingresaban les sorprendió que el dueño de aquel "hogar" no los siguiera cuando ocuparon sus asientos en la sala donde estaban todas sus pertenencias.

Candice de inmediato ordenó té caliente para el moreno ya que era su costumbre; y comenzaron a platicar de lo que habían hecho en esos últimos meses que no se vieron; pero Alistar antes de empezar…

**- ¿Cómo vas con él?**... – se señaló hacia la puerta.

**- Igual.**

**- ¿No hay cambios?**… – y aquella sólo negó con la cabeza… **– pero está celoso**… – le aseveró.

**- ¡Nooo!**… – dijo Nina con incredulidad pero sí le aseguró… **– Sólo está herido en su orgullo de macho que piensa que sólo los hombres pueden hacer lo que quieran y nosotras como mujeres no.**

**- ¿Y se vería bien?**

**- Vamos, Ali, tú sabes bien que no pero… un escarmiento no le caería nada mal. Además**… – se interrumpió porque el servicio llegó y precisamente con Eliza; y cuando estaba por servirlo… **– Puedes retirarte yo lo hago**… – le ordenó la rubia y aquella con sus aires de superioridad se marchó.

**- Guapa la pelirroja**… – Alistar dijo no habiendo perdido detalle; pero de Candice sólo recibió un tronar de boca mientras servía el té. **– ¿Qué?**... – inquirió cuando Nina le entregó su taza.

**- No sé, pero… intuyo que algo ya pasó entre estos dos.**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – Alzándose de hombros la mujer confirmaría…

**- Tiene una amante ¿lo olvidas?**

**- Bueno, amante lo que se dice amante… no sé si llamarlo así, porque entre ustedes no ha pasado nada y si a esas vas, tú también lo tienes, y ese… soy yo.**

**- No, tú eres mi amigo, es diferente.**

**- Entonces, él también tiene amigas.**

**- Ya entiendo… ¡Ahora lo vas a defender!**

**- No**… – quiso convencerla de lo contrario.

**- Sí, sí, sí… ¡hombres!... Dios los cría y ellos se juntan**... – y ante esa frase el moreno rió y en ese momento Terrence finalmente apareció. En silencio comenzó a levantar sus herramientas de trabajo pero Candice quiso ser amable… **– ¿Gustas tomar un poco de té?**... – aquel la miró serio y dijo de igual modo…

**- No, gracias.**

Pero Alistar quiso saber de él… – **¿Cómo van los negocios?**

Terrence también lo miró y con hostilidad contestaría… – **Bastante bien.**

**- ¿Puedo verlo?**... – el moreno le pidió amablemente su periódico.

**- Claro**… – y el castaño le entregó el Wall Street Journal.

Y cuando, se marchaba… – **¿Bajarás a cenar?**... – volvió a ofrecerle su esposa; pero el marido se detuvo y después de arrojar un resoplido, giró la cabeza y levantando una ceja con el ceño verdaderamente fruncido…

**- Por supuesto**… – le confirmó; y siguió su andar, pero ahora fue Candice la que lo observó mientras se alejaba; y alguien conforme leía la sección de Ciencias y Tecnología…

**- Insisto… ¡está rabiosamente celoso!**

Y Nina cruzó miradas con Alistar y volvió a poner sus ojos en la figura gallarda de su marido que ya se perdía en el pasillo.

Continuará

¡Qué hermoso recuerdo conservo de ustedes!

Wendy, Julie, Selene, Noemi, Neoyorkina, Tatiana, Lindaquerubin, Themis, Star, Verónica, Rubita, Parnaso, Arly, Yume-Xan, Usagi13chiba, Rosaura, Melody, Candida,

Abril, Galaxy, Melina, Jenny, Annita, Luisa, Jessy, Melissa, Ivett, Alessita, Ladybug, Lulis, Magdy, Yeli, Dianis, Mery "G", Lizeth, Soly, Srita. Obrian.


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 8**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Domingo 18 de Agosto/1996**

Y mientras en la sala de aquella casa, Candice se quedaba cómodamente atendiendo a su visita, Terrence entró a su recámara, caminó en dirección a su escritorio y ahí dejó su computador. Después de quitarse sus lentes y conforme los dejaba sobre el mueble, se frotó los ojos, luego se dirigió hacia el sofá para acostarse un rato.

Estando allá, perdió su mirada en el techo tratando de no pensar y mucho menos sentir lo que en ese momento le carcomía por dentro… los celos… porque debía reconocer que sí estaba celoso de su mujer y más de ese extraño que había aparecido en su casa.

Se pasó una mano sobre su cabello cuando ya estaba recostado sobre el sofá y apoyando su codo sobre el respaldo de este, cerró su puño y se dio golpecitos en la boca sin dejar de mirar a la nada y de pronto comenzó a recordar cómo había llegado a esa conclusión…

**PRIMERO FLASH BACK**

**París, Francia**

**Lunes 1 de Agosto /1994**

En el Aeropuerto de París Orly, Terrence aguardaba impaciente la llegada de su esposa; ya llevaba un par de horas esperando y su humor no era muy sano que digamos, hasta él mismo se había sorprendido de su repentino cambio que comenzó justo al otro día de su arribo a Cancún, México, lugar donde gracias a uno de sus amigos le había facilitado una hermosa villa aislada en Playa Secreto, paradisiaco único en el mundo por su pureza, tranquilidad y belleza además de la excelente ubicación ya que estaba apenas a unos escasos minutos del aeropuerto mexicano.

Y ahí fue donde pretendió disfrutar de la compañía de Karen por toda una semana, más no contaba con que un ser flaco y sin gracia comenzaba a invadirle el pensamiento y con ello quitarle las ganas de destramparse con su amiga y no precisamente por el patadón loco que le había acomodado dejándoselo como recuerdo si no…

_Segundo Flash Back_

Era casi la medianoche y sorprendentemente no conciliaba el sueño, primero porque no podía explicarse que apenas a su segundo día que había llegado, no podía estar tranquilo, además de que su "amigo" lo estaba haciendo quedar mal echándole a perder sus planes. Así que aprovechando el insomnio, en silencio se levantó de la cama, dejando a su compañera y buscó la salida.

Descalzo, descendió las escaleras, cruzó la sala y salió por la puerta que conducía directamente a la alberca, atravesó el puente y llegó al primer escalón donde daba inicio a la playa. Y conforme avanzaba lentamente llevando las manos en los bolsillos de sus pijamas, hacía círculos con sus pies sobre las arenas blancas.

Después de jugar un rato, finalmente se fue a sentar en una pequeña sala que había ahí, teniendo como mesa de centro un grueso madero y en medio de éste, estaba incrustada una sombrilla. Ahí ocupó uno de los mullidos sillones y recostándose perdió su mirada sobre las aguas serenas del mar.

Karen que lo había sentido levantarse, caminó hacia la terraza del segundo nivel de aquella gran palapa que era el diseño de aquella casa y lo observó todo el tiempo. Haciendo una mueca de sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza, devolvió sus pasos, tomó su ligera bata que estaba sobre la cama y decidió ir a su encuentro.

Minutos más tarde, Terrence la sintió llegar y miró de reojo cuando la castaña se sentaba a su lado. Enderezándose, él puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza mientras que ella lo miraba de perfil.

**- Lo siento**… – él se disculpó… **– No sé lo qué me está pasando**… – se excusó.

**- Es porque sigues pensando en ella**. – Terrence la miró de inmediato y aquella percibió su mirada apenada con una mueca irónica.

**- Increíble pero… es cierto**… – se talló la cara con ligero desespero.

**- ¿Quieres que nos regresemos?**... – le propuso la mujer.

**- ¿No te molestaría?**... – la volvió a mirar con un poco de súplica.

**- No, para nada**… – le sonrió comprensiva… **– tú sabes que sólo te acompañé debido a tanta insistencia tuya.**

**- Lo sé y de verdad lo siento**… – dijo él poniendo sus ojos sobre el horizonte del mar.

**- Ya no te disculpes, creo que entiendo a dónde va todo esto. ¿Te estás enamorando de ella?**... – el castaño la miró nuevamente ante tal posibilidad; pero él se encogió de hombros y contestó…

**- No creo, o no lo sé.**

**- ¿Irás a buscarla?**... – le preguntó la castaña con intriga.

**- No, debo cumplir mi palabra. Yo fui el que puso las reglas y el de la genial idea de mandarla lejos, ¿no? Así que, ahora sólo me queda esperarla y cuando ese momento llegue, ojalá me permita acercarme a ella.**

**- Confiemos que así sea. ¿Y qué harás mientras tanto?**

**- Regresaré a Los Ángeles e iniciaré mi maestría aprovechando la oportunidad que Hollywood me da.**

**- Muy bien. Bueno**… – la castaña se levantó… **– entonces, alistaré mis cosas para que mañana temprano parta a Nueva York.**

**- Karen**… – él también se puso de pie y la detuvo del brazo cuando emprendía el camino de regreso… **– no sabes cuánto lo lamento**… – volvió a disculparse; pero ella le acarició el rostro.

**- A pesar de ser un loco atrabancado, eres un buen chico y guardas nobles sentimientos, sólo trata de no cometer más errores**… – le aconsejó y el castaño después de decirle…

**- Gracias**… – tomó su mano y se la besó.

Así que, aunque usted no lo crea, el martes 28 de Junio de 1994, día que Candice hacía su arribo a Grecia, Terrence volaba, después de despedirse de Karen, hacia Los Ángeles, California.

_Fin de Segundo Flash Back_

Grandchester ya tenía varios días que había llegado a Paris, y eso porque la compañía Warner Brothers estaba haciendo rodaje de una película y él asistía al director de ésta; entonces en una de las tarjetas postales que envió a su familia, recibió llamada de ellos informándoles que visitarían la Ciudad Luz aprovechando que estaban ahí y pasar unos días con ellos. Así que, de inmediato se puso en contacto con Neil para que le trajera a su esposa antes de que los progenitores de ambos llegaran.

Era la segunda vuelta que recorría en aquel lugar y ya estaba de regreso a la sala donde supuestamente saldría su esposa cuando finalmente la distinguió en la distancia. Abruptamente detuvo sus pasos y sin comprender, su corazón le dio un salto de alegría y más cuando la vio detrás de Neil Leagan sonriente con un semblante diferente y muy… ¿feliz?. Sin embargo su encanto se perdió cuando Candice lo divisó, porque su rostro se tornó indiferente, serio y lo peor… su bella sonrisa… se le esfumó por arte de magia.

En todo el trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel donde se hospedarían y recibirían a sus padres, la rubia no le dedicó una simple mirada, más le contestaba tímidamente a lo que aquel le preguntaba y la miraba desde el otro extremo del asiento de la limusina que los transportaba.

**- ¿Cómo has estado?**

**- Bien.**

**- Me alegra.**

**- Ajá.**

**- Me imagino que el viaje fue… ¿agotador?**

**- Un poco.**

**- Nuestros padres llegan mañana**… – Terrence le informó queriendo hacer un poco de plática.

**- Ajá**… – le volvió a responder con indiferencia; pero el castaño al ver que no le sacaría más, optó por seguir la frase de que… "calladito se veía más bonito".

Minutos más tarde hacían su arribo al Hotel Ritz ubicado en el corazón de París y donde ya el castaño tenía las reservaciones hechas, así que ayudados por el bell boy, fueron conducidos a su lujosa suite mientras Terrence en el camino le indicaba a Leagan con respecto a la suya y a la de su acompañante además de pedirle discreción para no levantar sospechas.

Marie acompañó a Candice hasta su aposento y en lo que le ayudaba con el baño, la rubia se quedó contemplando el decorado del lugar al estilo Luis XV y la vista hacia los Jardines Vendome.

Pasados otros minutos más, las dos mujeres se despidieron no volviendo a coincidir hasta después de que los padres del matrimonio se marcharan.

. . .

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche, la puerta de la recámara de la rubia se abrió lentamente y con paso silencioso, Terrence llegó hasta el pie de la cama donde su esposa dormía plácidamente; no tenía intenciones de despertarla pero debía, así que con suavidad la movió y Candice abrió los ojos sobresaltándose de la presencia de aquel.

**- Lo siento, no quise asustarte, sólo que… estuve llamando a la puerta y como no contestabas**… – se excusó rápidamente.

**- Está bien**… – respondió la rubia y se talló ligeramente los ojos.

**- Dos cosas, la hora de la cena se acerca y…**

**- No tengo hambre**… – ella le aseveró volviendo a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada; más su esposo terminó de informarle a pesar de la interrupción…

**- Nuestros padres llegaron antes de lo previsto y nos esperan en el restaurante.**

**- Bueno**… – no le quedó de otra más que resignarse y contestarle… **– en un momento salgo.**

**- Te estaré esperando**… – dijo Terrence cuando caminaba en dirección a la salida y un… **– Ajá**… – volvió a ser la respuesta seca de la rubia mientras se levantaba para ir al baño y alistarse.

. . .

El elegante restaurante L'Espadon estaba un poco concurrido y la pareja en lo que aguardaba a ser atendida, sus padres ya ocupaban su reservado. El hostess llegó y les indicó el camino, entonces Terrence tomando de la mano a su esposa, se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban sus progenitores que al verlos se levantaron de sus lugares para recibir a sus respectivos hijos con los brazos abiertos y llenarlos de besos.

Luego de los saludos, ocuparon sus asientos y el ambiente no cambió mucho desde la última vez que se vieron porque las damas mayores se envolvieron en su plática de cómo planearían su estancia en la Ciudad Parisina y los caballeros en sus asuntos de negocios; más esta vez involucraron al más joven que lo ponían al tanto de ciertos cambios en la Compañía Walker y donde él… estaba incluido.

Entonces Candice que era la menos involucrada, alegando a favor de su cansancio pidió permiso y declaró retirada. El único que la vio, conforme se alejaba, era su esposo que la miraba ya de espaldas pero más se fijaba en su vestido corto, holgado y en tirantes al estilo griego y donde nadie le había dicho nada a pesar de que se veía muy bien… él quiso hacerlo pero ella lo había ignorado.

. . . . .

Los siguientes días fueron fatales para la rubia, porque debía seguir a sus "madres" a donde aquellas quisieran, lo único bueno que vio de la estancia de aquellos, fue la innecesaria presencia de su esposo que seguía recibiendo indicaciones de su suegro y así no tenía que fingir ante nadie sólo su inconformidad, cansancio y aburrición.

Pero eso sí, en cuanto sus padres desaparecieron, la rubia, en compañía de Marie y Leagan, recorrió la ciudad entera… pero antes…

**- Debo volver a América… ¿Vienes conmigo?**... – le preguntó Terrence cuando disfrutaban el desayuno en la terraza de su suite.

**- ¿Te molestaría si no lo hago?**... – contestó Candice sin despegar sus ojos de sus alimentos.

**- No**… – respondió el castaño honestamente contrariado, más recuperó postura pronto y… **– Por supuesto que no**… – le verificó queriendo sonar seguro e indiferente, pero aún así escuchó la justificación de ella…

**- Me gustaría quedarme para conocer más la ciudad y… seguir ¿cómo lo planeado?**... – finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

**- Claro, como tú gustes.**

Y ese sábado 13 de Agosto de 1994, fue la última vez que Terrence y Candice coincidieron y se vieron. Porque conforme el tiempo pasaba, la rubia encontraba la ocasión idónea y la excusa perfecta para evitar tanto a sus padres como a su marido, comprometiéndose ella a hacerles llegar a estos las dichosas tarjetas postales de los lugares por donde andaba.

Y como Terrence también tenía su orgullo, le pagó a su esposa con la misma indiferencia que ella le mostraba y no era tanto porque en verdad quisiera hacerlo sino que se concentró en su maestría que le empleó más de un año y mayor, cuando se le anunció del retiro de su padre político quedando él como nuevo Presidente de las Empresas Walker.

Así que el castaño tuvo que improvisar carrera de negocios, pero como su capacidad de inteligencia era mucha, pudo manejar los dos ramos: su profesión y la compañía, ¡ah! y sin olvidar que también debía vigilar la de su propio padre mientras estos seguían de placentero viaje.

Por eso, las cartas que Candice le mandaba nunca las leía a tiempo y cuando lo hacía se daba cuenta de lo tarde que era, además de que nunca visitaba "su hogar" y era ahí donde la rubia las enviaba y por ello Nina creía que su marido seguía teniendo desinterés en ella al no responder ninguna de sus cartas.

Pero lamentablemente en el camino y en el transcurso del último año, Terrence se topó con Susana Marlowe ya que era parte del staff de la televisora donde el castaño había adquirido acciones para empezar a incursionar en el medio hasta que tuviera la oportunidad y tiempo de seguir con su proyecto personal al que tuvo que dejar a medias para atender los negocios de la familia.

Y como la rubia ojo azul no daba paso sin huarache y aprovechándose no sólo de su posición en la compañía si no de la ausencia de la Señora Grandchester, pues quiso probar suerte con el guapo y nuevo accionista excusándose de mil pretextos para estar cerca de él y con ello se les empezó a involucrar sentimentalmente hasta que la oportunista lo consiguió aunque apenas llevaban un par de meses de relación cuando Candice apareció.

. . . . .

Por su parte, la rubia Walker al quedarse en Europa, después de que su esposo se marchó y recorriera la Ciudad Parisina como lo prometió, decidió visitar Tenerife, una de las siete islas que forman el Archipiélago Canario en España.

Y gracias a que Alistar le había enseñado el buceo, lo tomó como su deporte favorito, además aprovechando que en la isla había escuelas, aprendió el surf y windsurf que le ayudaron a ejercitar y moldear un poco su cuerpo.

Pero una mañana mientras buceaba, vio pasar además de los miles pececillos de colores, una preciosa tortuga boba o caguama muy común en esas costas y cuando era hora de regresar, hizo su arribo una colonia de delfines.

Unos se acercaron amigablemente a los nadadores que ya visitaban la playa y otro tanto seguían la estela que iba dejando una lancha conducida por un grupo de jóvenes; de pronto el conductor de aquella nave se detuvo y los chicos comenzaron a jugar con los inteligentes mamíferos, pero de repente uno de aquellos adolescentes tomando un bate comenzó a golpear sin razón alguna a las criaturas marinas.

Candice que ya los observaba desde la playa, se llenó de frustración al ver como el resto del grupo aquel en lugar de detener a su compañero reían enloquecidos de lo que su desquiciado amigo hacía.

**- ¡NO HAGAS ESO!**... – gritó fuertemente la rubia al ver que nadie les decía nada, más sólo miraban también sorprendidos la gracia que según a aquellos les causaba.

Neil que ya había emprendido la carrera cuando vio que la rubia trataba de alcanzar a aquellos, que después de su fechoría, huyeron… la joven le preguntó de inmediato cuando el escolta la alcanzó y la abrazó para hacerle calmar la histeria por la que estaba pasando cuando vio que dos delfines pequeños flotaban sobre las olas ya sin vida debido a los golpes recibidos sobre la cabeza.

**- ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!**

**- Probablemente estén bajo el efecto de alguna droga, Nina**… – fue su más razonable explicación.

Más eso bastó para que Candice no quisiera regresar más a la playa encerrándose en su habitación lo que restó de ese trágico día y los que le seguían.

Pero sus acompañantes se sorprendieron la tarde que la rubia decidió salir de su recámara y solicitar la ayuda de aquellos, primero de Neil para que extendiera la renta de la casa que ocupaban, y luego a Marie que le pidió le consiguiera toda clase de revistas y le entregó una lista de libros con referente a la Biología Marina.

Y por los siguientes meses se quedaron en aquella isla, pero sus empleados estaban impresionados de los cambios que la rubia estaba logrando por sí sola como: el saber vestirse, a caminar con garbo y hablar con soltura mientras lo hacía por largas horas en el teléfono o la misma cantidad de tiempo que se la pasaba poniendo en práctica la teoría de los libros debajo de las aguas oceánicas, por supuesto siempre en compañía de Leagan.

Pero una mañana mientras Neil practicaba un poco de tiro al blanco, la curiosidad de la rubia le hizo preguntarle…

**- ¿Me enseñarías a usar el arma?**... – al trigueño de momento le pareció una idea descabellada pero algo en la mirada de Candice le hizo aceptar aunque no fue lo único que el guardia de seguridad le enseñó.

Y así fue como Candice se hizo de su propia personalidad, coraje y carácter además de que los planes que tenía en mente, lo requerían y después de un año de quedarse en Tenerife, siguió viajando pero esta vez ya no de placer sino en cuestión de trabajo.

Más como su proyecto necesitaba el respaldo de la compañía de su padre y ahora la de su esposo… se armó de valor y le llegó el momento de confrontar a lo que Alistar le había llamado: su mayor miedo.

Fue por eso que decidió regresar a casa después de dos años de ausencia totalmente transformada pero nunca contó que el día que finalmente lo hiciera… encontraría a su marido con las manos en la masa y como él comenzó el juego y a pesar de su resistencia, aquel la estaba haciendo bajar la guardia, pero sus dudas con respecto a su comportamiento le hicieron volver a subirla, y erróneamente pretendió pagarle con la misma moneda aunque una vez Alistar por medio de una carta, le aconsejó:… **– "No porque la gente actúe mal, tú vas a seguir su ejemplo"…** – y Nina reflexionó en ello y corrigió, sin embargo en esta ocasión en que el moreno apareció, la emoción de volver a verlo era mucha que por eso lo besó olvidándose de que estaba en casa y su marido justo detrás de ella provocando con aquel acto… los celos de éste.

**FIN PRIMERO FLASH BACK**

**Nueva York**

**Domingo 18 de Agosto/1996**

Por unas cuantas horas Terrence se quedó dormido, hasta que el llamado a la puerta de su habitación lo despertó. De un movimiento rápido se enderezó y estando sentado mientras se frotaba los ojos, contestó…

**- Sí**

**- Señor, la cena está servida**… – afuera se escuchó la mucama.

**- En un momento bajo**… – y en esa posición, se quitó los zapatos y calcetines, luego se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto privado.

Media hora más tarde, Grandchester se unió en el comedor.

**- Buenas noches**… – saludó más de compromiso que de gusto.

**- Buenas noches**… – le contestaron los ocupantes de aquella mesa y en cuanto los empleados vieron al patrón, comenzaron a servir una deliciosa cena que Candice había ordenado para celebrar a su invitado.

En los primeros minutos Terrence estuvo callado y únicamente ponía atención a la animosa conversación que su esposa sostenía con aquel hombre que vestía medianamente militarizado y eso le abrió la curiosidad para preguntar… – **¿Es parte de la Fuerza área?**

**- Así es**… – respondió el ingeniero.

**- En sí… ¡es astronauta!**… – sonó muy orgullosa Nina metiendo su cucharota pero Terrence la miró con gesto serio y más cuando veía como su esposa tomaba la mano de aquel moreno y éste se la besaba haciendo que el castaño levantara una ceja y resoplara con molestia, más aún así contestó…

**- Excelente profesión. Felicidades.**

**- Gracias**… – dijo Alistar y le hizo un saludo muy al estilo militar y con ello fue todo lo que se dijo dejando como música de fondo sólo el ruido de los cubiertos mientras seguían degustando la cena. Pero al llegar al postre…

**- He leído que NASA anunció que un meteorito originado de Marte puede contener evidencias de vida primitiva, y que en los próximos días lanzará un satélite de observación ¿auroral?**

**- ¡Así es!**… – respondió el moreno altamente emocionado ante tal información compartida… **– el meteorito ha sido llamado ALH 84001 y el satélite FAST**… – los llamó a cada uno y con eso dio pauta a que entre estos dos se entablara una seria y muy interesante conversación con referente a este tema y mucho más; pero el castaño miró a su esposa con un gesto altanero como queriéndole decir… _– Yo también te puedo impresionar_… – y Candice lo entendió muy bien.

Y como hombres de grandes conocimientos que eran, siguieron hablando de todo un poco hasta que la hora de partir del moreno llegó que fue como alrededor de las once de la noche y Candice por supuesto acompañó a Alistar hasta la salida y mientras se despedían, unos ojos los seguían en cada uno de los movimientos que aquel par hacía.

Cuando llegaron al vehículo del moreno, la rubia que bien sabía que su esposo los observaba y tomando ventaja de lo que Alistar le pronosticara acerca de sus celos, no dudó en darle más; así que colgándose del cuello del moreno y éste abrazándola por la cintura…

**- Nina, no hagas eso, mira que… se ve de temperamento**… – observó el ingeniero con referente al castaño pero tampoco la soltaba.

**- No me importa**… – respondió aquella e instante seguido besó atrevidamente al guapo astronauta empero eso bastó para que Terrence se retirara de la ventana de donde los miraba.

**- Bueno, ya, ya se fue**… – contestó aquel separándose delicadamente. **– Ahora es hora de que me vaya… ¿te veo mañana?**

**- Claro**… – y se despidieron con un simple beso en la mejilla.

Pero en cuanto el matrimonio se vio solo y en lo que la joven se conducía a su recámara muy quitada de la pena, antes de que ingresara ahí…

**- Candice, espera**… – le llamó el castaño a sus espaldas.

**- Dime**… – se giró y esperó a que él llegara hasta ella; y cuando Terrence estuvo cerca, la miró fijamente a los ojos y la rubia percibió claramente su molestia.

**- ¿Qué tan lejos ha llegado tu relación con él?**... – fue su directa cuestión; y ella sonriendo con altanería…

**- ¡Qué pregunta! Pues la misma distancia que tú has recorrido con tu "amiga"**… – y el castaño ante esa respuesta sintió un cubetazo de agua fría que enseguida se le evaporizó y la rubia retrocedió porque la mirada que su esposo le dedicó y por la manera en como vio que apretó los puños, sintió que la atacaría, pero le falló, porque Terrence se contuvo y despectivamente la recorrió con la mirada y mejor se guardó su insultante comentario que le tenía destinado y se alejó.

La joven, en cuanto lo vio partir finalmente tragó saliva, y rápidamente ingresó a su habitación cerrando por dentro y antes de que su esposo se arrepintiera y llevara a cabo su acción. Más a la mañana siguiente mientras era transportada a la oficina…

**- ¿Qué le dijiste anoche a Grandchester?**

**- ¿Decirle de qué?**... – contestó la rubia "inocentemente" en lo que se quitaba una pelusa imaginaria de su falda y Neil la miró recriminador por el retrovisor más aún así la enteró…

**- Fue a mi habitación para reclamarme**… – y aquel se sobó la quijada y la rubia saltó sorprendida sobre su asiento…

**- ¡¿Que te qué?!**... – preguntó aquella casi soltándose a carcajadas.

**- Te parece muy gracioso ¿no?**... – la reprendió el trigueño… **– ¡Estaba hecho un energúmeno, Candice!**

**- ¡Ay! ni una bromita aguanta**… – se encogió de hombros y se rió; más de pronto… – **¡No me echaste de cabeza ¿verdad?!**... – y ahora el que rió fue Leagan por la cara de tensión y susto de la rubia.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!... pero a cambio me dio un segundo derechazo… que hasta el aire me sacó…** – Y ante el gesto del trigueño, los dos cómplices, se unieron en carcajadas y conforme llegaban a su destino la rubia le confió a su guardia todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior ya que éste no se enteró de la visita del ingeniero porque había salido por ser su día de descanso.

Más la cosa no terminó ahí, porque ese lunes 19 de Agosto, era día de ovulación y también era medio día cuando la rubia, como costumbre, ingresó sin anunciarse a la oficina de su marido, pero esta vez se mofó…

**- ¡Vaya!... es la primera vez que entro a tu oficina y no veo a tu amiga alrededor**… – dijo con fingida sorpresa y buscando algo pero Terrence que estaba muy entretenido en frente del computador, sólo levantó los ojos y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

**- Y a mí me va a sorprender el día que te dignes a llamar la puerta**… – le devolvió el sarcasmo volviendo a poner sus ojos en el ordenador.

**- ¡UY! Creo que hoy mi "maridito" no está de buen humor que digamos ¿verdad?**... – el castaño la volvió a mirar con gesto muy molesto.

**- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Candice?**... – le cuestionó rudamente quitándose los lentes y recargando su espalda sobre su sillón.

**- Casi nada**… – redondeó el escritorio para quedar cerca de él y apoyando sus caderas sobre el mueble… **– Hoy es el día**… – le medio informó.

**- ¿Qué día?**... – preguntó aquel frunciendo más el ceño y girando ligeramente su asiento para mirarla de frente.

**- Pues ¿cuál ha de ser?… que vayas al laboratorio para hacer tu depósito de**… – le señaló "allá"… **– tú ya sabes que…** – y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y ante eso, el castaño se puso de pie, más la rubia no se movió de su lugar, y dejó que se le acercara.

**- Y… ¿por qué tomarme la molestia de ir hasta allá**… – la acorraló… **– cuando tú, estás aquí y yo…** – le habló quedamente al oído… **– puedo hacer el depósito directamente?.**.. – y con seducción le acercó su cuerpo y la rubia respingó cuando se lo sintió. Sus rostros y bocas estaban muy cerca y por instantes se miraron directa y retadoramente a los ojos en espera de quién daría el primer paso.

Y cuando finalmente alguien estaba a punto de rendirse…

**- En cuanto termine una junta**… – miró su reloj… **– que está por comenzar, iré a la clínica. ¿Está bien?**

La rubia no respondió de inmediato por el desconcierto que aquel le provocó con su sequedad, y sólo lo vio alejarse, volver a su sillón, ponerse sus lentes y fijar su mirada en el computador ignorando su presencia por completo. Más ella recuperó postura rápidamente.

**- Por supuesto**… – le contestó mostrando que la acción de su indiferencia no le afectó y dándose la vuelta, se marchó seguida por la mirada burlona del castaño.

Sin embargo, esa fue la última ocasión que Terrence vio a Candice, porque después de ir al instituto a dejar su "porción" ya no supo si su esposa llevó a cabo la inseminación y eso debido a que la señora se la pasó del tingo al tango a lado del guapo ingeniero que sólo estaría en la ciudad por algunos días y nuevamente partiría a Grecia y después de cierto tiempo volvería a la Florida.

. . . . .

Para Grandchester su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera rutina fastidiosa entre las empresas, la televisora y su casa… porque ya ni la compañía de Susana lo emocionaba a pesar de las atenciones con que ésta se desvivía por darle en las escasas visitas que le hacía.

Increíblemente la rubia ojo azul no le reprochaba nada, precisamente porque sus encuentros habían disminuido en un 90% y el 10 que restaba sólo trataba de darle comodidad, compañía y por supuesto… lo que el cuerpo le pidiera, digno papel de una comprensible amante.

Pero ese viernes 30 de Agosto por la noche, la necesidad de Terrence era de otra cosa. Entonces después de terminada una ardua semana de trabajo, se fue a casa, primero porque el viaje lo ayudaría a bajarse la tensión y otra alejarse un poquito del bullicio estresante de la ciudad.

Así que después de llegar a su domicilio, y no adquirir noticias con respecto a su adorada mujer, se encerró en el despacho. Allá, se dirigió al bar, se sirvió un trago, lo miró con curiosidad y después de analizarlo unos instantes, finalmente lo bebió de un sólo golpe y volvió a servirse otro, más éste lo dejó llevándose consigo la botella mientras caminaba hacia el estéreo; y después de poner un poco de música clásica y beber nuevamente de su licor, se fue a recostar sobre el sofá para relajarse un poco… y entre trago y trago, el contenido de aquella botella… se evaporó.

Pasado un tiempo, se enderezó para quedar sentado; pero en el intento un tremendo dolor de cabeza se le prendió, se apretó las sienes, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su habitación.

De pronto mientras atravesaba por el pasillo, algo le llamó la atención y era que la puerta de la recámara de su esposa estaba entre abierta, caminó hacia allá y sin anunciarse… se metió.

Por su parte mientras Terrence estaba descansando en el despacho, la rubia Walker ingresó a la casa y después de localizar a Marie le pidió le acompañara a sus aposentos y en lo que subían escaleras arriba le iba diciendo lo que necesitaría de ella. Entonces en lo que Candice se duchaba, el ama de llaves le buscaba el vestido que le solicitó dejando ésta la puerta abierta cuando salió.

Después de estar un buen rato en la ducha, la rubia envuelta en dos toallas: una sobre la cabeza y la otra cubriéndole medio cuerpo salió y se acercó al tocador pero ¡cómo brincó! al ver por el reflejo del espejo a su marido que estaba de frente contemplando su vestido en color borgoña.

**- ¿Piensas salir?**... – le preguntó el castaño mientras acariciaba la delicada tela.

**- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**... – fue la respuesta pregunta de la rubia cuando se giró para mirarle de espaldas.

**- Yo pregunté primero**… – alegó aquel sin dejar de mirar la prenda.

**- ¡No creo que te interese!**… – y con esa contestación altanera el castaño finalmente se giró y la miró un poco molesto y preguntó por una de las razones que lo condujo hasta allá…

**- ¿Tienes ya alguna noticia?**

**- Con respecto… ¿a?**

**- Me hiciste ir al laboratorio ¿lo olvidaste?**... – se escuchó su voz un poco alterada.

**- ¡Ah, eso! Sí y hasta el lunes sabremos los resultados. ¿Es todo lo que querías saber? Porque necesito vestirme**… – le apuntó a la puerta invitándolo a salir, pero él…

**- Y… ¿cómo está tu amigo?**... – Terry se sentó con mucha confianza en la cama.

**- Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar ¿cómo está la tuya?**... – le respondió con irónica burla.

**- ¡Ah! ¿ya nos llevamos así?**... – quiso ser gracioso al mirarla de arriba abajo; y la joven se incomodó ante la mirada de ese hombre.

**- Terrence, hazme el favor de salir ¿quieres?**

**- ¿Y si no?**... – le llevó la contraria. Se levantó y lentamente encaminó sus pasos hasta donde aquella estaba parada.

**- No te acerques**… – le advirtió la rubia echando pasitos hacia atrás pero el tocador la traicionó porque detuvo su retroceso.

**- Pues ¿qué crees?.**.. – le acarició suavemente una mejilla cuando estuvo a centímetros de distancia de ella… **– Ya estoy aquí**… – y se inclinó para atrapar su boca pero ella hizo la cara de lado.

**- No… lo hagas**… – él por supuesto no le hizo caso, porque la tomó del rostro y conforme la giraba hacia él, éste ya le besaba muy cerca del oído y cuando le cuestionó muy cariñoso…

**- ¿Por qué no?**... – ya estaba sobre los labios de la rubia que no dejaba de sostenerse la toalla que la envolvía cuando sintió que la de la cabeza se le zafaba por la inclinación hacia atrás debido a la altura de aquel.

**- Porque**… – se interrumpió con el primer beso que el castaño le daba; y poniendo una mano sobre su cara lo separó un poco para mirarlo con otro tanto de preocupación y preguntarle… **– ¿has estado bebiendo?**. Aquel midiendo con su dedo pulgar e índice y sin dejar de mordisquearle delicadamente un labio le dijo…

**- Un poquito… ¿acaso te interesa mi estado de salud?**

**- No, claro que no… pero… Terrence… no sigas**… – ahora quiso detenerlo cuando al castaño se le colaban las manos por debajo de la toalla.

**- ¿Estás segura?**... – la cuestionó porque a pesar de sus palabras de resistencia, Candice no rechazaba los besos embriagantes de su esposo… y después de mirarse por breves segundos en espera de una respuesta que al final de cuentas nunca llegó, dieron paso a una cadena de besos espaciosamente interrumpidos. Pero la rubia estaba mitad concentrada en la excitación que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y la otra mitad la tenía centrada sobre la toalla hasta que… **– Vamos, Nina, ya déjala caer.**

**- No**… – le respondió entre suaves gemidos.

**- Sí**… – él insistió pero ya le quitaba la mano para bajarla y ponerla con cuidado detrás de su espalda y dejar que la pieza blanca descubriera poco a poco el cuerpo femenino… **– así está mucho mejor**… – se separó un poco para mirarla por primera vez y aquella desvió tímidamente su mirada ante el escudriño de él.

Con la mano libre la tomó nuevamente de la cara y la giró para volver a besarla, más ésta vez sólo rozaban sus labios y se miraban a los ojos; y en un dos por tres… el castaño pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de ella, la cargó y la llevó a la cama y mientras se conducían allá… ¿a poco creen que los besos cesaron?

Poniendo una rodilla sobre el colchón y con gran cuidado la acostó y él a un lado de ella; y conforme los besos y caricias de ambos se expandían, Terrence delicadamente se hacía camino para acomodarse en medio de ella.

Candice al sentir su aproximación comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo y metió sus manos para acariciarle el pecho, los anchos hombros, los bíceps, luego la espalda y finalmente aferrarse a él del cuello siguiendo el mismo ritmo que aquel ya llevaba dejándole hacer con ella lo que se le placiera en gana como tocarla en lo más secreto hasta besarla y mordisquearla por todas partes. Entonces los gemidos y jadeos de placer comenzaron a inundar la habitación de la rubia. Y cuando aquello estaba en su mero apogeo y en el punto de unir puntos…

**- Señora Candice**… – fue el llamado desde afuera de la mucama.

**- No contestes**… – le pidió él entre sensuales jadeos empero la rubia lo miró y tomando aire…

**- Sí**… – contestó.

**- El Ingeniero Cornwall la espera**. – Y ante esa información…

**- Dile que se vaya**… – volvió a pedirle el castaño mientras la besaba y la rubia cuando logró separarse de la boca de ese hombre.

**- Enseguida voy**… – contestó volviéndole a llevar la contraria, más le dijo a su esposo… – **Creo que el que se va eres tú.**

Terrence con respiración entrecortada se separó, la miró duramente a los ojos, negó con la cabeza y con brusquedad la soltó y se levantó saliendo de la habitación de aquella como cohete disparado.

Candice que se había enderezado sonrió triunfante al ver cuando él al salir, azotaba la puerta, pero después se dejó caer sobre la cama con rostro emocionante y no negó que de no haber sido por la interrupción, si se hubiera entregado a su esposo.

Así que, dejando a un lado su ensoñación, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a poner atención en su arreglo personal para salir con el guapo ingeniero.

Pero no contaba con que cuando iba escaleras abajo al encuentro con Alistar, vio salir a su esposo de su despacho y que cuando pasó a su lado le regaló una mirada que casi la desintegra pero lo que desconcertó a la rubia fue que… de aquel espacio también salía Eliza y que al ver parada a su empleadora ésta le dedicó una sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras.

En el interior de Candice increíblemente tres sentimientos se apoderaron de ella: la rabia, el dolor y de nueva cuenta la desilusión. Inhalando profundamente el aire, retomó su andar para ir hacia donde su amigo le esperaba que cuando la vio…

**- Nina, ¿estás bien?**

**- Sí, claro que lo estoy**… – la rubia quiso sonar convincente pero su mirada la traicionó.

**- ¿Qué pasa?.**.. – preguntó de nueva cuenta Alistar; y la abrazó al ver que lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la joven…

**- Nada**… – respondió y se las secó con profundo coraje.

**- ¿Terrence?.**.. – le cuestionó y en ese momento vieron salir al mencionado. La pareja le siguió cuando el castaño se subió a su auto y arrancaba el motor para salir como endiablado; y Candice dijo verdaderamente herida…

**- ¡Como una no le es suficiente, ahora va en busca de la otra!**

**- ¿De qué hablas?**... – y la chica en breve le contó a su amigo lo que sucedió. **– No lo creo…** – respondió Alistar increíblemente y la rubia se desconcertó.

**- ¡Vamos, Ali, deja de defenderlo!**

**- No es porque lo defienda, pero… yo estaba en la sala, cuando lo vi bajar muy molesto y salió de la casa. Y no tiene mucho que entró**… – fue su explicación.

**- ¡¿Entonces a dónde fue y a dónde va?!**... – y con ese pregunta el moreno sólo se encogió de hombros y mejor le abrió la puerta del auto para también marcharse.

Continuará

¡Las leo y me dan motivos para seguir!

Julie, Rosaura, Themis, Melinita, Myrslayer, Neoyorkina, Parnaso, Lulis, Jessy, Lyric Cinema, Annita, Abril, Star, Lizeth, Verónica, Richie Pecosa, Wendy, Lady Bug, Monapecosa, Cayita, Maripoza257, Candida, I, Tatiana, Mery G, Dianis, Soly, Noemi, Playgirl, Yume-xan, Magdy, Aime, Arly, Magaly, Lupita.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 9**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Viernes 30 de Agosto/1996**

Grandchester después del rechazo de su esposa salió de casa hecho un demonio y para sacar su impotencia, se dirigió al gimnasio y allá, sin protegerse los puños, fue directo y le dio con toda su rabia contenida al saco de boxeo sin importarle lesionarse las manos y las muñecas, lo único que quería era desquitar en algo su molesta frustración.

Después de varios certeros golpes y sintiéndose más tranquilo, salió de nuevo pero en el camino se topó con el Ingeniero Cornwall, que de inmediato comprendió que algo había pasado, pero Terrence ignoró su presencia e ingresó a la casa y se dirigió al despacho; estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando vio a Eliza que levantaba la botella vacía que había dejado sobre el suelo, empero el castaño se dio la media vuelta y nuevamente salió para encontrarse con su esposa a medio camino y no dudó en mirarla despectivamente cuando ésta iba al encuentro del moreno.

. . . . .

Para sábado y domingo… Candice seguía pensando que Terrence no sólo se había entretenido con Eliza si no que había ido en busca de Susana cuando en verdad el castaño se fue a encerrar a su departamento que tenía en la Sexta Avenida y se la había pasado revisando unas cajas que habían llegado de la compañía de su padre desde Los Ángeles, California, encontrando en éstas, un folder que le llamó tremendamente la atención… y si su humor estaba gris… con lo que averiguó se le puso de colores de lo enfurecido que se puso. Por su parte, él pensaba que su esposa estaba muy contenta "living, la vida loca" al lado de su amigo el astronauta cuando el moreno en sí ya se había ido de la ciudad siendo la cena del viernes pasado cuando aquellos se despidieron.

Entonces el lunes 3 de Septiembre, antes de ir a su consulta con el Doctor Albert Andrew, Candice tuvo un pequeño altercado con su marido cuando, debido a que ella no pudo concluir una negociación donde se necesitaría un buen capital, se lo exigió al castaño creyendo que él sería la pronta solución a su problema.

**- Quiero esta cantidad de dinero para dentro de dos horas**… – fue la prepotente orden de la rubia que nuevamente se coló en la oficina de su esposo sin anunciarse. Terrence tomó el papel que aquella groseramente le aventara sobre el escritorio y cuando vio el monto…

**- Imposible**… – le respondió simplemente, más le devolvió el papel del mismo modo.

**- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!.**.. – la joven no sólo se extrañó de la responsiva negativa si no que había alterado la voz.

**- "Im-po-si-ble"**… – le repitió el castaño como si estuviera tratando con persona no sana… **– además… ¿para qué quieres esta exagerada cantidad de dinero?**... – preguntó un poco molesto.

**- Eso no te incumbe**… – le contestó nuevamente con grosería… **– así que… ¡autorízalo!.**.. – le demandó chasqueando los dedos y pretendió darse la vuelta y dejarlo como si nada; pero esta vez le falló porque el castaño no estaba en su mejor punto de cocción.

**- ¡Un momento, Candice!**... – alteró gravemente la voz y con eso, la hizo detenerse; aquella se giró para encontrarse con él que ya estaba de pie y comenzaba a caminar a su encuentro.

**- ¿Qué quieres?**... – le cuestionó con altanería.

**- Primero, que le bajes a tu tonito de voz**… – el castaño demandó respeto.

**- ¿Alguna otra cosa?**... – más aquella se mofó.

**- Sí… que sea la última vez que entras a mi oficina sin anunciarte y más que vengas con aires de reina a darme órdenes… ¿entendiste?.**.. – e irónicamente se había tocado la sien con su dedo índice. Pero a Candice le siguió valiendo sombrilla el enojo de su esposo y le dijo…

**- ¿Algo más?**

**- Que si quieres dinero, expliques las razones para qué lo necesitas.**

**- ¿Y si no lo hago?**... – se atrevió a retarlo.

**- No verás ni un solo centavo, así de sencillo**… – sonrió altanero y de lado.

**- Bueno, pues en eso caso, déjame recordarte, "querido"**… – se le había acercado al rostro para remarcar esa palabra… **– que no estoy pidiendo dinero tuyo, si no… "MÍO"**… – se señaló y luego lo apuntó poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho de aquel… – **y de ti sólo necesito una simple firma**… – le dibujó el garabato… **– así que… ¡hazlo!**... – volvió a exigirle, pero Terrence inhaló hondamente quitando con delicadeza la mano de su esposa más arremetió contra ella.

**- ¿Ah, sí? pues ahí también te equivocas "querida"**… – él le golpeteó la punta de la nariz y aquella de inmediato le manoteó… **– porque resulta que el dinero también es… "MÍO"**… – la remedó con la última palabra dicha.

**- Es verdad**… – siguió la ironía por parte de ella… **– ya se me había olvidado que "Gracias al dinero de MI padre" tu familia se ha librado de la ruina**… – pero la rubia tocó una llaga abierta y el castaño se enfureció grandemente, no obstante optó por serenarse; y haciendo una sonrisa sardónica…

**- Candice, Candice… No cabe duda de que sigues viviendo en tu mundo de cristal, niña…** – con sus manos había formado el círculo… **– y que sólo juegas a ser parte del real. Pero deja te informo, digo… sólo por si no te has dado cuenta que**… – se mofó nuevamente jugando con sus manos… **– desde hace un año el encargado de hacer crecer tus cuentas de banco… he sido YO**… – se apuntó… **– así que nada me has regalado porque he trabajado bastante en ello.**

**- Claro, porque te conviene o si no ya estuvieras en la calle…** – volvió a chasquear los dedos despectivamente; y ante eso…

**- ¡Escúchame bien, Walker!**... – la tomó fuertemente por los brazos porque no le gustó ser humillado nuevamente; pero al ver un poco de miedo en los ojos de aquella, la soltó antes de perder el control y arremeter tempestivamente con la que estaba ignorante de todo; así que resoplando hondamente, comenzó a decir con cierta lástima… **– Nina, pobre Nina**… – y la dejó para encaminar sus pasos hacia el escritorio y de uno de sus cajones, sacó un folder y se lo aventó… **– ¡Entérate! Para que te quites de una buena vez esa idea errónea de la cabeza.**

**- ¿Qué es esto?**... – preguntó un poco molesta más se acercó, tomó los documentos y pretendió leer algo que le fue imposible de comprender…

**- ¿Qué parece?**... – dijo irónico y también con enfado.

**- No lo entiendo**… – le contestó honestamente y le entregó el folder a Terrence y éste lo tomó para informarle…

**- Aquí explica claramente que… mi Padre… es accionista del 49 por ciento de las Empresas Walker.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**... – la rubia frunció el ceño sin entender realmente.

**- Simple, que aquí tú no eres la única dueña, muñeca… y por lo mismo… ¡yo tampoco estuve en la ruina!**

El rostro de Candice estaba totalmente desconcertado y no apartaba sus ojos del castaño como en espera de encontrar en ellos una mejor interpretación. Terrence acercándose a ella, le pidió amablemente sentarse para contarle cómo había llegado a ese documento además de que de inmediato hubo llamado a su padre para exigirle una aclaración.

El Sr. Richard Grandchester al oír detrás de la bocina lo alterado que su hijo estaba y conociendo que no quitaría el dedo del renglón… a la distancia tuvo que decirle en breve… la verdad…

Primero, que en asociación con Gerard, el padre de Candice, formaron la cadena de almacenes, más como la idea era precisamente de Walker, a él le pertenecía la mayor parte de acciones, siendo Grandchester el que invirtiera monetariamente.

Y segundo que a los pocos días de que Candice y madre dejaran el hospital, y en una visita que los Grandchester hicieron a la casa Walker… él, Terrence, a la inocencia de sus cinco años de edad, pues como todos los niños, al ver lo chiquita, delgada y frágil que era, cuestionaba el por qué la niña estaba así. Entonces después de que los adultos le explicaron, se la pasó todo el tiempo mirándola, acariciándola y besándola y a los padres, al notar ese gesto tierno del chico, pues… se les ocurrió la brillante idea de… comprometerlos desde ese entonces, manteniéndolos a ellos, los principales involucrados, ignorantes de los hechos… y por supuesto, Terrence cómo agradeció, una: que estuviera tan lejos; y dos que fuera su padre, porque si no… bueno ni para que pensar en la masacre.

La rubia también, después de escuchar la pequeña explicación comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y le pidió a su esposo un permiso para ir al privado.

Terrence al verla tan pálida se ofreció a ir con ella, pero ésta se negó. – **Gracias, pero… no es necesario… sólo… dame un minuto… y estaré bien**… – más aún así, el castaño la encaminó hasta el cuarto de descanso y la vio ingresar.

Con una mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la otra rascándose la frente, el castaño comenzó a caminar sobre el pasillo y preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto en contarle lo enterado a su esposa. Quedándose parado al pie del ventanal miró hacia el cielo que en ese momento una nube cubría al astro rey.

Minutos más tarde, dos puertas fueron abiertas al mismo tiempo y dos rubias paradas sobre el umbral de cada una, más una fingiendo no ver a la otra y sin importarle su presencia, dijo rápidamente… – **¡Terry, amor!… ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!**

Y al que le quitaron el tanque de oxígeno en ese momento fue al castaño, que se congeló quedando en una pieza y palideció en cuestión de segundos y sin saber qué hacer… porque con tal noticia… Candice emprendió camino en busca de la salida de aquella oficina, seguida de la sonrisa burlona de Susana mientras que Terrence decía… – **¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!**... – y miraba con cara de horror a la ojo azul y luego volteó a ver a… – **¡CANDICE, ESPERA!**... – cuando la vio salir a toda prisa y a punto del llanto… y así se quedó el infeliz, bailando, porque daba un paso queriendo seguir a su esposa y luego retrocedía hacia la anunciadora y nuevamente… hasta que tomó firmemente de los brazos a Susana, pero sin salir de su mezcla de enojo y asombro quiso verificación… **– ¡¿ESTÁS SEGURA DE LO QUE DICES?!**

**- Completamente, cariño. El doctor me lo acaba de confirmar**… – y de su bolso sacó un sobre con los resultados y un ultrasonido adentro. **– Míralos**… – dijo muy sonriente la mujer. **– ¡Tiene dos meses!**… – finalizó feliz y saltarina echándose a los brazos del estupefacto hombre.

Grandchester sin abrazarla, sólo miraba la fotografía del pequeño ser que ya se formaba dentro del vientre de aquella. Luego la miró y sin decirle nada, la dejó y salió corriendo detrás de su esposa, seguido, claro, de una risa triunfadora por parte de Susana.

Terrence llegó a los elevadores y presionó botones; pero ninguno de los ascensores estaba disponible, así que buscó las escaleras de emergencia y comenzó a descender rápidamente... olvidándose que estaba en los últimos pisos de aquel majestuoso edificio.

Por su parte, Candice, mientras descendía en busca de la puerta principal de ese rascacielos, tuvo que contenerse el llanto para no llamar la atención de los ocupantes de aquel cuarto cuadrado y llamó a Neil para decirle que ya iba en camino.

Cuando Leagan la vio aparecer, ya la puerta del vehículo estaba abierta. La rubia subió y mientras el chofer caminaba a ocupar su lugar, su teléfono móvil sonó. Era el castaño que le pedía no se marchara y que lo esperaran, pero Candice le ordenó fuertemente a su guardia… – **¡Ya vámonos!**.. – Y el trigueño, tuvo que obedecer al verla tan alterada y emprendió la marcha.

Terrence que la había oído, sólo se quedó sentado sobre un peldaño de aquellas incontables escaleras, primero para recuperar el aire y luego para agachar su cabeza nuevamente derrotado.

Mientras tanto en el vehículo… Neil pedía indicaciones…

**- ¿Nos dirigimos a la clínica?**

**- ¿Eh?**... – respondió la rubia saliendo de su letargo.

**- Tu consulta.**

**- Ah sí.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Ajá**… – le respondió únicamente y siguió mirando tras el cristal como unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y Leagan no preguntó más, se concentró en manejar y llevarla a su destino.

. . .

El Doctor Albert Andrew era graduado de John Hopkins, universidad académica y de investigaciones número uno de los Estados Unidos y también una de las más importantes en todo el mundo.

Su labor medicinal era altamente reconocida y por lo mismo, cuando un caso complicado se le presentaba ponía todo su empeño para encontrarle solución, pero el que tenía en manos era especial y no sabía cómo confrontarlo.

Su esposa Annette, hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños muy claros, de ojos grises y también colega de su misma institución, lo había estado observando toda la noche que se la pasó de insomnio y muy pensativo.

Esa mañana de lunes, dejaron su hogar muy temprano y en silencio para llegar a la clínica. El rubio doctor, mientras llegaban sus citas, se encerró en su consultorio y su esposa le llevó una taza de café a su oficina y lo volvió a encontrar revisando una y otra vez los análisis que tenía en la mano.

Sin decirse mucho, la doctora Andrew se acercó a su esposo; y después de entregarle su bebida caliente, le dio un beso en los labios y lo dejó nuevamente a solas para empezar el día cada quien en sus respectivas actividades.

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, cuando el turno de la Sra. Walker/Grandchester, finalmente llegó. A Candice se le pidió pasar al consultorio y adentro mientras la rubia aguardaba por el doctor y percatarse que los minutos pasaban y éste no llegaba, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a recorrer el lugar pintado de blanco y decorado con grandes reconocimientos otorgados al ginecólogo experto.

Luego regresó a la silla, se sentó y tomando del escritorio un portarretrato, lo observó con detalle. Al centro había una imagen del doctor y su esposa, y a los lados dos simpáticos pequeños que eran muy idénticos pero claramente se notaba la diferencia de edades entre ellos, todos posando muy sonrientes.

Traicioneramente la rubia sintió un poco de envidia de aquel matrimonio que transmitía a través de esa simple fotografía… su felicidad. Más dejó a un lado su mal sentimiento para hacer una sonrisa seca y soltar un pujido irónico al recordar lo que el suyo era y más con la noticia que le acababan de dar, bueno, a su esposo.

Interiormente pidió fervientemente no haber logrado concebir y así, tener las armas necesarias para exigir el divorcio, pero el ruido de la puerta, la hizo dejar rápidamente su pensamiento y el marco aquel que sostenía en manos, y girarse para encontrarse con los ojos azules del galeno que además le dedicó una sencilla sonrisa.

**- Buenos días**… – dijo el doctor acercándose para ofrecerle su mano.

**- Buenos días**… – respondió ella aceptándola.

**- Tome asiento, por favor**… – se escuchó su voz un poco seria; y mientras Candice se sentaba, lo veía también ocupar su asiento detrás del escritorio. **– ¿Cómo ha estado?**... – le preguntó con cortesía.

**- Bien, gracias**… – tuvo que mentir.

**- Qué bueno. Pues ya tenemos los resultados**… – le enseñó los documentos.

**- ¿Y bien?**

**- Sra. Grandchester**... – dijo y apoyó sus brazos en el mueble y la miró directamente.

**- ¿Pasa algo, Doctor?**

**- Sí; y lamento mucho ser yo quién tenga que darle esta noticia.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- A pesar de ser uno de los casos poco comunes, y… basando que su complexión delgada**… – la señaló… **– y debido a que la desnutrición es una de las causas principales… hemos detectado que… sufre hipoplasia uterina.**

**- ¿Qué es eso?**... – la rubia frunció el ceño desconociendo el término; y al guapo rubio no le quedó de otra más que decir…

**- Matriz infantil… es decir que su útero no consiguió su total desarrollo, lo que le sería muy difícil lograr que un embarazo llegue completo a su culminación.**

La descarga potente de un rayo fue nada comparado a lo que la rubia sintió en ese momento ante esa reveladora noticia.

**- ¿Está… usted seguro?**... – preguntó titubeante y el doctor dijo si con la cabeza seguido de un…

**- Lo siento.**

**- Sí… yo lo siento… más…** – dijo la joven incoherente y completamente desconcertada porque alguien le había concedido su petición. Con dificultad se puso de pie, miró al galeno y tratando de asimilar lo apenas enterado, dijo… **– gracias… por todo**… – y como zombie buscó la salida de aquella oficina.

Cabizbaja y triste Candice comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo de aquel nosocomio, llegó hasta la puerta, salió, pero al ver a Neil de espaldas, tomó otro camino y se alejó rápidamente de ahí cruzando por los jardines.

Al estar sobre la Avenida Central empezó a andar sin llevar rumbo fijo. Su mente la había bloqueado, no quería pensar, sólo quería alejarse más y más. Atravesó calles, cruceros, puentes y justo en uno de esos, su teléfono móvil sonó y eso la hizo volver por un momento de su cavilación.

Deteniéndose justamente a la mitad del puente, se recargó sobre la barda de concreto y miró hacia a la autopista que cruzaba abajo perdiendo su vista en los rápidos autos que pasaban.

De nueva cuenta el ruido del celular la distrajo, lo sacó de su bolso y sin mirarlo siquiera lo dejó caer al vacío, viendo como el aparato se desbarataba por completo cuando se estrelló en el asfalto.

Se quedó ahí por varios minutos sólo observando a la nada, pero el subconsciente le traicionó y comenzó hacer un recuento de su vida o por lo menos lo poco que recordaba…

Se vio pequeña, jugando en el estanque y con los peces. Luego corriendo en el jardín siguiendo a las mariposas. Vio a su madre que la regañaba como siempre lo hacía cuando se escondía y no respondía cuando le buscaban; o por lo sucia de haber estado jugando con la tierra y el agua.

También recordó a su padre que todo el tiempo se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina y que cuando iba a buscarlo, para mostrarle algunas cosas, pocas veces le hacía caso alegando que estaba muy apurado.

Pero sonrió cuando en su mente la imagen de su fallecida y querida nana se le formó siendo ella la única que le dedicaba su tiempo y le daba su amor desinteresadamente o a las empleadas cuando saltaban, gritaban y corrían despavoridas cuando Nina les jugaba una broma escondiendo lagartijas o ranas en los trastos de cocina.

Ante ese recuerdo la mujer se rió con ganas al revivir sus caras, pero increíblemente las lágrimas ya le corrían por sus mejillas y así siguió memorizando más de sus muchas ocurrencias hasta que llegó a su triste adolescencia, todo el tiempo encerrada en su casa, alejada e ignorada de todo y de todos, pero lo peor fue cuando su vida cambió totalmente siendo su madre quien le informara de su matrimonio con un hombre que nunca en toda su existencia había conocido.

Más a Terrence, increíblemente no lo culpó de toda su desdicha porque también a él lo habían engañado, así que los únicos responsables por lo que ahora estaban viviendo eran sus padres… porque se preguntaba… **– ¿De qué le servía tener el castillo que le habían construido si dentro de este existía la mentira?**... – Y no sólo era infeliz con alguien que sentía absolutamente nada por ella, si no que ahora se enteraba que no era capaz de dar vida propia.

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas miró de nueva cuenta hacia abajo y fijó sus ojos donde el celular había caído y donde los restos estaban esparcidos. Se acobardó y una idea en su mente la traicionó. **– ¿Por qué no?.**.. – se había preguntado, a sus padres poco les había importado y a él, menos… y con mayor razón porque nunca podría darle lo que Susana sí: hijos.

Así que pensando que el suicidio era siempre el camino correcto para dar solución y acabar con su inútil vida… llegó a esta conclusión… ¿Qué tanto era dar un simple brinco? Nada. Tal vez si sentiría un poco de dolor pero… después ya no más y se desintegraría para siempre como sucedió con el celular.

Quitándose las zapatillas, apoyó sus manos sobre el concreto y subió su pie izquierdo ahí, pero estaba por subir el segundo cuando se tambaleó y sin querer gritó… más no desistió, pero no llegó arriba porque unos fuertes brazos la bajaron de inmediato.

El corazón de la rubia se asustó tremendamente por el jalón que sintió; empero cuando vio al que la sostenía firmemente no dudó en soltar amargamente el llanto.

**- ¡Por todos los cielos, Nina! ¡¿Qué intentabas hacer, tonta?!**

Ya había pasado más de media hora que Neil Leagan esperaba impaciente a que la rubia Walker saliera de la clínica aquella; pero al ver que el Dr. Andrew salía de aquel lugar, se extrañó y se acercó para cuestionarlo. El galeno le informó que su paciente ya tenía rato que había salido de consulta. Entonces el guardia, después de darle las gracias, tomó el celular y le marcó, pero al no obtener respuesta se montó en el auto y comenzó a buscarla.

Gracias a que cuando estaba de servicio esas calles eran las zonas las que vigilaba, sabía perfectamente cuales tenían salida hacia aquellas que condujeran hacia la casa de la rubia o a donde fuera.

Por varias millas la estuvo buscando sin obtener respuesta. Hasta que dobló a la izquierda y de lejos la vio sobre el puente aquel. Estacionó el auto, pero al ver lo que aquella pretendía hacer, se apresuró y sin llamar mucho la atención se acercó hasta ella y la alcanzó por la cintura y de inmediato la puso en el suelo impidiendo así que la rubia cometiera una estupidez.

Con toda la ternura del mundo la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo en el corazón el dolor que aquella joven le transmitía por sus terribles sollozos.

**- ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Por qué estás así?! ¡¿Por qué, Nina, por qué siquiera lo pensaste?!**... – eran las preguntas que Leagan le hacía mientras acariciaba la rizada cabellera de la joven, que ya temblaba de pies a cabeza a consecuencia de las convulsiones producidas por el llanto.

Pero aquella que estaba aferrada a ese hombre y tenía enterrado su rostro sobre el pecho de aquel, sólo sacudía la cabeza porque le era imposible pronunciar palabra; más como llamaban la atención de los vehículos que transitaban por ahí y que ya comenzaban a reducir la velocidad para ver lo que pasaba, Neil, después de levantar los zapatos de la rubia, comenzó a encaminarla para llevarla al auto pero la joven pausadamente y entre sollozos, le dijo... – **No… quiero… ir… a… casa…**

**- No iremos si así lo quieres, pero debemos alejarnos de aquí.**

Llegaron al vehículo y Neil le abrió la puerta trasera para que la rubia ingresara. Y mientras el chofer nuevamente ocupaba su lugar en el volante, por el retrovisor veía cuando Candice se acostaba sobre lo largo del asiento para quedar encogida fetalmente y sin poder controlar su llanto.

Leagan tomó la ruta hacia la Autopista Este y comenzó a manejar sobre la larga carretera, y no se detuvo hasta que Candice dejó de llorar; y cuando lo hizo ya habían avanzado una buena distancia dejando atrás el Estado de Nueva York e ingresado al de Connecticut.

Stamford, una ciudad del condado Fairfield, era por donde transitaban cuando Candice se enderezó estando más serena y acomodándose su cabello miró a su escolta.

**- Lo siento**… – se disculpó y se le veía verdaderamente apenada.

**- ¿Quieres qué me detenga para que hablemos?**... – le preguntó Neil y ella aceptó con la cabeza.

De inmediato, el trigueño buscó un parque y ahí se estacionaron. Él bajó primero y caminó para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a descender. En silencio caminaron hacia una banca solitaria y la ocuparon. Sin decirse nada, la rubia comenzó a recorrer el lugar: los pastos verdes y a lo lejos distinguió un área de juegos infantiles y en estos, pequeños que al cuidado de sus madres, reían divertidos; y ante esa escena Candice nuevamente empezó a llorar, recargando su rostro sobre el ancho pecho del ex policía que le había rodeado un hombro con su brazo, la acurrucaba hacia él y le dejaba un beso sobre sus dorados cabellos.

**- ¿Qué pasa, nena?**

**- Pasa que soy tan miserable e infeliz.**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?**... – le cuestionó pero su amarre fue perdiendo fuerza porque la rubia se enderezó limpiándose las lágrimas y comenzó a contarle: primero la revelación de Terrence acerca del engaño de sus padres, luego el embarazo de Susana y por último, su problema. **– ¿Y crees que lo que pensaste hacer era la mejor solución?.**.. – ella sinceramente lo aceptó y Neil tomándole del rostro y limpiando los restos de agua salada que había en sus blancas mejillas comenzó a hablarle… **– Yo sería el último en decirte que… si no puedes engendrar hijo, adopta uno cuando hay tantos niños huérfanos que necesitan una familia… pero no es así, porque yo mismo no quise formar otra, porque el recuerdo de la que perdí está muy presente todavía… Sé que para ti, una joven que apenas empieza a vivir y que ya tiene que padecer los estragos de la vida, no es fácil… pero Nina… quiero que me mires y me digas… ¿qué ves?**

**- Un hombre bueno**… – dijo rápidamente y le acarició una mejilla… **– al padre que siempre quise tener a mi lado**. – Neil sonrió, tomó su mano y se la besó.

**- Así como yo veo en ti a las hijas que perdí y me asusté mucho cuando vi lo que pretendías hacer. No me hubiese perdonado que algo malo te hubiera pasado, Candice, porque desde que te conocí, me juré protegerte y velar por ti, como no pude hacerlo con mis pequeñas Sally y Sandy**… – y de su pecho sacó una placa, la abrió y se la enseñó.

**- Son hermosas**… – dijo Candice mirándolas y luego a él; y la rubia notó una lágrima correr por el duro rostro de aquel que le respondió…

**- Sí, lo eran las tres**… – agregó a su esposa más se recuperó rápidamente… **– pero a lo que voy**… – con cuidado se quitó sus gafas y le mostró su incapacidad; y la joven volvió a poner sus ojos en él… **– Para un hombre también es muy difícil ver perdido una parte de sí mismo. Te hace sentir deforme… no agradable para el gusto de las mujeres… te invade el miedo porque temes al rechazo y al horror que llegas a ver en las expresiones de la gente cuando pasas a su lado… es en verdad traumatizante más se supera lentamente porque sigues vivo, latente… en cambio las pérdidas humanas, simplemente se van y no vuelven aunque uno lo quisiera. ¿Piensas tú que para mí fue fácil superar mi invalidez y lo peor, la pérdida mi familia?**... – la rubia le respondió porque dijo que "no" con un movimiento de cabeza. **– Sé que en este momento te sientes inútil, porque crees que eres incapaz de traer un ser a la vida, pero… hay tantas cosas útiles que puedes hacer y lo mejor… tienes una larga vida que recorrer, Candice, y te prometo que mientras yo viva, estaré siempre contigo, apoyándote en las buenas y en las malas y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.**

Candice que no despegaba sus ojos de aquel, de impulso se acercó y le besó donde su ojo perdido y luego el otro; después abrazándose fuertemente a él, le dijo con gran sinceridad… – **Te quiero mucho, Leagan.**

**- Yo también, Nina.** – Más la separó para decirle… **– Y quiero que a partir de hoy… seas completamente otra**… – y los dos se miraron fijamente y Candice notó como Neil levantaba ligeramente una ceja; y la rubia asintió positivamente y el trigueño sonrió ante su complacencia.

. . .

Terrence por su parte, se había regresado a donde Susana que seguía en la oficina y le pidió nuevamente le corroborara lo dicho porque increíblemente, al castaño le entró la duda y mientras la ojo azul se lo confirmaba una vez más, interiormente hacía memoria y se preguntaba… **– ¿En qué momento dejó de ser precavido?**. – Porque a pesar del mal concepto que su esposa lo tenía, siempre era muy cuidadoso y usaba protección… ¿o no? Bueno, trató de recordar sus relaciones pasadas y hasta la fecha nadie le había reclamado y precisamente porque sus encuentros nunca fueron con adolescentes sino como el caso de Karen, que ella hasta se lo exigió más ahí no le funcionó y con Eliza no fue necesario porque no hubo ningún tipo de penetración por parte de él.

Así que feliz con la noticia no estaba del todo, y la presentadora lo notó. – **No me crees ¿verdad?.**.. – Terrence la miró seriamente cuando se giró de donde estaba parado que era justo en el servicio de bar.

**- ¿Sinceramente?**

**- ¡Increíble!**... – exclamó la rubia levantándose del sofá y acercándose a él, le volvió a confirmar… **– Bueno, pues como yo si estoy segura que tú eres el padre y al ver que no lo quieres, entonces no tiene caso que este niño venga al mundo**… – lo amenazó.

**- ¿Serías capaz?.**.. – la miró con asombro.

**- ¿Tú qué crees?.**.. – le contestó con reto cuando estuvo frente a él, pero Terrence no se dejó intimidar y le recordó…

**- Susana… creo que te he explicado varias veces mi situación; y si con esto pretendes que voy a divorciarme para casarme contigo…**

**- Ya lo sé**… – lo interrumpió… **– y no te estoy pidiendo nada, Terry, sólo quiero que aceptes que es tu hijo**. – El castaño la miró no del todo convencido pero aquella supo como ponerle el pie en el cogote… **– bueno, entonces cuando estés realmente seguro, búscame… pero eso sí, no tardes mucho…** – le advirtió y mientras salía le mandó un beso en el aire.

Y Terrence finalmente resopló acompañándolo con… – **Shit, Susana!** – Después caminó hacia el escritorio, tomó el teléfono y marcó al celular de Candice más le fue imposible localizarla. Luego insistió con el de Leagan, pero igual, nunca obtuvo contestación. Entonces arrojando con fuerza el aparato, se encaminó a la salida pero antes alcanzó su saco del perchero y de nueva cuenta salió de su oficina para ir a casa empero recordó que su esposa iría al médico; así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la clínica creyendo iba a encontrarla allá más no el confrontarse con lo que el doctor le reveló poniéndolo con ello… en una seria encrucijada, también en shock pero verdaderamente preocupado por la rubia Walker.

. . .

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba gran parte del condado, la lluvia a causa del viento se estrellaba en los cristales altos de los ventanales de aquella casa. De pronto las luces se apagaron y un relámpago iluminó los cielos alumbrando así al vehículo que se estacionaba enfrente de la residencia y segundos después… el estruendo del rayo se escuchó. El hombre que estaba parado detrás y apoyado de la baranda y que lo había visto llegar, en cierto modo resopló aliviado. Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche y Candice junto a Leagan finalmente habían aparecido.

Sin moverse de su lugar los vio ingresar y caminar hacia las escaleras. Terrence aguardó hasta que Leagan se despidió y miraba cuando la rubia subía los peldaños. Más cuando llegó arriba, Candice se sobresaltó en sobremanera cuando vio la figura de su esposo recargada sobre el barandal aquel.

**- ¿Dónde has estado?**... – fue la pregunta con un toque de reprensión y angustia de parte de él.

**- Por ahí**… – ella le respondió cortante.

**- ¿Por ahí dónde?**... – le re cuestionó y la detuvo del brazo cuando pasó a su lado, pero Nina se zafó rápidamente de su amarre y le lanzó una amenaza en conjunto con una mirada furiosa…

**- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!**

Y esa agresiva reacción desconcertó al castaño que se disculpó. –** Lo siento.**

**- ¡¿Qué es lo que sientes?!**... – le preguntó fieramente diciendo él…

**- Todo.** – Y la rubia frunciendo su ceño lo miró y notó cierta sinceridad en su marido; entonces cambiando un poco su tono de voz…

**- Necesitamos hablar, Terrence.**

**- Cuando quieras.**

**- ¿Te parece ahora mismo?**

**- Bien.**

Y gracias a que la luz ya había vuelto, el castaño pudo notar el semblante triste y desmejorado de su esposa y ¡cómo sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle tantas cosas! pero de antemano sabía que ella ni le creería ni se lo permitiría y menos con la advertencia anterior.

Juntos, caminaron hacia una pequeña sala que había ahí en ese corredor y mientras ella se sentaba, él se quedaba de pie. Pasando saliva, la rubia comenzó a decir temblorosamente… – **El tratamiento de… inseminación falló.**

**- Lo sé**. – Candice lo miró sorprendida y de ese mismo modo preguntó…

**- ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**- Hablé con el Doctor Andrew**. – Ante la revelación la rubia agachó la cabeza y con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos dijo…

**- Entonces sabrás que**… – se interrumpió para limpiarse una gota de agua que le rodaba por la mejilla. Terrence se puso de cuclillas en frente de ella apoyando sus manos sobre el asiento.

**- Me lo contó todo**… – la miró comprensivamente y la joven con nerviosismo hizo movimientos con su boca y evitando su mirada, ella parpadeó varias veces para evitar le brotara el llanto en frente de él del que quiso saber…

**- Y… ¿qué piensas hacer?**

**- ¿Con qué?**

**- No vaciles conmigo. Sabes de quién y de qué hablo.**

**- Eso es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento**… – Terrence la seguía mirando y con eso los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

**- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

**- Porque es la verdad**… – respondió el castaño honestamente y la joven lo miró con desconcierto y volvió a cuestionar…

**- ¿Qué le diremos a nuestros padres?**

**- ¿Decirles qué?**

**- ¡Terrence, deja de jugar, por favor!**

**- No les diremos nada.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Que sigan creyendo qué esperaremos y después… no sé… pensar en adoptar o…**

**- ¿Adoptar?**... – lo interrumpió. **– ¿A quién o para qué? ¿Para qué la mentira siga creciendo? No te parece que nosotros dos somos más que suficientes en estar carentes de amor y traer a alguien a esta casa sería en vano o… ¿cómo piensas educar o darle afecto a una criatura que no será tuya cuando tú y yo somos incapaces de querernos mutuamente? No, yo no adoptaría y para mí… la mejor solución es… la anulación de este absurdo matrimonio; así que, no te preocupes, yo soy la del problema y a mí me corresponde hablar con mis padres y…**

**- No**… – contestó tajantemente el castaño.

**- Terrence, es lo mejor.**

**- He dicho que NO**… – volvió a decir.

**- ¿Por qué no?**... – ella quiso escuchar una justa razón.

**- Porque no quiero, así de simple**… – él contestó fingiendo ser indiferente; y con eso la hizo contrariar.

**- No te entiendo.**

**- No te estoy pidiendo que me entiendas**… – dijo con arrogancia y se levantó. **– Ya encontraré una solución a esto.**

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?**... – era su derecho a saber; y Terrence la miró muy seriamente y después de arrojar un suspiro dijo firmemente…

**- Le pediré el niño a Susana y él será nuestro hijo**. – Candice se levantó de inmediato y le gritó ofendida…

**- ¡NUNCA!**

**- Entonces te digo lo mismo… ¡NUNCA te daré el divorcio!**

. . . . .

_Terrence_

_No logro entender de tu obstinación en negarme el divorcio, cuando en Susana tienes la posibilidad de hacer la familia que yo difícilmente podré darte. _

_Tal vez si me hubieses permitido hablar con mis padres y explicarles que yo soy la del problema tú estarías ahora libre de responsabilidades y principalmente de mí. _

_Pero en fin, tus razones tendrás y como yo contribuí contigo desde el inicio de esta farsa que tenemos de matrimonio, creo que no me queda de otra más que seguirla; pero lo haré en la distancia así como lo veníamos haciendo a lo largo de estos dos años._

_Si algún día mi presencia verdaderamente fuera requerida, quizás vuelva. No prometo mucho y trataré de estar en contacto en cuanto pueda._

_Lamento en verdad todo lo ocurrido._

_Candice_

Así de escueta era la nota que la rubia Walker había hecho llegar a Terrence y que ya sostenía en sus manos y leía una y otra vez mientras aguardaba sentado en el comedor a que sus alimentos de esa mañana de martes, fueran servidos.

Después de leer la carta una vez más, se levantó y rápidamente buscó la salida. Montó su auto y se dirigió velozmente a la empresa.

Media hora más tarde llegó a su destino y fue directo a la oficina que ocupaba su esposa e increíblemente estaba vacía porque el resto del día anterior, Candice en compañía de Neil, había estado ahí.

Entonces Terrence salió en busca del Licenciado Pryce que por supuesto no supo darle información, más si le comunicó que Walker había solicitado que se empleara a su secretaria. El castaño sin dudarlo mandó llamar a O'brien para sacarle todo lo que supiera.

La rubia que había hablado con Patricia, le agradeció y compensó enormemente su apoyo por el breve tiempo que la empleó. La morena de lentes se entristeció porque nuevamente se veía desempleada, pero Candice de inmediato le sacó de su error, diciéndole que era verdad ya no trabajaría para ella, más seguiría elaborando dentro de la compañía de su padre.

Entonces, la chica se vio entre la espada y la pared porque había prometido confidencialidad a su empleadora pero se sintió intimidada por la presencia de aquel, más Terrence le habló calmada y amablemente… – **Le aseguro, Señorita O'Brien que no habrá reprensión ni amenaza de mi parte. Sólo quiero que me informe ¿sabe dónde está mi esposa y qué era lo que hacía en esa oficina? Tiene mi palabra que no la delataré.**

Patricia lo miró temerosa pero algo en aquella mirada azul le hizo sentir confianza y después de unos segundos… finalmente habló… pero curiosamente Grandchester no era el único interesado en saber el paradero de Walker si no…

**- ¿Y bien? ¿Te despidió?**

**- No.**

**- Entonces ¿qué quería? ¿Para qué te llamó?**... – la morena de lentes se le quedó mirando detenidamente.

**- Sólo quería…**

**- Saber a donde se fue la Señora Grandchester ¿verdad?**... – le completó.

**- Así es.**

**- Y… ¿a dónde se fue?.**.. – fue la pregunta insistente de la secretaria presidencial; pero Patricia le contestó cortantemente…

**- ¡Pues yo que sé!**… – y se alejó de la morena ojo azul que soltó por lo bajo un…

- **¡Chihuahua!**… – y taconeó su zapatilla al no obtener información.

Continuará

¡Sincera y eternamente gracias!

Julie, Candida, Themis, Wendy, Soly, Rosaura, Verónica, Arly, Galaxy, Tatiana, Noemi, Usagi13chiba, Lulis, Lupita, Melissa, Lily, Yume-xan, Abril, Cayita, Monapecosa, Dianis, Neoyorkina, Mery G, Magdy, Myrslayer, Playgirl, Melinita, Edith, Tania, Alessita, Luisa, Lizeth, Jessy.


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 10**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Martes 1 de Octubre/1996**

Un mes ya había transcurrido desde que Candice dejara la Gran Manzana; y no había día que Terrence no dejara de buscarla.

A lo dicho por Patricia, la rubia Walker había montado una fundación sin fines lucrativos en defensa de la vida animal… uniéndose a todas aquellas que había alrededor del globo terráqueo donde no sólo aportaba con su propio dinero sino que se dedicaba a conseguir importantes donadores que se unieran a la misma lucha siendo millones de dólares los que se invertían en la buena acción.

Más la rubia, cuando desapareció y ésta vez con el apoyo, respaldo y protección de Leagan… se aventuró a ir y confrontarse con los enemigos.

De antemano sabían que sería una lucha muy difícil de combatir porque día con día mientras protegían, en una parte a una específica especie, en otro lado se suscitaba otro hecho con otra, y así era sucesivamente.

Cuando Terrence finalmente la localizó, fue exactamente el jueves 17 de Octubre en Sidney, Australia y a lo que a sus abogados investigadores le informaron fue que en el grupo donde su esposa participaba, estaba en serios problemas legales y en una dura lucha por "proteger a la ballena yubarta" que entre junio y noviembre se ven precisamente por esos lugares.

Así que, sin que la rubia lo supiera, el castaño contrató a un séquito de abogados y los mandó para que apoyaran a la rubia "voluntariamente" más cuando estos llegaron a Candice, ésta claramente les expuso que no podía pagarles mucho, empero "los voluntarios" lo aceptaron porque de hecho ya alguien cubría sus costosos honorarios.

Y así era cada mes, cuando a Grandchester le hacían llegar un reporte de actividades y avances pero estaba más interesado en las condiciones emocionales, físicas y de comportamiento de su esposa.

Algunas no eran muy alentadoras y le informaban de los trastornos que la rubia sufría cuando se perdía. Pero en su mayoría, cuando los leía, sonreía y se sentía orgulloso de lo que los abogados describían: desde la garra, el coraje, la fiereza con que la joven defendía y protegía tanto a criaturas marinas como terrestres.

Pero a Terrence había una cosa que le preocupaba; y era que en fotografías que le hacían llegar… la inocencia, la dulzura, la debilidad y la sensibilidad a flor de piel que Candice poseía, ya no eran parte de ella, si no que sus facciones eran duras y rígidas. Su cuerpo también era otro y hasta su mirada había perdido brillo.

Muchas veces quiso ir a su encuentro, pero los negocios se lo impedían, así que mientras Candice decidiera regresar, sería paciente y aguardaría hasta ese día en que volviera a verla, además que debía encubrirla con sus padres… por lo menos las veces que preguntaban… **– ¿dónde estaba su hija?**... – ya que la rubia hacía todo bajo anonimato, exactamente como ellos, sus progenitores, lo habían hecho con ella toda la vida.

**Los Ángeles, California**

**Viernes 13 de Junio/1997**

Terrence Grandchester a sus 27 años de edad ya era un exitoso y reconocido hombre de negocios y en las reuniones mensuales con la mesa de directivos y donde su padre y suegro nunca podían faltar, se exponían los progresos, logros e ideas geniales con que aquel mantenía y hacía crecer a las empresas que estaban a su cargo.

Pero increíblemente ese día su rostro, después de tantos meses, se mostraba feliz y eran dos hechos lo que lo tenían así, uno: el nacimiento de su primogénito; y dos: finalmente la llegada de su esposa Candice a Nueva York que sería justo al día siguiente; así que terminada la junta, volaría de inmediato a la Gran Manzana, no habiendo poder humano que lo detuviera, ni su madre a la que quería tanto y que últimamente se le había visto un poco desmejorada.

**Nueva York**

**Sábado 14 de Junio/1997**

Exactamente a nueve meses de ausencia y de estar recorriendo diferentes partes del mundo, Candice Walker regresó finalmente a su "hogar" en Tarrytown donde supuestamente nadie sabía de su retorno.

El viaje desde las Islas Feroe, ubicadas entre Escocia e Islandia, y donde como parte de su tradición es la caza de la ballena piloto desde 1584, principalmente en tiempo de verano… y sintiéndose más frustrada que nunca tuvo que regresar… pues como parte importante de esta cultura era muy difícil combatirla ya que los cazadores alegaban de la importancia económica que esta actividad significaba para ellos… entonces Leagan, al verla tan cansada y abatida le aconsejó volver un tiempo a casa y a pesar de su resistencia, aquella finalmente se dejó convencer.

Había sido una travesía agotadora y Candice arribó a Nueva York alrededor de las once de la noche, no dándole oportunidad a Terrence que aguardaba impaciente en su recámara para poder verla, ya que excusando su cansancio se fue directo a su habitación y se encerró, tumbándose en la cama, así como había llegado vistiendo jeans, una simple playera de algodón con emblema ecológica y tenis. Sus cabellos los había recortado un poco casi a la altura de sus hombros usándolo todo el tiempo suelto o con una pañoleta anudada en la parte trasera de la nuca.

Fácil, la rubia Walker durmió un par de horas en esa posición; luego se levantó, fue directo a la ducha para asearse y después salió para cambiarse por ropa más cómoda y volver a dormir.

. . . . .

Como cada tercer domingo del mes de Junio se celebra a los Padres en Estados Unidos, México y otros países… ese día 15 Terrence, que ya se había titulado como tal y era secreto para muchos y principalmente para sus familiares, se levantó temprano para llamar de inmediato a Richard y a Gerard y extenderles sus felicitaciones.

Luego se encaminó también a la ducha para después ponerse presentable e ir en busca de su esposa.

Mientras tanto, la rubia teniendo una posición sobre su lado derecho, seguía durmiendo profundamente, hasta que, un ruido muy cercano a ella, le hizo abrir lentamente los parpados.

A primera instancia no logró enfocar muy bien, hasta que la vista se le aclaró y sin moverse y con gran azoro, miró fijamente lo que estaba a su lado. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, su ceño a fruncirse y después de observarlo por varios minutos, como de rayo saltó de la cama y se puso de pie. Tomó el intercomunicador y llamó de inmediato a la servidumbre.

La que acudió a su pronto llamado fue Marie, el ama de llaves y que Candice en cuanto la vio sobre el umbral de la puerta y sin dar contestación a los amables… **– Buenos días**… – que la empleada le había regalado, la cuestionó…

**- ¡¿Qué es eso?!.**.. – apuntó directamente al colchón; y la empleada queriendo ser graciosa, le dijo…

**- Pues qué ha de ser… un precioso bebé.**

**- ¡No soy estúpida, Marie!**... – contestó agresivamente… **– ¡ya sé que es un bebé!... Si no lo qué quiero saber es… ¡¿qué demonios hace aquí?!**

**- Nina, baja la voz, que vas a espantarlo.**

**- ¡Me importa un…!**... – volvió a decir alterando la voz y con eso fue suficiente porque sí, el hermoso llanto comenzó a escucharse.

Candice estaba verdaderamente enojadísima y ordenó rígidamente a su empleada… – **¡¿Qué esperas para cargarlo y callarlo?!**

Y Marie al notar esa severa mirada y la manera tan déspota de ordenarle; así lo hizo… tomó el pequeño bulto entre sus manos y…

**- ¡¿De quién ese niño?!**... – la rubia nuevamente demandó conocimiento; pero alguien a sus espaldas, contestó por la empleada…

**- Nuestro**… – y si Candice ya estaba enojada, con semejante respuesta, se giró hacia el recién llegado y le lanzó llamas con la mirada; y antes de arremeter contra aquel…

**- ¡Llévate a ese niño de aquí, Marie!**

**- Pero…**

**- ¡FUERA!**... – gritó fuertemente sin apartar sus ojos de Terrence y en cuanto la empleada se salió… **– Me crees idiota ¿verdad?**

**- No, por supuesto que no.**

**- Entonces ¡¿pretendes burlarte de mí?!**

**- Nunca ha sido mi intención**… – le respondió rápidamente a pesar de que el castaño no podía creer lo que veía, y observaba a su esposa de pies a cabeza y no lograba digerir del todo lo que tenía enfrente.

**- ¡¿Qué tanto me ves?!**... – le cuestionó enfadada.

**- Lo cambiada que estás, Candice**… – dijo él entre titubeante y parpadeante.

**- ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?!**

**- No.**

**- Bueno, ahora quiero que me expliques, ¡¿por qué trajiste a ese niño aquí?!**

**- Porque es nuestro, te lo acabo de decir.**

**- ¡No, no te equivoques!… Porque si no mal recuerdo es de ustedes… tuyo y de esa**… – estaba a punto de decirlo, pero se contuvo y simplemente la llamó… **– mujer.**

**- Es "nuestro"**… – se le hizo fácil soltarle nuevamente; y Candice se le acercó y también le soltó pero un buen puñetazo que se lo estampó justo en la boca abriéndole sorprendentemente con ello el labio inferior. Por supuesto Terrence de inmediato se tocó su área lastimada y después de verse la sangre en sus dedos la miró primero sorprendido y anonadado, luego serio y comenzando a fruncir el ceño para terminar también muy molesto por la tempestiva agresión de la rubia que lo seguía mirando con infinito odio.

**- ¡Vuelves a decir eso y te juro que no respondo!**... – lo amenazó sin embargo el castaño no se amedrentó.

**- Y yo sólo te digo que tienes suerte de ser mujer, Walker**… – y poniendo su mano sobre su quijada, el castaño buscó rápidamente la salida; y cuando iba a medio pasillo... **– Si que tienes pesadita la mano, mi amor**… – y comenzó a reírse pero soltó un… **– "auch"…** – porque le dolió más siguió caminando a su habitación para curarse la herida aunque ya se imaginaba lo chulo que se vería al día siguiente cuando debía presentarse a una importante reunión de negocios; y rió más cuando estaba enfrente del espejo y encontró su explicación a su accidente… **– "Es que me surtió mi vieja, cab…"**… – siendo así ese no sólo su primer regalo de día de padres para el guaperrimo de Terrence si no el amable agradecimiento de bienvenida de su adorada Candice.

. . . . .

Entonces… como el castaño lo pudo notar, su esposa se había convertido en una mujer tremendamente agresiva y violenta tanto en acciones como reacciones y ya no miraba quién se la había hecho sino quién se la pagaba.

Desde su frustración de no poder ser madre, anudada a su situación marital, el desamor de sus padres y todo lo demás… la habían amargado profundamente más sumada la impotencia que sentía ante la crueldad de los hombres… la joven a sus 22 años era una bomba de tiempo, lista para explotar y el único que la podía controlar era precisamente el ex agente Neil Leagan pero nadie más, porque ya ni Alistar que a pesar de sus miles de consejos que le daba por teléfono u ocasiones que llegaban a encontrarse, el mismo moreno se sorprendía del cambio radical en Candice Walker que al considerarse una mujer imposibilitada, no se permitió más besos con el ingeniero, ni manoseos con nadie ni con ella misma y no tanto por faltarle o guardarse a su esposo sino que en su mente había prioridades mayores y no la banalidad con que la juventud vivía en día y eso que más de una persona le había aconsejado… **– Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena**… – y no dudó que muchas veces estuvo tentada a caer y con cualquiera, pero interiormente su conciencia Pepe Grillo le decía que no, que se abstuviera por respeto a ella misma… y así lo hizo, obligándose con ello a madurar prontamente.

. . . . .

Gracias a que tenía todas las comodidades en casa, Candice no tuvo necesidad de salir y buscarlas fuera. En compañía de Neil, practicaba deportes o se pasaba largas horas en la alberca simplemente descansando o leyendo.

Cuando estaba al pendiente de su trabajo comenzaba a caminar por los jardines con teléfono en mano mientras los atendía y si había necesidad de consultar algo aprovechaba la ausencia de su esposo y se metía al despacho.

Ya llevaba así una semana donde tampoco se había tomado la molestia de llamar a sus padres e informarles que estaba de vuelta en Nueva York; y por supuesto evitando a toda costa encontrarse con Grandchester que ya se le había bajado lo hinchado del labio y desaparecido lo morado del golpe.

Pero a pesar de sus encierros, había algo que la tenía inquieta y era justamente la presencia de ese pequeño ser en su casa y más en ese domingo 22 de Junio, que mientras estaba parada en el balcón de su recámara aprovechando un poco de sol, miraba hacia una parte del jardín, específicamente a una mesa con sombrilla donde estaba la nana cuidando al pequeño y en ese momento vio llegar a Terrence y cómo levantaba del moisés a su primogénito no pasando desapercibidas para Candice, las muestras amorosas que aquel le hacía a su engendro.

En un movimiento, el castaño quedó de frente a donde estaba su esposa, y ésta vio cuando aquel mientras le decía algo al bebé, señalaba hacia ella. Walker irguió su cuerpo y pujando irónica y de mirada altanera, se dio la media vuelta y se metió a su habitación.

Grandchester al ver la reacción de aquella, sólo sacudió la cabeza y siguió contemplando a su hermoso hijo de escasos cabellos rubios aunque el color de sus ojos no se definía todavía.

Para las tres de la tarde, Candice recibió a Marie que llevaba un recado.

**- Terrence manda a preguntar qué si bajarás a comer hoy**. – La rubia que estaba sentada al pie de la cama recortando hojas de revistas, dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirar a su empleada y haciendo un gesto intrigante, dijo…

**- Sí. Sólo dame unos minutos.**

**- Bien.**

**- Oye, Marie**… – la detuvo cuando ésta se giraba para partir.

**- Dime.**

**- ¿Cuándo trajo Terrence al niño?**

**- Exactamente el día que tú llegaste.**

**- Gracias. Bajo en un momento**. – Y la empleada salió de la habitación y la rubia se puso de pie dejando todo como estaba. Se vistió unos cómodos pantalones de lino y top en tirantes y abandonó su recámara para encontrarse en la sala con el castaño que de nueva cuenta le encontró sosteniendo al bebé en brazos; pero la mujer se pasó de largo, dirigiéndose al comedor. Terrence devolvió el niño a la nana y ésta lo llevó a su habitación mientras el castaño se iba a encontrar con su esposa.

Cuando cada uno ocupaba sus respectivos lugares y conforme les servían, se miraban uno a otro y no hablaron hasta que los dejaron solos.

**- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que la madre de tu hijo te lo entregara?**

**- No hice nada.**

**- ¿Nada? No te creo**… – sonrió sarcásticamente.

**- Entonces no me creas.**

**- ¿Te sigues viendo con ella?**

**- ¿Con quién?**... – el castaño suspendió lo que hacía para mirarla.

**- Muy buena pregunta**… – dijo irónica… **– porque la última vez, era Eliza y…**

**- ¿Eliza, la…?**... – la interrumpió, señaló hacia la cocina y se rió.

**- Sí**… – le contestó continuando el juego sardónico… **– y al mismo tiempo estabas con Susana.**

**- Estás muy al pendiente de mí.**

**- Por supuesto, aunque**… – poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su carita entre sus manos y fingiendo curiosidad dijo… **– dime con sinceridad ¿cuántas tuviste antes de casarnos?**... – el castaño hizo un mohín burlón.

**- Bastantes, muchas que… ni me acuerdo**… – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

**- Claro, ¡si eres todo un galán!…** – y Terrence volvió a reír más aquella prosiguió… **– No se te iba ninguna viva ¿verdad?.**.. – el castaño se mofó diciendo que no… **– pero aprovechando esta "interesante" conversación… hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo.**

**- Pregunta.**

**- ¿Dónde estuviste el día de tu graduación?**

**- ¿Cómo?**... – el castaño hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

**- Sí, aunque espera… la pregunta correcta es… ¿qué hiciste el día de tu graduación?**

**- ¿Qué hice?**... – frunció el ceño graciosamente… **– ¿Quieres detalles de todo?**

**- Por supuesto**… – la rubia le "animó".

**- Bueno… primero me levanté a las 6 de la mañana**… – y "ajá" dijo aquella mientras comía… **– luego me fui al baño. ¿También quieres que te diga todo lo que hice allá?**... – preguntó el muy sangrón a punto de echarse a reír de la cara de Candice que le respondió…

**- Si quieres.**

**- No, mejor, no, además estamos en el comedor**… – hizo un gesto desagradable y riéndose pero más de los gestos molestos de su esposa.

**- ¿Entonces?**... – la rubia con su mano le hizo la señal de que prosiguiera.

**- ¡Oh, cierto!... después me fui a correr, regresé a mi dormitorio, empaqué las últimas cosas que tenía, entregué mi llave y me marché a casa. Almorcé con mis padres, y al medio día me fui a la clausura… dos horas después que finalizó la ceremonia me reuní por última vez con mis amigos de generación en el bar donde normalmente lo hacíamos y…**

**- ¿… por la noche en el Club donde los celebraron?**... – completó Candice yendo al punto de lo que en verdad estaba interesada.

**- No me presenté en el club.**

**- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!**... – la rubia casi escupe su alimento.

**- Lo que oíste.**

**- ¡Por favor!.**.. – contestó con incrédula ironía y al mismo tiempo se limpió… **– ¿Dices que no te presentaste en el club?**

**- No…** – respondió después de tomar de su copa de vino.

**- ¡¿Dónde estuviste entonces?!.**.. – preguntó con un toque de molestia y escuchó…

**- En la universidad, exactamente en el campo de Football… jugando un último partido contra UCLA**… – y la rubia no pudo más y comenzó a reír diciendo…

**- ¿Sabes? A veces me espanta lo astuto que puedes llegar a ser**... – finalizó con mirada y voz llenas de reproche.

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?**... – cuestionó aquel antes de dar un bocado y al ver su reacción… **– ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo**… – bajó los cubiertos… **– es porque nunca me disculpé contigo por mi descortesía de ese día ni porque mi madre me contó lo que te pasó.**

**- Bueno, tu poco interés hacia mí no es de extrañarse… pero dime… ¿no te gustaría saber lo que en verdad pasó?**... – la joven inquirió con maña y el castaño levantó un hombro mientras que él seguía disfrutando de su comida.

**- Si tú lo deseas.**

**- ¡Olvídalo!**... – cambió de parecer… **– Mejor dime… qué has pensado o cómo le dirás a nuestros padres con respecto a**… – hizo movimiento despectivo con su mano… **– "su nieto"… Bueno aunque de tus padres sí lo es**… – dijo con cierta ponzoña; y Terrence antes de llevarse un nuevo bocado a la boca la miró.

**- No sé, depende de ti… ¿cuándo piensas volver, "querida" para darles la sorpresa?**... – le volteó la tortilla a punto de reír porque bien sabía que la rubia no había avisado todavía de su llegada empero…

**- ¡Eres un cínico, descarado y… desgraciado de lo peor!**... – despotricó con toda su rabia contra él.

**- ¡Ah!**... – exclamó el castaño fingiendo espanto… **– ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué hice esta vez?**... – y se defendió inocentemente y la rubia increíblemente lo arremedó y Grandchester se carcajeó; y cuando vio que se levantaba molesta… **– ¡Ey, no te vayas! ¡Tan buena que estaba nuestra conversación, además todavía falta planear que haremos en nuestro tercer aniversario de bodas, "amor"!**... – se mofó; y por haberlo hecho recibió…

**- ¡Vete al diablo!**.. – y Terrence con más ganas se rió pero antes había dicho con gracia…

**- ¡Cruz, cruz!**

. . . . .

El lunes por la mañana mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina en busca de Marie, una interesante plática se entablaba entre las empleadas que entretenidas hacían cada una sus respectivos quehaceres, pero la persona aguardó antes de entrar y se quedó atónita cuando escuchó.

**- Pero entonces… ¿de quién es el bebé?**... – preguntó una que limpiaba trastos.

**- Lo más seguro que del patrón porque de ella claro está que no**… – respondió otra que sostenía una escoba.

**- Además, véanle la figura no parece el de una recién parida**… – comentó una de las cocineras.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no es de ella, no sean bobas!**… – las llamó "amablemente" alguien que estaba sentada teniendo a espaldas la puerta y abría entretenidamente chícharos. **– ¿Cuándo han visto que las mulas por ser estériles den hijos?**... – les sonrió maliciosa pero las empleadas ya estaban tiesas al ver la presencia que estaba justo detrás de Eliza.

A una simple señal de cabeza de la rubia, las empleadas desaparecieron y la pelirroja al verlas desintegrarse en el aire, quiso ponerse de pie, pero Walker se lo impidió porque tomándola firmemente de los cabellos, la hizo volver a sentarse y así, le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás – **Como que tienes la lengua demasiado suelta… ¿no te parece?**... – le iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a su oído y la empleada trató de enderezarse pero le fue imposible porque aquella la tenía bien sujetada. **– Por una parte agradezco que Amelia ya no esté viva y es una pena que tú seas de su familia, pero… si de animales hablamos y a mí catalogas una mula… ¿qué serás tú?... ¿una perra interesada?... o por lo arrastrada, ¿una asquerosa víbora?... no, ya sé … ¡una infeliz gata muerta de hambre!... aunque ¡pobres animales!… ¿Qué culpa tienen de qué te compare con ellos?**... – y la pelirroja pasó saliva cuando sintió un metal frío a un lado de su yugular y miró los fieros ojos verdes de su empleadora. **– Te pasé una vez que te metieras con mi marido porque él no me interesa para nada, pero que quieras pasarte de lista e insultarme a mí y en mi propia casa**… – en la cara de Eliza se empezaba a reflejar el dolor… **– ahí estás, plenamente equivocada.**

Pero de pronto, una persona se puso en frente de ellas y Candice la miró endemoniadamente furiosa por la interrupción, así que no quedándole de otra, bajó el cuchillo, lo aventó a la mesa de donde lo había tomado, se irguió del todo y la pelirroja al sentirse liberada intentó incorporándose sobre la silla, pero un movimiento rápido se lo impidió cuando sintió una mano sobre su nuca y sin saber cómo… su rostro fue a estrellarse sobre el borde filoso del gran tazón de cristal donde trabajaba y del fuerte impacto gritó y de inmediato se tocó su pómulo derecho porque del golpe… se le abrió y la sangre apareció.

La rubia Walker sonrió maliciosamente y sin importarle lo que había hecho, retomó camino hacia la salida.

Marie había sido quién interrumpió porque en el pasillo trasero se encontró con las empleadas que temerosas de perder su empleo, tuvieron que informarle de inmediato a la ama de llaves lo que había sucedido.

Eliza que ya había corrido a limpiarse las heridas, chilló adolorida y alegaba en su defensa… – **¡Yo no le dije nada, Marie, le aseguró que me atacó sin razón!**

Pero también Leagan iba entrando seguido de las empleadas y después de cruzar miradas con Marie, le pidió les dejara a solas, y el ama de llaves obedeció siguiendo el mismo camino que Candice había tomado, pero la fue a encontrar como si nada sentada en el sofá de la sala principal mientras hojeaba el periódico que dejara su marido antes de marcharse a la oficina. Y sin despegar sus ojos de lo que según la tenía muy entretenida, la rubia le preguntó. – **¿Qué dice?**

**- Nada todavía. Neil está hablando con ella. ¿Quieres que la despida?**

**- Deja que sea ella quien tome la decisión.**

**- ¿Y si… quiere proceder legalmente?**

**- Que lo haga.**

Y sorprendentemente no fue así, porque Eliza ni se fue de la casa ni puso demanda ni volvió a decir nada y eso gracias a la "amigable" plática que Neil sostuvo con las empleadas.

. . . . .

El martes por la tarde, después de haber estado un buen rato en la piscina, Candice caminaba escaleras arriba hacia su recámara cuando en el camino se topó con la nana del pequeño Grandchester, y vio que en su mano llevaba un walkie talkie, a lo que pensó que el bebé, dormía en su habitación y que aquella no volvería por lo menos un rato.

Al llegar a la parte superior, se acercó hacia la baranda y siguió la ruta que la empleada seguía. La vio salir de la casa y Candice revisando el pasillo, dirigió sus pasos hacia la recámara del chiquillo.

Llegó a la puerta, puso su mano sobre la perilla, pero antes de girarla, revisó ambos lados del corredor y al ver que no había moros en la costa, entró a la habitación haciendo el menor de los ruidos.

Al estar adentro, se sorprendió del bello decorado que aquel espacio infantil tenía, las paredes blancas con tiernas figuras en dorado, docenas de peluches por doquier, y hasta el fondo muy cerca del gran ventanal estaba la cuna, a un lado un solo sillón acojinado, todo combinado en colores café muy claro y blancos y un elegantísimo candelabro que alumbraba ligeramente el lugar.

Con paso sigiloso caminó sobre la duela de madera blanca y llegó hasta donde estaba el bebé. Parada al pie de la cuna en metal dorado, lo miró tras el pabellón que lo cubría y con temblorosa mano, tomó la tela y la empezó a recorrer lentamente para observarlo mejor.

Su mirada se congeló en el rostro de aquel indefenso ser y debía reconocer que era muy bello. Por minutos lo observó dormir, y recorrió con su vista cada parte y centímetro de él. Luego se concentró en el sube y baja calmado, pausado y tranquilo del pechito de aquella criatura.

Más su curiosidad no aguantó las ganas y extendió su mano para tomar la pequeña y empuñada manita del bebé. Con suavidad la abrió y metió un dedo entre ella y el niño de inmediato la aprisionó. Candice pasó saliva ante la sensación que sintió y con su mano libre, le acarició la tersa y rosada mejilla. Luego la ascendió para tocar su cabecita. Y ante esa tranquilidad que el pequeño transmitía, la rubia sonrió ligeramente. Y sin contenerse más, se agachó y puso un delicado beso sobre la blanca frentecita y se enderezó rápido porque el bebé se movió, abrió apenas sus ojitos y los volvió a cerrar para seguir durmiendo pero sin liberar el dedo de Candice.

Walker volvió a sonreír pero comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho y un dolor en la garganta. Nuevamente pasó saliva y segundo después un suspiro muy profundo y lleno de melancolía salió de ella. Con cuidado se zafó del amarre del niño y volvía a acariciar su frente cuando…

**- Es hermoso ¿verdad?**... – le preguntaron a sus espaldas apenas en un susurro. Y sintiéndose como ladrona descubierta, irguió todo su cuerpo más recuperó pronto altanería y sin contestar ni mirar al que le había hablado, buscó rápidamente la salida de la habitación, pero… **– Candice, espera**… – la llamó quedamente y la rubia se detuvo justo en la puerta pero sin girarse. **– Necesito pedirte algo, por favor**… – y aquella mirándole de reojo, le indicó que afuera podían hablar y cuando salieron...

**- ¿Qué quieres?**... – le preguntó con hostilidad; y Terrence la invitó a caminar por el pasillo, pero pasos adelante se detuvieron cerca de la recámara de la rubia…

**- Mañana debo salir muy temprano… un viaje relámpago que surgió y… no sé a qué hora regrese. ¿Podrías estar al pendiente del bebé mientras estoy ausente?**

La rubia lo miró duramente y después de torcer la boca y pensarlo seriamente dijo… – **Está bien.**

**- Gracias.**

**- ¿Se te ofrece algo más?**

**- Sí, pero de antemano sé que me vas a decir que no**… – el hombre se encogió de hombros e increíblemente hizo un gesto muy infantil y Candice se aguantó las ganas de reír más se animó a decir…

**- ¿Qué es?**... – y Terrence sonrió pícaramente.

. . . . .

Nuevamente el 25 de Junio llegó y con eso, el tercer aniversario del matrimonio Walker/Grandchester. Pero Terrence como lo dicho en la tarde anterior abandonó su hogar muy de madrugada para volar a Seattle, Washington… confiando poder volver ese mismo día y si tuviera un poquito de suerte, invitar a su esposa a cenar.

Por otro lado, Candice vistiendo su bata de dormir, miraba su reflejo tras el espejo de cuerpo entero y no podía apartar su vista de su persona; y es que la petición de Terrence, no sólo la había dejado desconcertada sino que hasta el sueño le había quitado, y en lo que seguía en la cama pudo escuchar a lo lejos el ruido del motor del auto de su esposo que se alejaba y encendió las luces para mirar la hora, y eras las 3 45 AM cuando Grandchester partió y fue cuando la rubia decidió ponerse de pie.

De pronto y sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó la salida de su habitación y encaminó sus pasos hacia la del pequeño y se sorprendió de ver también las luces encendidas. Tocó levemente la puerta y aguardó por breves segundos. Estaba por tomar la perilla cuando miró a la nana con el bebé en brazos.

**- ¿Pasa algo malo?**... – preguntó de inmediato.

**- Nada, Madame. Sólo tenía hambre.**

**- ¡Ah!**… – exclamó Candice sencillamente.

**- ¿Quiere hacerlo usted?**... – le ofreció la nana invitándola a pasar.

**- Yo**… – tartamudeó y después de pasar saliva… **– No sé hacerlo.**

**- No se preocupe. Yo le indico cómo**… – la rubia miró a la nana que le sonreía amablemente y le pedía ocupara el sillón que estaba a lado de la cuna.

Obedeciendo Candice se sentó, recibió una manta suave bordada y la puso sobre su regazo. Luego la nana, le mostró cómo poner su brazo para recibir al bebé. Después con gran cuidado se lo entregó y a la rubia le tembló el corazón al sentir el calor de aquel pequeño ser. Lo miró por instantes y la nana sonreía tiernamente mientras sostenía el biberón en sus manos.

Cuando Candice levantó su vista, la empleada pudo notar la humedad en los ojos verdes de la joven y cuando le estiró su mano para recibir el alimento del niño.

Sin esperar más indicación y con verdadero amor maternal, metió el biberón en la pequeña boquita y ahí se quedó observándolo todo el tiempo que el bebé tomó su leche, acariciándole su cabecita y hablándole muy quedamente. Cuando la criatura terminó, la nana le pidió enderezarlo y antes le colocó una manta sobre su hombro para hacerlo eructar y la rubia sonrió y lo besó. La nana se lo pidió para ponerlo sobre la cuna pero Candice…

**- ¿Puedo quedarme… con él?**

**- Si es su deseo**… – se le respondió; y la rubia movió la cabeza en señal de si pero además solicitó…

**- Sólo… no lo comente con nadie… por favor.**

**- Por supuesto, Madame.**

Y desde ese instante, Walker no se apartó de la criatura. Ayudada por la encargada, se lo llevó a su habitación, lo acomodó sobre la cama, se acostó a su lado y se dedicó a observarlo más nunca en todo ese tiempo, se permitió analizar sus facciones ni pensar en sus padres… sólo quería admirar lo perfecto que era… Y después de unos minutos pasados, a la rubia comenzaba a vencerle el sueño pero se despertaba sobresaltada por temor de quedarse dormida y causarle daño a la criatura.

Cuando fue avisada para bajar e ir a tomar el desayuno, Candice le pidió a Marie le subiera los alimentos a sus aposentos; y el ama de llaves lo hizo personalmente tal como la rubia se lo solicitara ya que ésta, no pensaba salir de ahí para nada, porque la nana le seguía enseñando cómo atender al bebé.

Al medio día, recibió una llamada por parte de Terrence que aprovechó un descanso para hacerle llegar un presente a su esposa… y a pesar de que la rubia era un poco cortante en sus respuestas… aceptó el lindo arreglo floral que aquel le mandó y una tarjeta donde le decía…

_Sé que en este momento no estamos en los mejores términos, y desearte… Feliz Aniversario… sería hasta burlesco y ofensivo para ti, pero confío que dentro de poco nos demos seriamente la oportunidad de empezar a conocernos y si no hacer el matrimonio perfecto por lo menos comencemos por ser amigos._

_¿Has pensado en lo que te pedí? Espero que sí y sé de antemano que tu elección será de mi total agrado._

_Pasa buen día, querida, y espero verte pronto._

_Terrence._

Candice al terminar de leer la nota, una sonrisa, sencilla, pero se le dibujó en el rostro y como al parecer su humor de ese día era bueno, se acercó a donde estaba su arreglo, tomó una rosa de color rosa y la olió e increíblemente en su mente lo llamó. – **Terrence**… – y sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez lo hizo ampliamente.

Pero continuando con su día, alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, después de que la encargada le enseñara todo acerca del bebé y hasta cómo cambiarle, se animó mucho cuando aquella le dijo que era el turno de bañarle.

Todo el día había sido una experiencia única para Candice al sentir a la criatura tan cerca de ella, que ya no le tomó importancia si era de ella o de quien fuera… comprendió que era un ser indefenso y el responsable de absolutamente nada.

Pero no faltó la mosca en la sopa porque alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, mientras ingería sus alimentos en el comedor y aprovechando que el pequeño dormía… vio a Leagan ingresar al área, se acercó hasta ella y le susurró al oído.

En el rostro de Candice de inmediato apareció un gesto serio y fruncido, tomó la servilleta de su regazo, se limpió finamente la boca y se puso de pie para ir al despacho.

Con toda la desfachatez del mundo, Susana Marlowe caminaba por aquel espacio recorriendo con su vista y admirando la elegancia del lugar. Descaradamente se fue a sentar en el sillón detrás del escritorio y como Pedro por su casa, tomó la fotografía del castaño donde, en ropas casuales, posaba muy guapo y gallardo y la muy atrevida, se la llevó a la boca y le dio un beso, dejando marcado en el cristal su lápiz labial.

Candice, que había visto todo eso, levantó una ceja y haciendo el menor caso, suspiró hondamente y preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta… – **¿Qué haces aquí? **

Marlowe sonrió cínicamente y le respondió… – **¡Vaya! Así que ya regresaste. ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?**

**- ¡Eso no te importa! Además te pregunté ¡¿qué haces aquí?!**

**- En sí, vengo en busca de Terry**… – volteó la fotografía para mostrársela y lo señaló.

**- Pues al parecer te informaron que no está… así que… ¡hazme el favor de largarte!**

**- ¡Qué modos de mal educada, Señorita Walker! ¿Qué Papá y Mamá no te enseñaron que a las visitas se les atiende bien?**

**- Tú lo has dicho… a las visitas... no a las personas no gratas como tú**… – finalizó y estiró su brazo, apuntando con su dedo hacia la salida; pero aquella que ni siquiera se había levantado de donde estaba, comenzó a reírse burlona…

**- Pobre, Señorita Walker, no cabe duda que… en verdad te ha afectado demasiado el saber que nunca podrás ser madre.**

**- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!**

**- Soy periodista, por si no lo sabes**… – se miró fingidamente las uñas… **– además… también soy la amante y madre del hijo de tu marido ¿lo olvidaste?... y muchas veces en la intimidad… a los hombres les da mucho… por hablar**… – dijo la muy ponzoñosa; y la dueña de aquella casa sintió como su enojo crecía interiormente y tratando de aparentar calma que no sentía… caminó hacia donde estaba Susana que al ver a Candice acercarse y por la manera en como lo hacía… de inmediato se puso de pie… pero Walker sonrió y pujó irónica y moviendo el sillón hacia atrás que era lo que las separaba, se acercó a la presentadora que no dudó en retroceder un paso porque sintió cierto miedo cuando la tuvo de cerca y por la mirada que le dedicaba…

**- Has cometido un grave error en venir a mi casa y querer provocarme, "Señorita" Marlowe… así que voy a darte diez segundos para que salgas de aquí porque si no lo haces…**

**- ¿Qué harás?**... – se atrevió a retarla y mirarla despectivamente.

**- No te gustara saberlo… y una vez más te digo: la puerta queda por allá**… – le volvió a indicar la salida; sin embargo Susana no prestó atención más siguió provocándola…

**- Pues no me iré… porque aquí hay algo que me pertenece y ese es mi hijo. Así que, ¡anda, ve por él! porque me lo llevo en este momento.**

**- ¡¿Y quién te crees tú para darme órdenes?!**

**- ¡Qué agresiva!**... – se mofó. **– Aunque no debería extrañarme mucho, cuando… de antemano sé que éstas son las clásicas reacciones de una esposa que no sólo se siente engañada por su marido y que tiene que buscar en otra, lo que ella inútilmente podrá darle porque… ¡está seca, hueca y muerta por dentro!**… – le recalcó estas últimas palabras con toda la saña del mundo; pero nunca se imaginó la represalia por parte de Candice que aprovechando que Susana había acercado su rostro para restregarle su veneno…

En un ágil movimiento y con una mano, le atrapó firmemente por la garganta y comenzó a presionar obstruyéndole con ello el paso del oxígeno.

Susana que de inmediato había puesto una mano tratando de zafar ese amarre, con la otra intentaba alcanzar a la rubia Walker, pero ésta estaba presionando tanto que la rubia Marlowe difícilmente podía hacerlo. De pronto se escuchó…

**- ¡CANDICE, SUÉLTALA!**... – pero aquella no le prestó atención más seguía apretando y sonreía maquiavélicamente de ver cómo el rostro de Susana cambiaba del rojo al púrpura y lentamente iba cayendo de rodillas abriendo los ojos y la boca a causa del asfixio.

Terrence apresuró sus pasos y llegó hasta donde estaba su esposa que al no obedecer su llamado, puso su mano sobre la muñeca de Walker y al ver que al contrario seguía apretando más a la rubia Marlowe, tuvo que presionarla para hacerla aflojar el amarre, pero increíblemente Candice no cedía… hasta que…

**- ¡NINA, DÉJALA YA!**... – y a ese grito por parte de Neil, la rubia obedeció sin apartar sus ojos de Susana que al sentirse liberada cayó desplomada al suelo, pero cuando Candice la vio y oyó que aquella tosía e intentaba recuperar el aire… bruscamente se deshizo del agarre de Terrence y lo miró con fiereza y le advirtió…

**- ¡DALE LO QUE QUIERE Y QUE SE LARGUE DE AQUÍ!**

Y salió del despacho hecha una fiera a punto de atacar al que se atravesara en su camino y mientras subía velozmente las escaleras hacia su habitación, abajo el castaño auxiliaba a la presentadora.

**- ¿Qué le dijiste?**

**- Yo**… – tosió y dijo entre pausas… **– Terry… esa mujer está loca.**

**- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?!.**.. – alteró su voz conforme le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

**- Nada… sólo que… quería a mi hijo…**

**- ¡Mientes!**... – la zarandeó.

**- Terry…**

**- ¡Lárgate, Susana!**

**- ¡NO! Ahora con mayor razón quiero a mi hijo. No lo dejaré con la desquiciada esa**… – No obstante Terrence la tomó firmemente de un brazo y jalándola, la encaminó hacia la salida en lo que aquella no dejaba de sostenerse el cuello y peleaba por deshacerse del fuerte amarre de aquel y gritaba… **– ¡Suéltame!**... – pero el castaño nunca la liberó hasta que llegaron donde estaba estacionado el vehículo de aquella y abriéndole la puerta, le advirtió…

**- Vuelves a presentarte aquí y te aseguro que la próxima vez más no habrá quién te salve el pellejo.**

A un leve empujón le indicó subir al auto, y Susana ocupó su asiento; y cuando intentaba cerrar la puerta, lo amenazó…

**- ¡Tú y ella me las pagarán! ¡Los demandaré y pelearé por mi hijo!**... – y pretendió cerrar la portezuela pero el castaño fue más rápido y la sostuvo para mirarla con enojo.

**- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡pero eso sí, no te recomiendo que hagas un escándalo, Susana, porque te puedes arrepentir!**… – finalizó y de un rudo movimiento, azotó la puerta y aquella del susto se encogió en su asiento, buscó las llaves en su bolso, encendió motor y se marchó.

Y conforme Susana se alejaba, Terrence ingresó a toda prisa a la casa y en grandes zancadas subió escaleras arriba y fue directo a donde Candice que estaba hecha una energúmena violenta.

Ya había destrozado habitación y media, además de que en cuanto ingresó, le pidió a gritos a la nana que sacara a la criatura de ahí y en el momento que la vio salir fue cuando comenzó a arremeter furiosa con todo.

Grandchester se coló adentro sin anunciarse y mientras caminaba observaba con asombro el relajo que había hasta que leona le saltó… – **¡¿QUÉ BUSCAS AQUÍ?!**

**- Debemos hablar**… – dijo tranquilamente.

**- ¡LÁRGATE!**

**- No, hasta que me escuches.**

**- ¡NO QUIERO! **

**- ¿Por qué, Candice?**

**- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Preguntas ¿por qué?! ¡Porque no te soporto! ¡Tu simple voz me irrita! ¡Tu presencia me molesta y quisiera que no existieras! ¡¿Quieres más por qué?**

**- ¿Es tanto así tu odio hacia mí, Walker?**

**- ¡¿Odiarte?! ¡JA, no seas pretencioso, Grandchester! Porque tú significas nada… ¡Absolutamente NADA para mí!... ¡Ahora lárgate y espero que le hayas entregado tu bastardo a la mujerzuela esa y le hayas advertido que no vuelva a mi casa porque la próxima… la mato… y a ti junto con ella!**

Continuará

Mis Agradecimientos son para ti…

Melody, Themis, Myrslayer, Edith, Annita, Alessita, Monapecosa, Wendy, Lupita, Candy Aimee, Yume-Xan, Cayita, Mily, Abril, Julie, Ladybug, Lulis, Verónica, Star, Soshanna, Noemi, Magdy, Lily, Tatiana, Arly, Soly, Sweet Mayra, Rosaura, Victoria, Dianis, Luisa, Neoyorkina, Mile Grandchester, Usagi13chiba, Abi, Mery G, Tania.


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 11**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Miércoles 25 de Junio/1997**

Vistiendo los simples pantalones de sus pijamas oscuras y acostado ya sobre su cama y con su bebé a lado, Terrence mientras lo observaba dormir, sostenía su manita y le dejaba ligeros besitos en ella.

Luego con su mano libre se masajeó los ojos y las sienes para tratar de calmar su tensión y también intentar dormir pero interiormente se sentía muy afectado por las palabras duras y llenas de odio con que Candice se había expresado hacia él y tampoco la culpaba, además de que las situaciones por las que había o seguía pasando explicaban el por qué del cambio en su carácter; y más en ese medio ambiente a donde se fue a refugiar.

Con sumo cuidado, liberó la mano de su hijo, se puso de pie, y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo llevó a su cuna, a la que había instalado en su recámara desde el día que lo llevó a vivir a su lado.

Después de cobijarlo y correr el dosel de tul… comenzó a recordar cómo ese pedacito de él, había llegado al mundo mientras lo seguía observando dormir.

_**Flash Back**_

_Al enterarse por el propio Dr. Andrew de la situación penosa y lamentable de su esposa, Terrence se sintió fatal y en el tiempo que Candice estuvo desaparecida, ese lunes 2 de Septiembre de 1996, también estuvo analizando su problema con respecto a Susana pero más de las palabras sin sentido de ésta, al hacérsele fácil deshacerse de una indefensa criatura. Así que, pensando en una solución, la buscó y le propuso lo siguiente conforme ocupaba el sillón individual de aquella sala en el departamento de Marlowe._

_**- Si es verdad que ese niño que esperas es mío… ¿cuánto quieres por él?**_

_**- No te entiendo**__… – fingió inocencia la rubia ojo azul mientras se ataba la cinta de su bata y estaba parada en frente de él._

_**- Me entiendes a la perfección. Tu chantaje de abortarlo sé que no fue en vano…**__ – Susana sonrió conforme se acomodaba plácidamente en el sofá largo quedando muy cerca de Terrence._

_**- ¡Me sorprende lo inteligente que eres!**__… – lo elogió y cruzando sus brazos los puso sobre el brazo del mueble y en sus manos colocó su barbilla._

_**- Y tú crees que es fácil insultarme.**_

_**- Bien; ¿qué estás dispuesto a dar?**__... – se enderezó para preguntarle pero de inmediato se respondió en lo que se arreglaba su corto camisón… __**– Sí, sí… ya sé que matrimonio imposible.**_

_**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?**__... – él la miró seriamente conforme se recargaba en el respaldo y cruzaba una pierna listo para negociar._

_**- La televisora.**_

_**- Pides demasiado**__… – el castaño sonrió haciendo un gesto irónico._

_**- ¿Y tú no? Sé de buena fuente del problema de tu esposa; así que… o pones todas tus acciones a mi nombre, que por cierto han incrementado en un 200%.**__.. – y cuando dijo esto hasta los ojitos le brillaron a la trepadora pero siendo amenazante una vez más… __**– o… aborto al único hijo que podrías tener por tu necedad de seguir atado a tu mujer.**_

_**- No cabe duda que la naturaleza a veces se equivoca, porque hasta un animal tiene más sentido común hacia sus crías… que tú.**_

_**- No me insultes, Terrence, porque puedo cambiar de parecer en este momento y tu heredero desaparece**__… – jugó con su mano derecha en el aire._

_**- Está bien**__… – acordó el castaño y volvió a bajar su pierna para apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas… __**– pero será de este modo**__… – la señaló a modo de advertencia… __**– hasta que el niño nazca y después de pruebas de ADN te entregaré lo que pides, más si todo esto es una artimaña de tu parte…**_

_**- Lo sé, pero como te dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir: el niño es tuyo; así que mejor tú**__… – ahora fue ella quien lo apuntó… __**– ve preparándolo todo**__… – y finalizó, lo miró y sonrió con cinismo mientras que Terrence sólo sacudía la cabeza en señal de negación ante tal descaro por parte de ella._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Así que su intención de tener a ese niño, era con doble propósito… uno: salvar a un ser humano de la muerte y de las manos de una mujer sin escrúpulos como Susana… pero principalmente pensando en ella, en Candice, y que tal vez si le explicara como estaban las cosas comprendería y aceptaría a su hijo y le ayudaría a criarlo, pero nunca imaginó que ella iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana y además de que el día que su esposa decidiera volver… vendría convertida en eso… en amargura, violencia y odio.

Después de soltar un profundo suspiro, deseó… **– Dulces sueños, bebé**… – y se regresó a su cama; y antes de acostarse, apagó las luces y luego se acostó, así sin levantar las colchas y cruzando sus brazos puso sus manos sobre la nuca y conforme su vista se iba acostumbrando a la oscuridad y en lo que el sueño le vencía… se prometió que aún en contra de la voluntad de su esposa y de la rapiña de Susana defendería a su hijo con todo y hasta de ellas mismas.

. . . . .

El resto de la semana se pasó sin novedad alguna: la rubia Walker encerrada en su habitación todo el tiempo y Terrence que había decidido manejar los negocios desde la casa, en espera, de lo que de antemano sabía, sería la reacción por parte de Susana y no dejó a su esposa desprotegida para estar al pendiente de lo que estaba por venir.

Y así fue, porque el lunes 30 de Junio, alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, tres abogados se presentaron en la residencia de Tarrytown… trayendo con ellos, dos demandas, una: la apelación de tutela del niño Grandchester/Marlowe y la otra: referente a la agresión por parte de Candice Walker contra la persona de Susana.

El castaño que los había recibido en su despacho, aguardó a que los representantes legales de la anunciadora se marcharan y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, de inmediato se comunicó con sus abogados para exponerles los dos casos pero exigiendo que cuando tuvieran pláticas con los demandantes, se les quedare muy en claro que nada de esto saldría a la luz pública, por el bien de todos y hasta eso, considerado el hombre por el propio de Susana, pero ésta, que esa era toda su intención, se tuvo que aguantar las ganas porque bien sabía que el castaño no se andaba por las ramas… y así se llevó todo a cabo… bajo un juicio a puerta cerrada.

Los demandados fueron citados a presentarse con todo y niño, el día jueves 3 de Julio a las 11 de la mañana en la Suprema Corte de Manhattan.

Mientras eran llamados a ingresar a la sala judicial, Candice (vistiendo un traje sastre en pantalón y chaqueta color blanco) estaba sentada y acompañada por Neil; y muy cerca de ellos estaba de pie Terrence y a su alrededor sus abogados, todos en presentables trajes oscuros.

En el otro extremo de aquella área, estaba Susana que vistiendo falda y blusa en color gris, no apartaba sus ojos de donde estaba la nana atendiendo al bebé en custodia.

Exactamente a la hora marcada, el recinto se abrió y les pidieron ingresar a la sala para dar inicio al juicio.

Los primeros en entrar fueron la parte demandante y después de que uno de los abogados de los Grandchester le ordenó a la nana esperar hasta que fuera llamada, los demandados también ingresaron.

Susana cuando vio que el niño no estaba en la sala, llamó al abogado que estaba a su derecha y se lo notificó, pero aquel le pidió un poco de paciencia porque en ese momento se anunciaba que el Juez Correspondiente hacía su entrada para ocupar su lugar en el estrado. A todos los presentes se les solicitó ponerse de pie y después de la orden del arbitro legal, nuevamente los ahí reunidos ocuparon sus asientos.

La corte abrió cesión y los primeros en presentar cargos fueron los demandantes y escucharon la increíble declaración de la ofendida. Alegando que Terrence Grandchester había robado a su hijo apartándolo de sus brazos desde el momento que nació, no permitiéndole con ello conocerle siquiera, y que el día que había decidido ir en su búsqueda, la Señora Candice Grandchester la había agredido verbal y físicamente negándole también el derecho de ver a su hijo.

Cuando los abogados defensores la cuestionaron, aquella se sostuvo firmemente en lo dicho además de que mostró pruebas de los daños que la rubia Walker había producido cuando la tomó por el cuello: desde moretones, arañones y por el collarín que llevaba puesto… obvio… posible lesión de fractura… pero como todo, y para acumular más pruebas y drama, el Señor Fiscal le pidió a la Marlowe se quitara el artefacto ortopédico para que todos vieran los últimos efectos de aquel acto violento.

Susana sonrió triunfante y miró a su contrincante que sentada a la derecha de su esposo y con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa también la miró pero por más que quiso ocultar su furia, no pudo.

Cuando llamaron a Candice a rendir su declaración y que a pesar de los consejos de tanto abogados como de Terrence le dieron como el mantener la calma, no lo hizo la testaruda ni negó los cargos; el castaño por supuesto sacudió la cabeza ante la necedad de aquella poniendo con ello a trabajar a sus defensores alegando con todo que había actuado en defensa propia ya que había sido provocada e insultada en su propia casa.

Pero aún así el Juez tomó nota del serio problema de comportamiento por parte de la demandada y más habiendo un niño de por medio; pero debía continuar con el caso antes de dictar sentencia y así lo hizo pasando al asunto de la custodia precisamente del pequeño, siendo ésta vez el castaño quien fuera llamado a rendir su declaración diciendo lo siguiente…

**- La Señorita Susana Marlowe miente en cuestión de que le robé a nuestro hijo, porque en documentos que mi abogado presenta, está claramente estipulado el pacto que hubo entre nosotros**…. – dijo con firmeza mirando de reojo a la mencionada y el árbitro legal recibió los documentos y los analizó. Segundos después…

**- Señorita Marlowe, ¿es verdad lo que este oficio dice: que le puso precio a su hijo?**... – fue la pregunta que se escuchó.

**- Sí, Sr. Juez**… – confesó y miró al acusado… **– pero nunca recibí nada por parte del Sr. Grandchester.**

**- ¿Sr. Grandchester?**... – nuevamente se oyó la voz del Juez.

**- Así es, Su Señoría, yo falté a mi palabra porque**… – se quedó callado; y ésta vez giró su cabeza para mirar a su esposa y revelar…

_**Flash Back**_

_En todo el tiempo que Candice estuvo ausente, Terrence queriendo o no, estuvo al pendiente del embarazo de Susana. Le había puesto casa con todas las comodidades, enfermeras a su cuidado las 24 horas del día, porque la rubia ojo azul antes de cumplir los tres meses de gestación, su embarazo fue detectado como de alto riesgo pero a lo que las cuidadoras le reportaban, ella era quién lo provocaba a modo de chantaje para que el castaño no se apartara ni un instante de su lado aprovechándose de la ausencia de su esposa y siendo también imposible para él, cumplir con tal petición porque sus obligaciones de trabajo requerían su presencia en los negocios al 100% así que procuraba visitarla al finalizar sus actividades aunque fueren pocos los minutos que le dedicaba._

_Así era mes con mes y con ellos: un atentado diferente pero gracias a los excelentes cuidados médicos, se atendían a tiempo y salvaban al bebé; hasta que justo a los 8 meses de embarazo, el día viernes 7 de Marzo de 1997, debido a que Terrence tuvo que salir de emergencia a Los Ángeles, California porque su madre había sufrido una recaída seria y las noticias eran pocas alentadoras, voló hacia allá sin darle tiempo de avisarle a Susana de su partida, lo que ésta en un arranque de berrinche rabioso y según ella para ir tras él, cuando iba por las escaleras perdió el equilibrio y rodó hasta llegar abajo provocando con el accidente el alumbramiento temprano del bebé._

_Cuando a Grandchester se le informó de este suceso, regresó al día siguiente a Nueva York agradeciendo que su madre había salido favorablemente de su crisis._

_Entonces del aeropuerto se dirigió de inmediato al hospital y allá le informaron sobre la situación crítica de su hijo y las condiciones de la madre aunque reconoció que era lo que menos le importaba porque pidió rápidamente ser llevado a donde estaba el niño._

_Al llegar al área de cuneros, lo miró tras el cristal, dentro de una incubadora. La encargada del lugar le equipó con bata, guantes y cubre boca y después lo invitó a pasar._

_Terrence se paró justo al pie de la cápsula y el corazón le dolió de ver a ese pequeño ser conectado a todos esos aparatos. La especialista le animó a meter las manos y acariciarlo ya que en sus ojos no sólo se reflejaba la angustia sino el deseo de hacerlo. El castaño la miró sorprendido y ella le sonrió y después de palmearle sobre su brazo lo dejó y del recién padre se escuchó un… __**– "Gracias".**_

_Al saberse a solas, no sólo se animó a tocarlo si no que en sus grandes manos lo sostuvo por un tiempo para sentirlo y mirarlo de cerca._

_Por buen rato se estuvo ahí hasta que le pidieron salir._

_Cuando estaba afuera y mientras se deshacía de su vestimenta, se encontró con el ginecólogo y Terrence quiso saber sobre las condiciones y posibilidades de vida de su hijo._

_**- Precisamente estoy aquí, para hablarle de su hijo.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**- Entonces, Sr. Grandchester, reconoce que el niño que tiene en su poder, sí es hijo de la Señora Marlowe y que sí se lo quitó como ella apela**… – habló y a la vez le preguntó el Juez.

**- No, Su Señoría, porque de tantos actos agravantes en contra del pequeño de Susana, en este último logró su cometido y el niño… murió.**

**- ¡Mientes! ¡Estás mintiendo!**... – gritó Susana en el momento que se levantó de su asiento y el encargado de la sala golpeando el mazo sobre la mesa la hizo callar y de un movimiento de mano, la hizo sentarse y cuando volvió el silencio…

**- ¿Tiene alguna prueba de ello?**... – preguntó nuevamente el Juez.

**- Sí; y de hecho también tengo un testigo que puede verificar lo que digo.**

**- ¿De quién se trata?.**.. – le re cuestionó el Juez.

**- Del Doctor Albert Andrew.**

**- ¿Ha venido con usted?**

**- Sí, Señor Juez.**

**- Que pase el testigo del demandante**… – ordenó el árbitro y el agente policial se dirigió a la salida y llamó al mencionado.

Las reacciones en la sala por supuesto no se hicieron esperar, entre ellas Susana que de inmediato posó su vista hacia la salida pero antes había mirado al castaño que le sonrió burlón por la palidez que la cubrió totalmente… aunque el rostro de Candice reflejaba cada vez mayor perturbación porque entendía menos y se preguntaba mentalmente… – **¿Qué tendría que atestiguar el Dr. Andrew? ¿Había sido él, quien atendió a Marlowe en la labor de parto?**... – luego también miró a su esposo en espera de alguna respuesta pero éste, que estaba mirando el documento que sostenía en su mano, al sentir la mirada desconcertante de su esposa, giró su cabeza, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo y ese gesto de confianza por parte de aquel la contrarió más porque… bueno, dejó su cuestionario para después porque en ese momento hizo presencia el galeno en un impecable traje azul marino.

Cruzó todo el pasillo seguido por las miradas de casi todos y después de que el oficial le abriera la reja para darle el acceso, Andrew se condujo al banco de testigos. Quedando de pie, uno de los asistentes de la Oficialía se le acercó y con Biblia en mano dijo el acostumbrado ritual…

**- ¿Jura solemnemente decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?**

**- Lo juro**… – y el rubio puso su mano derecha sobre aquel sagrado libro.

**- Díganos cuál es su nombre, su profesión y su testimonio.**

**- Mi nombre es Albert Andrew, soy ginecólogo y hoy vengo a confesar la verdad.**

**- ¿De qué verdad habla?**

**- De que… al producto de la Señora Susana Marlowe, debido a la lesión causada por el fuerte impacto de la caída, se le desarrolló un hematoma y anudado con problemas respiratorios del prematuro, agregaron estrés circular y rompieron los vasos sanguíneos provocando una hemorragia cerebral y con ello… la muerte**… – y como una verdadera histérica la Marlowe gritó…

**- ¡NO! ¡Eso no es verdad!**... – y de nuevo se escuchó el mazo.

**- ¡Silencio!**… – le ordenó fuertemente el Juez y luego intrigado le preguntó al doctor… – **Entonces si el hijo de la Señora Marlowe murió ¿de quién es el niño que está en poder de los Grandchester?**

_**Flash Back**_

_Desde el día que Candice Walker apareciera y ayudada por la nueva secretaria Annie Brighton, Susana se dedicó a investigarla pero le tomó más seriedad al asunto cuando Terrence comenzó a poner distanciamiento entre ellos._

_Así que, por medio de uno de sus colaboradores de equipo, le pagó extra para seguir los pasos de la esposa del castaño y éste era el que la tenía bien informada de los planes de Walker pero no sólo investigó a ella sino al mismo Dr. Albert Andrew que sabía era un hombre correcto, íntegro y muy capaz en su profesión pero como todo ser humano tenía sus debilidades._

_Pero "curiosamente" a unos días antes de que se llevara a cabo el segundo intento de inseminación, Candice acompañada de Alistar asistió a la clínica para hacerse unos últimos análisis; y Susana, que había hecho cita con el ginecólogo y mientras aguardaba a que fuera atendida, vio salir a la rubia Walker y encontrarse con aquel guapo moreno procurando que aquellos no percibieran su presencia._

_Cuando Marlowe entró a consulta, esperó hasta el final para hablar con el doctor; Andrew que se había girado y caminado hacia el archivero y creyendo que la paciente había dejado la oficina, se extrañó bastante de ver su presencia ahí cuando volteó y la vio ocupando su asiento._

_**- Perdón, pensé que habíamos terminado... ¿olvidamos algo?**__... – la cuestionó mientras se dirigía al escritorio más nunca se sentó._

_**- Oh no… sólo… quiero preguntarle algo nuevamente.**_

_**- Usted dirá.**_

_**- ¿Está completamente seguro que estoy embarazada?**__... – le miró inocentemente desde su lugar._

_**- Se lo acabo de comprobar… tiene seis semanas**__… – Andrew apenas le sonrió._

_**- Pero está todo bien ¿verdad?**__... – le insistió y eso al doctor le extrañó; más con cortesía le contestó…_

_**- Ya le dije que sí… pero… ¿pasa algo?**__... – inquirió._

_**- Sí**__… – respondió la rubia honestamente y le solicitó… __**– necesito cierto favor de usted.**_

_**- No la entiendo… ¿qué tipo de favor?**__... – preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño porque la actitud sospechosa de aquella ya no le estaba gustando y de la nada, bueno de su bolso… Susana sacó un sobre Manila y se lo entregó… __**– ¿Qué es esto?**__... – el galeno lo tomó pero la miró con gesto molesto al sentir el volumen de aquel envoltorio._

_**- Mire su contenido**__… – la rubia le sonrió astutamente y el doctor lo abrió, sacó buenos fajos de billetes y cheques firmados en blanco._

_**- ¡¿Para qué es esto?!**__... – preguntó extrañado._

_**- Para que oculte la verdad y mienta a Candice Grandchester.**_

_**- ¡¿Qué está diciendo?!**__... – le gritó ofendido._

_**- Lo que escuchó**__… – la anunciadora se levantó de su asiento; pero el galeno recuperando su tono de voz dijo…_

_**- Lo lamento pero yo no hago esa clase de negociaciones.**_

_**- No lo creo**__… – le aseveró sin dejar su sonrisa manipuladora… __**– todos en este mundo tenemos un precio, Doctor. Usted fíjelo en los cheques que están en blanco**__… – le señaló dónde hacerlo muy segura de que Andrew aceptaría, pero él, tomó el dinero, lo metió en el sobre y precisamente los cheques, los rompió._

_**- Se ha equivocado de persona**__… – le informó… __**– ahora hágame el favor de salir de aquí, Señorita Marlowe**__… – le aventó en el escritorio el envoltorio con los pedazos de papel; sin embargo aquella le insistió…_

_**- No sea tonto, Dr. Andrew y piénselo mejor porque conmigo puede obtener más.**_

_**- Retírese, por favor, porque es la última vez que se lo pido**__… – el rubio trató de contener su enojo._

_**- ¡Qué hombre tan obstinado es usted!... pero le aseguro que tendrá noticias mías y muy pronto porque sé que al final… terminará aceptando… como todos**__… – le recalcó éstas últimas dos palabras y sin tomar el sobre, se dio la media vuelta en busca de la salida, más al llegar a la puerta, se giró para decir… __**– ¡Ah! y para empezar a anunciárselas… le digo que abriré una sección especial en mi programa matutino donde me encargaré de poner su reputación en juego y uno no sabe hasta que grado puedo arrastrarlo por los suelos porque si no sabe cuento con los medios necesarios para hacerlo**__… – le chantajeó vilmente y abrió la puerta; pero antes de salir le soltó con voz intimidante… __**– y otra cosa muy importante… sus hijos han estado muy bien vigilados y no querrá que les pase nada ¿verdad?**__... – y con eso el corazón del rubio se tambaleó… __**– Buen día, Doctor, y cualquier cosa, ya sabe donde localizarme**__… – y la rubia no sólo le sonrió cínicamente si no que se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo y finalmente salió del consultorio. _

_Y a pesar de que Andrew no quiso sentirse amedrentado por la rubia mujer porque sabía que "perro que ladra no muerde"… duramente verificó que aquella perra no ladraba, pero si mordía, porque al poco rato que ésta salió, recibió una llamada telefónica de parte de su hijo mayor oyéndolo hablar claramente con alguien; y cuando el doctor preguntó fuertemente con quién hablaba, ese "alguien" simplemente… le colgó, haciendo con eso que el rubio pensara seriamente sobre la amenaza extendida comenzando con ese primer hecho una larga cadena de presiones hasta que finalmente Susana lo consiguió y Andrew se prestó a su juego._

_Más era demasiado pesado lo que traía en su conciencia que sumado al rostro desencajado de Candice al tener que darle esa falsa noticia y minutos después corroborarlo nuevamente ante Terrence y ver en él esa expresión de impotencia… no pudo con tanto remordimiento y se arrepintió enormemente de aquel mal que había causado… porque cuando quiso enmendar su error, la rubia Walker ya había desaparecido y a Grandchester le era muy difícil localizarlo, porque la secretaria le decía que todo el tiempo estaba ocupado y no recibía llamadas así fuera de vida o muerte. _

_Entonces a dos días, para ser justos el miércoles 4 de Septiembre de 1996, aprovechando que sus hijos ya dormían… Albert Andrew recurrió a la que siempre había estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, confiando que ésta vez le siguiera apoyando ante lo que estaba a punto de confesarle… a Annette, su esposa, que increíblemente no tenía expresión en su cara cuando escuchaba con atención y de los propios labios de su esposo lo que había hecho._

_Con el cariño que sentía por aquel hombre, la doctora le hizo levantar su rostro de donde lo tenía enterrado que era sobre su regazo y estando hincado a sus pies mientras que ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama que compartían. Luego cuando vio cierta humedad en sus ojos, sacudió la cabeza un poco y conforme le secaba la lágrima que se le escapaba al rubio, le sonrió apenas para decirle comprensiva…_

_**- Yo no te juzgaré duramente si eso es lo que esperas de mí, porque creo que tu amor hacia a tu familia es muy grande y preferiste sacrificar a otros antes que la tuya**__… – y el rubio al escucharla le tomó de las manos y se las besó con adoración pero al enderezarse notó la firme mirada que aquella tenía sobre él además de un pequeño reproche en su tono de voz… __**– pero tampoco justifico tu actuación porque dejaste fácilmente al descubierto tu debilidad… y esa mujer, en ese momento lo supo aprovechar muy bien y te inyectó una fuerte dosis de temor… ¿y sabes por qué?**__... – aquel dijo no con la cabeza… __**– Porque TODO no fue más que coincidencias. Los niños ni yo nunca estuvimos expuestos y para que ella quiera destruir tu carrera, necesita pruebas y no las tiene porque todo lo habías hecho correcto. Tus amigos, tu familia, tus profesores, tus colegas son más que testigos que pueden apelar en tu propia defensa**__… – hizo una pausa y el rubio avergonzado agachó nuevamente su cabeza y su esposa le acarició su suave cabellera. __**– Sé que te sientes fatal porque no sabes cómo resolver este problema que ocasionaste… pero para eso estoy aquí y no sólo soy tu esposa, sino tu colega y te ayudaré a limpiar un poco tu conciencia. Tienes todo lo necesario para hacer la fertilización ¿verdad?**__… – el galeno asintió positivamente… – __**entonces… usa mi matriz y deposita ahí el embrión de ellos… de ese modo les pagaremos tu error y les daremos a los Grandchester el hijo que buscaban**__… – fue la sugerencia de ella y el hombre la miró profundamente y agradeció infinitamente el tenerla como esposa y a su lado._

_Y a partir del siguiente día, Albert Andrew trabajó arduamente en conjunto con su mujer y gracias a que su período de ovulación estaba cercano, se depositó favorablemente el producto de los Walker/Grandchester exactamente el día domingo 15 de septiembre de 1996._

_Pero para no levantar sospechas siguió muy al pendiente del embarazo de Susana y cuando se dio cuenta de los locos altercados que esta cometía, en su conciencia se incrementaba la paz y todo gracias a la sabia decisión de su esposa._

_Más cuando la anunciadora llegó a ese extremo y después de que vio salir a Terrence de los cuneros y notar en él su angustiosa pena, concluyó que había llegado en momento de decirle la verdad; pero antes de llegar a ella, le explicaba detalladamente la situación grave del niño y de sus pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir; el castaño lo escuchó con toda atención y en una pausa, le pidió una prueba de ADN; el doctor le facilitó rápidamente el resultado, y cuando Grandchester lo tuvo en sus manos, su rostro se transformó porque en efecto, Susana le había dado un hijo._

_No obstante, Albert aprovechando que estaban en su oficina pretendió hablar, pero no se pudo porque desafortunadamente en ese momento el primogénito del castaño había entrado en crisis solicitando su presencia inmediatamente; Terrence que lo había seguido y miraba todo desde afuera y la actuación de los médicos, su temor creció y más, después de ver los gestos de los galenos, que le autorizaron pasar a verlo; y en lo que el castaño lo sostenía en sus manos… el pequeño falleció._

_Grandchester con su muerte sintió que había pagado todo lo malo que había causado, y le pidió mil veces perdón por haber sido tan incrédulo y no haberlo amado como se lo merecía desde un principio; y ahí, sin dejar de mirar ni abrazar a su hijo ya sin vida… comenzó a llorar._

_Las enfermeras se lo dejaron un tiempo, pero pasado éste, se lo pidieron para hacer lo necesario que se hace en estos casos. Con dolor se separó de él y después de dejarle un único y último beso en su tibia frente, lo entregó._

_Después, salió y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y ahí se quedó otro rato, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás recargada sobre la pared y con los ojos cerrados. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien y rápidamente se secó las lagrimas; después se puso de pie para oír lo que el doctor le decía…_

_**- Lamento mucho la muerte de su primogénito.**_

_**- Gracias. ¿Cuándo me lo puedo llevar?**_

_**- Un pequeño trámite y puede ser hoy mismo.**_

_**- Bien, entonces me retiro. Debo hablar con Susana e ir a prepararlo todo.**_

_**- Sr. Grandchester**__… – lo detuvo cuando aquel pretendía girarse._

_**- Sí.**_

_**- Quisiera hablar… de su hijo.**_

_**- ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme con respecto a su muerte?**__... – Terrence se masajeó los ojos ante su recuerdo._

_**- Bueno, no precisamente quiero hablarle de su hijo perdido… si no… del que viene en camino.**_

_**- ¡¿Cómo dijo?!**__... – un gesto desconcertante apareció en el rostro de aquel._

_**- Sí, del niño de la Señora Candice.**_

_**- ¡¿Qué ha dicho?!**__... – el castaño alteró la voz y sin importarle donde estaban, sujetó fuertemente al doctor por la solapa de bata y camisa._

_**- Que les mentí y que su esposa sí puede tener hijos**__… – le confesó; y sin darle oportunidad de meter las manos, Terrence lo golpeó y Andrew no contestó a la agresión pero los guardias de seguridad se acercaron rápidamente para detener al enfurecido castaño pero la voz del rubio se escuchó… __**– ¡Déjenlo!.**__.. – porque bien sabía que los golpes de Grandchester eran nada comparado a lo que en verdad se merecía._

_Y cuando el ofendido se sintió liberado le exigió al rubio de inmediato una aclaración; y ocupando las mismas sillas de aquella área, ahí el doctor Andrew le explicó cómo había sucedido todo; Terrence con el ceño fruncido no podía creer lo que escuchaba y después de que el galeno finalizó…_

_**- ¡¿Y dónde está?!**__... – fue su pregunta._

_**- Le aseguro que en mejores manos no puede estar.**_

_**- ¡¿Dónde?!**__... – demandó saber._

_**- En mi casa, en mi esposa y en el sexto mes de embarazo.**_

_Y con esa noticia, la profunda pena de su hijo perdido se aminoró y dio paso a una noticia llena de esperanza, para él y para su esposa. _

_**- Bueno, ahora sólo me queda pedirle a usted otro gran favor. No le diga nada a Susana con respecto a su hijo.**_

_**- Cómo usted lo desee.**_

_Y en una simple inclinación de cabeza y sin mencionar "gracias", Terrence se dio finalmente la vuelta y se marchó para ir a realizar los pequeños funerales de su hijo que al ser un angelito no hubo necesidad de velatorio. _

_Horas más tarde, acompañado solamente por los sepultureros y un sacerdote, el castaño se despedía una vez más de su pequeño al que nombró: Adam, por ser el primer hombre creado; y ahí, en un pedazo de cementerio, donde quedarían para siempre sus restos, le prometió que haría pagar a la que tanto daño le causó y que desgraciadamente había sido su propia madre._

_Después, sin decir nada… se alejó pero ya no lloraba, más en su rostro se había dibujado una ligera sonrisa, porque a lo dicho por el Dr. Albert Andrew, su segundo hijo estaba programado a nacer a principio del mes de Junio de 1997._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**- Eso y mil disculpas es todo lo que me queda por decir.**.. – finalizó el doctor con la cabeza agachada porque no podía mirar a los ojos a Candice que lo veía aunque en realidad no lo veía porque la rubia estaba en completo shock.

Pero los golpes producidos por el martillo del Juez, la hicieron volver bruscamente de su cavilación, y más cuando escuchó que ordenó…

**- Que traigan al pequeño. **

Y girando su cabeza mecánicamente hacia la puerta que ya se abría, por las mejillas de la rubia Walker comenzaban a rodarle las lágrimas; y conforme veía a la nana entrar con porta bebé en mano y muy sonriente, luego caminar por el pasillo y verla detenerse hasta que llegó a la mitad del estrado que era el lugar donde el juez le había indicado pararse, oyó una nueva pregunta… **– ¿Es este el niño en discordia?**

**- Sí, Señor Juez**… – contestó la empleada y sin dejar su amable sonrisa, miró al testigo y luego giró levemente su cabeza hacia la mesa de los demandados; de pronto se escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta…

**- Bien**… – fue de nuevo el Juez que al parecer ya estaba listo para dictar sentencia… – **entonces sólo me queda decir que**… – todos le prestaron atención y sin miramiento dijo firmemente… **– de acuerdo a los Artículos Penales número 125 y 135.65 del Estado de Nueva York, la Señorita Susana Marlowe ha cometido dos graves delitos en primer grado: uno homicidio calificado, por causar la muerte de un niño aún no nacido pero que ya tenía más de 24 semanas de gestación y el otro, coerción, por infundir miedo y hacer faltar a su obligación como servidor público al Doctor Albert Andrew y provocar que éste cometiera perjuicio físico en la persona de Candice Walker Grandchester, quedando la culpable a partir de este momento, bajo la jurisdicción de las Leyes Federales y que sean ellos quienes confirmen su pena de castigo.**

Y ante a un nuevo golpe, se cerró el caso. Y en el momento que el Juez se puso de pie, los demás lo imitaron y todos los ahí reunidos lo vieron abandonar el estrado presenciando también cuando Susana era detenida y esposada para ser llevada a la cárcel.

Mientras tanto y sin poder moverse de su lugar Candice seguía atónita y no apartaba sus ojos de donde estaba el porta bebé.

Los ahí congregados dejaron sus lugares y conforme Terrence estrechaba manos con sus abogados, Albert, también abandonó su lugar para ir a encontrarse con la nana y acompañado de ella, tomaron al bebé y se dirigieron a Candice para hacerle la entrega formalmente.

**- Sra. Grandchester**… – la nombrada apenas levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada azul del rubio… **– De verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido.**

**- Sí**… – ligeramente le contestó.

**- Sra. Candice**… – le habló la empleada.

**- Ajá**… – posó sus ojos en ella.

**- Aquí tiene a su hijo**… – le estiró el porta bebé; pero la rubia titubeó…

**- Pero… yo… no…**

**- Sí que lo hará bien**… – completó la empleada muy segura… **– porque no hay como la madre para poder cuidarlo mejor que nadie**… – Candice miró al niño pero sinceramente no sabía qué hacer; luego buscó los ojos de Terrence y vio cuando que éste sacaba al pequeño del porta bebé, luego ponía un beso en su frente y le estiró los brazos para entregárselo y reafirmarle feliz…

**- Te dije que era nuestro.**

Continuará

¡Agradecimientos SENCILLOS pero con mucho AMOR para ti!

Sweet Mayra, Usagi13chiba, Annita, Yume-xan, Soly, Galaxy, Aida, Jenny, Ana, Lily, Themis, Selene G, Rosaura, Parnaso, Myrslayer, Wendy, Noemi, Tatiana, Soshanna, Aime, Candida, Jessy, Arly, Abril, Lupita, Melissa, Monapecosa, Edith, Lulis, Nakeyla,

Julie, Fan30, Magdy, Victoria, Dianis, Tania, Neoyorkina, Alessita, Luisa, Verónica, TC GAN, Melody, Lizeth.


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 12**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Jueves 3 de Julio /1997**

**- Te dije que era nuestro.**

Había sido la aseveración ¿por qué no? feliz de Terrence mientras estiraba sus brazos y le entregaba el bebé a Candice; pero la rubia primero miró al niño y después a él, y sorprendentemente… lo rechazó, dejando a todos los presentes anonadados y mirándose unos a otros de su repentina acción y luego la veían tomar rápidamente su bolso y salir a toda prisa de aquel tribunal.

Desconcertado, Terrence resopló ligeramente atrayendo de inmediato a su hijo para besarlo y cobijarlo amorosamente entre sus brazos y también para decir…

**- Gracias por su ayuda y colaboración, Dra. y Dr. Andrew.**

**- No tiene nada qué agradecer, Sr. Grandchester. Al contrario nuevamente lamento mucho este suceso, pensé que la señora en verdad quería un hijo y al parecer volví actuar equivocadamente**… – dijo Albert con voz derrotada no obstante el castaño lo corrigió…

**- No, no, no diga eso, por favor.**

**- ¿Necesitará de mi ayuda nuevamente?**... – preguntó amablemente la nana que era precisamente la esposa de Andrew mientras le quitaba al niño de los brazos para ayudarle a ponerlo dentro de su cesto.

**- No, Doctora, ya ha hecho demasiado por nosotros.**

**- De todos modos no dude en llamarnos si se le ofrece algo**… – aseveró el doctor al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la del castaño en señal de despedida.

**- Claro, lo tendré en mente. Hasta luego y gracias**… – se despidió Grandchester y el rubio tomó de la mano a su esposa y buscaron la salida seguida de la mirada entristecida de Terrence; luego éste miró a su crío, sonrió levemente, tomó el porta bebé de sobre el escritorio así como su portafolio y también buscó la salida en compañía de los abogados que le aguardaban.

Y en lo que recorrían el largo pasillo, iban comentando otros asuntos pero principalmente el castaño les recomendaba que estuvieran y le mantuvieran al tanto de cuál sería la sentencia final de Susana Marlowe.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta principal y al llegar afuera, se detuvieron unos momentos para despedirse y desde arriba Grandchester distinguió la presencia de Leagan al pie de la puerta de la limosina y después de un… **– Con su permiso, Señores**… – comenzó a descender las escaleras de aquel monumento arquitectural ubicado en Foley Square. Estando abajo, Neil le quitó al niño y lo puso sobre su asiento especial mientras que Terrence aprovechó para quitarse su saco.

Después de agradecerle la atención para con su hijo conforme el guardia iba a su lugar que era al volante de aquel vehículo, Grandchester ingresó ocupando el asiento que estaba justo a lado de la portezuela; luego puso su mirada hacia el frente donde curiosamente estaba su hijo y su esposa que disimulada tenía su vista hacia fuera porque sus pies le bailoteaban en señal de desesperación y nerviosismo evitando a toda costa toparse con los ojos que la miraban y sobretodo negándose a girar su cabeza un poco y mirar al que iba a su lado izquierdo.

Interiormente Terrence se imaginaba y comprendía la difícil situación por la que la rubia estaba pasando, así que para no incomodarla más, dejó de observarla para también posar su mirada tras el cristal polarizado del largo vehículo y ver hacia la calle.

En cuestión de segundos se pusieron en marcha pero gracias al tráfico pesado no avanzaban mucho; entonces, Leagan para evitar más congestionamiento buscó salida hacia la Autopista Franklin Delano Roosevelt ubicada en el lado del Río Este que rodea Manhattan para conectarse con las Autopistas Interestatal 87 o Major Deegan e ir hacia el norte.

Pero cuando estaban a la altura de las Oficinas de las Naciones Unidas y mientras esperaban por la luz verde, adentro del vehículo se escucharon unos ligeros pujiditos de incomodidad; Terrence volvió a poner sus ojos sobre su esposa en espera de que asistiera al auxilio que el niño pedía, pero parecía que Candice no escuchaba o tenía la más minima intención de hacerlo, porque seguía mirando con disimulo hacia fuera haciendo caso omiso al llamado del pequeño.

El castaño aguardó apenas unos segundos esperando por la reacción de aquella que no atendía al ya desesperado llanto del bebé; entonces sin pensarlo más, se levantó rápidamente y llegó hasta donde su hijo que en sus movimientos se había echado la sabanita encima cubriéndole con ello su rostro haciéndole que eso le inquietara.

Pero infantilmente la rubia la ver el acercamiento de éste, también se levantó y se fue a sentar en el otro extremo exactamente donde Terrence estaba anteriormente.

Por supuesto el castaño ante el gesto berrinchudo de aquella y en lo que atendía al niño, sacudió la cabeza y respiró muy profundamente porque se estaba enojando y quiso mantener la calma pero aún así le dijo…

**- Entiendo perfectamente que te sientas desconcertada por toda esta situación por la que estás pasando; pero considero que el niño no tiene porqué pagar por esto ¿no lo crees?**... – pero aquella simplemente lo ignoró, y fingió que afuera sobre la avenida, algo tenía toda su atención… **– Bien; creo que voy entendiendo. ¿Quieres tiempo para asimilarlo?**... – le preguntó el castaño; y de nuevo el silencio le contestó. **– Perfecto**… – se respondió y le sugirió… **– Tómate todo el que quieras. Huye como siempre lo haces en lugar de confrontar los problemas. Vete allá donde tus animales que necesitan más de TU protección, amor y cariño**… – con eso dicho finalmente tuvo la atención de Candice… **– porque te aseguro que MI hijo, tiene demasiado padre; y madre es lo que menos extrañará. A uno, desafortunadamente no pude rescatarlo de una mujer sin entrañas; ¿y sabes qué es lo más triste?**... – preguntó irónico y la rubia arqueó una ceja… **– Que tú no eres diferente a ella**… – y ante la aseveración Walker hizo un gesto molesto pero Terrence seguía diciendo… **– porque para otros sí tendrás compasión, pero para TU hijo aunque no haya crecido en ti, no fuiste capaz de tenderle una mano amiga.**

**- Yo no pedí que viniera al mundo**… – finalmente habló pero con altanería, provocando el severo enojo del castaño…

**- ¡¿NO?! ¡¿Y de quién fue la estúpida idea de la inseminación y de la insistencia para que se llevara a cabo?!**

**- Pero yo no…**

**- ¡Es suficiente, Candice! ¡Hasta hace unos minutos quise ser todo lo condescendiente contigo tratando y queriendo de pagar mis faltas cometidas hacia ti! Te he permitido toda clase de humillaciones hasta el que hayas agredido mi persona, pero ya no más, porque esta vez se trata de MI hijo y por él, como lo hice por el otro… ¡soy capaz de todo hasta protegerlo de su propia madre!**

Con su mano golpeteó fuertemente el cristal y éste, bajó de inmediato.

**- ¡Detén el vehículo!**… – le ordenó a Leagan pero antes de descender y conforme tomaba a su hijo en brazos… **– Tú ganas ésta vez; porque yo también estoy cansado, Candice. Yo tampoco deseaba un matrimonio ni mucho menos una obligación, también a mí me los impusieron como a ti, y así que no te sientas la única engañada**... – se acercó a la puerta y antes de descender de la unidad, la finiquitó… **– A partir de la próxima semana, habrá ciertos cambios y aprovechando, Señorita Candice Walker, que has demostrado gran capacidad e inteligencia para luchar y defender a otros; creo que ha llegado el momento de que te hagas responsable de lo que te pertenece. Yo ya lo hice por tres años dejando a lado mis sueños y metas por alcanzar para atender caprichosamente los negocios de TU padre y con ello que tú realizaras los tuyos.**

**- ¿De qué hablas?**... – cuestionó con extrañeza.

**- ¡De que invertiremos los papeles! Yo me quedaré al cuidado y con el niño y nos mantendremos alejados de ti mientras que tú… atenderás los negocios de TU familia!**

Finalizó y el castaño se bajó, llevando a su hijo consigo y seguidos de la mirada atónita de la rubia. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Candice puso sus ojos al frente y se topó con la mirada de Neil; pero la rubia la desvió y Leagan sólo sacudió la cabeza, volvió a poner su vista al frente y emprender de nuevo el camino a casa.

Mientras tanto afuera, cuando Terrence vio la limosina alejarse únicamente se encogió de hombros, también sacudió la cabeza y sonrió entre un suspiro y penosa resignación. Luego detuvo un auto de servicio y le pidió ser llevado a la Calle 40 y la Sexta Avenida o mejor conocida como Avenida de las Américas que era donde estaba su lujoso departamento en el Edificio Radiador Americano que posteriormente en 2001 cambió de nombre a Hotel Parque Bryant y que está justo enfrente de ese parque y a un costado de la Biblioteca Pública de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

Pero antes de llegar allá y como sería a partir de ese momento y sin la ayuda de nadie más que la aprobación y siempre compañía de su hijo ¡se fueron de compras! visitando las principales tiendas departamentales que había entre la Quinta y Sexta Avenida llamando así la atención de clientas que cuando lo veían parado a su lado y con gesto desorientado, le daban alguna recomendación o sugerencia y qué decir de las encargadas que "amable y rápidamente" se desvivían para atenderlo y hasta le ofrecían servicios de nana; y que por el mismo precio estaban dispuestas a cuidar a los dos muchachitos bellos porque sin necesidad de preguntar, se notaba que el castaño era el clásico "papá soltero" y más cuando sacó el celular y llamó a la Dra. Annette Andrew para pedirle información sobre el tipo de leche, biberones, medicina, pañales y todo lo que su bebé recién nacido iba a necesitar a su lado.

Y así Terrence Grandchester se fijó comenzar una nueva vida a lado de su pequeño Gulyad, porque que él sí sería… un Gigante de Nueva York… y no como él que tuvo que dejar ir su oportunidad para cumplir y satisfacer el caprichito inútil de sus padres.

. . .

Desde la tarde que llegaron de la corte, Candice, como siempre, se había encerrado en su recámara negándose a probar bocado alguno. Las horas transcurrieron y la noche cubrió los cielos y ella vistiendo su misma ropa, seguía manteniendo la misma posición que era sentada sobre la cama, abrazada a sus rodillas y tercamente había puesto su mente en blanco.

Preocupada por esa actitud, Marie era la tercera vez que la visitaba y le insistía en comer algo pero al no recibir respuesta por parte de la rubia, nuevamente se dio la media vuelta como las dos veces anteriores y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Neil que yacía en el pasillo ocupando un sillón y en espera de alguna diferente contestación.

**- Sigue igual**… – le informó el ama de llaves y el trigueño resopló largamente mientras se rascaba divertidamente la cabeza. Luego éste le dijo…

**- Bueno, vete a descansar. Yo me quedaré a vigilarla.**

**- Como gustes. Buenas noches**… – se despidió la mujer dejando un beso en la mejilla de su cuñado, pero en cuanto Marie se perdió en el pasillo, Neil ingresó a la habitación de la rubia.

Cuando ésta sintió su presencia, le sonrió ligeramente y le preguntó…

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Es lo que yo quisiera saber**… – le respondió Leagan cuando se acercó a ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama; y después de acomodarse, le cuestionó… **– ¿Qué tanto piensas?**... – Candice suspiró profundamente y respondió con franqueza…

**- Increíblemente en nada**… – y apoyó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. **– No quiero pensar absolutamente en nada.**

**- ¿Quieres que me vaya?**... – el hombre intentó levantarse.

**- No, tal vez el platicar me ayude un poco ¿no es así?**

**- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo.**

**- Lo sé**… – afirmó la rubia e hizo una breve pausa… **– Neil ¿por qué la gente puede mentir tan fácilmente?**

**- Quizá porque es parte de nuestra constitución como ser humano.**

**- ¿Y eso lo justifica?**

**- Por supuesto que no.**

Se hizo silencio absoluto hasta que…

**- Estoy haciendo mal ¿verdad?**... – sola se aseveró y arrojó un suspiro.

**- ¿Por qué crees eso?**

**- Porque lo siento; pero quisiera me entendieran, no ha sido fácil para mí el irme enterando poco a poco que todo lo que me rodea está basado en mentiras y que, de tanto y tanto, ahora ya no sé quién me dice la verdad. **

**- ¿Lo dices por el niño?**

**- Sí; porque… ¿qué tal si al rato aparece otra mujer alegando que es su madre y también me lo quiere quitar?**

**- ¿Y tú crees que Terrence te mentiría en eso?**

**- ¿Tú no?**

**- No me respondas con otra pregunta.**

**- No lo sé, porque precisamente es él quien más me desconcierta con sus actitudes.**

**- Porque no lo conoces.**

**- ¿Y tú sí?**

**- No, pero a leguas se nota que es una persona sincera.**

**- ¡Yo diría que es un gran cínico!**

**- ¿No será qué… te creaste una imagen errónea de él, creyéndolo el único culpable y responsable de todo lo que te ha sucedido cuando también ha sido una víctima, de cierto modo, de las mismas circunstancias y ahora te cuesta trabajo reconocer que también tiene cualidades?**

**- Tal vez; pero entonces ¿qué me recomiendas hacer?**... – se echó hacia atrás para recargar su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama.

**- Que simplemente pienses muy bien las cosas**… – se miraron fijamente… **– que pongas en balanza lo bueno y lo malo que han vivido y así te darás cuenta de quién es la verdadera falta**… – Candice sólo asintió con la cabeza y después de unos breves instantes, preguntó con interés…

**- No regresó con el niño ¿verdad?**

**- No…** – fue la respuesta; y después de unos instantes de que la rubia se quedó muda… – **Bueno, te dejo**… – el trigueño se levantó… **– trata de dormir, por favor**… – le recomendó.

**- Neil, gracias por todo**… – le estiró su mano, la recibió y contestó…

**- No tienes porque, linda…** – y sin que se lo pidiera, Leagan se le acercó y le dejó un beso en la frente… **– Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches.**

Y en cuanto la puerta de su habitación se cerró, la rubia siguiendo el consejo de Neil, del cajón del buró de lado derecho, tomó una libreta, la abrió y destapando la pluma hizo una tabla de cualidades y defectos de Terrence y para ser pareja hizo una con referencia a ella… pero empezó con él.

En CUALIDADES apenas había anotado dos: "inteligente" y "responsable" esas sin titubeos las anotó; en cambio para DEFECTOS, le encontró todos, y después de una lista larga y cuando llegó a la palabra "mentiroso"… se quedó pensando… ¿Era Terrence verdaderamente un mentiroso?... y si, sí… ¿en qué le mintió?.

Fue "indiferente" por la imposición obligada de sus personas; eso hasta ella misma lo comprendió y la tachó; además porque el castaño así como ella sólo fue "obediente" al mandato de sus padres aunque al principio era un disfraz de "interesado". Y haciendo la boca de lado, fue otro defecto que Candice borró, porque… ¿no cuando Terrence encontró la verdad sobre el engaño de sus padres, se lo confió a ella?... y eso habla muy bien de una persona "honesta" ¿o no?. Suspirando resignada la rubia le agregó dos cualidades, pero como no se daría vencida fácilmente siguió con la palabra "infiel" y esa hasta agujeró la hoja de tanto que la remarcó porque a pesar de su justificación del incidente en el baño en el noche de su graduación sí le faltó con Susana porque hasta un hijo hubo de ambos; más luego recordó de lo "amable", "protector" y "defensor" que se portó el día de su boda y con el accidente del pisotón; así que torciendo los ojos, Candice, añadió tres más a favor del castaño; empero cuando llegó a la noche de bodas, la palabra "amable" también quedó eliminada, y sonrió complacida que las palabras "descortés", "grosero", y "poco caballeroso" se quedaran intactas haciendo oídos sordos a lo que su propia consciencia le reclamaba porque ella también no sólo fue "agresiva" si no que en el viaje de luna de miel, le había faltado a su marido, y al mes cuando lo volvió a ver, también fue "indiferente", rechazándolo y alejándose de él.

A su regreso, ahora la "interesada" había sido ella, porque necesitaba del respaldo de su esposo para llevar a cabo sus planes. En cuestión de la "farsa", que él inició, no podía culparlo del todo porque también ella contribuyó; así que conforme seguía analizando la situación y ver que la cosa se ponía pareja… y lo peor a favor del castaño… cerró la libreta, se puso de pie, la dejó nuevamente en el cajón del buró y mejor se metió al baño.

. . . . .

Como uno de los festejos para ese 4 de Julio de 1997, se anunciaba a nivel televisivo que la primera prueba espacial Pathfinder que NASA había lanzado desde el 4 de Diciembre del año anterior, finalmente había hecho contacto sobre la superficie del Planeta Rojo o Marte.

Candice que mientras miraba un poco de esa novedad por televisión mantenía comunicación con Alistar y lo felicitaba por ese suceso pero más que nada porque necesitaba un consejo de su amigo.

**- ¿Pero estás bien?**... – era la voz del ingeniero del otro lado del teléfono.

**- Creo que sí**… – le respondió mientras se encogía sobre el sofá.

**- ¿Y cómo es?**... – hizo referencia al niño.

**- Bello, muy bello**… – exclamó la rubia con toda sinceridad y un toque de emoción.

**- ¿Y por qué no vas por él, tonta?**... – le sugirió.

**- Porque lo rechacé**… – dijo honesta a punto de quebrársele la voz.

**- Claro, porque estás muy confundida y es normal**… – la apoyó.

**- ¿Qué hago, Ali?**... – le pidió ayuda casi en un suplicio.

**- ¿Qué dice tu corazón?**

Y la rubia no le supo contestar porque ya bastante tenía con lo que había pensado toda la noche anterior y en el mar de contradicción en el que nadó; más el astronauta se lo dejó de tarea pero de preferencia le aconsejó que no lo pensara si no que esta vez… lo sintiera.

. . . . .

Para el fin de semana en lo que Candice seguía analizando su situación, Terrence lo aprovechó para ir a la oficina y llevarse consigo lo más esencial y empezar a atender los negocios desde su departamento… disimulando que había renunciado al puesto, como lo había planeado con los directivos… porque delante de los ojos de su esposa, él no tendría nada que ver con los negocios pero tampoco se creía capaz de dejarla sola, era sólo para darle un escarmiento a su comportamiento y también berrinche de su parte en aquel momento.

Pero lo que sí era verdad sería el distanciamiento que pondría entre ellos y si ella cambiaba de opinión, su hijo la estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos… él, pues había comprendido que no era santo de su devoción así que se conformaría con que la rubia aceptara al niño por lo menos.

Y para empezar, se la hizo efectiva al inicio de semana, donde había nuevos clientes que también traían un nuevo producto al mercado pero además necesitaban de una campaña de patrocinio y el presidente anterior se había comprometido formalmente en hacerlo pero como no hubo quién los atendiera cuando llegaron a la cita y lugar fijados… los clientes se marcharon.

Al mediodía del lunes, la rubia comenzó a recibir llamadas de la oficina y con ella la lista de pendientes que tenía por cumplir. Y cuando ésta incrédula preguntó…

**- ¿Dónde está Terrence?**... – le dijeron…

**- ¿Qué usted no lo sabía? El Sr. Grandchester ha renunciado a su puesto y dejó dicho que usted quedaría al pendiente de la presidencia.**

Y finalmente la rubia comprendió que aquel llevó a cabo su amenaza, y con turbaciones y titubeos pidió le dieran unos minutos; salió del despacho, llamó a Leagan y en un océano de nervios le comentó el suceso y aquel respondió por ella… solicitando al directivo que estaba en línea le dieran un par de horas y la señora se presentaría en la oficina.

**- ¿Qué voy a hacer?**... – la rubia miró a Neil muy angustiada mientras se sentaba en el sillón detrás del escritorio.

**- Hacerte cargo por supuesto**… – le respondió devolviendo el teléfono en su lugar.

**- Pero… ¿no crees que será mejor llamar a mi papá, decirle y que él…?**... – preguntó la joven conforme tomaba de nuevo el artefacto recién abandonado.

**- Si lo haces, tendrías que explicarles TODO**… – se lo quitó el trigueño y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar.

**- ¿Qué me sugieres entonces?**... – lo miró nuevamente y suplicante.

**- Haz lo que Terrence te pidió; aunque**… – titubeó un momento.

**- ¿Qué?**... – preguntó intrigada mientras lo veía girarse y alejarse.

**- Tienes otra opción**… – le dijo conforme se sentaba en el largo sofá.

**- ¿Cuál es?**... – cuestionó curiosa y se levantó de su asiento para ir a donde estaba Leagan.

**- De que vayas y te hagas cargo del niño.**

La rubia hizo un gesto azorado y Neil sonrió porque comprendió en cierto modo el juego de Grandchester, tal vez un tipo de presión para hacerla reflexionar porque si tenía amor maternal por los animales, por más… debería sentirlo por su propio hijo ¿o no?

Y mientras en la Casa Walker se definía qué hacer… en el departamento de Terrence y en lo que sostenía amorosamente a su campeoncito después de alimentarlo, recibió la noticia de aquel mismo directivo y no aguantó las ganas y se echó a reír de sólo imaginarse la cara de contrariedad de la rubia.

**- ¿Qué hacemos?**... – fue una preocupante voz que preguntó y aquel como si nada, respondió…

**- Aguarden las dos horas que pidió.**

**- Pero Sr. Grandchester, ya se nos fueron los clientes y están muy molestos.**

**- Yo me comunico con ellos. Usted sólo encárguese de poner al corriente a mi esposa en lo que más se pueda.**

**- Como usted ordene**… – y en cuanto aquel licenciado colgó, el castaño que ya caminaba en dirección a su recámara le dijo a su hijo…

**- ¿Cuánto vas a que en menos de una semana… tu madre te busca?**... – y le dio un beso en la cabecita, luego llegó hasta la cama y se acostaron; pero el castaño, en lugar de poner al bebé sobre el colchón, lo puso sobre su abdomen, tomó un libro y comenzó a leerle.

Y como ese tierno momento, había más e iban surgiendo conforme el paso del tiempo. Por ejemplo cuando era hora de asearse, Papá Grandchester llenaba la bañera y juntos disfrutaban el baño o el rasurarse y mientras el mayor lo hacía, le explicaba al menor cómo hacerlo cuando él fuera grande.

Lo que era un verdadero show era en el cambio de pañales, pero como el amor a su hijo era superior, prefería no hacer comentarios y aguantarse el olor.

Donde sí se vio extremadamente exagerado era cada vez que el pequeño, o lloraba o dormía mucho; y a la hora que fuera, llamaba a la Dra. Andrew para consultarla y que le explicara qué le pasaba a su hijo, más la amable mujer le decía que era normal en un recién nacido pero para dejarlo más tranquilo lo citaba al otro día para revisar al precioso niño.

Aunque lamentablemente, la apuesta que el mismo Terrence profetizara increíblemente… la perdió; porque la rubia, en su terquedad, optó por presentarse en la oficina y hacerse cargo de la empresa, para demostrarle a su marido, que sí era una mujer capacitada para todo y también para los negocios aunque para él, tristemente como madre y protectora… era un fraude.

Entonces, cuando la segunda semana se cumplió y el castaño al ver que su esposa no cambiaba de opinión… también se encaprichó y se propuso no ayudarla poniendo al comité de directivos en verdaderos aprietos porque a pesar de que Candice aprendía rápido y se la pasaba casi encerrada las 24 horas del día queriendo ponerse al corriente de todo… afuera, en la vida realidad del comercio... acontecían actos serios... por ejemplo: en la moda… ya que el día martes 15 de Julio de 1997, el famoso diseñador Gianni Versace había sido asesinado afuera de su residencia de Miami, Florida por Andrew Cunanan… otro, y precisamente en sus almacenes, los números monetarios comenzaron a descender porque los clientes al verse abandonados buscaron ayuda en el mercado competente.

Pero el terror se apoderó de los directivos cuando el día Jueves 17 de Julio del mismo año, se les anunciaba formalmente que la Compañía Frank Winfield Woolworth, finalmente cerraba sus puertas al mercado después de 117 años de negocios, poniéndolos en graves apuros ya que el edificio también se había puesto en venta y que como hecho real fue adquirido por el Grupo Venator en 1998.

A la orden de YA, se reunieron todos en la Sala de Juntas; y nuestra querida mujer maravilla Candice Walker a la cabecera de aquella mesa; y en el momento que abrió su linda boca para preguntar… – **¿Qué sucede?** – El bombardeo de problemas con que la atacaron no se hizo esperar. A algunos les pudo dar una simple resolución y los dejó medio satisfechos pero a otros ni sus encantos de fémina los llegó a convencer.

**- ¿Qué sugieren entonces?**... – preguntó una vez más al ver que no los convencía del todo ni tan fácilmente.

**- Aquí hay dos soluciones**… – habló un licenciado de voz ronca, robusto y de cabellos canosos… **– una: que el Lic. Terrence Grandchester vuelva al cargo DE INMEDIATO… –** golpeteó con su índice el mueble de roble… **– porque son millones de dólares, Sra. Walker, los que estamos perdiendo. A lo largo de estas dos semanas, que han sido su entrenamiento… se han retirado del mercado más de un millón de productos, y no sólo en Nueva York, porque le recuerdo que estamos en cada estado del país y en cada uno, mínimo hay 30 franquicias.**

**El otro problema que tenemos es el del inmueble, y mientras los dueños no tengan un comprador definido, es nuestra obligación el estar preparados para una posible mudanza y eso tiene que ser YA… Y para eso necesitamos la preparación del verdadero Presidente de esta Compañía.**

**Y dos: los aquí reunidos, un cuarto de ellos, la apoyan, pero los otros y entre ellos yo, hemos decidido que si esto sigue así, no nos queda de otra más que reportarlo de inmediato a su padre… el Señor Walker… porque de hecho estas bajas que obtuvimos, difícilmente serán recuperadas en lo que resta del mes y si continuamos jugando… y discúlpeme usted… en dos meses… los números se tornarán rojos… y si cree que exagero… pregúntele a Woolworth cómo es que cayeron en bancarrota.**

E increíblemente nadie lo contrarió, más todos se quedaron mirando a la rubia Walker que después de pensarlo y analizar las miradas de aquellos comprendió el dicho "zapatero a tu zapato"… y no le quedó de otra más que responder…

**- Está bien. Yo hablaré con mi padre y con… mi esposo.**

Continuará

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES

Vero, Julie, TC GAN, Themis, Rosaura, Parnaso, Monapecosa, Lupita, Melissa, Lulis, Claudia Tapia, Alessita, Micaela, Annita, Abril, Soshanna, Jessy, Edith, Hildywhite, Galaxy, Lily, Cayita, Wendy, Juanis, Lady Bug, Mery "G", Madgy, Jenny, Noemi, Candida, Tatiana, Victoria, Neoyorkina, Arly, Lizeth, Aida, Fan30, Luisa, Verónica, Soly, Dianis, Yume-xan, Usagi13chiba, Playgirl, Abi, Mile.


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 13**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Sábado 19 de Julio /1997**

En los años 70's, el Parque Bryant se había convertido en un peligroso refugio para los comerciantes de drogas, la prostitución y la gente sin hogar; y era ampliamente visto como un símbolo de decadencia para la Ciudad de Nueva York, pero de 1979 a 1993, un programa coordinado de servicios, incluyendo mercado de libros, flores, cafeterías, mejoras de áreas verdes y entretenidas actividades, fueron el inicio para traer de nuevo a la vida a este parque y ahora es uno de los tantos ejemplos restablecidos en la Gran Manzana y un espléndido lugar a donde ir a la hora del almuerzo, después de un día de trabajo o disfrutar simplemente del sol en el fin de semana.

Y eso era lo que precisamente hacía Terrence, que había extendido una manta sobre los pastos verdes con el porta bebé de Gulyad mientras éste dormía a su lado y él, el castaño, sentado con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas, apoyado sobre su codo izquierdo, leyendo un libro y que justo en ese instante le daba un trago a su bebida caliente.

A la distancia y parada a un lado de la estatua de William Cullen Bryant, un famoso periodista, editor, poeta americano y del cual se adjudicó el nombre a este parque, Candice los observaba y no negó que un temblor la invadió a pesar de que iba muy decidida a hablar con el castaño.

Haciéndose de valor, comenzó a andar para descender los primeros escalones, caminó sobre un descanso largo y esquivando a su paso, las mesas; luego volvió a descender otros cuatro peldaños, más al llegar al último de éstos y antes de pisar el Gran Césped, detuvo su andar abruptamente porque en ese momento, tres guapas mujeres, vistiendo todas ellas deportivamente, se pararon justo en frente de Terrence y mientras una se quedaba de pie hablando con él, que precisamente ya se estaba incorporando para saludarles adecuadamente, las otras dos se ponían de cuclillas para ver al angelito que tenía como acompañante.

Arqueando una ceja, Candice desde su lugar observaba la amabilidad con que aquel las trataba, porque a cada una les había dejado un beso en la mejilla y una castaña, interesantemente, no soltaba la mano del castaño que tampoco se molestaba en liberarla y sonreían muy animada y amigablemente; pero la rubia frunció mayormente el ceño, cuando otra de ellas, una morena de cabellos cortos y rizados, sacaba al pequeño de su porta bebé, cargándolo y tratándolo con verdadero amor mientras lo enseñaba a la trigueña que tenía a lado.

Aprovechando que una mesa se desocupaba, Walker se sentó ahí y sin dejar de observarlos, aguardó por unos 15 minutos hasta que aquellas individuas se alejaron después de despedirse "cariñosamente".

Entonces, la rubia se puso de pie para finalmente dirigirse hacia sus dos hombres y donde ya el castaño levantaba sus pertenencias dispuesto para retirarse.

En cuanto los pasos de Candice disminuían, el nerviosismo le aumentaba, porque no sabía como le hablaría o lo primero que le diría y peor… la reacción que tendría su esposo para con ella.

Haciendo el menor de los ruidos, se acercó tímidamente y aclarándose la garganta llamó la atención de aquel hombre alto.

**- Hola**… – le saludó casi en un susurro y Terrence de momento sólo la miró por encima de su hombro para terminar con lo suyo más le contestó secamente…

**- Que tal**… – y ni tantito sonriente de cómo lo había visto anteriormente.

**- ¿Podemos hablar?**... – se preguntó y ante la amable petición, el castaño se giró para quedar frente a ella y mirarla aunque no directo a los ojos por las gafas oscuras que la rubia usaba.

**- Claro**… – se le respondió y en seguida se agachó para tomar el cesto con el bebé.

**- ¿Puedo verlo?**... – se le solicitó ante aquel movimiento y Terrence apenas sonrió y le contestó…

**- Por supuesto**… – e hizo a un lado la ligera manta con que ya lo cubría. Candice, quitándose los lentes, se reclinó un poco para ver al pequeño de cerca y al ver su rostro, algo dentro de ella se removió y sonrió al notar que en su dulce sueño, el angelito también le sonreía y buscó los ojos de su esposo para ver si éste veía lo mismo, empero su sorpresa fue que Terrence miraba en otras direcciones y con gesto verdaderamente fruncido preguntándole con voz seria y recriminadora… **– ¿Vienes sola?**

**- Sí, bueno, no**… – corrigió y se enderezó rápidamente para informarle… **– Leagan me trajo pero ya… se marchó…** – le afirmó indicándole la dirección que el trigueño había tomado y luego, ellos dos, se miraron: ella con cierta timidez y él con un poco de frialdad pero asintió con la cabeza. Luego el castaño levantó una ceja y sugirió…

**- Vayamos a la cafetería de allá**… – apuntó hacia el oeste… **– y ahí podemos platicar.**

Y en silencio, caminaron a la par en dirección hacia el área de compras y la fuente de agua; y se sentaron precisamente en una mesa que estaba muy cerca de ahí y en lo que Terrence ponía al pequeño sobre el mueble metálico, Candice ocupaba su lugar viendo en dirección hacia las aguas saltarinas.

**- ¿Quieres tomar un café o algo?**... – le ofreció el castaño antes de sentarse.

**- Una limonada, por favor.**

**- Bien**… – se dijo simplemente y se caminó hacia la fuente de sodas seguido de la mirada de Candice que no desaprovechó para admirar lo bien que se veía aquel en ropa casual. Luego la rubia posó sus ojos en el niño, estiró su brazo y se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla.

En menos de cinco minutos Terrence, regresó. Puso sus bebidas en la mesa, le entregó una servilleta a su esposa y finalmente se sentó, pero los dos perdieron sus ojos sobre la borbollante fuente y un minuto después…

**- ¿Cómo has estado?**... – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y no pudieron evitar sonreír tontamente ante la coincidencia.

**- Bien**… – primero respondió Candice poniendo finalmente sus ojos en él para preguntarle… – **¿y tú?**

**- Hemos estado muy bien, gracias**… – se pluralizó irónicamente mirándola también. – **¿Qué dice la empresa?**... – inquirió el castaño levantando una ceja, empero la rubia irguió su espalda y fue directo al grano…

**- Precisamente de eso quiero que hablemos.**

**- ¿Ah, si?**... – Terrence se decepcionó porque aquella ni siquiera preguntó sobre el bebé.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y de qué se trata?**... – le re cuestionó secamente como pago a su indiferencia.

**- Necesito que vuelvas y que… retomes el puesto.**

**- ¿Y eso?**... – él quiso indagar más por parte de ella porque de antemano ya estaba notificado de todo.

**- Tenemos problemas… y… los directivos están preocupados porque se han registrado bajas ventas; además de que me amenazaron que si no vuelves, hablarán con Papá y eso implica que tendríamos que explicarles todo.**

Terrence la analizó y aquella no se amedrentó de aquella profunda mirada.

**- ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?**... – le preguntó cambiando su vista hacia otro punto de aquel parque.

**- ¿Estarías dispuesto?**... – ella respondió con pregunta mirándolo sorprendida…

**- Por supuesto**… – dijo firmemente. **– Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirles lo que ha sido nuestro matrimonio y explicarles que sus conjeturas fallaron al imponernos estar juntos**… – puntualizó sin haberle darle la cara.

**- Pero tendríamos que… decirles cómo ha sido todo desde un principio.**

**- Y así será**… – le respondió el castaño agachando la cabeza fingiendo buscar algo en su camisa polo.

**- ¿Tú se los dirás?**... – la rubia no salía de su sorpresa.

**- Parece que sí**… – él levantó el rostro frunciendo el ceño mirando al horizonte… **– yo empecé todo esto ¿no? ahora es mi turno de terminarlo.**

**- Pero… ¿y el niño?**... – cuestionó Candice mirando precisamente al objetivo.

**- ¿Qué hay con él?**... – Terrence la observó de reojo y vio cuando aquella acomodaba la pequeña manita de la criatura.

**- ¿Con quién se quedaría?**... – ella preguntó nuevamente con cierto tono ¿preocupado?

**- Conmigo por supuesto**… – fue la rápida afirmación.

**- ¿Y piensas darle una madrastra?**... – también indagó más allá.

**- ¿Acaso te importaría? Además cuando tú y yo firmemos el divorcio, independiente el rumbo que tomemos, será lógico que busquemos reiniciar nuestras vidas con alguien más.**

**- Sí, es cierto**… – la rubia afirmó recordando a la castaña de minutos atrás… **– pero… ¿y si, nuestros padres no aceptan que nos separemos?**

**- Vamos, Candice**… – Terry se masajeó la nuca porque se estaba desesperando un poco. – **Tenemos argumentos suficientes para que nos dejen en paz.**

**- Y…** – la rubia volvió a atacarlo con excusas… **– ¿qué del convenio que firmamos? ¿Quién será el que está solicitando el divorcio?**

**- Todo indica que tú.**

**- O sea que… ¿seré yo quién te entregue el 75% de mi herencia?**

**- Así es.**

**- Y… ¿si no quiero?**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Entregarte mi herencia?**... – y con eso, el castaño la miró con un poco de confusión y dijo…

**- En otras palabras… ¿no quieres el divorcio?**

. . . . .

Más de cuatro horas era lo que ya llevaban de vuelo: Terrence mientras entablaba conversación con Leagan, Candice que fingía estar dormida, y una empleada que caminaba por una de las salas de aquel artefacto volador paseando al pequeño Gulyad.

En eso, se les anunció que la etapa de descenso había comenzado para arribar aproximadamente a la Ciudad Angelina como eso de las 7 de la noche, después de haber abandonado a las 5 de la tarde, la Ciudad de Nueva York.

Y en lo que los pasajeros se preparaban para el aterrizaje, abajo en el aeropuerto y con emoción, los padres de éstos, ya les esperaban; y es que el castaño después de ponerse de acuerdo con la rubia, hacer los arreglos de vuelo y empacar lo necesario, los llamó para avisarles de su llegada y hacerlos conocedores de tres noticias, una: la aparición de la joven Walker; dos: el heredero que tanto pedían y tres: bueno, eso ya lo sabrían en cuanto estuvieran reunidos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos fue lo que les tomó en llegar a tierra firme después de atravesar por turbulentas nubes debido al mal tiempo sobre la ciudad; y justo a las 7 30 PM los recién llegados se encontraban finalmente con sus progenitores y dijeran ¡qué bruto el caso que les prestaron! ¡NO! porque en cuanto vieron a la nana con bebé en brazos, las mujeres después de saludar a sus respectivos hijos como si los vieran cada cinco minutos, corrieron veloces hacia la empleada para quitarle y llenar en apapachos y besos… a su bello nieto.

Candice, mientras abrazaba a su padre, inmediatamente buscó los ojos de su esposo y ambos sonrieron irónicamente y Terrence entendió la mirada de su esposa y ¿por qué? quien sabe, pero le asintió aprobatoriamente.

Después de unos minutos todos salieron de aquel concurrido lugar, abordaron la limosina que les esperaba y fueron conducidos precisamente al hogar de la rubia en Brentwood, California.

. . .

Ya sus pertenencias habían sido acomodadas en sus recámaras, al igual, ya habían disfrutado de una deliciosa cena y en lo que aguardaban por café y postres, todos estaban reunidos en la elegante sala de aquella casa.

Más delgada de lo normal pero con un mejor semblante, Eleanor, después de haber sostenido a su nieto por un buen tiempo, platicaba con Candice lo bien que se veía, e inclusive le había hecho el comentario que no parecía mujer recién parida; ante esa observación, Terrence fue quien le respondió a su madre comprendiendo que el momento de hablar había llegado.

**- Esa es una de las cosas por las que estamos aquí**… – su firme y varonil voz llamó la atención de todos, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde estaba la chimenea de piedra y desde ahí los nombró… **– Richard, Eleanor, Gerard y Helen… No sé cómo vayan a tomar esto que Candice y yo tenemos por contarles.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**... – fue Helen quien preguntó mientras arropaba en sus brazos al primogénito.

**- Hace tres años que comenzó esto… y es el mismo tiempo que… hemos mentido.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – dijeron los cuatro padres al mismo tiempo desde sus respectivos lugares: cada matrimonio ocupando cada uno de los sofás.

**- Candice y yo**… – la ubicó parada sobre el umbral de la puerta… **– no tenemos un matrimonio normal, si no que todo ha sido… más que una burda farsa muy bien representada.**

**- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!**... – alguien apresuradamente saltó de su asiento.

**- Que los hemos estado engañando**… – respondió Candice ante la alterada voz de su padre y caminó para quedar a espaldas de los Grandchester… **– así como ustedes nos engañaron a nosotros.**

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?**... – Gerard cuestionó con azoro haciéndole volver a su lugar pero más sorprendido de la manera en que su hija le miraba; por su parte Terrence buscó a su padre para preguntarle…

**- ¿Acaso no les contaste que descubrí la verdad?**

Todos se giraron para mirar a Richard que conforme agachaba la cabeza hacia movimiento de negación.

**- ¡Vaya!**... – exclamó el castaño con ironía y confrontó a su suegro… **– En efecto, Gerard; hace más de un año que sabemos desde cuando estuvimos comprometidos y donde ninguno de ustedes fue honesto con nosotros sino que recurrieron a la mentira**… – miró reprobatoriamente a sus padres… **– ¡de que estábamos en la ruina para hacerme caer a mí y obligarnos a casarnos!**

Sin embargo los adultos mayores, increíblemente, no dijeron ninguna palabra en su defensa.

**- ¿Por qué lo hicieron así? ¿Por qué no nos informaron de sus planes?**... – ninguno respondió ante las preguntas de Candice que luego miró a Terrence y éste, asintiéndole con la cabeza… habló…

**- Bien, debido a que ninguno parece querer decir nada, les contaré en breve lo que ha sido en verdad nuestro matrimonio, gracias al "capricho" de ustedes.**

Y el relato comenzó… dejando a los padres de ambos pasmados e incrédulos de lo que oían pero lo principal que tanto Terrence como Candice por medio de ellos mismos, se enteraron de lo que hicieron y pasaron durante el tiempo que no se vieron.

Por ejemplo, Terrence, confesó, principalmente a su esposa, que: a consecuencia del pleito en la noche de bodas, el día de partir a Grecia, él había volado a México en compañía de otra mujer.

Cuando Gerard le cuestionó agresivamente con quién había partido, él sólo le respondió duramente…

**- ¡Quién haya sido… eso nunca lo diré!**… – más el castaño que tenía enfocada su mirada en un objetivo, volvió a confesarle a Candice que aquello no había funcionado y regresó de inmediato a Los Ángeles para continuar con sus estudios, volviendo a verla el mismo día que todos se encontraron en París; luego regresó para ponerse al corriente con los negocios y no coincidieron hasta después de dos años en aquella cena familiar. También le informó que por medio de la televisora que había adquirido, había conocido a Susana y el cómo se les relacionó.

Por su parte, Candice le había revelado e igual al castaño, lo mal que se puso en cuanto llegó a Grecia, cómo superó el abandono de todos mirando con reproche principalmente a sus padres, luego contó lo de su intento por suicidarse y su decisión de marcharse nuevamente ante la desesperanza de no poder ser madre.

Curiosamente cuando aquel par terminó de confesar sus revelaciones mutuas y toda la verdad a sus padres, éstos, unos mientras salían del shock y otros sentían dolor por la muerte mencionada, Candice y Terrence desde sus lugares se miraban fija y profundamente que no prestaban caso a los alegatos, reclamos y llantos que de pronto surgieron entre sus progenitores haciendo llenar el lugar en donde estaban.

Minutos después, el castaño alzando la voz, los hizo callar a todos con un simple… **– ¡Silencio!**... – para continuar informando que… – **Candice y yo hemos decidido**… – pero se quedó callado por breves instantes porque le dolía en el corazón lo que iba a decir, más la rubia fue quien habló con decisión…

**- Que se hagan cargo de su nieto.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – gritaron los dos matrimonios mayores.

**- Sería sólo por un período de tiempo**… – propuso el castaño.

**- ¿De cuánto?**... – preguntó el padre de Terrence.

**- Un año**… – le respondió la rubia.

**- Para hacer ¿qué?**... – ahora fue Gerard el que habló.

**- Para que con mi asistencia, Candice se prepare y se quede al frente de la empresa y yo poder concentrarme en otros ramos y juntos hacer crecer la compañía para beneficio de todos.**

Y como el interés tiene pies… aceptaron… bueno de todos modos, el joven matrimonio no fue a ponerlo a discusión, sino habían sólo a anunciarles… SU decisión.

**Los Ángeles**

**Sábado 23 de Agosto/1997**

Un mes ya se había cumplido, desde que Terrence y Candice dejaran al pequeño Gulyad a cargo de sus padres; y en ese tiempo, ellos se habían organizado en sus actividades: de lunes a viernes, en lo que el castaño estaba al frente de la compañía, asistía en todo lo que la rubia necesitara conocer con respecto al buen funcionamiento de la empresa. Sábados y domingos, Grandchester los empleaba para volar hacia la Ciudad Angelina y estar con su hijo mientras que Walker, por su parte, prefería quedarse en la metrópoli neoyorkina respaldándose con su entrenamiento y exceso de trabajo.

Por supuesto, cuando el castaño estaba a solas con su familia, le cuestionaban una vez más sobre la actitud negativa de la rubia hacia la criatura.

**- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Por qué no quiere al niño?**

**- ¡Madre, yo que sé! No me la paso cuestionándola; de hecho, te puedo decir que nuestro trato ahora es más laboral que personal porque está tomando muy en serio su papel en la compañía y no es por nada, pero tampoco lo está haciendo mal. **

**- ¿Tienes pensado dejarle la presidencia?**... – le preguntó su padre.

**- No lo sé todavía, pero si eso es lo que ella quiere, ¿por qué no?**

**- ¿Entonces no hay esperanza de que rescaten su matrimonio?**... – ahora fue Eleanor quien le cuestionó.

**- ¿Rescatarlo de dónde?**... – fue la contestación agria del castaño porque también estaba cansado de pensar y encontrar siempre la justificación ante todos a la necedad de la rubia.

**- Del hoyo en donde está. Tal vez si tú le das una mano, ella cambie**… – le sugirió su madre mientras se acomodaba en el sofá a lado de su esposo; y después de entregarle el bebé a Terrence…

**- ¿Y cómo? Si ella vive en su casa y yo en la mía. El único lugar donde la veo es en la oficina**… – dijo el castaño y puso un beso en la frente de su cría.

**- ¡Ah! pues con mayor razón**… – Eleanor exclamó sorprendida después de ver el acto cariñoso de su hijo… **– ¡Dale terapias de amor!**… – y los dos hombres se quedaron mirando uno a otro anonadados pero en un segundo, el que comenzó a reír fue Richard y su esposa le golpeó una pierna y continuó diciendo… **– el mismo que sus padres le han negado… porque presiento que es eso… el castigo de su desprecio no es hacia su hijo o hacia ti… sino hacia sus padres… aplicándoles la misma indiferencia que ellos pusieron desde siempre en ella… Una persona carente de amor, es imposible que dé amor aunque haga cosas que indiquen lo contrario. Acércate a ella, hijo, y así como le estás enseñando a ser una mujer de negocios, enséñale que primero es eso… ¡una mujer! que también puede ser muy amada y tratada con dignidad. **

Así hubo aconsejado la delicada dama y los hombres de nueva cuenta se miraron. Luego Richard abrazó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la sien mientras que a Terrence lo dejaba verdaderamente pensativo mirando y acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

**Nueva York**

**Lunes 25 de Agosto/1997**

Era mediodía y la lluvia, por fin, ya había cesado dándole paso a la humedad que ascendía cada día en la gran manzana. Y desde el día anterior y durante las 8 horas de vuelo desde Los Ángeles a la Capital del Mundo, Terrence siguió pensando en las palabras de su madre.

Estaba parado de frente al gran cristal de aquel ventanal con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero sus ojos miraban hacia el reflejo de la rubia que seguía muy entretenida tomando notas de lo último que el castaño le había indicado.

**- ¿No tienes hambre?**... – le preguntó de repente.

**- Un poco**… – le respondió la rubia conforme seguía escribiendo y Terrence se giró para cuestionarle…

**- ¿Me aceptarías una invitación a comer?**

Candice, al escuchar la proposición, dejó de escribir y levantó sus ojos para mirar fijamente a los del castaño y por varios instantes se quedó callada, hasta que finalmente respondió…

**- Sí**… – y el castaño asintió con la cabeza y dijo…

**- Gracias.**

**- ¿Me das unos minutos?**... – le pidió la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba un poco el desorden sobre aquella mesa.

**- Por supuesto**… – le aseveró él y después, conforme la veía salir admirando su figura y su vestido, ponía una sonrisa en su varonil rostro. Luego se encaminó hacia donde el teléfono y marcó un número para confirmar su reservación.

Pasados unos minutos, se encontraron en el pasillo.

**- ¿Lista?**... – él le preguntó mientras dejaba unos papeles en el escritorio de la ausente secretaria; y un…

**- Sí**… – fue la confirmación de la rubia.

Tomándola del brazo, caminaron hacia los elevadores; y conforme esperaban se miraron y sólo sonrieron pero sin decir nada y así lo hicieron en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar abajo, Terrence solicitó un servicio de taxi y le indicó al chofer ser llevados a la Calle 38, donde está ubicado, Arno Ristorante: una cocina del Norte de Italia.

Allá fueron recibidos por el hostess y conducidos a su reservado. Y en lo que el castaño acomodaba la silla para su esposa que miraba con curiosidad el establecimiento, le dijo… – **Espero te guste el lugar.**

**- Es bello**... – le respondió ella admirando el decorado de aquel espacio y la colección de cuadros de moda sobre la pared. **– Gracias…** – dijo cuando el mesero caballerosamente le puso la servilleta en su regazo y seguido les preguntó…

**- ¿Algún vino en especial?**

**- Dos copas de Chianti, por favor**… – ordenó el castaño.

**- Enseguida.**

Y en cuanto el mesero se retiró, comenzaron a mirar las cartas de menú ofrecidas.

**- Gracias por aceptarme la invitación**… – dijo Terrence apartando sus ojos de la lista de comida.

**- Gracias a ti por invitarme**... – ella le respondió, se miraron y sonrieron levemente pero volviendo a perderse en el menú. Un par de minutos después, el mesero llegó con sus bebidas y un aperitivo por parte de la casa.

Aprovechando que el empleado los volvía a dejar, Terrence tomó su copa y estiró su brazo hacia la rubia que al ver aquel movimiento, lo imitó, quedando los cristales muy juntos empero antes de unirlos, el castaño habló…

**- Candice, quiero hacerte una petición.**

**- Tú dirás.**

**- ¿Me aceptarías como tu amigo?**... – la rubia por supuesto se extrañó de tal solicitud… **– Es irónico que siendo marido y mujer, no conozcamos nada de nosotros. Reconozco que fue mi culpa, porque oportunidad la tuve pero nuestras vidas han cambiado y ya no somos los mismos de hace tres años… y hoy… hasta tenemos un hijo… y seguimos siendo el matrimonio imperfecto… pero siento que si queremos… podríamos ser buenos amigos ¿no lo crees?**... – y Candice, por momentos, analizó la situación.

**- Sí…** – le respondió sin titubeos… **– ¿por qué no?**... – y le sonrió ampliamente. El castaño correspondió a su lindo gesto y dijo…

**- Entonces brindemos por el inicio de nuestra amistad**… – ella asintió con la cabeza y finalmente, chocaron sus copas después de un… **– Salud.**

Y a partir de ese momento Candice comenzó a conocer a otro Terrence; y éste, ante la aceptación de la rubia, se propuso que recorrería con paciencia el laberinto que su esposa se había trazado y encontraría el camino correcto para llegar hasta su corazón.

. . . . .

Ya para casi finalizar el día miércoles 27 de Agosto y mientras tomaba un descanso y un café… Terrence, sentado en el sofá… leía en un mensaje recién recibido que Brandon Tartikoff, un importante ex ejecutivo de televisión en la cadena NBC y donde el castaño tenía sus acciones… había fallecido.

Luego, se levantó de su lugar, caminó hacia su escritorio y estaba tomando el teléfono cuando su esposa apareció para informarle sobre unas propuestas de campaña.

**- ¿Pasa algo?**... – ella preguntó cuando aquel después de insistir con un número telefónico y nunca obtener respuesta…

**- No**… – le respondió como si nada.

**- ¿Estás seguro?**... – le insistió.

**- Sí, sólo estaba tratando de comunicarme con la televisora**… – le informó y se sentó en su sillón detrás del escritorio. **– ¿Qué pasa?**... – le cuestionó conforme se recargaba sobre el respaldo y la miraba.

**- Te traigo estas ideas para que las veas**… – Candice rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a él con mucha confianza.

**- Veamos**… – dijo Terrence enderezándose y aceptando la información que la rubia le entregaba.

**- ¿Sabes también qué estaba pensando?**... – Walker regresó a tomar uno de los asientos que estaban en frente del mueble aquel.

**- Ajá**… – apenas se le contestó porque se revisaba el proyecto presentado.

**- Bueno, es como parte de lo que me encargaste que buscara.**

**- Sí.**

**- Los lugares disponibles para hacer la mudanza mientras que obtenemos la respuesta por parte de Woolworth.**

**- ¿Ya tienes algunos?**

**- Sí, tengo dos: uno es… en el piso 25 del World Trade Center en la Torre Norte**… – y ante eso Terrence puso momentáneamente sus ojos en ella… **– ¡Tiene el mismo precio que se paga por este!**… – le informó rápidamente ante la mirada graciosa que le dio.

**- Bien ¿y el segundo?**

**- En el Edificio Chrysler.**

**- Ajá.**

**- Pero me puse a hacer un estimulado anual y**… – se quedó callada porque inconscientemente perdió su mirada justo exacto en la boca de él.

**- ¿Y?.**.. – la motivó a continuar en lo que el hombre seguía revisando las propuestas de su esposa.

**- Ah, sí. ¿No sería mejor construir nuestras propias oficinas?**

Y Terrence la volvió a mirar, sonrió, pero le cuestionó… – **¿Por qué crees que sería lo mejor?**

**- Ya lo habías pensando tú, ¿verdad?**... – la rubia inquirió.

**- No**… – volvió a sonreír poniendo sus ojos en una curiosa lámina.

**- Bueno, te voy a dar mi versión y espero que coincida con la tuya**… – dijo muy animosa la rubia acomodándose en su asiento; y ante aquel movimiento el castaño hizo una pose de tener toda su atención más le dijo…

**- Soy todo oídos.**

**- Considero que obtendríamos más beneficio económico si fuéramos dueños de nuestro propio inmueble en lugar de seguir pagando renta en otro edificio**… – y el castaño frunció el ceño… **– bueno, tal vez no me expliqué… lo que quiero decir es que… ¿no sería más fácil, construir un edificio y pagarnos a nosotros mismos una renta y así nos ahorraríamos en los impuestos al Estado?**... – y al no obtener respuesta rápida, cuestionó… **– ¿Me entendiste?**

**- Absolutamente, pero… ¿por qué no comprar algo que ya esté construido?**... – ahora fue turno del castaño.

**- ¡¿Podríamos comprar Woolworth?!**... – preguntó la rubia con mucha emoción empero Terrence esta vez rió con ganas ante la cara infantil de aquella que se le afirmó…

**- Lo que queremos es ahorrar ¿no?**

**- Sí.**

**- Entonces una mejor inversión será… conseguir algo a muy bajo costo, nosotros lo remodelamos y después lo rentamos fijando el precio que queramos**… – concluyó, la miró, cerró la carpeta y… **– Muy buenas ideas**… – fue su visto bueno. **– ¿Podrías prepararlas para presentarlas en la junta del lunes?**

**- Yo digo que sí**… – le respondió y vio cuando Terrence se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para preguntarle…

**- ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?**

**- Nada, como normalmente**… – contestó la rubia honestamente y también se levantó.

**- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?**

**- ¿Hoy?**... – ella buscó la azul mirada y respondió con otra cuestión entre una mezcla de sorpresa y turbación.

**- Sí, o… ¿te espera tu marido?**... – y Candice, lo que nunca, soltó una gran carcajada ante la puntada precisamente de su marido… **– ¿Qué? ¿Es celoso?**... – él fingió cara de miedo.

**- ¡Bastante! y a veces… hasta agresivo**… – lo siguió con su broma.

**- Bueno, en ese caso no lo culpo por tener una esposa muy guapa y más… cuando ésta sonríe**… – la complementó y le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sentir nerviosa; y ante el sonrojo de aquella él volvió a insistirle… **– ¿Entonces que… si o si?**... – y se atrevió a acariciarle un rizo.

**- Está bien**… – ella aceptó la invitación y Terrence miró su reloj…

**- ¿En cinco minutos nos vamos?**

**- ¿Diez?**

**- Perfecto.**

Y la rubia tomó sus documentos y buscó la salida casi de inmediato seguida nuevamente de la mirada del castaño y cuando éste, la vio desaparecer, se dedicó a apagar todo. Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Candice, ella, en lo que se arreglaba un poco el cabello y la blusa que hacía conjunto con su falda, le avisaba a Neil, que saldría con Terrence y lo mandó de regreso a casa.

. . . . .

SoHo (South of Houston Street) fue un famoso vecindario de artistas antes conocido como "Los Cien Acres del Infierno del Distrito del Hierro Fundido"… y ese era el lugar por donde este par transitaba admirando las galerías, las boutiques y los restaurantes exclusivos.

Ya llevaban caminando un buen rato… de hecho desde que salieran de la oficina, ya que esa había sido la propuesta del castaño… – **¿Hacemos un poco de caminata o abordamos un servicio?**... – Y la rubia por supuesto, optó por lo primero.

Pero como todo ejercicio, les abrió al apetito y Terrence la invitó a cenar; y entraron al primer lugar que vieron, en este caso fue en el Café de la Calle Prince; y como la noche era húmeda, ocuparon una de las mesas al aire libre.

Ahí mientras eran atendidos, siguieron platicando de todo un poco sin mezclar trabajo ni preguntas muy personales, sólo risas y aprendiendo a conocerse mutuamente conforme los minutos, las horas y los días transcurrían y en donde los cuales, Candice se daba cuenta de lo ingenioso y agradable que era la compañía de Terrence pero más se sorprendía que él, en verdad la trataba como una amiga, porque en ese tiempo donde las salidas se hicieron frecuentes, y después de invitarla a algún lado y llevarla a casa, la rubia nunca le vio intenciones de sobre pasarse aprovechando su cercanía; y ella comenzó a sentir cierto dolor en el pecho cada vez que lo veía partir en cuanto la dejaba a la puerta de su hogar y con un simple beso en la mejilla recordando que Alistar le había explicado con respecto a ese tipo de afecto.

Continuará

¡Mis AGRADECIMIENTOS son para ti!

Rosaura, Wendy, Alessita, Candida, Themis, Tatiana, Arly, Soly, Aída, Lulis, Julie, Tania, Yume-xan, Fan30, Lily, Noemí, Micaela, Edith, Lupita, Marymoon, Jessy, Mile, Yelitza, Luisa, Magdy, Monapecosa, Mery, Lizeth, Usagi13chiba, Victoria, Annita, Dianis, Star, Soshanna, Juanis, Melissa.


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 14**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Sábado 27 de Septiembre /1997**

Después de haber trotado por más de 4 millas y mientras se refrescaba de debajo de la sombra de un árbol, sentada sobre los verdes pastos del Parque Kingsland Point de Sleepy Hollow… Candice observaba a breve distancia un faro y hasta el fondo, el Puente Tappan Zee en dirección al norte.

Y ahí, en lo que veía navegar los botes veleros, recordó que ese día, se cumplía un mes exacto en que Terrence y ella se convirtieran en amigos. Y en ese lapso de tiempo, el castaño había sido muy gentil porque siempre la invitaba a desayunar, cada tercer día a comer y una que otra vez… a cenar. Los fines de semana, imposibles de verse porque la rubia sabía que su esposo volaba hacia Los Ángeles para ver a…

**- ¿Cómo se llama?**... – tontamente se preguntó a sí misma y luego hizo un gesto de recriminación porque hasta ese día comprendió que no sabía el nombre de su propio hijo; pero de pronto volvió a recordar, que Terrence, el día de su aniversario le había hecho una petición, y la tarea había sido, el que le ayudara a buscar un nombre para el niño.

Soltando una palabra no muy decente, la rubia, en su propio enojo, en lugar de jalarse los cabellos por su torpeza, comenzó a tirar del pobre césped; y de repente dijo…

**- Delsin Huritt… ¡ese es su nombre!**

**- ¿El nombre de quién?**... – le preguntaron a sus espaldas; y la rubia giró rápidamente la cabeza al reconocer aquella voz.

**- Terrence ¿qué haces aquí?**... – le cuestionó entre azorada y emocionada.

**- Buscándote**… – él respondió y recargó su cuerpo sobre el tronco de aquel árbol.

**- ¿No fuiste a Los Ángeles?**

**- No…** – fue su contestación mientras tiraba una piedra sobre las aguas de aquel ancho y largo río.

**- ¿Hay algún problema?**... – re cuestionó la rubia ante una extraña actitud por parte del castaño.

**- No, ninguno.**

**- El niño está bien ¿verdad?**... – su voz se escuchó con un tono de preocupación y con eso, Terrence movió su cabeza hacia ella y sonrió, más en su interior sintió felicidad de que aquella finalmente preguntaba por su hijo.

**- Está en excelentes condiciones**… – le aseveró y al ver que aquella hacía el movimiento de querer levantarse, él se apresuró y le estiró su mano para ayudarle.

**- Gracias**… – dijo la rubia aceptando su mano y en una ágil acción, aquella ya estaba de pie. Luego Candice caminó hacia unas barras de madera, apoyó sus codos ahí y miró primero hacia las aguas y después al horizonte. Pasados unos instantes… **– ¿Cómo se llama aquella área?**... – le preguntó con curiosidad a su compañero y señaló hacia el otro extremo del río.

**- Aquello me parece es Nyack ¿Te gustaría visitarlo?**... – la invitó el castaño cuando se paró a su lado y la rubia giró hacia su derecha para preguntarle…

**- ¿Qué tiene de interesante?**

**- MMM**… – apenas exclamó el castaño y se encogió de hombros… **– pues no sabría decirte porque nunca lo he visitado.**

**- Bueno, entonces será en otra ocasión, hoy no tengo humor de hacer mucho. **

**- ¿Por qué?**... – se escuchó preocupado. **– ¿Estás enferma?**... – y sin autorización, puso su mano sobre el rostro de su esposa.

**- No, sólo… no tengo ánimos, es todo**… – ella giró su cuerpo, recargó sus caderas sobre las barras y se cruzó de brazos en señal de aburrición; y ante eso…

**- ¡Qué caray! ¿Y cómo le hacemos?**... – Terrence se paró en frente de ella imitando su posición; empero con su mano se acarició su quijada pretendiendo estar pensando.

**- ¿Para qué?**... – cuestionó intrigada y el castaño le respondió cambiando de posición a una muy parecida a un descanso militar: separando sus piernas y cruzando sus manos al frente.

**- Para que tengas ánimos**… – él dijo; y ella levantó un hombro…

**- No sé, tal vez… ¡una hamburguesa!.**.. – casi le gritó.

**- ¿Hamburguesa?**... – replicó Terrence como perico haciendo un gesto de extrañeza pero le ofreció su brazo de inmediato ante la petición, a lo que la rubia lo aceptó y comenzaron a caminar de regreso.

**- Sí, hace días que tengo ganas de comer una. ¿Sabes? Mis Papás nunca me dejaron comerlas, pero Nana Amelia, aprovechando sus ausencias, me las preparaba a escondidas de ellos**… – sonrieron el uno para el otro más el castaño preguntó…

**- Por cierto ¿qué fue de ella?**

**- Murió**… – se le informó con voz lastimosa.

**- Oh, lo lamento**… – y como muestra de consolación, Grandchester tomó la mano de su esposa y se la besó.

**- Sí, gracias**… – respondió la rubia y puso su mano libre sobre la que había dejado el castaño después de su caricia… **– pero dime ¿por qué no fuiste a Los Ángeles?**

**- ¡Ah! porque el lunes debo salir de viaje**... – le confió.

**- ¿Te vas?**... – fue la cuestión con cierto toque de melancolía.

**- Sí, salgo a Francia para asistir a una convención y conocer más de un nuevo proyecto por parte del Festival de Cannes para inspirar y dar apoyo a la nueva generación de productores de cine internacional.**

**- Oh… Entonces ¿me dejarás sola?**... – le reprochó infantilmente en son de broma pero nunca imaginó lo que le ofrecerían…

**- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**... – la rubia hizo detener los pasos de ambos y lo miró sorprendida, más preguntó estúpidamente…

**- ¿Y la empresa?**

**- No, ella que se quede**… – le respondió el castaño cómicamente y rieron juntos, retomando nuevamente su camino por la vereda de concreto muy a la orilla del río para ir al pueblo y disfrutar del antojo de la rubia.

. . . . .

El silencio era rotundo en toda la casa de Tarrytown; sábados por la tarde, normalmente, la servidumbre: o se preparaban para salir o algunos ya habían abandonado su lugar de trabajo quedándose únicamente Leagan como vigilante y al pendiente de sus empleadores, donde…

Él, en su recámara con carácter tranquilo, estaba terminando de acomodar unas ropas que necesitaría en su maleta de viaje y revisaba que nada le hiciera falta de lo que buscaba para salir al día siguiente por la noche.

Ella, como leona enjaulada, caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo de su habitación, y mezclaba repetida e interesantemente, los naipes de una baraja que sostenía en las manos.

Se sentía molesta porque ¡increíblemente había rechazado la invitación de su esposo! alegando que alguien debía quedarse al pendiente de la condenada empresa; y no se explicaba porque había dicho NO, cuando su interior se había emocionado y gritado SÍ más nunca salió de su boca; así que mirándose tras el espejo se regañó…

**- ¿Sabes? Algo anda mal contigo, Candice. ¿Qué tan difícil era decirle SÍ? ¿O a qué le temes verdaderamente?**

Y como su yo mismo no le contestó, se dio la medio vuelta y fue en busca de Neil para jugar como siempre lo hacían los fines de semanas mientras se quedaban solos, pero después de 15 minutos… la búsqueda fue inútil, porque nunca lo encontró.

Así que convirtiéndose en una asesina del tiempo, Candice caminó en dirección hacia una puerta que estaba casi en la esquina de la sala principal, la abrió y descendió por unas breves escalinatas que conectaban a una espaciosa sala de juegos con decoración en piedra, donde estaban sobre una duela de madera muy bien cuidada: al frente, una mesa de billar, seguida de ésta, otra de pin pon, y si giraba a su derecha iba a la sala de estar, y muy cerca de ahí, un surtido bar.

Pero continuó sus pasos en dirección recta, y cuando pasó por la mesa de billar, tomó la bola de tiro blanca, la rodó por la pizarra forrada de paño verde y el objeto circular se fue a estrellar en los 15 esféricos que estaban colocados en el centro formando un triangulo o piña, y listos para jugar la famosa Bola 8.

Más Candice no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la mesa de pin pon y ahí, extendió las cartas que llevaba en las manos; tomó una de las 52 cartas inglesas y con toda la calma y paciencia del mundo se dedicó a pararla sobre la corteza plana y firme; y cuando tuvo éxito en su tarea, continuó con la segunda; y así lo fue haciendo una por una mientras los minutos seguían su curso.

. . . . .

Un baño con agua caliente era lo último que le faltaba para dar por terminado con su día, luego se preparaba para bajar a la cocina, cenar algo ligero y después meterse a la cama.

Usando pants deportivos, camiseta de algodón en color marrón con estampado de su escuela universitaria en dorado y sandaletas, Terrence conforme salía de su habitación, se sacudía con su mano las últimas gotas de agua de su cabello que seguía luciendo en corte corto.

Después de terminada su actividad, llegó hasta la baranda y sin detener sus pasos, miró hacia abajo sin encontrar a ser viviente que deambulara por aquella casa y comenzó a descender por la escalera de lado derecho.

En cuanto puso el pie en el último escalón de aquella hilera blanca se encaminó hacia la cocina, y allá… se preparó un sándwich con mantequilla de maní y rodajas de plátano; y para beber un simple vaso con leche.

Después de degustar su ligero alimento y medio acomodar lo que había utilizado, salió de ahí y cuando atravesaba por el hall, le llamó la atención que la puerta hacia la sala de juegos, estuviera abierta y se dirigió allá.

. . . . .

Fácil ya había construido medio castillo de naipes, y ahora trataba de colocar una carta en posición diagonal, dándole así, la espalda al intruso que sigilosamente se acercaba y que no alcanzaba a ver lo que hacía aquella tan entretenidamente.

**- ¿Qué haces?**... – preguntó de repente y su varonil voz hizo pegar tremendo brinco a la artista haciéndola gritar y que con ello derribara su obra de arte. **– ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención!**… – se disculpó el castaño poniendo un gesto verdaderamente apenado pero en su interior, solito se regaló una palabra indecente.

La rubia también le había mirado recriminador pero al ver como aquel trataba de acomodar lo derribado, comenzó a reír de la apurada actitud del recién llegado.

**- Está bien, no te preocupes**… – le dijo serenamente.

**- Lo siento**… – volvió a decir avergonzado… **– ahora te lo construyo de nuevo**… – dijo muy seguro y eso hizo que le rubia se sorprendiera y preguntara…

**- ¿Lo has intentado?**

**- No…** – le confesó honestamente y volvió a extenderle sus disculpas… **– de verdad lo siento**… – y Candice únicamente asintió, pero al mirarlo a los ojos… le sonrió para hacerlo sentir mejor. **– Sorry**… – repitió aquel de nuevo pero ahora entre labios y en un gesto muy infantil.

**- ¿Quieres jugar?**... – optó la rubia por preguntarle y se dispuso a levantar las cartas que habían quedado amontonadas; y él para pagar su falta, dijo…

**- Sí**… – más también le ayudó a coleccionar las piezas que habían caído al suelo.

Cuando terminaron, se acercaron a la mesa con cuatro sillas que estaba al fondo y muy cerca del bar.

**- ¿Te sirvo algo de beber antes de empezar?**... – le ofreció el castaño retrocediendo un poco para ingresar precisamente a aquel espacio.

**- Sólo un poco de agua mineral con limón, por favor.**

**- A la orden**… – y mientras Terrence preparaba las bebidas, Candice ya ocupaba su lugar y barajaba las cartas. Minutos pasados, el castaño regresó con lo ofrecido y también ocupó su reservado. **– ¿Qué jugaremos?**... – preguntó pero Grandchester se quedó perplejo de la habilidad de aquella en el manejo de las cartas. **– ¡Oye! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?**

**- Neil me enseñó…** – le informó en un modo modesto, pero…

**- Ah…** – fue la apenas exclamación de asombro de aquel.

**- ¿Quieres jugar IDIOTA, NERVIOSO u OCHO LOCO?**... – cuestionó aquella como si nada; pero estaba tan enfrascada con la mezcla de las cartas que no veía la expresión en la cara de Terrence hasta que lo escuchó decir con cierta seriedad…

**- Lo de IDIOTA es porque te tiré las cartas ¿verdad?. Está bien, me lo merezco**… – fingió indignación. **– NERVIOSO ya me pusiste de sólo ver**… – jugó con sus manos… – **esa habilidad tuya con que barajas las cartas**… – dijo con toque de incredulidad… **– y LOCO… si he de estarlo por seguir aquí, sentado y querer confrontarme con una tahúr de tu talla**… – finalizó con un gesto de miedo.

Candice desde que lo oyó pronunciar palabra, primero levantó sus ojos, y al ver el rostro gracioso de aquel, se soltó a carcajada abierta y le era imposible detenerse conforme él seguía hablando; pero ante la entera explicación ya estaba hasta llorando y doblada del dolor en el estómago.

El ataque de risa nerviosa que Terrence con su ocurrencia le había provocado, sencillo, duró como 10 minutos y en todo ese tiempo, Grandchester nunca dejó de observarla y también reía de las carcajadas contagiosas de aquella, y mayormente del espectáculo complaciente que era verla tan risueña.

Cuando Candice finalmente pudo incorporarse… – **Los tres**… – hizo pausa para tomar aire… **– son juegos de cartas…** – lo instruyó pero volvió a reír.

**- ¡Aaaah!... **– exclamó el castaño con exageración y siguió con sus puntachos… **– Entonces ¿no era para mí la indirecta?**

**- No, para nada**… – y las risas se escucharon nuevamente.

**- Pues yo me dije… Candice no se quedó con las ganas de insultarme por haberle destruido su castillo y ahora hasta quiere infundirme terror**… – seguía diciendo y la rubia no paraba de reír, pero el castaño fingió valentía… **– Bueno, pues explícame esos juegos porque la verdad… nunca los había escuchado**… – confesó con honestidad y sin dejar sus gracias.

**- Está bien…** – le respondió la fémina, se reincorporó en su asiento, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicarle… **– lo iremos haciendo conforme el juego.**

**- ¡Me parece más que excelente!**

**- Comenzemos con… IDIOTA**… – y aquella trató de ocultar su risa pero no pudo porque Terrence se llevó la mano a la cabeza, se la rascó y con su lengua empujó un mejilla más dijo…

**- Y aquí vamos otra vez**… – con divertido sarcasmo. No obstante la rubia ya no quiso hacerle caso si no nunca jugarían; y le entregó nueve cartas y retomó la explicación.

**- Estas tres cartas, se quedan boca abajo**… – y el castaño asintió viendo como ella ponía sus cartas. Luego… **– Estas tres, quedan boca arriba**… – la joven repitió el movimiento anterior… **– y estas tres puedes verlas sólo para ti**… – pero cuando aquel estaba tomando su juego dijo valentonamente…

**- ¿Y qué vamos a apostar?**

**- Lo que tú quieras**… – aseveró Candice sin titubear poniendo el resto de las cartas sobre la mesa.

**- ¿Segura?**... – respondió - preguntó y le miró pícaramente.

**- Sí**… – contestó la rubia firme y seriamente mientras miraba su juego.

**- ¡Esa voz me agrada!**... – afirmó él no demostrando que su diablillo travieso interior le saltó feliz.

**- ¿Quieres intercambiar cartas?**

**- No por el momento.**

**- Bueno… el siguiente paso es que sólo jugarás con las tres cartas que tienes en las manos**… – y un… "Ajá"… se escuchó por parte del contrincante. **– Tira una carta**… – y Terrence soltó un 8 de corazones… **– ¿Tienes más números iguales?**... – le preguntó y él dijo…

**- No**… – empero ella le indicó…

**- Si fuera sí, las bajas todas al mismo tiempo y de preferencia**… – le recomendó… – **siempre lanza los números menores.**

**- OK.**

**- Bien, ahora, toma una carta de aquí**… – le señaló el montón… **– porque siempre deberás tener tres arriba**… – el castaño obedeció… **– Entonces yo debo lanzar un número igual o superior más nunca menor**… – y ella lanzó un 9 de tréboles de las suyas. – **¿Tienes la adecuada?**... – preguntó y respondió de inmediato… **– Si no, usa el comodín que es el 2, 10 o as... y si no tienes ninguno, pues la jalarás de aquí**… – volvió a poner su mano en la fila de cartas para robar o descubrir… **– y si la elegida no es superior o igual… todo esto**… – le indicó las cartas ya jugadas… **– será para ti… y la oportunidad para el contrario de lanzar cualquier carta**… – le aconsejó y luego le ordenó… **– Ahora hazlo.**

**- Ya**… – dijo el castaño en señal de comprensión. **– ¿Así está bien?**… – y Terrence tiró dos 9's: uno de diamantes y el otro de picas.

**- Sí**… – ella lo aprobó. **– Y no te olvides tomar tus cartas**… – le recordó una vez más.

**- OK.**

**- Ahora, es mi turno. Como no tengo 9 o superiores, puedo usar mi comodín, en este caso es el 10**… – y lo lanzó… **– cuando sale éste, las cartas ya jugadas, se hacen a un lado, si es el 2, el jugador contrario debe superar el valor del número, el as lo puedes ocupar como quieras. Bueno como yo tiré el 10… me salvo y te concedo el lugar.**

**- Perfecto…** – y Terrence lanzó su carta que fue otro nueve y vio que la rubia también retiró esos cuatro 9's del juego y él prestó atención a eso. **– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**... – le cuestionó.

**- Son normas de juego cuando hay consecutivos del mismo número, en este caso los 4 nueves, y jugaremos sobre la última que quede. En este caso, otra vez el 8. Otra norma más y es igual, si en las manos sostienes las 4 cartas de un mismo número, conservarlas, te pueden servir al final del juego. Ahora es mi turno de sacar**… – jaló la carta, salió un Rey y lo lanzó; y Terrence falló tanto con las cartas que tenía en mano así como cuando destapó, llevándose con él, las ya jugadas… y dándole la oportunidad a Candice de lanzar otra carta con diferente denominación. Y así siguieron jugaron hasta que las cartas por robar se acabaron, y nuevas explicaciones saltaron…

**- Como ya no hay cartas por robar y se están acabando las que sostenemos en las manos, ahora las tomaremos de las tres que están boca arriba. ¿Qué números tienes arriba?**

**- Un 4 y una reina.**

**- Tienes un 4 en tu mano y un 4 boca arriba… lanza las dos**… – y el castaño así lo hizo… **– y aquí es igual, si yo no supero tu número, me quedo con todas las que ya se jugaron y te paso el juego**... – y así fue, la rubia perdió; y de nuevo se retomó el juego, después de cartas jugadas Terrence ya no tenía cartas ni en las manos ni boca arriba y su esposa le indicó… **– Toma una de las que están boca abajo. Si no supera o iguala a la que está encima, todo esto pasa a tus manos**… – le indicó el nuevo bonche de cartas acumuladas, y tampoco hubo suerte para el galán que hizo un gesto frustrado; lo bueno que la cantidad de cartas iba disminuyendo, y el primero que se quedara sin ellas sería el ganador y pues lógico el perdedor sería el único jugador con cartas y con la letra "I" y así hasta formar la palabra completa; y ¿quién fue el portador de semejante título? mejor decimos que no le gustó el juego y mejor sugirió…

**- ¿Por qué no jugamos póker? Es más fácil, no sería necesaria la explicación, puede jugarse rápido y hasta… apostar.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**... – le preguntó la rubia, pero al castaño como que no le gustó mucho el gesto retador que su esposa le dio, más no se amedrentó…

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno… ¿qué apostaremos?**

**- No sé… ¿qué te gustaría?**

**- Por mí no hay problema, lo que sea.**

**- ¿Lo… que sea?**... – preguntó traviesamente pero cuando la vio, el castaño le dedicó una mirada de esas entremezcladas con una pizca de altanería, 100 gramos de endiablada seducción y grandes cucharadas de perversión; y a la rubia ¡cómo le gustó!... porque hasta le respondió retadoramente y sin miedo ni perturbación…

**- Lo que sea.**

Y Grandchester sonrió cínicamente de lado, arqueó una ceja y sin dejar de mirarla, le quitó la baraja porque ahora era su turno de repartir y que la verdadera diversión… comenzara.

Y si Walker había tratado de impresionarlo, ahora ella sonrió cuando vio que aquel, sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

**- Lo acabo de aprender de ti**... – dijo vanagloriándola y le guiñó un ojo a su sonriente esposa; luego le entregó sus cartas y él tomó las suyas… **– ¿Qué apostaremos?.**.. – preguntó el castaño mientras veía su juego.

**- Necesito dos cartas**… – le solicitaron y Terrence hizo su primer gesto triunfador y le verificó…

**- Dos para ti**… – hizo entrega… **– ninguna para mí. ¿Qué fue lo que apostamos?...** – volvió a insistir con un toque burlón.

**- Cuando destapes diremos el premio al ganador**… – respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

**- Me parece bien.**

**- ¿Quién baja primero?**... – preguntó la dama.

**- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?**... – dijo el caballero; Y la rubia no lo pensó dos veces y bajó…

**- Casa llena con tres 4's y dos 7's**

**- Muy bueno**… – le complementó el castaño pero su esposa le preguntó…

**- ¿Tú?**

**- Curiosamente mi… primer póker de 9's**… – y le hizo un gesto inocente pero bellamente arrogante; y ante eso le dijeron despectivamente…

**- Suerte de principiante.**

**- Puede ser**… – él no le discutió si no le preguntó… **– ¿puedo pedir mi premio?**... – e hizo un puchero encantador.

**- ¿Qué deseas?**

**- Quiero tu…**

**- ¡Oh! pero si aquí estás, ya llevo rato buscándote**… – fue la inoportuna voz de Neil Leagan que los interrumpió. Pero hasta un ciego hubiera percibido el rostro frustrado de Terrence más sumado al entripado que se le hizo en el estómago dio como resultado una mirada de fulminación con dedicación para el recién llegado; y Candice no aguantó las ganas de reírse de aquel, pero nuevamente "Doña Contreras"… ante la interrupción, en lugar de pedirle a su empleado que se retirara después de responder que todo estaba bien a lo que le habían preguntado… ¡lo invitó a jugar!

Y con su velita encendida, Nuestro Santo Aguantador, sonrió hipócritamente y concedió la unión de aquel y así se dedicaron a jugar un rato más, dizque aprendiendo los juegos que Leagan había enseñado en su anterioridad a la rubia Walker.

. . . . .

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando aquel trío se retiró a dormir, y de camino a sus respectivos aposentos… Terrence le recordó a su esposa lo de su premio, más ahora fue él quien lo rechazó en ese momento en que se lo ofrecieron dejándole en claro a la rubia que con el paso de los días… los intereses irían subiendo.

Candice quiso objetar ante la amenaza del castaño, pero éste no se lo permitió porque se metió rápidamente a su habitación no sin antes invitarla a salir por la mañana para después partir a la ciudad y de ahí, hacia Francia.

. . . . .

Las 8 30 horas de ese mismo día eran cuando Terrence manejaba ya sobre el Puente Tappan Zee, en compañía de su todavía desvelada esposa en aquel domingo.

Su plan era ir juntos y conocer que había más allá al cruzar el Río Hudson siguiendo la Autopista Interestatal 87 a Búfalo.

**- Ya tengo hambre… o por lo menos necesito un café para poder despertarme.**

**- ¿Se te antoja algo en especial?**

Y en una de las tantas salidas, la rubia vio un anuncio…

**- Vayamos ahí**… – y señaló exactamente sobre un espectacular de The International House of Pancakes (IHOP) y Terrence saltó del tercer carril al primero para tomar la salida 15, hacia Nueva Jersey.

Diez minutos más tarde, llegaron al lugar, y después de dejar sus nombres, aguardaron por otros tantos en lo que estaba listo su reservado. Pero no esperarían mucho cuando fueron llamados y se dispusieron a disfrutar de sus sacrosantos alimentos matutinos, ordenando de inmediato, la droga que pedía la rubia: un delicioso café para estar al día. Le siguieron un par de panqueques, huevos fritos, jamón, tocino y salchichas. En cambio Terrence ordenó un omelette de bistec con vegetales y queso.

Y con la barriga llena y el corazón contento aquel par después de pagar, volvieron a retomar su camino hacia el norte del Estado de Nueva York admirando los bosques, planicies y uno que otro venado que se llegaba a ver.

**- ¿Tienes humor de caminar por un centro comercial?**

**- Creo que sí**… – fue la respuesta a la pregunta del castaño que nuevamente se desvió para tomar ahora la salida 16 e ir a Woodbury Commons Premium Outlets, uno de los establecimientos más grandes del mundo y donde se encuentran tiendas de marcas famosas y es atracción de los turistas.

Terrence estacionó el auto casi en frente de Ralph Lauren, descendió y se arregló las mangas de su camisa, luego se dirigió para abrirle la puerta a su esposa y ayudarla a descender.

**- ¡Es enorme!.**.. – exclamó la rubia cuando pisó suelo.

**- Y a lo que se ve está en expansión**… – expresó su esposo que también recorría el lugar. **– ¿Por dónde empezamos?**... – le preguntó a su compañera.

**- Por donde quieras.**

**- Bueno, entonces comencemos a andar**… – y sin decir con permiso esta mano es mía, tomó la de la rubia e iniciaron su recorrido. Visitando las tiendas que para ellos eran sus favoritas, como Versace, Zegna, Valentino, Chanel, Prada, Gucci, Oscar de la Renta, Carolina Herrera, Coach, Guess y cien más e increíblemente aquel par, raro no salía con las manos libres… aunque la rubia en su ingenuidad, le preguntaba aquel…

**- Y dices ¿qué tienen defecto?**

**- Pues sí, o están descatalogados.**

**- ¿De dónde?**

**- De dónde ¿qué?**... – preguntó el castaño mientras se probaba una chaqueta de Versace.

**- De donde tienen defecto**… – le preguntó nuevamente, se le acercó y dijo agarrando… **– ¿En la etiqueta? Porque, oye, los precios están… ¡qué bárbaros!**... – exclamó con exageración cuando vio el precio precisamente de la prenda que usaba su guapo esposo que no aguantó las ganas de reírse también de la ocurrencia de aquella.

Y así, continuaron visitando y saltando de tienda en tienda las siguientes tres horas hasta que en una de esas… Candice salió de pies a cabeza, con nueva marca y vestuario habiendo sido sugerencia y petición de su amigo esposo que le encantó verla tan diferente y bastante otoñal en unos pantalones ajustados y a la cadera, blusa con cuello de botones al frente dejando a la imaginación todo, un abrigo, botas, cinturón y un coqueto sombrero en color negro… y que no se cansó de admirarla en todo el camino de regreso a casa provocando nerviosismo y sonrojo, a su guapa acompañante.

. . . . .

Candice buscaba entretenidamente un libro de los tantos que estaban en aquel gran stand del despacho, para luego subir e ir descansar un rato a su recámara después del paseo dado a lado con Terrence y de probar, en compañía de éste, sus alimentos antes de marchar a su viaje.

De pronto sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre la pieza novelística de Mary Shelley: Frankenstein; y fue suficiente para que ella estirara la mano y lo tomara de inmediato. Mientras iniciaba camino en busca de la salida, abrió el libro a la mitad y comenzó a leer un poco de la excelente obra literaria, pero justo en el momento que iba cruzando por aquella puerta formada de roble, se topó con la presencia de Terrence que sostenía: en una mano, su maleta de viaje y en la otra, sobre su hombro, su porta trajes.

**- ¿Te vas ya?**... – preguntó la rubia abrazando el libro contra su pecho.

**- Sí, quiero aprovechar antes de que el tráfico se haga pesado. Además de que todavía me falta pasar al departamento por otras cosas.**

**- Bueno, pues entonces, te deseo buen viaje.**

**- Gracias. Cualquier cosa que se ofrezca, por favor, no dudes en comunicármelo.**

**- Claro.**

**- Bien, cuídate y nos vemos en… dos semanas.**

**- Por supuesto, pero te acompaño afuera**… – y el castaño sonrió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida principal.

Cruzaron la puerta que fue abierta por la rubia y descendieron por las escaleras para detenerse en el auto de Terrence. Y mientras éste abría el compartimento trasero del vehículo Candice lo observaba cuando acomodaba sus pertenencias sintiendo en su interior un extraño sentimiento que no supo comprender por qué su ser, comenzaba a sentirse vacío.

**- Bueno**… – dijo el castaño después de cerrar el cofre del carro y encaminar sus pasos hacia donde estaba parada la rubia mirándolo sin entender todavía porqué tenía ganas de llorar. **– Ahora sí me voy**… – y Candice sólo asintió, pero comenzó a parpadear repetidamente por la molestia que sentía en los ojos. **– ¿Estás bien?.**.. – le preguntaron.

**- Sí**… – respondió apenas en un susurro, se limpió la garganta para desaparecer el dolor que le molestaba y poder decir sin delatarse… **– que te vaya bien.**

**- Gracias**… – volvió a decirle; y Terrence se acercó para dejarle como había sido a lo largo de aquel mes, un beso en la mejilla. **– Nos vemos pronto**… – le dijo después de su acto y devolvió sus pasos hacia el auto. Candice lo vio subir, encender el motor y en un último adiós de manos, finalmente el vehículo comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

Walker que seguía abrazada al libro, inició camino por la vereda de concreto con adoquín hacia el jardín pero sin dejar de ver el objetivo deportivo de cuatro ruedas.

Arrojando un suspiro muy profundo, dejó de mirar el auto para pararse sobre unos rosales y perdió su mirada en ellos sintiendo con mayor fuerza ese vacío de soledad y limpiándose las lágrimas que pretendían salir pero lo hizo rápidamente porque… oyó que un vehículo se acercaba y su corazón se le desbocó en una acelerada carrera y sus ojos se sorprendieron de ver al que ya abandonaba su carro para venir a su encuentro.

**- ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?**... – preguntó de inmediato sin poder ocultar su emoción.

**- Sí**… – le respondieron pronto y cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia, las miradas de aquellos se fundieron expresándose con ellas lo que les era imposible decirse con palabras; pero después de unos instantes se escuchó el nombre de… – **Candice**… – por parte del castaño, la rubia miró cuando él sin importarle que ya se había lastimado seguía cortando una rosa, y cuando logró su cometido, se la entregó y le preguntó… **– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

La rubia rió un segundo por el nerviosismo incrédulo que aquella pregunta le causó y después de mirar la rosa ofrecida, volvió a mirar al castaño porque no sabía qué responder, más cuando pronunció…

**- Terrence, yo**… – unos cálidos dedos se posaron en su boca.

**- No me contestes ahora… piénsalo y cuando regrese… me das tu respuesta.**

Y la rubia como acuerdo, asintió positivamente con la cabeza y finalmente… aceptó la bella flor.

Continuará

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES

Playgirl, Rosaura, Wendy, Themis, Micaela, Lulis, Monapecosa, Annita, Florentina, Fan30, Noemí, Parnaso, Soly, Verónica, Melody, Star, Arly, Tatiana, Candida, Aída, Julie, Patty Pérez, Galaxy, Magaly, Juanis, Luisa, Magdy, Mery G, Victoria, Usagi13chiba, Alma Marcela, Gabhi23, Tania.


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 15**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Domingo 28 de Septiembre /1997**

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Era lo que seguía sonando en la cabeza de Candice por millonésima vez y la rosa que sostenía en las manos, de tanto olfatearla ya le había acabado su delicioso aroma, pero lo que estaba impregnado en su sentido del olor era la fragancia de la colonia masculina de Terrence.

Vistiendo ya su pijama, la rubia estaba sentada sobre su cama con la espalda recargada sobre la cabecera, las rodillas flexionadas, el libro de Frankenstein entre sus piernas y una vez más, hacía girar la rosa por el tallo y volvía a aspirar profundamente el desgastado olor, cerrando los ojos con rostro sonriente e incrédula de la loca proposición de su esposo.

Pero le emocionaba la idea y por billonésima vez se recriminaba de su estupidez, porque nuevamente no pudo expresar lo que verdaderamente sentía y decirle que ¡sí! que sí quería serlo en ese momento en que se lo proponían.

Pasándose las manos sobre su cabello, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y se dio de golpecitos ¡por bruta! porque ahora tendría que esperar 15 días para volver a verlo y darle la respuesta correcta.

Después de serenarse un poco, inició finalmente la lectura de aquella fascinante novela de romance, horror y ciencia donde encierra una tremenda psicología y que era exactamente lo que la rubia necesitaba para aclarar todas las dudas que sentía; y lo mejor… encontrar la manera de destruir el monstruo que se ocultaba en ella.

. . .

Desafortunadamente, su vuelo que estaba programado para las 9 de la noche, tenía tres horas de retraso lo que indicaba que si tenía suerte, estaría arribando a la Ciudad Parisina a la 1 de la tarde del siguiente día.

Entonces Terrence tomando su celular, marcó un número telefónico, y en lo que la llamada era conectada se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia los altos ventanales y se detuvo en el corredor mirando hacia el exterior en espera del imponente artefacto que lo llevaría a su destino final; pero al no obtener contestación, sonrió picarón, marcó otro número y aguardó nuevamente.

Al tercer timbrazo, Candice abrió los ojos abruptamente y sobresaltada enderezó la cabeza. Seguía en la misma posición sobre la cama, lo que indicaba que mientras leía, se había quedado dormida. Estirando su mano, dejó el libro sobre el buró izquierdo y tomó el teléfono.

**- Bueno**… – dijo en un susurro adormilado.

_**- Hola.**_

**- ¿Quién habla?**

_**- ¿Ya estabas durmiendo?**_

**- No**… – ella mintió cuando reconoció su voz. **– Estaba leyendo**... – contestó y se reincorporó del todo.

_**- Menos mal.**_

**- ¿Qué pasó? Ya te hacía volando**… – se le dijo cuando se miró el reloj que se tenía a lado.

_**- Hay retraso en los vuelos.**_

**- Qué malo.**

_**- Bueno, sólo llamé para desearte buenas noches.**_

**- ¿De verdad?**

_**- Sí.**_

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

_**- Claro.**_

**- Bueno, gracias por la llamada y buenas noches.**

_**- Buenas noches**_. – La rubia le colgó, se acomodó en su cama y pretendió retomar su sueño; empero al minuto siguiente, de nueva cuenta, el teléfono sonó.

**- Hola**… – respondió la joven y Terrence del otro lado sonrió con travesura.

_**- ¿Ahora si ya te dormiste?**_

**- Parece que no.**

_**- ¿Y eso?**__._.. – fingieron inocencia.

**- Porque no me dejan.**

_**- ¿Y quién es ese insensato que no te deja?**_

**- Un travieso ocioso que no sabe qué hacer con su tiempo.**

_**- Es que… son muchas horas y no sé qué hacer aquí solito**_… – él se quejó infantilmente.

**- ¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti?**

_**- MMM… no mucho, además de que por teléfono sería imposible**_… – dijo el sinvergüenza mal intencionado.

**- ¿Pues qué necesitas?**

_**- Nada. Mejor después.**_

**- Como gustes**… – sonrió aquella.

_**- Bueno, ahora sí… buenas noches, Nina.**_

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

_**- Sí**_

**- Buenas noches, entonces**. – Ella le volvió a colgar, sin embargo la rubia que ya se había sentado, curiosamente no devolvió el teléfono sino que lo sostuvo en la mano; y después de otro minuto… **– No, todavía no me duermo si es lo que quieres saber**… – le respondió después de presionar el botón aceptando la llamada.

_**- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?**_

**- Porque vi tu número registrado.**

_**- Oh**__… _– se expresó riéndose estúpidamente por unos momentos; no obstante el silencio se hizo de pronto y alguien dijo con sinceridad… _**– Te extraño**__…_ – permaneciendo calla Candice empero con una sonrisa en el rostro; y el castaño al no recibir contestación, suspiró y preguntó… _**– ¿Podemos platicar un poco?**_

**- Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar?**

_**- Por ejemplo de lo que estás leyendo.**_

**- Bien, pero antes… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

_**- Dime.**_

**- ¿Quién es… Mía Collins?**

_**- ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?**__._.. – él preguntó serio y desconcertante.

**- De ningún lado. Lo estoy leyendo**. – Candice pasó sus dedos sobre el nombre pronunciado siguiendo con sus ojos el resto de la dedicación que estaba en la parte trasera de una fotografía que había salido de entre las páginas de aquel libro que ya sostenía nuevamente en las manos.

_**- Fue una compañera de clase**_… – se escuchó la voz un poco melancólica de aquel.

**- ¿Novia tuya?**... – la rubia se aventuró a preguntar.

**- No, lo fue de mi mejor amigo. Su nombre era Arthur, pero ambos murieron en un accidente de avión.**

**- ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento!**… – se expresó arrepintiéndose la rubia de lo que pensó.

_**- Gracias.**_

**- ¿Quieres hablarme de ello?**

_**- En otro momento ¿te parece?**_

**- Sí. Entonces deja te comparto un poco de lo que he leído hasta ahora acerca de Frankenstein.**

_**- ¿Sabías que es de mis lecturas favoritas?**_... – le confirmaron confiándole a la rubia que dijo apenada...

**- Eso leí en la dedicación que te brindaron**. – Terrence sonrió al compartir…

_**- Precisamente Mía me lo regaló. El libro tiene bastantes años y una larga historia. ¿Te gustaría escucharla? **_

**- Por supuesto**… – fue la contestación; y la rubia se acomodó en su lecho para prestar atención a lo que el castaño comenzó a compartirle: una grandiosa historia entre una mujer campirana ciega de nacimiento y un lisiado veterano de guerra que dio como fruto de su bello amor a Mía: una joven de grandes aspiraciones, sueños e ilusiones y que nunca se abatió ante la vida porque sus padres aún discapacitados, salieron siempre triunfadores delante de todos los obstáculos a los que estaban imposibilitados y le enseñaron que ante las adversidades del mundo… el amor es lo más importante.

_**- El libro, fue conseguido por el padre de mi amiga, cuando después de haber perdido su brazo derecho en la guerra y justo en el tiempo de regresar a América. Entonces éste, al creer que nadie amaría a un lisiado, se convirtió en ermitaño y se fue a vivir a los campos alejado de la civilización, sin pensar que allá, encontraría a una hermosa mujer de cuerpo y alma, ¡siempre sonriente! y nadie creería que era ciega porque se manejaba sorprendentemente por las veredas y sin ayuda de ninguno. Cuando Mía nació, su madre, en su sexto sentido desarrollado y en la oscuridad de su mundo, le leía una parte diferente de aquel libro siendo su progenitora su misma tutora hasta que tuvo suficiente edad y asistió al colegio. ¡Era una chica admiradoramente inteligente!**_

**- Pero… ¿por qué te lo regaló a ti?**... – preguntó Candice sintiéndose celosilla de la expresión de Terrence que diría...

_**- Primero porque compartíamos clase de literatura y armábamos polémica de la historia; ella defendiendo a Víctor y yo al monstruo; y segundo, en mi cumpleaños de 1993, precisamente el año en que falleció, me dijo: "Yo sé que tienes todo en la vida y yo no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, así que, esto fue herencia de mis padres y hoy, quiero que tú lo conserves. No sé porqué pero, presiento que tu vida está por cambiar. Vas conocer a alguien y a pesar de que lo niegues y te llames "Hereje del amor" la llegarás a amar mucho y ella a ti… aún más. Así que, siempre recuérdame, Terrence Grandchester que yo donde esté, te estaré vigilando todo el tiempo"**__…_ – puntualizó el castaño.

**- ¿Cuándo murió?**... – le cuestionó la rubia en verdad interesada; y Terrence sonrió con dolo e ironía y le contestó…

**- A la semana siguiente de mi festejo**. – Y después de escuchar unas sinceras condolencias, el castaño continuó compartiendo; y así el tiempo siguió su paso hasta completar dos horas donde Nina más de una vez logró derramar lágrimas con aquel relato pero tuvieron que despedirse porque el sueño empezó a influir sobre Candice y también porque ya se había anunciado el inicio de abordaje para volar hacia París.

. . . . .

En los 15 días que Terrence estuvo medio ausente… y ese medio porque, a cada rato le llamaban de la oficina para exponerle problemas suscitados… nunca dejó de orientar a su esposa aprendiz, ya que él dejando a un lado sus actividades en Francia, se comunicaba con la rubia y le indicaba qué hacer; sólo en los casos que fueran muy complicados, el castaño los atendía por teléfono y directo con el cliente que solicitaba la ayuda o presentaba una queja.

En todo ese lapso de tiempo, Candice se concentraba al cien por ciento en su trabajo y sólo en las noches cuando descansaba se ponía a analizar su situación y en la proposición de su esposo, a pesar de que Terrence, cuando estaban en conferencias telefónicas, nunca le mencionó al respecto o le dio señal de nada; al contrario la rubia lo sintió seco, indiferente e inclusive lo percibió cortante porque el castaño sólo le explicaba rápidamente su duda y de inmediato se despedía con _"Si no entendiste, mándame un mensaje y yo lo resuelvo"._ Y esa actitud por parte de él, la ponía más pensativa de lo normal.

Según al último mensaje recibido de Grandchester, éste estaría llegando, el día que apareció la primera fotografía a color en la portada del New York Times: el jueves 16 de Octubre; pero a lo informado, no se quedaría en la Capital del Mundo sino que, de inmediato volaría hacia Los Ángeles.

**Nueva York **

**Lunes 20 de Octubre/1997**

Nueva semana de trabajo comenzó y entre adornos de Halloween y Thanksgiving decoraban la ciudad; además de que los colores naranja, amarillo y rojo de la estación otoñal hacían su mejor parte, sin olvidar mencionar que las temperaturas ya habían empezado a descender y los vientos fuertes a correr por las inigualables avenidas de la Gran Manzana haciendo mover, arriba, a los monstruos rascacielos.

El sol de esa mañana todavía no aparecía y Candice, con café en mano, llegaba a su oficina envuelta en un abrigo largo en color gris, así como su vestuario en pantalón de lana y chaqueta con botines a la altura del tobillo.

Dejó su bebida caliente sobre el escritorio, encendió el computador y luego caminó hacia el perchero para dejar ahí sus pertenencias. Y estaba colgando su abrigo cuando le saludaron a sus espaldas.

**- Buenos días**… – la rubia ante el llamado giró su cabeza y sin expresión alguna saludó…

**- Buenos días**… – y se encaminó hacia su sillón.

**- ¿Estamos de mal humor?**... – le preguntaron desde la puerta.

**- No, ¿por qué lo dices?**... – se detuvo para mirar a su interlocutor mientras éste se quitaba sus guantes negros.

**- No, sólo preguntaba**… – y se dedicaron a mirarse directo y seriamente; sin embargo Candice fue la primera en huir y preguntar ¿de verdad interesada?

**- ¿Cómo te fue?**

**- Bastante bien, gracias**… – dijo el elegante hombre vestido todo de negro que no apartaba su mirada de ella.

**- Qué bueno**… – le respondió Candice secamente y llegó hasta su asiento forrado de piel café.

**- ¿Por qué estás enojada?**... – le cuestionaron serenamente.

**- ¿Yo?**... – preguntó extrañada ante tal aseveración.

**- Sí, tú**… – le afirmó apuntándola.

**- No, para nada**… – respondió la rubia con total indiferencia y se giró hacia el computador; y ante ese grosero gesto…

**- Bueno, te dejo. Nos vemos después.** – Terrence se dio la media vuelta y se fue seguida de la mirada de Candice que no comprendía por qué, pero sí estaba enojada y precisamente con él o… ¿era su emoción disfrazada de volver a verlo? ¿Tanto así lo había extrañado que se sentía molesta por haberle privado de su presencia por casi un mes? Y si era así, ¿por qué simplemente no se lo decía en lugar de tener esa actitud de amargada abandonada e incomprendida?

Entonces, mientras Candice daba inicio con sus actividades, afuera, conforme cruzaba por el pasillo que lo conducía a su oficina, el castaño se detuvo un momento y del archivero que estaba encima del escritorio de su secretaria, tomó la correspondencia del día y después de revisarla, sólo agarró el periódico, dos sobres y siguió con su camino.

Allá, en su despacho se deshizo de su abrigo y una bufanda; y tomando su portafolio, caminó hacia una mesa grande que estaba al fondo y muy cerca de la ventana, y sin ocupar asiento se dedicó a sacar su computador y demás documentos que había traído de su viaje. En eso, estornudó graciosamente dos veces; y es que desde el vuelo de regreso a América, empezó a sentirse mal.

Con la idea de qué lo aliviaría, caminó hacia el cuarto de descanso; y del botiquín de primeros auxilios sacó dos aspirinas, llenó un vaso con agua y se tomó el medicamento. Y ahí estando al frente del espejo, se masajeó las sienes y después hizo tronar su cuello pero nuevamente estornudó; y así lo siguió haciendo hasta que dio por diagnosticado: un fuerte resfriado sumando el desgaste físico de sus viajes constantes y variantes.

Después de dos horas y haciéndosele imposible concentrarse en su trabajo, Terrence se levantó de su asiento y fue a recostarse sobre el sofá; poniendo su mano sobre su frente, cerró los ojos y trató de descansar un rato.

No tendría ni cinco minutos que empezó a relajarse cuando el teléfono sonó; empero el castaño que ya estaba muy cómodo, ni se movió de su lugar dejando el artefacto timbrar.

Mientras tanto, Candice ponía en orden unos documentos donde se necesitaba la firma del Presidente de aquella compañía; luego se levantó de su asiento y buscó la puerta de su oficina. Al salir se topó con Patricia en el pasillo, le sonrió cuando pasó a su lado; no obstante al llegar al área secretarial, se extrañó de lo que la empleada decía por teléfono…

**- Lo siento, el Licenciado acaba de salir. ¿Quiere dejar el recado?**.. – Y después de que la morena tomó nota, agradeció y colgó, Candice aprovechó para preguntarle…

**- ¿Va a tardar Terrence en regresar?**

**- No, Señorita Walker, el Licenciado sí está en su oficina, sólo que por el momento no quiere atender llamadas. ¿Quiere que la anuncie?**... – se ofreció amablemente la morena tomando el teléfono, pero algo en aquella chica no le gustaba del todo a la rubia y por lo mismo, le contestó ácidamente…

**- No es necesario, gracias. Yo puedo hacerlo sola**… – y Candice retomó su camino en dirección al despacho presidencial seguida de la mirada azul de la empleada que aprovechando que le daba la espalda, la observó de pies a cabeza.

Walker, al llegar allá, se anunció tocando levemente, aguardó en breve, pero al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta y se metió; más al ver a su esposo acostado sobre el sofá, se alarmó y procurando hacer el menor de los ruidos, se le acercó y se le quedó mirando por unos minutos, admirando cuan largo era.

Entonces al sentir que su presencia no había sido percibida, se dio por enterada que aquel estaba profundamente dormido, así que la rubia se dio la media vuelta para emprender retirada pero…

**- ¿Se te ofrece algo?**... – la hicieron volver sobre su eje.

**- Perdón, no quise despertarte.**

**- No estaba durmiendo.**

**- ¿Estás enfermo?**... – preguntó Candice con preocupación por la voz que comenzaba a constipársele al castaño.

**- No, es un sólo dolor de cabeza.**

**- ¿Ya tomaste algo? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?**. – Ante la consternación, Terrence bajó su mano y la enfocó.

**- No, gracias. Y sí, ya tomé algo que espero haga efecto pronto**… – y no tuvo otra más que sentarse sosteniéndose la cabeza.

**- Si quieres irte a casa**… – Walker le sugirió; y el castaño se giró para mirarla notando ella el cansancio en el rostro de Terrence, así que lo aprovechó para decirle finalmente… – **Sólo avísame para irme contigo.**

. . .

Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, con la luz opaca del estacionamiento subterráneo…

**- ¿Estás segura qué sabes conducir?**... – fue la tercera pregunta que hacía Terrence.

**- Sí, caramba. Ándale dame las llaves**… – Candice estiró la mano para que le entregara lo pedido.

**- ¿Segura, segura?**... – la re cuestionó y fingió hacerle entrega pero cambió de parecer y levantó su mano más arriba de su cabeza.

**- ¡Que sí!**… – respondió Candice tratando de alcanzar la pieza no disponible.

**- ¿Dónde aprendiste?**... – preguntó él frunciendo el ceño y a la vez divertido del esfuerzo que hacía su esposa.

**- Neil me enseñó cuando estábamos en Tenerife**… – le informó no insistiendo la rubia que puso sus manos sobre las caderas.

**- ¿Qué otras cosas te enseñó Leagan?**... – Terrence inquirió entre curioso, molesto y levantando una ceja.

**- No querrás saber**… – le sonrió ella con amplia travesura.

**- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya me siento mejor. Así que no será necesario que manejes tú**… – y desactivó la alarma del auto deportivo y abrió la puerta del piloto.

**- ¡No seas cobarde, Terrence, y dame las llaves!**… – le habló la joven con rigidez, agotada de paciencia y obstaculizándole la entrada al vehículo; no obstante el castaño al ver la mirada furiosa de aquella…

**- Está bien**… – dijo resignado. **– De todos modos, tarde o temprano, he de morirme**… – sonó el dramático exagerado que le entregó la llave para finalmente ingresar al vehículo.

Ocupando sus respectivos lugares, Terrence veía la cara de felicidad en la rubia que mientras acomodaba el asiento, el retrovisor y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, decía emocionada… – **¡Siempre quise manejar uno de estos!**

**- ¿Si? pues trata que no sea debut y despedida, por favor**… – respondió aquel con irónica burla. Haciendo el menor caso al sarcasmo, la rubia encendió el auto, aceleró para oír el poderoso motor, quitó el freno y arrancó; pero de repente dio un frenón bruto que el castaño le gritaría… **– ¡Candice, vuelves a hacer eso, te juro que te bajo y esta vez no es juego!.**.. – y aquella sólo se carcajeó al ver la cara de susto y enojo que había provocado en el celoso envidioso aquel; más dejándose de vacilones, por fin salieron de ahí sin complicaciones y a Terrence le volvió el alma al cuerpo y el humor al notar que su esposa, sí sabía conducir, lo malo que se emocionaba y varias veces la hizo reducir la velocidad a las 75 millas permitidas o menos si era posible.

. . .

El joven matrimonio Walker/Grandchester había llegado a casa alrededor de las 3, y después de que Candice pidiera a Marie, un té con otro par de pastillas para Terrence, éste, enseguida que lo ingirió, se fue a su habitación y ante el efecto inmediato del medicamento, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Por tres horas no se supo nada de él, pero dentro de esos 180 minutos, la rubia estuvo muy al pendiente de su salud.

Cada vez que iba a vigilarlo, notaba que aquél seguía out, porque continuaba en la misma posición sobre la cama que era: boca abajo y abrazando a su almohada. Y la rubia aprovechando el inconsciente estado de su esposo: en una visita, le quitó los zapatos, le masajeó los pies y le puso un cobertor encima; en otra: se sentó a su lado, recostó medio cuerpo, le acarició la espalda y también el cabello, pero después de estar cinco minutos con él, antes de levantarse, le dejó un beso en la cabeza y se retiró para luego volver. Y en cada visita que le hacía, tenía un detalle de atención para con él.

. . .

Sintiendo un poco de calor, Terrence se removió en su cama, levantó la cabeza y puso sus ojos en la ventana notando que la oscuridad de la noche ya estaba afuera. Entonces se quitó la colcha que tenía encima, se sentó percibiendo que al poner sus pies sobre la alfombra, estaba descalzo y sonrió agradeciendo a quien lo había hecho por él.

Agachándose un poco, de debajo de la cama, sacó sus pantuflas, las usó, se puso de pie, caminó hacia el closet andador y ahí cambió su camisa de trabajo por un sweater cashmere cerrado en color verde oliva.

Después salió de su habitación porque, enfermo y todo pero, él tenía hambre. Así que se dispuso a ir abajo; pero cuando pasaba por la recámara de su esposa, se detuvo para buscarla y pedirle que le hiciera compañía. Sin embargo Grandchester estaba por anunciarse, cuando notó que la puerta estaba abierta, la empujó un poco y vio oscuridad total, más lo que le había llamado la atención habían sido unos extraños ruidos que se escuchaban en el interior, y sin hablar entró, alcanzó el switch de electricidad que estaba sobre la pared, encendió la luz y… ¿cuál fue su sorpresa?

**- ¿Has encontrado ya lo que buscas?**... – fue su dura y recriminadora voz. La persona que tenía enfrente palideció de pies a cabeza cuando vio al castaño que se acercó a ella y sin ser nada amable le arrebató toscamente lo que sostenía en las manos. Terrence después de ver la joya, le regaló una mirada furiosa y no lo pensó dos veces, la tomó por el antebrazo y la sacó a empellones de la habitación de su esposa.

Candice estaba doblando por el pasillo cuando vio a su esposo saliendo de su recámara y acompañado de Eliza; pero la voz de él le impidió que su mente le hiciera una mala jugada nuevamente.

**- ¡¿Dónde está Leagan?!**

**- Lo acabo de dejar en la sala**… – se contestó rápidamente ante el tono molesto. **– ¿Qué pasa?.**.. – quiso saber pero el castaño no le respondió cuando pasó a su lado y la rubia optó por seguirlos al ver la manera tan brusca de jalar a la empleada. **– Terrence ¿qué sucede?**... – volvió a cuestionar no dirigiéndole él la palabra sino hasta que llegaron a la planta baja donde comenzó a llamar a grandes voces a Neil que apareció por la puerta de servicio.

**- Háblale a Marie**… – le ordenó Terrence y con fuerza arrojó a la pelirroja sobre el sofá. La encargada de la casa apareció por la cocina pero ni hubo necesidad de preguntar qué necesitaba porque Grandchester le pidió… **– Regístrala y también su recámara**. – Esto último se lo solicitó al trigueño que respondió en conjunto con su cuñada…

**- Sí, señor.**

Y en lo que Marie hacía su trabajo, el castaño ya estaba tomando el teléfono para solicitar una patrulla policiaca que en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba en aquel domicilio tomando presa a la joven empleada, porque de su habitación sacaron varias prendas, así como joyas de la rubia que había estado hurtando de poco a poco y que tal vez no tenían mucho valor; pero sí la que Terrence sostenía en las manos: el anillo de compromiso de Candice, ese que perteneciera a su madre Eleanor.

Y como el diamantito, tenía un valor superior al millón de dólares, mínimos y seguros, 25 años serían los que la pelirroja pasaría bajo las sombras y una multa de treinta mil dólares por ser considerado un delito grave en primer grado.

. . .

Candice no negó que se sintió mal por el infortunio de Eliza, al punto que estaba por intervenir a su favor y no tanto por ella si no en memoria de su Nana Amelia; pero al ver lo decidido y furioso que estaba su esposo, mejor se quedó callada porque capaz de que si mencionaba una sola palabra, la mandaba a encerrar también por descuidada, cuando ya Neil le había aconsejado, más de una vez, llevar la prenda a la caja de seguridad del banco.

Entonces pasado el penoso incidente, el matrimonio se dispuso a cenar, aunque lo hicieron en completo silencio porque Terrence, después del disgusto, se le prendió de nuevo el dolor de cabeza y Candice, al verlo tan serio no quiso molestarlo, además de que en cuanto terminó, el castaño se disculpó deseando… **– Buenas noches**… – y se retiró a sus habitaciones y sin decir más.

La noche se tornó larga y pesada para ambos; él, porque le era imposible conciliar el sueño a consecuencia de la molestia de su dolor de cabeza y donde el medicamento ya no le hizo ningún efecto ante el resfriado presentado; ella porque a escondidas, salía de su habitación a cada rato para estar al pendiente de aquél aunque no se animaba a molestarlo, hasta que alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, finalmente, las luces en la recámara del castaño… fueron apagadas.

. . . . .

Después de dar el último vistazo a Terrence, avisar en la oficina de su ausencia y atender algunos pendientes desde casa, Candice, con charola de alimentos en mano, recorría el pasillo para ir a los aposentos del enfermo que ya había llamado solicitando un servicio de té y algo de fruta para empezar su día, bueno, la mitad que le restaba.

Como toda coqueta mujer, la rubia, antes de anunciarse, se arregló su sweater en vestido y su cabellera rizada. Después llamó a la puerta, aguardó unos instantes pero no recibió contestación. Entonces volvió a anunciarse y al no obtener de nuevo respuesta, suspiró profundo, tomó la perilla, la giró, abrió la puerta lentamente y al no ver moros en la costa… se metió.

Sobre una mesilla de centro dejó la charola, se encaminó para correr las cortinas y dar entrada a la claridad del día a aquel varonil lugar, pero en su paso y antes de llegar allá, se desvió para agacharse y levantar la colcha de la amplia cama que yacía casi en el suelo. Luego la aventó sobre el colchón y siguió su camino para completar su tarea.

Mientras tanto, adentro de aquella espaciosa sala de baño, Terrence, después de haber permanecido por varios minutos dentro del agua caliente, se dispuso a abandonar la tina.

Al estar afuera y de pie sobre el tapete, alcanzó una toalla y esa, simplemente se la enredó en la cintura. Luego tomó una segunda y mientras se secaba el resto del cuerpo, caminó hacia los muebles de lavabo en tallado de madera. Se miró en breve por el espejo y colgándose la prenda blanca alrededor del cuello, caminó hacia la salida para ir a preguntar nuevamente por su té.

Candice, estaba terminando de levantar algunas cosas que estaban sobre el piso cuando notó la presencia de su esposo.

**- Buen día**… – le saludaron de lo más sonriente.

**- Hola**… – respondió la rubia con timidez y le preguntó rápidamente conforme lo veía acercarse a ella… **– ¿Cómo amaneciste?**

**- Mucho mejor; ¿y tú?**

**- Bien**… – dijo ella; luego se aclaró la garganta para decir… **– Te traje lo que pediste**… – y le señaló hacia la mesa.

**- Gracias**… – le contestó Terrence pero sin apartar sus ojos de su esposa.

**- Sólo espero que…** – Candice se interrumpió para limpiarse la garganta otra vez… **– esté todavía caliente.**

**- Ajá**… – aquel sonrió de lado al percibir el nerviosismo que había despertado en aquella que desviaba su mirada después de admirar aquel semi desnudo y bello espectáculo que tenía enfrente.

**- ¿Quieres… que te lo sirva?**... – le preguntó titubeante y emprendiendo camino hacia la charola con el servicio.

**- Por favor, si no es mucha molestia**… – aseveró el castaño que no dejó su sonrisa burlona cuando la vio darse la vuelta a toda prisa.

**- No… ninguno**… – le respondió; empero sus nervios la traicionaron y se notó en la torpeza que ponía cuando vertía el líquido caliente sobre la taza de porcelana.

**- ¿Por qué tiemblas?**... – le preguntó él con cierta picardía.

**- ¿Yo? Para nada**… – quiso sonar serena.

**- ¿Segura?**

**- Claro**… – ella fingió valentía, le entregó el té diciendo al recuperar postura… **– Bueno, te dejo. Si se te ofrece algo más, sólo llámame.**

**- Por supuesto**... – y Terrence mientras bebía de la bebida ofrecida miraba cuando la rubia se alejaba en busca de la salida; pero antes de… **– ¿Candice?**... – la llamó.

**- ¿Si?**... – ella le respondió girándose sobre su eje y quedando a escasos centímetros de la puerta, sin embargo el castaño no contestó y la joven esposa vio cuando él, dejaba la taza sobre la mesa y se encaminaba hacia ella para cuestionarle..

**- ¿Qué pensaste de lo que te pregunté hace días?**. – El corazón de Candice se aceleró desbocadamente y más cuando lo tuvo apenas centímetros de distancia.

**- ¿De qué?**... – fingió no tener conocimiento.

**- ¿Ya lo olvidaste?**... – le preguntaron con un poco de reproche y en un susurro haciendo que Candice, sonriera tímidamente; así que agachando la cabeza, dijo con la misma: "no". **– ¿Entonces?**... – Terrence re cuestionó y juguetón buscaba los ojos de la rubia a la que se veía sumamente nerviosa pasando con disimulo su lengua sobre su labio inferior. De pronto se escuchó un respiro profundo, luego Nina levantó el rostro y lo miró.

**- Sí**… – fue la respuesta.

**- ¿Si qué?**... – ahora preguntó aquel con vacilación y Walker sonrió ante el juego de él.

**- Sí quiero**… – y se aclaró la garganta para completar la oración… **– ser tu novia.**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – respingó el castaño falsamente sorprendido y disfrutando de la situación angustiante de su esposa que no dejaba ni de mirarlo ni de sonreírle.

**- Sí**… – le reafirmaron.

**- Entonces**… – habló Terrence, se le aproximó y le preguntó quedamente muy cerca de su oído… **– ¿Puedo besar a mi novia?**... – y Candice no se aguantó las ganas de reír de lo nerviosa que estaba y recargó su rostro sobre la mejilla de él. Más al notar que se fingía seriedad, se tranquilizó; y mirando de reojo a "su novio", dijo…

**- Ajá.**

**- ¿Ahora?**... – volvió a preguntar el castaño fijando sus ojos en los labios femeninos.

**- ¡Vamos, Terrence, deja de jugar que me estás poniendo muy nerviosa!**... – se quejó haciendo separar sus rostros.

**- Pues de eso se trata, mi vida**… – dijo él con tono sensual y Candice vio cuando el castaño se fue acercando poco a poco. Pero éste, primero dejó sus labios sobre la mejilla izquierda de la rubia y con eso, ella cerró los ojos para esperar la boca de él en la de ella que sintió la nariz masculina rozándole la suya; pero Terrence saltó a la otra mejilla para hacer lo mismo, luego se enderezó un poco y dejó un tercero sobre la nariz de su novia; y después de observar que Candice seguía con los ojos cerrados y se humedecía los labios en clara señal de espera, él sonrió; y finalmente cumplió su propio deseo después de pasados más de 12 meses de cuarentena prohibida. Los mismos que había sufrido Walker, que no disimuló el hormigueo que en su estómago provocó al sentir los labios cálidos de él y el discreto toque delicado y gentil de su lengua.

Y mientras Grandchester la besaba lento y húmedamente, con su mano le daba ligeras caricias en el rostro y descendía al cuello envolviéndola en la increíble sensación de ese… "su primer beso de novios".

Continuará

MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES Y SINCEROS PARA:

Cely, Themis, Arly, Noemí, Mery G, Galaxy, Micaela, Lily, Verónica, Aída, Soly, Patito, Florentina, Julie, Tatiana, TC GAN, Lulis, Wendy, Martha, Rosaura, Edith, Tania, Lupita, Fan30, Cayita, Monapecosa, Luisa, Usagi13chiba, Victoria, Annita, Magdy, Juanis, Alessita.


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 16**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Martes 21 de Octubre /1997**

Poco a poco, con las caricias suaves y el beso tentador y excitante que Candice estaba recibiendo por parte del castaño, su nerviosismo estaba desapareciendo; quedándose en su lugar el deseo que ya se incrementaba en su interior.

Las manos de ambos, estaban cada uno en lo suyo: las masculinas, una sobre el cuello de la rubia y la otra rodeándole la cintura. En cambio las femeninas, aprovechando la piel desnuda, la acariciaba en su totalidad: primero iniciando por el abdomen bien marcado, luego subían y pasaban por los rígidos pectorales de él, llegando a los anchos hombros y descendiendo por los fuertes brazos, pero así como su recorrido se estaba terminando, también el beso.

Separaron lentamente sus labios y sin abrir los ojos, dejaron apoyadas las puntas de sus narices, más a esa distancia seguían compartiendo sencillos besitos. Al mismo tiempo, los dos suspiraron profundamente, se unieron en un abrazo y permanecieron así por unos instantes disfrutando la calidez y aroma de sus cuerpos.

En eso, el celular del castaño sonó interrumpiendo el mágico momento y tuvieron que separarse por completo siendo la rubia quien hablara primero.

**- Bueno, te dejo para que atiendas y termines con tu arreglo.**.. – Y Candice avanzó hacia la salida.

**- Está bien**… – le contestó Terrence ayudándole con la puerta.

**- Te veo luego**… – le aseveró la rubia, poniendo nuevamente un ligero beso en aquellos deseables labios, empero el castaño sonrió acompañándolo con un guiño de ojo en señal de acuerdo.

Y mientras él cerraba la puerta para ir en busca del aparato que no dejaba de timbrar y atender la llamada que provenía de la oficina, Walker encaminó sus pasos hacia su habitación, y allá se dirigió a su cama; y estirando los brazos a los lados, se dejó caer para rebotar sobre el colchón, pero lo curioso era que en su cara no había expresión alguna.

Fijó sus ojos en el techo del dosel que conformaba su cama e instantes seguidos cerró los párpados y en su mente dibujó a alguien y con eso, poco a poco en su rostro, finalmente comenzó a formarse una sonrisa que cada vez se ampliaba más al recordar lo delicioso que le supieron los besos de Terrence a pesar de que no eran los primeros que compartían, pero lo que más disfrutó fue la cálida sensación que le había provocado apenas sólo unos momentos atrás y que nuevamente le volvía a reaparecer, al hecho de pensar en él; entonces alcanzando su almohada, la abrazó enterrando su rostro en ella para gritar emocionada o… ¿totalmente excitada?

. . .

Una hora más tarde, el matrimonio se encontró en el despacho para seguir asistiendo los pendientes del trabajo y seguir enseñando-aprendiendo. A las 3 de la tarde, en lo que la pareja estaba probando alimentos…

**- ¿Te desapareció por completo el dolor de cabeza?**... – preguntó Walker con interés; y antes de responder Grandchester limpió finamente su boca para mirarle y decirle…

**- Sí.**

**- Te sirvió el que durmieras hasta tarde**… – comentó la rubia mientras cortaba un pedazo de vegetal.

**- Tal vez, o al parecer mi cuerpo me estaba reclamando descanso**… – dijo Terrence; y tomando su copa, le dedicó un brindis a su compañera y bebió.

**- Sí, además**… – la rubia no continuó; permaneciendo callada por unos instantes porque no sabía la contestación de él a lo que le diría; así que mejor se animó a preguntar… **– ¿Cómo están…** – hizo otro descanso… **– en Los Ángeles?**

**- Bien**… – el castaño la miró prontamente. **– Todos muy bien**… – le confirmó con actitud muy relajante.

**- ¿El niño?**... – preguntó ella con cierta timidez ;y Grandchester sonrió.

**- ¡Perfecto y creciendo rápido!**… – le dijo con emoción; y con esa expresión la rubia bajó sus cubiertos y con delicadeza limpió una esquina de su labio; y para que le prestara atención ya que estaba concentrado en su alimento, lo llamó…

**- Terrence…**

**- Dime**… – y él dejó su actividad para buscar los ojos verdes de aquella.

**- Yo…** – se interrumpió para hablar titubeadamente… **– quisiera… explicarte con… respecto a**… – jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos.

**- No tienes nada qué explicar. Yo te entiendo**… – le dijo él comprensivamente.

**- No me odias por eso ¿verdad?**... – indagó la rubia mirándole con cierto temor.

**- ¡¿Odiarte?!**... – el castaño replicó haciendo un gesto de extrañeza. **– Para nada**… – le confirmó sonriente… **– porque fue decisión de los dos. Además**… – apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, le miró fijamente y le dijo con sinceridad… **– he comprendido que para que ames a tu hijo… primero debes amar a su padre.**

. . . . .

Los martes de cada semana eran días de reunión con los amigos, así que esa noche no sería la excepción además de que su plan era llevar a su "novia" con él y que comenzara a interactuar con sus amistades.

**- ¿Vas a salir?**... – preguntó Candice cuando se encontraron a la mitad de las escaleras y aprovechó para admirar a su esposo y su atuendo casual pero siempre arrebatador.

**- Sí**… – le respondió Terrence, le acarició su blanca mejilla y usando un tono tierno, le preguntó… **– ¿quieres venir conmigo?**... – fue la nueva invitación que el castaño le extendió y la rubia como costumbre lo dudó por instantes, pero después de perderse en su azul mirada y embriagándose de su varonil fragancia, finalmente pudo decir…

**- ¡Me encantaría! ¿Me das unos minutos?**

**- Por supuesto, sólo viste algo más informal y abrigador**… – le aconsejó. **– Hace frío afuera.**

**- Sí**… – acordó la rubia y le sonrió dejando un tímido beso en los labios del castaño y partió hacia su habitación en lo que Terrence terminaba de bajar para ir en busca de Neil y dejarlo al pendiente de todo.

Minutos más tarde, Candice apareció por la sala vistiendo unos pantalones de algodón y lycra en café claro, camiseta negra en manga larga y cuello alto, y un chaleco sweater tweed del mismo color que los pantalones y unas botas negras.

**- ¿Estoy bien así?**... – le preguntó a su "novio" ante su mirada escudriñadora.

**- Perfecta**… – fue la respuesta de él y le sonrió. **– Vámonos entonces**… – Terrence ofreció su brazo; y cuando abrieron la puerta de salida, el viento frío hizo a Candice regresarse por un abrigo más largo.

. . .

Overlook Lounge en el Este de la Calle 44 en Manhattan era el lugar de reunión de aquel grupo de amigos. Y en lo que Terrence estacionaba el auto, Candice observaba las parpadeantes luces que indicaban el acceso a aquel lugar.

Luego descendieron y tomados de la mano ingresaron al antro donde ya el ambiente era ameno y se notaba la algarabía de los presentes. Caminaron hacia la barra principal y ahí, el castaño se encontró con su amigo Anthony que ya presumía nueva novia de nombre Kim y de figura notablemente despampanante.

Pero Walker, esta vez, fue más sociable y saludó al guapo rubio con un beso en la mejilla que éste ya le ofrecía después de presentar a su exuberante pero muy bella amiga.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras entre los dos hombres, Candice sólo notó cuando el rubio le señalaba a su esposo, cierto punto del lugar.

Tomándose nuevamente de las manos, el matrimonio caminó hacia el fondo, para detenerse en la última mesa en forma de U. Ahí, los ya reunidos, se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar con gusto a los recién llegados.

Terrence presentó a Candice con tres guapos especímenes: un hombre de color que respondía al nombre de Mike, un pelirrojo llamado Geoffrey y un moreno que curiosamente su nombre sonaba a… Darrence.

Candice cuando lo escuchó, le dijo a Terrence muy cerca del oído…

**- Suena casi igual al tuyo**… – y el castaño sólo asintió con la cabeza; y casi enseguida cada uno de los hombres presentó a sus guapas acompañantes que estaban reuniéndose con ellos; y nuevamente Candice hizo cara de sorpresa al reconocer a la castaña del parque pero su impresión fue mayúscula cuando su esposo la presentó como:

**- Es mi prima Fanny. Bueno, lo es de mi madre**… – corrigió él rápidamente para seguir saludando a sus compadres mientras que ellas…

**- Hola, qué gusto volver a verte**… – actuó la guapa y amigable mujer poniendo un beso en la mejilla de la desconcertante rubia que le aceptó el saludo. **– ¿No te acuerdas de mí?**... – le había preguntado… **– Estuve el día de su boda**… – le aseveró.

**- ¿De verdad?**... – preguntó Candice con cara de incrédula. **– Lo lamento, no te recuerdo. **_**Bueno, no de aquel tiempo**__…_ – esto último lo dijo la rubia para sus adentros.

**- Está bien, no te preocupes. Ahora deja te presento a Corina**… – una chica de color… – **y Melly**… – una trigueña muy alta… **– ambas son compañeras de trabajo.**

**- Mucho gusto…** – dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo. Y después de los saludos, todos ocuparon sus asientos, aunque Terrence sólo ofreció el lugar a su esposa y fue a la barra por algo de beber. Cuando el castaño regresó, entregó a su compañera, su clásica agua mineral y todos se envolvieron en una sola plática.

Los jóvenes aquellos eran muy amigables y divertidos y la rubia poco a poco empezó a disfrutar de su compañía.

Luego, los hombres se separaron de sus acompañantes y fueron al bar para ver el football americano y las mujeres a hablar del "Último Grito de la Moda". Por su parte Candice se dedicó a observar el lugar; y es que no sólo en el privado que ellos ocupaban había murales caricaturescos sino en todo el espacio y ponía atención a los dibujos y firmas que lo conformaban. De pronto, alguien habló por micrófono y Candice vio a una joven que después de dar una señal, comenzó a cantar.

Fanny, que la observaba, le explicó que todos los martes en ese lugar es día de karaoke, así que quien lo deseara podía pasar al frente y demostrar sus dotes de tenor.

**- ¿Quieres hacerlo?**... – La informante le preguntó al ver que Candice no despejaba su mirada de esa joven que hacía un gran esfuerzo para mostrar su habilidad.

Empero la rubia hizo una cara de horror y se negó rotundamente pero lo mejor fue que se animó a bromear diciendo… – **Si lo hago… ten por seguro que corro a todos del lugar**… – provocando con su comentario las risas de sus damas acompañantes; y así, Walker comenzó a relajarse y verdaderamente a envolverse del ambiente de aquel sitio, aunque de vez en cuando buscaba los ojos de Terrence y éste, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Otras, el castaño iba a su lado para preguntarle…

**- ¿Estás a gusto? ¿Te diviertes?**... – y ella le respondía honesta con un…

**- Sí.**

Lo que sí, se sonrojaba toda cuando el guapo hombre, aprovechando esos viajes, se le acercaba para robarle un beso, haciéndola sentir nerviosa, deteniéndolo poniendo su mano en aquella suculenta boca y decir tontamente… – **Terrence, que nos ven.**

**- ¿Y qué con eso?.**.. – le respondía seductor. **– Muchos lo hacen con sus parejas y te aseguro que nadie les dice nada**… – le quitaba el obstáculo y la besaba: las primeras veces, con ternura y suavidad; las segundas con jugueteo y sensualidad; y las terceras: ¡ay mamá! con atrevida y ardiente pasión, haciendo en el mismo orden estos efectos en ella: primero el hormigueo nervioso de que todos te observan, luego el mareo de la adrenalina de querer más y al último, la caliente sensación que corre en las venas y se concentra ¡toda! en cierta parte inferior.

Así transcurrieron dos horas, pero también en las que las chicas aquellas no dejaban de beber cerveza, más sus actos no sobrepasaban los límites de lo vulgar sino que todo lo mantenían en el ambiente más sano de su relajo, logrando que Candice se divirtiera ¡cómo nunca en su vida lo había hecho!

De pronto, Melly, la trigueña, se animó a subir al escenario; y el grupo de hombres comenzaron a bromearla pidiéndole que se bajara y otras cosas peores, haciendo que su novio Geoffrey saliera a su rescate defendiéndola al gritarle… – **Tú, canta, amor, ellos no saben apreciar tu voz de ruiseñor.**

Pero ya la joven había pedido su canción que era... "Without you"… de los músicos Pete Ham y Tom Evans del grupo británico de rock Badfinger, pero famosamente cantada por Harry Nilsson y Mariah Carey… y en cuestión de segundos se escuchó la tonada y ella comenzó a cantar suavemente los dos primeros párrafos presumiendo su novio su buena voz, empero creo que ya la conocían porque los cuates sólo decían sardónicos… – **Sí, espérate.**

Y como fue, porque cuando llegó al tercer párrafo y en la tercera línea tuvo que alzar la voz, no alcanzó la nota alta y se oyó fatal cuando finalizó la cuarta.

Por supuesto, las risas de los amigos burlones para con el novio no se hicieron esperar, ya que estaba muy emocionado de que su chica al parecer esta vez sí lo haría mejor, y es que siempre pedía la misma canción, más aquella ante su fallo no se desanimó y siguió cantando su rola hasta que la terminó.

Los aplausos de algunos se escucharon y entre ellos las de sus amigas; Candice se les unió porque para levantarse y cantar enfrente de gente desconocida… era tener mucho valor y se lo aplaudió.

Luego, Fanny pidió su turno pero dijo que ella lo haría en dúo con su amiga Corina, pero la morena se excusó de tener problemas en la garganta; entonces, le preguntó a Candice, y ésta se carcajeó y dijo que ¡NO! de inmediato, además de que alguien desde la barra se lo imploraba en silencio de que no lo hiciera porque era de los primeros en echar sus burlas con sus cuates y criticar lo mal que cantaban sus parejas; pero aquellos que notaron la angustia en el rostro del castaño motivaron a la rubia de que sí lo hiciera. Entonces Anthony, de maldoso, se levantó de su lugar, fue a donde Walker, la tomó de la mano y por más resistencia que ella puso, no pudo y el rubio la encaminó hacia el escenario para recibir orientación…

**- ¿Te sabes la canción "The Power of Love de Jennifer Rush"?**... – le preguntó Fanny pero ni siquiera esperó respuesta por parte de Candice cuando ya la estaba sugiriendo… **– Sólo guíate en la letra**… – y le entregó una hoja; y las manos de la rubia estaban heladas y temblaban de los nervios, lo bueno que la prima le dijo… **– Un párrafo cada una.**

**- ¿Quién empieza?**... – preguntó la rubia.

**- Yo. ¿Lista?**

**- Pues no, pero veamos como sale**… – y por enésima vez miró a donde Terrence que ya se había girado sobre su asiento para quedar de frente a la barra y estaba apoyado sobre sus codos tapándose las orejas y la cabeza agachada.

A la cuenta de tres, la melodía ya estaba sonando; y Fanny inició con el primer párrafo.

**The whispers in the morning, of lovers sleeping thight **

_Los susurros en la mañana de los amantes durmiendo muy abrazados _

… y la castaña demostró su buena voz y recibió como pago los primeros aplausos de los oyentes.

**are rolling by like thunder now as I look in your eyes.**

_Ruedan como truenos mientras miro tus ojos_

Candice aguardó impaciente y se notaba en su temblor como gelatina, hasta que su prima le indicó en las últimas palabras que se preparara; y la rubia inició pronto…

**I hold on to your body **

_Me sostengo de tu cuerpo_

… y la línea anterior se escuchó apenas en un chisguete de voz y con ello el primer meneo de cabeza por parte de Terrence y los primeros relajos de sus cuates. Pero con…

**and feel each move you make **

_Y siento cada movimiento que haces  
_

… mejoró mucho y algunos clientes comenzaron a poner atención y entre ellos el mismo castaño que se giró para verla con cara de lelo.

**your voice is warm and tender, a love that I could not forsake.**

_Tu voz es cálida y suave, un amor que no podría abandonar_

Cuando Candice terminó, Fanny levantó su pulgar en señal de felicitación para continuar…

**Cause I'm your lady and you are my man**

_Porque yo soy tu señora y tú eres mi hombre _

**Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can**

_Cuánto alcances por mí, haré todo lo que yo pueda_

Walker no prestaba atención a otra cosa más que a las siguientes letras que diría y la misma música esperando con paciencia su nuevo turno; entonces respiró profundo, se animó a dar más y sacó provecho de sus tantos tutores privados y sólo recordó… _– __**"Cubre tu odio para que escuches tu propia voz; abre más la boca y controla el aire en el estómago"**_… – y así lo haría…

**Even though there may be times it seems I'm far away,**

_Aunque notes que algunas veces parezca que estoy distante_

**But never wonder where I am cause I'm always by your side.**

_Nunca pregunto donde estoy porque siempre sé que estoy a tu lado_

Y no sólo Fanny notó la mejoría si no que alguien le pidió a la prima le dejara lo que restaba de la canción a la rubia que se puso más nerviosa ante la indicación, pero no desatinó ni perdió compás de las notas musicales aguardando todos por la parte de la canción y que sólo Fanny lo podía hacer.

**Cause I'm your lady and you are my man**

_Porque yo soy tu señora y tú eres mi hombre _

**Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can**

_Cuánto alcances por mí, haré todo lo que yo pueda_

Pero Candice la había superado y no hizo caso a la gran ovación que los presentes le dedicaron… sino que buscó única y momentáneamente la mirada de Terrence para seguir…

**We're heading for something, somewhere I've never been **

_Estamos dirigiéndonos hacia un lugar donde nunca he estado_

**sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn about the power of love**

_Algunas veces soy miedosa pero estoy lista para aprender del PODER DEL AMOR_

¿Más claro lo quería? Pero la rubia continuó leyendo las letras de la canción…

**The sound of your heart beating made it clear suddenly **

_El sonido de tu corazón latiendo, lo hace aún más claro_

**the feeling that I can't go on is light years away.**

_Y el sentimiento que no puedo detener tiene de distancia los años luz_

**Cause I'm your lady and you are my man**

_Porque yo soy tu señora y tú eres mi hombre _

**Whenever you reach for me I gonna do all that I can**

_Cuánto alcances por mí, haré todo lo que yo pueda_

Y Walker sacó el resto de la melodía usando un estilo muy similar a la intérprete original y todo el lugar se había quedado sorprendido pero no más que la cara de Terrence que estaba indescriptible.

Y por supuesto los amigos de éste no dudaron en aplaudir a la esposa del castaño y felicitarlo a él que estaba en total shock y no les hacía caso porque sólo la miraba a ella que ya había terminado la melodía.

**- ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar?! ¡¿Quién fue tu maestro de canto?!**... – Eran las preguntas rápidas y sorprendidas de la misma Fanny mientras le quitaba el micrófono y lo entregaba a alguien que ya lo pedía.

**- No, nadie, en ningún lado. No sabía que podía hacerlo**… – dijo mentirosamente la rubia conforme bajaban del escenario y se dirigían a los demás amigos que ya estaban reunidos en la barra del bar.

**- ¡OMG!**... – expresó la prima… **– ¡Qué modestia la tuya! ¿Sabes? Yo estudio para trabajar en una compañía de Broadway y la verdad, en todo este tiempo, en mis clases de canto nunca he podido alcanzar la última nota del final que tú hiciste así como así**… – había chasqueado los dedos.

Empero Candice no le respondió más porque sólo sostenía miradas con el castaño que ya se había puesto de pie levantando ella un hombro y provocando la risa nerviosa de su esposo que de rápido, la abrazó y le dijo al oído…

**- ¡Bien hecho, Nina! ¡Felicidades!**

**- Gracias**… – le dijo ella.

Y Terrence, como recompensa, le iba a dar un beso, pero los demás amigos les interrumpieron para halagarle a la rubia su participación y a modo de festejo pidieron otra ronda de cervezas, pero el castaño contestaría…

**- Para nosotros no. Nos marchamos ya.**

Y ninguno de los presentes puso objeción porque todos debían trabajar al siguiente día.

Después de despedirse y abrigarse, salieron del lugar, pero Candice le pidió siguieran paseando por la ciudad aprovechando que había luna llena, hacía frío también, sin embargo con lo arropados que iban, además los cálidos y fuertes brazos de él pues ella no lo sentía tanto. Entonces Terrence la complació así como ella lo había dejado complacido a él y caminaron hacia las principales avenidas.

Se detuvieron en varios almacenes para observar los decorados de las próximas festividades, y así siguieron cuadras más, pero casi al llegar a la Calle 49 divisaron al oeste el Centro Rockefeller y caminaron hacia donde estaba la pista de patinaje que ya había abierto sus puertas.

**- ¿Sabes patinar?**... – la rubia le preguntó al castaño mientras seguían cómodamente abrazados.

**- Seguro**… – dijo aquel.

**- ¿Podemos?**... – pidió ella con emoción.

**- Si gustas**… – contestó Terrence no sonando muy convencido que digamos; entonces Candice deshaciéndose del abrazo, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia aquella área señalada.

Primero observaron y notaron que no estaba muy concurrido, luego ubicaron las casetas de pago, fueron allá, adquirieron sus entradas para descender y entregar una identificación y sus zapatos recibiendo ellos a cambio, sus respectivos patines y un boleto de reclamo.

Con ilusión, Candice estaba más que lista en espera de su compañero que batallaba con las agujetas de aquellos zapatos para el hielo. Un segundo después de finalizado, sólo la miraba porque no se levantaba de su lugar.

**- ¿Listo?**

**- Sí, ve tú primero**… – Y la rubia lo obedeció e ingresó al ruedo pero algo en la actitud del castaño la hizo girarse y preguntarle…

**- ¿Sabes patinar?**... – Y Terrence tuvo que ser honesto…

**- No.**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!**... – exclamó la rubia con sorpresa y aquel volvió a decir…

**- Sí, no te miento.**

**- Bueno, no te preocupes yo te enseño**… – ella se regresó y salió del hielo.

**- ¿Dónde aprendiste o… no, ya sé, también Leagan te enseñó?**... – Y Candice se rió por el tono sarcástico que Terrence hubo usado.

**- Tampoco sé, pero no es difícil. ¡Mírame! es como tener otro tipo de zapatos**… – la rubia se expresó e hizo un giro sobre la plataforma resbalosa.

**- Si tú lo dices**… – dijo el castaño no dejando su sarcasmo de lado; y finalmente el guapo espécimen se puso de pie y en lo firme no tuvo problemas y llegó a donde Candice que ya le estiraba la mano para ayudarle a ingresar.

El problema fue cuando estuvo en el hielo y la diversión empezó, porque no había dado su primer paso cuando… ¡ZAZ!... se cayó… y un fuerte golpe acompañado de un… – **¡AUCH!**... – se oyó.

Candice, se apresuró a ir en su auxilio y preguntar ilusamente…

**- ¿Estás bien?**... – Aquel la miró con gesto fruncido ¡porque por supuesto no estaba bien! Bueno, sí, bien sentado; además de que el hielo ya lo estaba sintiendo a pesar de sus bien acolchonados glúteos. Con verdadero rostro angustiante, la rubia le ayudó a incorporarse, lo lograron exitosamente pero Terrence se quedó recargado sobre el muro sobándose la retaguardia; no obstante instantes después soltó finalmente la carcajada ante los gestos desfigurados de Candice que poco a poco se fue relajando y se unió a las risotadas de aquel por su momento embarazoso.

**- Me dolió**… – se quejó el castaño haciendo un puchero bello.

**- ¿Quieres un besito para el dolor?**... – Candice le ofreció consentidoramente al lastimado cuando se le acercó y conforme lo abrazaba por la cintura.

**- No estaría mal**… – dijo aquel y le pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros femeninos… – **aunque**… – se interrumpió.

**- ¿Qué?**... – preguntó aquella ingenua levantando su cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

**- Nada**… – Terrence se arrepintió de su petición y mejor recibió el beso que le ofrecían pero diciéndose para sus adentros… _**– Todo a su tiempo, Grandchester, todo a su tiempo.**_

Y con esas exquisitas muestras de afecto, las clases de patinaje iniciaron, aunque también más sentones por parte del castaño que de vez en cuando se llevaba a su instructora en el viaje; lo bueno que sus esfuerzos eran deliciosamente remunerados, al grado que en cada caída que se daban, ya el frío del suelo… ni lo sentían.

El tiempo de retirarse llegó y después de entregar el equipo utilizado, caminaron de regreso al auto comentando en el trayecto sobre su experiencia y reían nuevamente de las chuscas caídas del castaño; y así, derrochando felicidad llegaron a casa, subieron abrazados por las escaleras que los conducían a sus recámaras, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta que conducía a la habitación de la rubia, se separaron para mirarse serios, profunda y fijamente analizándose el uno al otro y sintiéndose extraños cuando ¿no bien ya podían compartir su lecho?. Entonces ¿qué se los impedía no hacerlo? ¿para qué despedirse? Sí sólo era cuestión de preguntar ¿en la tuya o en la mía? Pero nuevamente fue Terrence el que razonó y dijo…

**- Buenas noches, Nina**… – mientras la sostenía de las manos y las llevaba a su boca para dejarles un beso.

**- Buenas noches… Terry…** – y eso le gustó al castaño.

**- Se oye bien proviniendo de ti**… – le acarició suavemente los labios. **– Gracias. Te veo mañana, querida. Descansa**… – y le dejó un beso en la frente; y Terrence la soltó para encaminarse a su habitación seguido de la mirada verde de Candice.

Sin embargo y antes de que ingresaran a sus respectivos aposentos, como si les hubieran dicho… "Juntos al mismo tiempo:… ambos sostuvieron las perillas de las puertas, abrieron, se giraron para mirarse por última vez en ese día y ella le deseó…

**- Dulces sueños**… – y él simplemente le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo; y finalmente se metieron sin dejar de pensar el uno con el otro y pidiendo cada uno por su lado que pronto ¡pronto! uno cediera o el otro procediera y consumieran lo que ya en sus interiores comenzaba a fluir.

. . . . .

El resto de la semana pasó tranquila y más divertida que nunca, ya que la pareja tenía cada ocurrencia en cuestión de "disfrutarse" y compartiendo sus experiencias y gustos.

Por ejemplo: el miércoles 22 para la hora del almuerzo aprovechando el buen sol, el matrimonio de novios, después de comprar unos sencillos sándwiches, se fueron a comer al Parque Battery, que era el más cercano, y mientras reposaban sus alimentos, sentados sobre el verde césped, observaban a unos jóvenes jugando football americano, pero Terrence pidiendo un balón prestado, le dijo primero a su acompañante con toque de chantaje y travieso…

**- Anoche me enseñaste a patinar y yo aprendí a caer sobre la pista de hielo. Ahora yo te enseñaré a jugar mi deporte favorito; y veremos hoy… quién cae al suelo.**

La rubia, riéndose, aceptó el reto y ambos se quitaron sus zapatos sin importarle a Candice que las medias se le corrieran; entonces Terrence enrolló un poco las mangas de su camisa azul y sus pantalones negros en lo que ella se quitaba su chaquetilla roja mostrando un vestido sencillo de tirantes anchos también en color negro.

Y cuando estuvieron listos, la enseñanza comenzó, primero el castaño le explicó lo básico del juego: cuántos jugadores participan, en este caso, 22: 11 defendiendo y 11 atacando; la meta es llevar el balón hacia la zona de anotación contraria y acumular puntos por medio del touchdown que valen 6 o gol de campo, 3.

Luego le comentó de las posiciones en el juego, y él le informó que había sido quarterback ya que ella le había preguntado. Con exactitud también se le enseñó a sujetar el balón y cómo lanzar; después a receptar y correr a toda velocidad.

Pasadas las instrucciones, se pusieron a jugar. Él, lanzaba el proyectil hacia ella y si tenía suerte, la rubia lo atrapaba y si no, pues lo tomaba de donde cayera, y después de oír provocativamente…

**- Ahora ven a mí, chiquita**… – pero por lógica, él al tener las piernas más largas y habilidosas, pues nunca la dejaba pasar y como frágil muñeca, la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba por los aires. Otras, donde la rubia se ponía más abusada, lo retaba divertidamente diciéndole…

**- Esta vez… sí paso**… – y corría más rápido, empero el castaño la atrapaba fácil aunque Candice ponía más resistencia haciendo que cayeran sobre las hierbas verdes muertos de la risa pero no desaprovechando la posición en que caían: uno encima del otro, y se entregaban en besos variantes. Luego de quedar satisfechos, se levantaban y seguían practicando, aunque ya no sabían qué ¿si era el juego o más besos? El asunto era que las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes.

No obstante y lamentablemente su tiempo de receso se terminó y tuvieron que volver a sus ejecutivas obligaciones… aunque en la oficina, eran muy discretos en sus afectos.

Para el Jueves 23, después de terminadas sus actividades, se fueron de compras ya que irían a una fiesta de disfraces a la casa de Mike, el amigo de Terrence siendo también la primera asistencia de este tipo para la rubia.

El viernes 24 sólo disfrutaron de sus alimentos a media día y eso en la oficina, porque por la tarde, el castaño viajaría como era costumbre a Los Ángeles y de ahí, volaría a la Ciudad de Chicago volviendo a Nueva York hasta el día jueves 30 de Octubre.

. . .

Sentada sobre su sillón, la rubia bailoteaba nerviosamente sus pies, y miraba nuevamente al reloj que estaba sobre la pared de su oficina y se cercioraba que la hora de despedirse de Terrence estaba más cerca.

En el momento que miró como la manecilla segundera avanzaba y el minutero cambió, se puso de pie y salió a prisa de su despacho para ir en busca de su objetivo.

Mientras ella recorría los pasillos de aquel piso, en la oficina presidencial, Terrence terminaba de acomodar unos últimos reportes que necesitaría para su reunión con los empresarios de la Ciudad del Viento.

Estaba cerrando su portafolio cuando se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta, pero ya estaban asomando la cabeza y preguntando…

**- ¿Puedo pasar?**. – Terrence que desde que oyera el llamado, ya se había girado para mirar en esa dirección, sonrió al verla y dijo…

**- Por supuesto**… – y se giró para terminar su actividad.

**- ¿Ya estás listo para marchar?**... – preguntó nuevamente Candice conforme avanzaba hacia él y veía sus pertenencias listas.

**- Sí, sólo estoy esperando la llamada de Neil**… – le comentó, miró su reloj y luego a ella que se había detenido justo en frente de él. **– ¿Pasa algo?**... – le preguntó al notar cierta extrañeza en su verde mirada.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Qué es?**... – se le re cuestionó sin apartar su azul mirada de aquella a la que se le preguntaría… **– ¿Qué pasa, Nina?.**.. – sonó un poco preocupado.

**- Pasa que**… – ella quiso decir pero se interrumpió; y mejor actuó arrojándose a los brazos del castaño y buscó la boca masculina con desesperación sorprendiendo al principio a Terrence, la agresiva acción de aquella, y aceptando después la demandante caricia.

Y mientras Candice lo besaba con verdadera voracidad, sus manos le acariciaban el rostro, luego perdía sus dedos en la cabellera castaña y por último se quedó colgada de su cuello pero sin dejar de darle sus besos demostrándole con ello su necesidad.

Por su parte, Terrence no estaba en un lecho de espinas, si no que ya comenzaba a disfrutar la entrega que su esposa le estaba ofreciendo y sus manos que al momento de verla venir a sus brazos, las había dejado en la delgada cintura, ahora comenzaban, una: a ascender por la espalda de la rubia, y la otra: a descender para dejarla en las caderas de ella y acercándola a su cuerpo que ya empezaba a reaccionar de los movimientos sensuales de su joven esposa; sin embargo la rubia al notar lo que estaba provocando, se recriminó porque ¿en qué momento más inoportuno se le vino ocurrir eso ya cuando su esposo estaba a punto de partir? Así que siendo ahora la prudente, se fue separando lentamente, pero sí le dijo muy cerca del oído… – **Te voy a extrañar.**

Y Terrence le sonrió y la abrazó nuevamente, poniendo su rostro serio y tratando de concentrarse sólo en el aroma que desprendían sus rizados cabellos.

**Nueva York**

**Viernes 31 de Octubre /1997**

La semana había pasado rápido y Halloween ya estaba en la calle, en los centros comerciales, en los transeúntes, en el trabajo y en el interior de aquella casa tipo colonial en Dobbs Ferry, no era la excepción, desde la vereda de acceso hasta la fachada estaba decorada horripilantemente pero adentro la fiesta ya había empezado y los anfitriones seguían recibiendo a sus invitados con sus espeluznantes y originales disfraces y les ayudaban con sus abrigos.

Un comiquísimo espantapájaros y una sexy Dorothy, personajes del Mago de Oz, también hicieron su arribo y con ello muchas presentaciones, pláticas entabladas, comida ofrecida, bebidas ingeridas, música de ambiente y sorpresas.

Para la rubia era su primera vez al asistir a ese tipo de eventos y se divertía como podía pero más de su acompañante que desde su lugar, lo observaba todo el tiempo y a esa distancia se notaba que en el grupo que lo rodeaba no sólo sobresalía su buen parecido sino su inteligencia, su espontáneo ingenio, sus bromas y muchos… aunque también muchas… lo convertían en el centro de atención provocando que el interior de Walker se cubriera de celos y haciéndosele imposible contenerlo cuando alguna "cuerva abusadilla" se le acercaba a su muñeco de paja; pero si eso sucedía Terrence la miraba a ella, indicándole que no pasaba nada ya que más de una vez, la rubia le había hecho un gesto desairado cuando le veía a alguna fulana cerca y peor cuando éste, se mostraba más amable de lo que el protocolo requería.

Lo bueno fue que… gracias a que apenas el día anterior había regresado de su viaje y no estaba recuperado del todo, Grandchester se disculpó y se retiraron temprano de aquella reunión.

Cuando estaban llegando a su hogar, vieron a Marie repartiendo dulces a los pequeñines después de decir… ¿Trick or treat? Y minutos seguidos de estacionar el vehículo Terrence le preguntó a su novia…

**- ¿Quieres ir a caminar por el vecindario y también decir… truco o trato?**... – y aquella dijo que…

**- Sí.**

Más Candice nunca imaginó lo divertido que sería porque el castaño… seleccionaba un grupo de pequeños y fingía ser el padre o adulto acompañante de los chicos, y cuando a éstos les daban sus premios, después de que el dueño de la casa que visitaban cerraba la puerta, Terrence les quitaba los dulces y los repartía con su sexy acompañante.

Así caminaron como dos millas y se regresaron a casa, además porque el castaño no quería arriesgar a su esposa a ningún peligro y menos a esa hora de la noche o peor en esa particular celebración, aunque el área donde vivían era muy seguro, pero era mejor no tentar a su suerte.

. . .

Los habitantes de aquella casa dormían plácidamente y todo alrededor era silencio; en eso, en una de las habitaciones la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente y unos ojos se toparon con la oscuridad del lugar; pero eso no le impidió a la persona visitante colarse ahí y cerrar. Luego, procurando hacer el menor de los ruidos, sus pasos recorrieron la distancia que existía entre la entrada y la cama. Y cuando llegó hasta el pie del inmenso lecho, miró a la persona que la ocupaba y que yacía destapada, envuelta en un profundo sueño y la contempló a sus anchas por varios minutos.

Después levantó las colchas que casi arrastraban el suelo, la cubrió toda, luego se sentó sobre el colchón, levantó los pies y los metió dentro del cobertor para acostarse a su lado.

La ocupante de aquella recámara al sentir que un cuerpo buscaba la calidez del suyo, abrió los ojos pero no se movió, sólo sintió que la persona intrusa primero los cubría con la gruesa colcha y después le abrazaba por la espalda, quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos haciéndole incrementar en su interior el nerviosismo que fue mayor cuando la persona intrusa comenzó a acariciarle, e instantes después… sentía sus labios sobre su piel.

Continuará

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES

TC GAN, Rosaura, Florentina, Yelitza, Parnaso, Jessy, Lupita, Lulis, Monapecosa, Julie, Fan30, Rubita50, Yume-xan, Themis, Gabhi23, Melinita, Nakeyla, Candida, Arly, Tatiana, Dianis, Soly, Aída, Wendy, Mery G, Cely, Verónica, Juanis, Lily, Magdy, Annita.


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 17**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Viernes 31 de Octubre /1997**

Con esa, era la tercera vez consecutiva que se giraba sobre la cama; luego pateó la colcha para destaparse y segundo después, ya buscaba la punta para envolverse nuevamente en ella. Quedándose estática por unos instantes, fijó su mirada en la oscuridad de la habitación, tratando de asimilar si ese sueño había sido precisamente eso… sueño o una frustrada realidad.

Resoplando con fastidio, se giró de nuevo sobre el colchón, se abrazó al cobertor y encogida fetalmente, puso sus ojos en el reloj despertador que estaba sobre su buró izquierdo, y en donde apenas las manecillas marcaban las 11 55 PM, ni tres minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que revisó el tiempo; y manteniendo esa posición escuchaba claramente el tic tac de aquel artefacto metálico.

Después de unos instantes, una vez más volvió a destaparse y mejor tratar de envolverse en los brazos de otro Dios Morfeo y no con el que su subconsciente le había traicionado.

. . .

Mientras tanto en otra habitación… Terrence había abierto los ojos abruptamente ante la clarísima sensación de que alguien había estado ahí con él y como muestra de ello eran los latidos acelerados de su corazón porque en su espalda todavía podía sentir lo terso de unos labios besándole y la suavidad de unas delicadas manos recorrerle por la piel.

Pasando saliva, se enderezó y se quedó sentado sobre la cama, apoyando sus manos en el colchón y con la cabeza agachada. Ahí, trató de controlar su respiración pero al ver que le era imposible, resopló fuertemente para sacar su tensión; luego estiró su mano y jaló el cordón de la lámpara que yacía sobre el buró derecho para también revisar la hora en su reloj de pulsera y en él, eran las 11 56 PM.

Acto seguido, se llevó las manos al rostro y lo frotó ligeramente; después se levantó y caminó descalzo hacia el ventanal; allá, corrió la cortina y miró hacia la luna, pero ésta estaba siendo cubierta por una nube.

Por instantes, el castaño perdió su mirada azul en la masa gaseosa esperando a que el viento la dispersara en los cielos y permitiera mostrar en su totalidad… a la hermosa madre blanca.

Acomodándose la pretina del pantalón de su pijama, Terrence regresó sus pasos y fue hacia la mesa de centro donde había una jarra con agua, tomó el vaso que yacía boca abajo, vertió el líquido vital y bebió rápidamente llevando a cabo su movimiento por segunda ocasión.

Dejando el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa, se encaminó de nuevo a la cama, se acostó y conforme se llevaba las manos hacia la nuca, cruzó los pies y fijó su mirada en la puerta de la entrada de su recámara y se quedó en esa posición deseando interiormente que su experiencia fuera hecha realidad.

. . . . .

Esa primera mañana del mes de Noviembre, conforme los empleados servían el desayuno en aquella mesa puesta sobre la frescura de los pastos verdes del jardín, vistiendo cómodamente pants y sudaderas el joven matrimonio, cada uno en sus respectivos lugares, permanecía en silencio asintiendo solamente con la cabeza la atención de la servidumbre, porque en sus rostros eran notorios los rastros de la difícil y torturante noche que ambos habían pasado y que también les era imposible hablar al respecto por lo extraño de lo ocurrido.

Entonces, envueltos en un mutismo común, prosiguieron a tomar sus alimentos, hasta que…

**- ¿Tienes en mente hacer hoy algo en especial?**... – preguntó Terrence antes de llevarse un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

**- No, nada. ¿Y tú?**... – contestó ella vertiendo miel a su pan tostado.

**- Tampoco, pero podríamos planearlo ¿te parece?**... – y la miró conforme él tomaba su taza de té.

**- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo qué se te ocurre?**... – preguntó intrigada e instante después la rubia mordió su alimento.

**- Me comentaste que te gusta bucear.**

**- Sí**… – dijo ella cubriendo su boca pero además le confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

**- ¿Te gustaría ir a Florida?**... – fue el ofrecimiento de Grandchester; y Walker pasó rápidamente su bocado; sin embargo en lugar de responder, preguntó muy emocionada…

**- ¡¿Podemos visitar a Alistar?!**

**- Por supuesto**… – dijo Terrence habiendo tosido primero con disimulo… **– si se**… – se interrumpió nuevamente aclarándose la garganta ante la descabellada idea más aún así prosiguió… **– si se puede ¿por qué no?**... – y le fingió una sonrisa de lado a lado y luego se concentró en su plato de frutas; pero Candice notó ese gesto de molestia por parte de su esposo y corrigió prontamente…

**- No, olvídalo**… – encontrando la excusa perfecta… **– además creo que está en misión.**

**- Como gustes**… – respondió el castaño haciendo un gesto de indiferencia dando como hecho que también se había negado; no obstante lo siguiente que escuchó le hizo cambiar su semblante.

**- ¿A qué hora partimos?**... – le cuestionó su esposa y el guapo hombre le contestó gentilmente…

**- Terminamos de desayunar y me pongo en contacto con el capitán del jet para que tenga todo listo lo más pronto posible.**

**- Perfecto**… – acordó Candice mirándolo y dedicándole una linda sonrisa para seguir ingiriendo sus nutritivos alimentos en su mutua y armoniosa compañía.

. . .

Una hora había sido la que Terrence le indicó a Candice para que estuviera lista porque su vuelo para marchar al Estado Soleado estaba programado para las 11 de la mañana.

Cual niña, la rubia empacó con emoción sus pertenencias ya que, haciendo cuentas… ¡era su primer viaje de placer a lado de su novio-esposo!... y no negó que la idea de ir a visitar al astronauta pues también la había hecho ilusionarse por el tiempo que tenía de no ver al guapo moreno, pero… rápido comprendió que no era lo correcto y no tanto por el gesto que Terrence sin disimulo le demostró, si no que ¡tonta! era "SU" tiempo para disfrutarse como pareja y lo mejor… ¡a solas!

En menos de 45 minutos, mientras los empleados subían el pequeño equipaje del matrimonio al auto, Candice aguardaba a lado del castaño la llegada de Neil para que los transportara al aeropuerto.

Ocupando el sofá de la elegante sala, los "novios" daban indicaciones a Marie donde localizarlos, sólo en caso de que algo urgente se presentara. Cinco minutos después, Leagan hizo su aparición y el castaño se puso de pie para ir y extender su mano para ayudar a su esposa a levantarse y salir de casa con rostros felices.

Durante el trayecto, Walker y Grandchester se entablaron en una conversación trivial pero divertida haciendo que el viaje fuera corto porque, cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban siendo conducidos a los hangares, donde su nave privada los aguardaba para llevarlos a su destino final. Y de igual modo fue el vuelo hasta el Aeropuerto Internacional de Miami.

Tres horas más tarde, montados en un vehículo perteneciente al puerto aéreo, la pareja fue conducida a la salida de aquel lugar pero después de descender y ayudados por un bell boy, Terrence tomando de la mano a su novia, se dirigieron a un área para rentar un auto, de la marca Mercedes blanco, y tener más movilidad sobre la ciudad.

El castaño tenía un objetivo en mente; y mientras llegaba el momento, llevaría a su esposa a dar un paseo por los puntos principales de Miami que después de recorrerlos y comer en el restaurante China Grill, ambos… vistiendo ligeramente, él: pantalones, camiseta en tirantes y zapatos de meter; ella: en unos sencillos shorts, blusa holgada, sandalias y un coqueto sombrero de paja… paseaban por una avenida muy peculiar que era Ocean Drive in South Beach e interesantemente Candice recordó la muerte de meses atrás de aquel famoso diseñador italiano e hizo comentario de ello con su esposo y Terrence le comentó lo especial que era esa avenida y que había sido lugar precisamente donde ese personaje había estado recorriendo cuando fue asesinado cerca de su domicilio.

Candice exclamó un… **– ¡WOW!**... – verdaderamente sorprendido haciendo que Terrence riera con ganas de la expresión en el rostro de su inocente esposa después de hacerle una confesión al oído además de informarle que ya era hora de ir en busca de su hospedaje.

Casi dos horas les tomó para llegar a Key Largo en Florida, lugar donde se encuentra Jule's Undersea Logde… antes La Chalupa, el primer laboratorio de investigación de este tipo y que está en el fondo de la Laguna Esmeralda… y que en el año de 1986 se convirtió en el único hotel debajo del agua en los Estados Unidos y donde para accesar a él, se debe bucear, 7 metros de profundidad.

La cara de Candice no se hizo esperar cuando arribaron al parque; y de la emoción se arrojó felizmente a los brazos de su marido, llenándolo de besos a señal de agradecimiento.

Después, fueron a cambiarse de ropas por sus trajes de baño; y en lo que se ponían su equipo de buceo recibían las indicaciones de los instructores que los guiarían hasta abajo. Al acordar en todo, la pareja saltó al agua y su aventura comenzó disfrutando primero de un recorrido por la laguna y después ingresar solos a su cuarto de hotel, accesando por una abertura de debajo de aquel interesante lugar.

La primera en emerger en la alberca que funge como entrada, fue Candice casi seguida de Terrence. Luego se deshicieron de su equipo acuático y se condujeron a tomar un baño antes de ingresar a la vivienda, tal y como se los habían indicado; pero también así como ellos lo habían solicitado, sus pertenencias ya estaban ahí.

El castaño fue el primero en ocupar la regadera, salió nuevamente envuelto en una toalla y le dejó su lugar a su esposa. Y conforme Candice se aseaba, él vistió unos shorts y una camiseta de algodón y se dirigió a la sala.

Minutos después Candice apareció en unos pijamas de pantalón y blusa en seda rosa; y mientras se secaba el cabello observaba a Terrence que encendía el televisor y luego caminaba hacia el área de cocina en aquel compacto lugar. Acto seguido la rubia se dio la vuelta y cruzó el "Cuarto Húmedo" y se dirigió a una de las dos recámaras. Walker recorrió el breve espacio y fue a sentarse al asiento del fondo para mirar tras el grueso cristal. Estaba muy entretenida observando a las pececillos curiosos cuando…

**- ¿Tienes hambre?**... – le preguntó el castaño encogido en cuclillas desde la escotilla que fungía como puerta de acceso. Candice volvió sus ojos a él para responderle y devolverle la pregunta…

**- No, mucha. ¿Tú si?**

**- No, estoy igual que tú… pero nos dejaron un aperitivo y vine a preguntarte ¿si gustas compartirlo conmigo?**

**- Claro**… – fue la contestación; y la rubia se levantó dejando a su paso la toalla colgada sobre un perchero y siguiendo al castaño que ya casi llegaba a la sala comedor y cocina.

Ahí, sentado uno junto del otro, degustaron de una ensalada mixta, quesos y jugos; y conforme comían, comentaban…

**- Ahora siento lo que un pez cuando está dentro de una pecera y que todos los ojos del mundo lo observan como bicho raro dentro de su esfera de cristal**… – hubo dicho Terrence graciosamente y haciendo también los movimientos de un animal de esta especie, provocando con ello que Candice sonriera y además que le confiara…

**- Pues a mí me encanta estar debajo del agua. Creo que en mi otra vida fui pez**… – y la rubia tomó su plato de comida de la mesa, se lo acercó y flexionando sus rodillas las subió sobre el cojín acolchonado de su asiento, quedando de frente a Grandchester que terminaba de beber de su jugo para cuestionarle con incredulidad…

**- ¿Tú crees en eso?**... – y el castaño se giró un poco para pasar: su brazo izquierdo hacia el respaldo del sofá y descansarlo ahí; doblar la pierna izquierda y también subirla al asiento.

**- ¿Tú no?**... – la rubia le devolvió respuesta con otra pregunta y aquel mientras dejaba su vaso sobre la mesa dijo con un simple gesto indiferente…

**- No.**

**- Pues yo sí**… – le contestó ella muy segura; y ante eso…

**- ¿Por qué?**... – le preguntó nuevamente Terrence interesado en querer escuchar su punto de vista budista.

**- Tal vez por nuestros gustos hacia las cosas. No sé, nuestros instintos inclusive actos, no son tan diferentes a los de los animales aunque nosotros seamos llamados humanos, ya que muchos podemos ser agresivos, otros tiernos, dóciles, indomables, débiles… fuertes… indefensos… protectores**… – pero Candice ya no prosiguió porque solita se estaba resbalando en sus propias palabras y mejor cerró boquita, se encogió de hombros y suspiró nostálgicamente.

**- ¿Por qué callas?**... – la cuestionó el galán porque fue notorio el tono pausado que la rubia empleó en los últimos adjetivos dichos.

**- No**… – respondió la rubia simplemente y también había negado con la cabeza sintiéndose apenada; en cambio Terrence…

**- Te faltaron los amorosos**… – y estiró su mano derecha… **– exactamente así como tú.**.. – y tomándola de la barbilla, le levantó el rostro, aunque Walker primero pujó irónica y diría pesimista la mujer…

**- No**… – pero sintiendo nerviosismo del toque que aquella suave mano le hacía sobre su mejilla; luego finalizó con… **– hasta eso, creo que yo pertenezco a la especie rara que no conoce el significado de esa palabra.**

**- No, yo no pienso así**… – le aseveró firmemente Terrence conforme le acariciaba el cabello. **– Sólo eres**… – hizo un espacio… **– de las testarudas, eso es todo…** – le bromeó golpeteando su frente con un dedo y luego dejando su mano sobre la mesa; y Candice haciendo la boca de lado, lo volteó a ver y sostuvieron sus miradas por varios instantes, empero la rubia no aguantó por mucho la del castaño y la cambió a su plato para devolverlo a la pequeña mesa y fingir atención al televisor, pero de reojo observaba que su esposo no despegaba su mirada de ella y se animó a verlo sonriendo tímidamente.

**- ¿Por qué… me miras tanto?**... – le preguntó, no habiendo contestación por parte de él si no… reacción.

Gracias a que no era mucha la separación entre ellos, Grandchester, con su mano izquierda, la coló entre los cabellos dorados y la nuca de ella; y con lentitud y movimientos vacilantes, comenzó a atraer el rostro femenino hacia él que también se acercaba pero se detenía juguetonamente a ciertas distancias sin perder de vista las reacciones que provocaba su aproximación en la persona de su esposa que tampoco lo dejaba de mirar y que tampoco hacía nada para evitarlo pero discretamente pasaba saliva ante lo obvio de lo que aquel intentaba alcanzar: los labios de Candice… que cada vez estaban más cerca y que ésta, nerviosamente los humedecía en espera de los que ya estaban a unos escasos centímetros de ella.

Y para ponerle más tensión al momento, a propósito, el castaño se detuvo, pero los ojos de ambos seguían fijos entre ellos mismos. Luego Candice cambió su mirada verde y la posó en los labios tentadores de Terrence notando en ellos una ligera sonrisa burlona; más Grandchester, que había inclinado un poco su cabeza, la miraba de reojo con cierto reto y arqueaba su ceja izquierda incita e invitadoramente para que Candice se animara a dar el paso siguiente.

Por instantes ninguno cedió, más alguien sin apartarse ni un milímetro, preguntó…

**- ¿A dónde**… – titubeó… **– quieres llegar… con todo esto?**

**- ¿Yo?**... – le respondió él inocentemente. **– A ningún lado ¿Y tú?**... – le cuestionó en un susurro, rozando sus labios con los de ella y consiguiendo que Candice cerrara los ojos a causa de la ligera caricia.

**- Tampoco**… – le contestó quedamente comenzando a sentir que algo le despertaba en el interior.

**- ¿Entonces?.**.. – cuestionó el castaño nuevamente y siguió jugueteando… **– ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?**... – y con toda mala intención, se pasó su lengua por los labios tocando los de ella con provocación y Terrence lo consiguió porque la contestación fue…

**- Lo que tú quieras**… – y aquella gozó del beso burlón que le proporcionaban.

**- ¿Estás segura?**... – el castaño le acarició el labio inferior con el suyo… **– ¿Lo que yo quiera?**... – luego lo atrapó y comenzó a succionarlo suavemente; y Candice sólo asintió un… "Sí"… con la cabeza. **– ¿No te arrepentirás**… – Terrence volvió a decir juntando apenas sus labios sobre los de ella… **– en el último momento como otras veces?**... – y la rubia respondió…

**- No.**

**- Bueno**… – dijo el pícaro seductor deslizando su boca hacia la barbilla femenina… – **entonces confiemos que nadie nos interrumpa aquí aunque**… – la mordisqueó delicadamente… **– tenemos tanta suerte que**… – descendió por el cuello delgado y Candice inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle libre acceso… **– sólo faltaría**… – subió dejando una estela de besos húmedos y le dijo al oído… **– que una pipa de agua explote y tengamos que salir de aquí rápidamente**… – fue la burrada dicha de Terrence, rompiendo con ello el delicioso placer que ya iba en aumento haciendo que los dos estallaran en risas claras del nerviosismo en ambos.

Sin embargo la serenidad llegó rápido y nuevamente sus ojos se buscaron; y esta vez ya no vacilaron y sus labios finalmente se encontraron en un beso con urgencia así como sus manos que empezaron a acariciarse ansiosamente, las de ella: sobre el rostro de él, las de él sobre la espalda de ella desfajando la blusa y buscando lo terso de su piel.

Lentamente, sobre aquel angosto sofá, el ambiente se tornó cálido, apasionado y las respiraciones aceleradas de los dos eran señal de la excitación que sus cuerpos ya estaban experimentando.

Aunque nuevamente el castaño interrumpió el encanto, sin hablar tomó de la mano a la rubia y la condujo a una de las compactas habitaciones siendo Candice quien eligiera la de la derecha y siendo ella misma, la primera en ingresar por la escotilla; y mientras se hacía hacia atrás en espera de que Terrence hiciera su entrada, por la limitación del espacio, no calculó su distancia y cayó sentada sobre el camastro.

Grandchester sonrió del nerviosismo obvio de su esposa, aunque él también estaba en la misma situación. Se sentía como si esa fuera su primera vez porque extendió su mano a la rubia para ponerla de pie y decirle… –** Como no me gustaría ser demandado por pervertir a los peces**… – ambos sonrieron prosiguiendo el castaño… **– ¿no te importa… hacerlo allá?**... – Y con esos hermosos ojos le indicó pícaramente la litera de arriba y que pendía de unos ganchos.

**- ¿Nos aguantará?.**.. – preguntó la rubia porque más valía estar segura y no porque la idea fuera mala.

**- Si no probamos… no sabremos**… – fue la respuesta de él; y conforme Candice sonreía Terrence bajaba la bendita cama; y en cuanto el ocurrente terminó con su actividad se giró a ella para decirle en un encantador tono seductor… **– Ahora sí… ¿en qué estábamos?**... – y tomándola de la cintura la volvió atraer hacia él en busca de su pequeña boca y envolverse nuevamente en un beso que inició siendo gentil y delicado usando sólo los labios; pero luego un juguetón músculo le exigió más a su intercambiador de besos y éste, ante la exigencia solicitada, no le quedó más que complacer y besar incansablemente a la demandante, haciéndola encender en cuestión de segundos y por supuesto, sus jadeos excitantes, abundaron en el lugar.

Lo malo fue que en lo que la petición se alargaba, el aire en los pulmones de la rubia, ya empezaba a cortarse y ¡cómo batalló! para zafarse de una hambrienta y succionadora boca que le había atrapado su lengua, la torturaba y no quería dejar de saciarse. Pero como también el "deseo" de él comenzaba a notarse, lenta y sutilmente fue bajando la intensidad de sus besos para también recuperar el oxígeno necesario y seguir con lo siguiente.

Separándose un poco del cuerpo de aquella, pero sin dejar de besarse, Terrence deslizó sus manos hacia el frente de la cintura femenina y jaló de la jareta que sujetaba aquellos pantalones sedosos y la prenda sin obstáculo alguno, en un santiamén… ¡puf! cayó al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Candice, al sentir los dedos del castaño rozándole la piel en busca de las cintas atadas, no sólo había respingado ante su toque sino que también ya había colado sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Terrence y obligándolo a despegar su boca, le sacó la prenda por arriba de la cabeza.

Por instantes se miraron notándose en el brillo de sus ojos, el deseo desarrollado interiormente. De nuevo, Grandchester la tomó por la cintura, y cual ligera pluma la levantó para subirla y sentarla sobre la colchoneta de la litera sintiendo que su futura mujer, no llevaba prenda alguna por debajo ahorrándole con ello un esfuerzo menos.

Candice percibió la lujuria que centelleó en la mirada azul y profunda de su esposo que no dejaba de observarla. Pero Walker pasó saliva cuando Grandchester comenzó a bajar su vista para posarse en el asunto más interesante de aquel cuerpo que tenía en frente.

Luego Terrence colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de la rubia, pero ésta cerró rápidamente los ojos cuando el castaño comenzó a deslizar sus grandes y suaves manos sobre la parte superior de los muslos delgados pero torneados de Candice que al llegar a la mitad fueron descendiendo a los lados y se colaron por debajo de los glúteos de la joven dejándolas ahí mientras los labios masculinos empezaban a besar la misma piel recorrida provocando que el corazón de Walker se acelerara más de lo establecido y que su excitación fuera delatada por sus jadeos producidos cuando sentía que sus muslos eran aprisionados levemente por unos blancos y filosos dientes, haciéndola brincar por la ligera molestia torturante pero provocándole también una rica sensación que su rápida reacción fue… subir su pierna derecha y colocarla sobre el hombro ancho y musculoso de aquél que avanzaba lentamente hacia el interior de ella y también la atraía hacia él.

La respiración de la joven cada vez se agitaba más conforme sentía la aproximación de Terrence; y las manos, la rubia las tenía sobre la colchoneta sujetando fuertemente la delgada sábana que la cubría cuando… ¿se acuerdan de esa canción famosa que decía… que alguien quería ser pez para tocar su nariz en la pecera?... ¡Igualito!

Por supuesto, con ese toque, Walker no sólo jadeó fuerte y excitantemente sino que cambió la posición de sus manos y las puso sobre la cabeza de aquel bello atrevido, pero no piensen que fue para alejarlo… ¡no, no!... sino todo lo contrario.

Pero la diversión fue momentánea porque la joven empezó a sentir que ahora los labios masculinos comenzaban a besarle por el vientre, y las manos que estaban en sus glúteos, subían por la tela, acariciando a su paso, el torso, los senos, el cuello y fueron a detenerse en el rostro para sujetarla e inclinarla hacia él y atacar su boca e irla acostando lentamente, porque su turno de subir a la cama colgante y finiquitarla deliciosamente… había llegado.

Candice sonrió de la mirada y sonrisa que Terrence le había dedicado cuando la abandonó por unos instantes para deshacerse, él, de su única prenda que le quedada; y ella, que no había perdido detalle del "detalle" de aquel, conforme lo veía ascender, se acomodó sobre la angosta cama y se alistó para recibir a su guapo y sexy visitante que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella actuando como gato jugueteando con el ratón que está a punto de botanearse.

**- ¿Me extrañaste?**... – le preguntó con voz y sonrisa seductora cuando estuvo encima y en medio de ella, haciendo que Candice sólo asintiera con la cabeza y se mordiera un labio indicando lo deseosa que estaba ¡ya! de "ellos".

Pero Terrence se acostó ligeramente sobre el costado derecho de Candice, para que con su mano izquierda, comenzara a desabotonar la última pieza que cubría a la rubia; y conforme lo hacía, iba abriendo la blusa para dejar al descubierto los senos de aquella e inclinarse para acariciarlos y besarlos tierna, suave y delicadamente, logrando que Walker en verdad disfrutara del placer que su esposo le estaba propiciando aunque nada perdida la rubia porque también ya aprovechaba para agasajarlo todo lo que en esa posición podía que era la espalda ancha, los hombros, los brazos y… ¡ah!... rápidamente recordó que le debía un masaje extra a esos ricos, duros y pobrecitos glúteos por haberse estrellado tanto sobre la plataforma de hielo.

De pronto, Grandchester enderezó su espalda para quedar justo en frente a ella, y en lo que se miraban, sonreían levemente hasta que finalmente… ¡nuestro matador se metió al ruedo!… haciendo con su movimiento, un sencillo acto de presentación hacia "ellas" pero Candice cerró los ojos fuertemente y gimió cuando sintió que ese "primer, nuevo y desconocido visitante" estaba ya tocándole la puerta para que le dieran acceso total e ingresara al hogar pero a éste, "algo" le impidió su entrada triunfal…

**- ¿Qué pasa?**... – preguntó Terrence y se detuvo al notar el gesto de dolor que apareció en el rostro de Candice que respondió…

**- Nada.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**... – le re cuestionó el castaño levantando una ceja.

**- Sí. Sigue, no te detengas**… – se le pidió entre mezclando dolor y excitación; luego tomándolo del rostro lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo ansiosamente mientras se movía sensualmente debajo de él pero… las antenitas de alerta del castaño se activaron y sólo para cerciorarse, hizo otro "acto de presencia" empleando un poco de fuerza y lo comprobó.

**- Me mentiste**… – dijo él con un poco de reproche pero sintiéndose feliz en el interior cuando la rubia no pudo contener un gritito adolorido y negándose a mirarlo a los ojos; más ocultó su rostro en el cuello del castaño que escuchó cuando le decían…

**- Lo siento.**

Y Terrence aguardó por un momento hasta que Candice se separó para confrontarse con los ojos de su bello atacante que le dijo…

**- Gracias**… – y la rubia alzó un hombro y sonrió apenada por haberle ocultado la verdad acerca de su virginidad. **– ¿Quieres continuar?**... – le preguntó él y ella dijo rápidamente…

**- Sí.**

**- Habrá más dolor**… – le informó.

**- Pero es pasajero ¿no?**... – y Terrence le asintió sólo con la cabeza… **– entonces no hay problema**. – Grandchester sonrió y después de mirarla, se acercó para besarla con ternura y conforme la acariciaba suavemente por todo el cuerpo ingresó en ella, primero pausadamente para que se fuera acostumbrando a él; luego rápido y dolorosamente para acabar de una vez con los gestos reflejados en el rostro de Candice que al último, los cambió por miradas y palabras implorantes de no acabar con aquella deliciosa sensación que su cuerpo estaba experimentando por primera vez y que no tenía nada que ver con su propio autoerotismo empleado; entonces el castaño ante sus peticiones, la complació llegando un momento donde fue imposible contenerse más, haciendo que la rubia, a su lado, estallara en el clímax de la pasión.

. . . . .

Pasado el tiempo, sus respiraciones ya habían vuelto a la normalidad y ahora lazados entre sus piernas, descansaban y disfrutaban del estar uno junto al otro, ella: abrazada a su cintura y su cara apoyada en el ancho pecho; él, con la cabeza de ella sobre su bíceps y acariciándole el cabello.

Ambos estaban despiertos pero ninguno decía nada, sólo mantenían los ojos cerrados porque tampoco tenían intenciones de dormir; de pronto un suspiro profundo inundó el lugar y Candice se removió un poco, levantó la cabeza y miró al que estaba a su lado para preguntar…

**- ¿Qué horas serán?**

**- Ni idea. ¿Quieres que vaya a investigar?**... – y el castaño intentó levantarse.

**- No**… – fue la contestación de la rubia que volvió a acurrucarse a su lado, pero Terrence sonrió y también se removió un poco para quedar de lado y observar de frente a su compañera que tenía ya los ojos cerrados y que poco a poco comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro.

**- ¿No quieres dormir?.**.. – le preguntó Walker.

**- ¿Tú sí?**... – le respondió él y Candice abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada azul de su esposo amante y sin contestarle, se levantó un poco, puso su codo sobre el colchón y apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

Y de esa forma, se contemplaron a sus anchas e instantes después lentamente sus bocas se buscaron y se encontraron para envolverse en un juego erótico de besos que conjugados con los lugares que sus manos acariciaban les hizo encender nuevamente la llama del deseo ahora en una posición donde él quedó acostado boca arriba y su esposa sobre de él indicándole que así, ella llevaba la batuta y que marcara el compás que mejor le placiera.

Candice nunca pensó que anatomía se convertiría en su materia favorita porque, cómo gozó sintiendo, recorriendo, conociendo, probando y memorizando a la perfección el bello ejemplar de marido que tenía debajo; y si pensó ilusamente que la primera vez había sido buena, la segunda, la desbancó pero la tercera no tuvo compasión de las anteriores, más alguien le garantizó que así sería siempre con cada experiencia vivida ya que él se encargaría de enseñarle hasta las cosas más prohibidas.

. . . . .

¿Cuánto tiempo habían dormido? Ni ellos mismos lo supieron; bueno, si es que lo consiguieron; sólo verificaron que eran 20 minutos los que les restaban para entregar el cuarto de hotel y equipo.

A toda prisa se levantaron, se asearon, vistieron sus trajes de baño, empacaron y se alistaron para saltar de nuevo al agua, pero antes de hacerlo, un último beso no les cayó nada mal. Luego acomodándose las máscaras de oxígeno, llevando con ellos sus pertenencias… a la cuenta de tres, ingresaron a la alberca, sumergiéndose otra vez por las profundidades para que en cuestión de segundos, buscaran la salida de aquel inolvidable lugar.

Encargados del hotel, les ayudaron a salir del estanque y a deshacerlos nuevamente de su equipo marino. Luego, el matrimonio fue a cambiarse de ropas; ella: por pantalones capri y blusa de tirantes, él: bermudas y camisa de manga larga, y ambos: usando sencillas sandalias, para después cubrir el pago y marcharse felizmente, no sin antes de hacérseles una recomendación muy importante: No viajar en avión en las próximas 24 horas para no tener problemas a los cambios bruscos de presión.

Entonces a Terrence se le ocurrió algo brillante para sorprender a su esposa…

**- Como tenemos que esperar para poder volar y son las mismas horas que nos haríamos hasta Nueva York**… – la abrazó para compartir una idea antes de ingresar al auto… **– ¿qué te parece si manejamos?**. – Ella sonriente hizo ¡sí! con la cabeza para seguir prestando atención a su esposo… **– y de paso**… – el castaño se inclinó para besarle en el cuello… **– visitamos a tu amigo Alistar**... – y el rostro de Walker nuevamente se llenó de emoción y aceptó pero la amenazaron deliciosamente… **– Y no sé, tal vez luego hacer algún descanso al campo libre donde estemos solos tú y yo y**… – y Candice sonrió ante la seductora propuesta que iba acompañada de un suculento beso además de que le encantaba la idea de conducir sobre la extensa carretera y también el perderse por alguna arboleda.

Después de que Terrence hiciera modificaciones en el contrato del auto y desayunaran algo ligero, la larga travesía comenzó iniciando su recorrido hasta la Ciudad Neoyorkina, a las 11 de la mañana siguiendo sencillamente la ruta Interestatal 95 que cruza todo el Estado de Florida hasta el de Maine, quedando así de paso, Cabo Cañaveral y donde fue fácil localizar al guapo astronauta que no solo se alegró de oír la voz de la rubia por teléfono sino las buenas nuevas que ésta le compartía.

Un ¡Aleluya! emocionado les dedicó Alistar a ambos, pero también él, le confesó a la rubia que tenía novedades, empero la curiosidad de ella fue mayor y quería saber de inmediato de qué se trataba. Por supuesto Cornwall se negó diciéndole que lo haría hasta que estuvieran juntos, al fin que sólo estaban a 3 horas de distancia para volver a verse.

Muy sonrientes y animados, después de tres años ¡el matrimonio finalmente consumado!.. en lo que uno manejaba, la otra hacía cualquier tipo de comentario para hacer ameno y relajante el viaje hasta que llegó el momento de ubicar la dirección que Alistar les había proporcionado.

Al no dar fácil con el lugar, Candice localizó al astronauta y nuevamente por la línea telefónica, el moreno le indicó a Terrence tomar otra salida que era hacia la autopista Martín Andersen Beachline; y muy cerca de la Calle E Industry se encontraba el restaurante deportivo familiar Beef 'O' Brady's y ahí Alistar los estaría esperando para no desviarlos más de su ruta original.

A los 10 minutos desde la última vez que habían mantenido contacto, por la puerta de acceso de aquel lugar que tenía un decorado con todo tipo de trofeos y artículos deportivos… Terrence y Candice aparecieron.

Una sonriente mesera con pantalón negro y camiseta verde que hacía juego con el color del establecimiento, los recibió; y los recién llegados preguntaron por Alistar Cornwall y la joven empleada los condujo a la butaca que el ingeniero ocupaba. Éste de inmediato se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, y por supuesto los saludos efusivos entre los dos entrañables amigos no se hicieron esperar así como tampoco los celos reprendidos de Grandchester; pero aún así, los dos hombres estrecharan manos y hasta un fuerte abrazo.

Luego ocuparon sus asientos, y entre los "¿cómo están?, muy bien y ¿y tú?"... una mujer de cabellos rubios, lacios y cortos portando una vestimenta militarizada como la de Alistar… hizo su aparición.

Los caballeros, ante su arribo, se pusieron de pie, y desde su asiento, Candice, con recelo sólo la miraba de arriba hacia abajo admirando su peculiar belleza. De pronto… Cornwall, la presentó…

**- Ella es la Capitán Stella Boone.**

**- Mucho gusto**… – se presentó Terrence y luego a su esposa que no se portó muy a la altura qué digamos, haciendo que los hombres se extrañaran de su inexplicable comportamiento.

**- Encantada de conocerlos**… – dijo la oficial muy cordial y sonriente a pesar del gesto indiferente de la rubia.

**- Bueno, tomemos asiento y ordenemos algo para celebrar el momento**… – ofreció y comentó el amable ingeniero dándole el acceso a su acompañante mientras que Grandchester conforme se devolvía a su asiento miraba a Candice que parecía estar muy molesta con algo.

La mesera que estaba a cargo se les acercó para tomarles su orden y aquellos solicitaron primero sus bebidas y un aperitivo. Minutos después, los alimentos que cada uno antojaron.

En todo ese tiempo, que fue como una hora lo que duró su reunión, una plática interesante se entabló, por lo menos para tres participantes porque para Candice las palabras que le sacaron fueron a tirabuzón, lo malo fue que Grandchester no perdió detalle de esa actitud, haciéndolo pensar y sentir mil cosas; pero llegaba a un punto y mejor se burlaba de su patética paranoia hasta que… sus postres estaban llegando y finalmente, Walker preguntó…

**- ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa que me ibas a dar?**... – la cuestión iba dirigida a Alistar que lo tenía enfrente. Éste, aguardó unos minutos a que estuvieran a solas para poder hablar nuevamente. Cuando eso sucedió, Cornwall, miró a su acompañante, se sonrieron y el ingeniero tomó de la mano a Stella y les compartió al joven matrimonio…

**- ¡Nos vamos a casar!**… – había dicho emocionado, Terrence había sonreído pero el…

**- ¡¿QUÉ?!**... – molesto gritado que se escuchó en el lugar sorprendió a más de uno. Pero más a uno que con la tempestiva reacción de su esposa lo comprendió mejor, ahora sólo era cuestión de comprobarlo.

**- Nina, por favor**… – le habló Alistar con paciencia y le indicó que tomara asiento porque Candice había llamado la atención de los clientes cuando ésta estalló; además de que se había levantado abruptamente de su asiento y en su movimiento había tirado el vaso donde bebía su refresco.

Stella ante ese acto de la joven rubia había girado su cabeza hacia otro punto de aquel restaurante mientras que Terrence, sintiéndose avergonzado también, no despegaba sus ojos azules de aquella que era su esposa y en espera de escuchar su explicación a esa celosa actuación.

**- ¡Ali, tú no te puedes casar!**... – dijo la rubia necia y estúpidamente y todos le prestaron caso.

**- ¿Por qué no, Nina?**... – le preguntó pero Candice, en su berrinche, no distinguió la voz de quien le había cuestionado y precisamente a él, le respondió…

**- ¡Porque ¿qué hay de mí? cuando tú sabes que te quiero y…!**... – se interrumpió dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de su error al reconocer finalmente la voz de a quien le había contestado.

Terrence la seguía mirando, no obstante nadie supo descifrar lo que su mirada transmitió en ese instante. Entonces, para no seguir haciendo tremendo papelón, el castaño se levantó de su asiento y como la persona educada que era…

**- Capitán Boone, ha sido un placer conocerla**… – le estiró la mano en señal de despedida, aquella se la ofreció; y después de un seco… **– Con permiso**… – y una mirada hacia el astronauta, se retiró rápidamente del lugar seguido de las miradas del grupo restante, pero Alistar…

**- Candice ¿qué has hecho?**... – le reprochó severamente el moreno.

**- Yo…** – tartamudeó porque ni ella misma se explicaba del por qué de su tonta reacción. **– Lo siento**… – dijo avergonzada y repitió… **– lo siento, no fue esa mi intención…** – y también buscó la salida para alcanzar a su esposo que ya casi estaba por llegar a donde habían estacionado el auto.

Grandchester, por su parte, desactivó la alarma e ingresó al vehículo con una actitud ¡increíblemente relajada! y en cuanto escuchó que Candice abría la puerta, encendió el motor y aquella ocupó su asiento pero mirándolo sin poder encontrar las palabras y darle una explicación. El castaño se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y la rubia lo imitó y en el siguiente instante, el auto se puso en marcha.

El vehículo no había avanzado mucho cuando el celular de Terrence sonó; y él, al reconocer el número, titubeó en contestar; pero ante la insistencia…

**- Sí**… – respondió secamente.

_**- Necesito hablar contigo, por favor. ¿Puedes regresar y darme unos minutos?**_

**- Desde aquí te escucho perfectamente**… – fue la respuesta dura del castaño. Y lo que Alistar le dijo en los siguientes 45 minutos, sólo el artefacto telefónico lo supo; empero las respuestas escuetas de Grandchester eran simples _¡Ajá!_ apenas pronunciadas y siendo lo último que Candice oyera de él porque a partir del momento en que Terrence cortó la llamada, no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna porque en lo que se concentraba en manejar, en las siguientes horas de viaje, su mente analizaba todo tipo de ecuación para encontrar la solución adecuada ante el problema que tenía enfrente; sin embargo lo sorprendente era que todos los resultados que llegaba a sacar, por más empeño que empleaba, coincidían y conducían nada menos que a… la separación.

Continuará

Mis AGRADECIMIENTOS sinceros para:

Julie, Aída, Themis, Parnaso, Selene G, Usagi13chiba, Abi, Wendy, Rosaura, Soly, Tatiana, Algiaro, Jenny, Victoria, Lily, Fan30, Florentina, Mai Mai, Yume, Noemí, Verónica, Lupita, Monapecosa, Edith, Mily, Luisa, Candida, Mery G, Gabhi23, Lulis, Lizeth, Yeli, Melinita, Juanis, Micaela, Alessita.


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Solo si los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 18**

. . .

**Jacksonville, Florida**

**Domingo 2 de Noviembre /1997**

Casi tres horas habían pasado desde que dejaron atrás a Alistar y en todo ese tiempo, el matrimonio Walker/Grandchester permaneció en completo silencio, y así lo seguían haciendo conforme aguardaban a que el empleado de aquella estación de gasolina donde estaban parados, terminaba de llenar el tanque y un servicio extra que le hacía al vehículo.

Los ojos de Candice estaban fijos en el joven aquel de overol en color rojo y observaba como éste limpiaba los parabrisas, mientras que Terrence veía por el espejo retrovisor de su lado izquierdo cuando otro auto se estacionaba detrás de ellos.

En eso, nuestros protagonistas vieron cuando el trabajador terminó con su labor y corría rápidamente a quitar la manguera. Luego éste sacó la tarjeta de crédito y junto con el ticket de pago, los devolvió a su dueño que en conjunto con un… **– Gracias**… – le dio su propina por la atención brindada.

En cuestión de segundos, el castaño puso el auto de nuevo en marcha y buscó la salida de aquel lugar para retomar la autopista y seguir con su estresante recorrido.

Quince minutos les tomó en alcanzar de nuevo la ruta principal; pero cuando estuvieron sobre la carretera, gracias al pesado tráfico por el próximo crucero de líneas interestatales, la velocidad del auto se redujo hasta que llegó a un punto casi a vuelta de rueda y la rubia lo aprovechó para hablar finalmente…

**- Terrence.** – El castaño levantando una ceja, por instantes miró de reojo a su co piloto. **– Lo siento**… – le dijo apenada conforme mantenía la cabeza agachada.

**- Está bien…** – respondió él como no queriendo darle mayor importancia al asunto.

**- No, no está bien**… – la rubia le llevó la contraria y giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda para mirarle… **– Yo… yo no quise decir eso, de verdad**… – fue su arrepentida disculpa pero…

**- ¿No?**... – pujó el hombre con su clásico tono sarcástico. **– Pues lo dijiste… y lo dejaste muy claro**… – le aseveró sin despegar los ojos del frente ni las manos del volante mientras que Candice bajaba nuevamente la mirada para observar sus propias manos que las jugueteaba nerviosamente sobre su regazo.

**- Lo sé, pero…** – Terrence la interrumpiría para informarle de forma tajante…

**- Te daré el divorcio**… – y la mujer saltó en su asiento para mirarlo de nuevo con ojos desorbitantes y expresar un…

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Sí, creo que será lo mejor**… – el castaño le corroboró lo dicho; y aquella incrédula…

**- No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?**. – Ahora el guapo hombre giró la cabeza hacia su derecha para dedicarle una mirada y decirle simplemente ante su rostro lleno de sorpresa...

**- ¿Tú qué crees?**

**- No**… – dijo la rubia con firmeza.

**- ¿No, qué?**... – replicó Grandchester volviendo sus ojos al camino, puso su codo izquierdo sobre el borde de la puerta y tamborileó los dedos en el cristal.

**- No quiero**… – fue ahora la necedad por parte de ella.

**- Ahora sí que no te entiendo**… – dijo el castaño y con su dedo índice izquierdo, primero se rascó la ceja más cercana y luego apoyó su sien en él. **– No quieres que Alistar se case y no quieres el divorcio**… – bajó su brazo y lo descansó en el borde angosto. – **Entonces dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres, Candice?**... – le preguntó en un modo en verdad relajante como si la estuviera analizando pero enfocado en el manejo.

**- Es que**… – la rubia titubeó… **– ¿cómo te explico?... A Alistar, lo quiero sí, pero... no como tú lo interpretaste. Mi cariño hacia él es diferente, así como el que siento por Leagan, Marie e inclusive… muy diferente al afecto que tengo hacia ti**… – le confesó con timidez; y Terrence con lo dicho anteriormente, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda para fingir mirar por instantes al auto que se les emparejaba pero en sí escondió una sonrisa pretenciosa; luego cerró su puño, lo levantó y lo puso sobre su barbilla; y en esa posición, le cuestionó nuevamente…

**- ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?**

**- No lo sé…** – le respondió insegura; no obstante y instante después, la joven cambió de parecer y actitud… **– Bueno sí, ¡sí lo sé!… **– le afirmó con valor. Entonces Candice se giró sobre su asiento para quedar de lado y frente a él… **– y espero que comprendas lo que voy a decir**… – Terrence la miró ante el reto propuesto… **– ¡Sentí…** – se abrazó así misma… – **como si Alistar me estuviera abandonando!... exactamente como lo hicieron mis padres**… – le confesó adolorida e inclusive le reprochó… **– y así como lo hiciste tú**… – y el castaño puso sus ojos al frente comprendiendo la pedrada pero sin dejar de prestar atención… **– y de volver a enfrentarme a OTRO abandono de alguien sumamente importante en mi vida… simplemente ¡me trastornó!**… – se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las masajeó… **– ¡me bloqueó!** **porque no son fáciles de superarlos y menos estando sola. He salido adelante, gracias a que en el camino he conocido gente en donde me ofrecen su cariño entonces yo lo aprovecho para volcar en ellos la necesidad que tengo de sentirme querida, amada, apreciada… protegida… y por lo mismo, cuando esas personas se alejan de mí… ¡me duele!.**.. – se llevó una mano al pecho… **– y aunque sé que están y estarán ahí… para mí es como si murieran y ese trance que se sufre el de perder a alguien y que no vas a volver a verlo o contar, por ejemplo, con Alistar como siempre lo ha hecho porque ahora él formará una familia y no estará del todo pendiente de mí… ¡y eso me hizo sentir en el interior como si se rompiera algo**… – hizo el movimiento con sus manos… **– y también comprendo... del mismo modo cuando te enfrentas a la muerte… que debo dejarlo ir y aprender nuevamente a vivir sin él!**... – Grandchester hizo un movimiento positivo con la cabeza… **– Pero…** – la rubia poniendo su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y cruzándose de brazos, continuó con pesar… **– ¿sabes qué es lo peor?... que como una vez me dijiste… no soy diferente, en este caso a Gerard y Helen, porque estoy haciendo lo mismo con mi pobre hijo… ¡lo estoy abandonando a su suerte!… pero dime…** – enderezó la cabeza… **– ¿cómo puedo dar algo, de un día para otro, cuando a mí se me negó toda la vida?... ¿de qué sirve que tus padres te llenen de lujos y montañas de dinero si te privan de lo que tiene más valor?... Sí, también sé que sólo estoy buscando excusas estúpidas para justificarme ante mis malos hechos, pero… ¡así es como me siento y por lo mismo no sé cómo expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos y actúo contrariamente!… ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?**... – lo miró suplicante.

**- Absolutamente todo…** – contestó el castaño… **– porque de hecho, yo había llegado a esa conclusión y encontré el nombre de ese desorden psicológico que se produce en el comportamiento del humano debido precisamente a las causas y efectos de LA SEPARACION entre una persona y sus afectos más allegados e inclusive las reacciones que sufren… son muy variantes.**

**- Estoy grave, ¿verdad?**... – dijo trágicamente aquella y el castaño sonrió, hizo cambio de manos, estiró su derecha y le acarició su rostro a su esposa para decirle con cariño.

**- Pero podemos darle solución**… – la rubia después de sentir la muestra de afecto de su compañero, le tomó la mano y se la besó; pero con tono implorante quiso saber…

**- ¿Me dejarás entonces?**... – Terrence aprovechando que se habían detenido completamente buscó sus ojos verdes para decirle…

**- ¡Nunca! porque una vez más corregiré mi error y te prometo que a partir de este día amor es lo último que te faltara por parte mía**… – y se le acercó para dejarle un dulce beso; y cuando se separó… **– para que no tengas necesidad de buscarlo en alguien que no sea yo**... – le bromeó celosamente; y ella sonrió, y sin soltarle la mano, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y le dedicó un…

**- Gracias**… – luego él jaló la mano de Candice y se la besó; después el castaño se soltó para pasar su brazo derecho y atraer a la rubia hacia su costado para envolverla en un abrazo y darle otro beso sobre su cabeza. Walker, por su parte, ante el acercamiento se acurrucó a su lado, cerró los ojos, aspiró la fragancia que se estaba convirtiendo en su adicción y se inundó en ella por unos segundos hasta que...

**- ¿Tienes hambre?**... – le preguntó Terrence intentando cautelosamente saltar al carril de su derecha y salir de aquel horrible atolladero.

**- Sí…** – dijo ella… **– pero…** – desabrochando los botones de la camisa masculina… – **quiero empezar con el postre**… – se escuchó melosa y coló su mano por el abdomen del castaño que sonrió ante la picardía de aquella, pero Candice mirándolo con coquetería y fingiendo inocencia… **– ¿Qué? El de hace rato, ni siquiera lo probé**… – los dos se miraron y sonrieron, empero antes de que Terrence quitara su brazo para manejar apropiadamente, la rubia le dejó un beso en el cuello y se volvió a su lugar sintiéndose ambos sumamente tranquilos, ella: porque finalmente pudo expresar su molestia y sus miedos y él comprendiendo una vez más que hablando… siempre ha sido y será la mejor solución para resolver los problemas que te agobian y más con tu media naranja.

Tomando la Ruta 1, salieron a la Calle Principal y casi a la esquina del Parque Jesse Ball DuPont en la Avenida Prudential estaba el Hampton Inn, lugar donde fueron a estacionarse para hospedarse y ¿descansar?

A las 7 15 PM, mientras el guardia del hotel atendía la puerta del lado de Candice para que ésta bajara del auto, Terrence después de abrir el cofre, descendió del vehículo y caminó hacia la parte trasera para sacar sus pertenencias. El bell boy de inmediato se acercó al castaño y le quitó su equipaje; y conforme el empleado les conducía al interior, sujetados de las manos y muy sonrientes, la pareja lo siguió hasta el área de recepción.

Minutos más tarde, con llave y equipaje en mano, el matrimonio se encaminó a su suite que era muy peculiar ya que constaba: de una cama tamaño King con burós a los lados en color caoba y sobre estos lámparas alumbrando con luz muy tenue; un sillón de lado izquierdo muy cerca del ventanal y de lado derecho y casi en la esquina de la misma sala… un jacuzzi spa.

En cuanto ingresaron, en lo que Terrence dejaba las maletas sobre el sillón, Candice se tiró sobre la cama con rostro cansado.

**- Ya me hacía falta una de éstas**… – dijo con añoranza aventando las sandalias, donde: una cayó dentro de la tina de hidromasaje y la otra golpeó fuertemente la pantalla del televisor haciendo que el castaño riera de la expresión y actuación de la rubia que se levantó rápidamente para ver si no había provocado algún desperfecto. **– No le pasó nada**… – lo corroboró y en lo que ella regresaba de nuevo a la cama, Terrence caminó hacia el buró izquierdo, tomó de ahí una carpeta negra; y para leer su contenido, se sentó sobre la cama e instante después…

**- ¿Quieres ver el menú?.**.. – se lo ofreció a su compañera pero sonrió de lado cuando escuchó que ella le decía con seducción…

**- Ya lo estoy viendo**… – y la rubia se levantó, caminó por la cama, se hincó detrás de él, le pasó los brazos por el cuello, lo abrazó con cariño y le dejó, primero un beso en la mejilla izquierda, luego en la derecha, y en ese lado comenzó a morderle suavemente la oreja mientras sentía que sus delgados brazos eran acariciados por unas fuertes manos. Entonces separándose lentamente, Candice se movió para pasarse a adelante y ahora quedar hincada en frente de y él en medio; y conforme las manos de la rubia desabrochaban la camisa del castaño, éste la miraba con detención, sonriendo de nuevo ante la sonrisa altiva y seductora de su esposa que no lo miraba porque estaba entretenida con un botón que se le rebelaba hasta que… **– Listo**… – dijo ella triunfadora cuando lo zafó. Luego le sacó la camisa, lo miró, tomó sus grandes manos y las colocó sobre sus caderas. Después subió las de ella por los pectorales masculinos y le confesó conforme lo acariciaba… **– Me encanta tu cuerpo.**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – preguntó él con seductora ingenuidad.

**- Sí**… – le confirmó la rubia cuando le besaba muy cerca de los labios y sus manos comenzaron a descender.

**- ¿Mucho o poquito?**... – volvió a cuestionarla empezando a disfrutar de los movimientos provocativos que su esposa hacía; pero el castaño cerró los ojos cuando sintió una mano que volvía a pelear con algo.

**- Demasiado**… – le aseveró Candice; y ésta buscó los labios masculinos para besarlos con urgencia pero ligeramente y sintiendo como su caricia estaba haciendo el efecto que quería en la sensibilidad de su marido. Entonces él subió sus manos recorriendo la espalda de su esposa; las detuvo en su rostro, la separó un momento para mirarse a los ojos y contemplarse mutua y lujuriosamente haciendo que la agitación de ambos incrementara porque la rubia no dejaba de acariciar su "juguete"; entonces el castaño, la aferró con firmeza y la atrajo hacia él para besarla salvajemente haciendo que su esposa respingara por momentos ante la agresión para después cambiarlo por gemidos de gozo conforme aquel la acariciaba en el interior de su boca y con las manos ya estaba sacándole la blusa de tirantes, aunque tuvieron que interrumpir su caricia y su beso ardiente para que la prenda saliera finalmente.

Pero Candice observó cuando su marido bajaba las manos y las ponía al frente para abrir los botones y bajar el zipper de su pantalón, pero el dedo largo que había deslizado el cierre metálico hizo un movimiento juguetón y rozó de arriba abajo la parte descubierta consiguiendo que la dueña de aquella "prenda" gimiera con ganas, enderezando y arqueando su espalda haciendo un ofrecimiento a su vecino, que no dudó en aceptar lo que le ponían enfrente pero sin dejar de lado… actividad pendiente.

Con cuidado y suavidad, el castaño besó los senos de la rubia; y ésta ante esos toques delicados cerró los ojos, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de él y cadenciosamente se empezó a mover cuando se sintió acariciada baja e interiormente; y su movimiento incrementó en lo que aquella deliciosa sensación le quemaba por el vientre sintiendo como su corazón latía con rapidez exactamente como la caricia lo estaba exigiendo.

Al ver la resistencia que su esposa ponía, el castaño la tomó por la nuca y la atrajo para decirle al oído entre susurro y jadeo…

**- ¿Te gusta?**

**- Sí…** – dijo ella entre pequeños gemidos.

**- ¿Quieres acabarlo?**... – Candice no respondió pronto porque en verdad lo estaba gozando hasta que… **– Te prometo que habrá más.**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Sí, qué?**

**- Sí… quiero acabar.**

**- ¿Ahora?**... – y la rubia lo miró, parpadeó lentamente indicándole con eso un "SI" y en menos de 40 segundos, el primer orgasmo de aquella… llegó; y el castaño ante el estremecimiento de su esposa, la abrazó fuertemente y no la soltó hasta que su mujer se reestableció un poco.

Luego, cuando la respiración se niveló, Candice mientras buscaba los labios de su esposo, el castaño se hacía hacia atrás para quedar acostado de espaldas sobre el colchón de la cama; pero la rubia se separó para enderezarse y ponerse pie sobre la alfombra; y ahí, en frente de él, se deshizo de sus prendas y mientras el castaño la observaba, éste con las manos tras la nuca, ahora veía cuando su esposa intentaba descubrirlo a "él", pero la rubia estaba batallando en desvestirlo; entonces Terrence riéndose por lo desesperada que estaba aquella, le estiró la mano y la invitó a subir nuevamente; y cuando Candice se la entregó, el castaño la jaló hacia él cayendo ella sobre su abdomen; y lo que fue en un santiamén, las posiciones cambiaron y ella quedó de espaldas sobre el colchón de la cama.

Y así, misioneramente, el bello espécimen le hizo el amor a su esposa, sensual y deliciosamente que Candice ni un segundo dejó de gemir por el placer que le estaban ofreciendo; no obstante la golosa cada vez se hacía más exigente, lo bueno que en el contrato que firmó, no sólo se había hecho acreedora de un hombre de nobles sentimientos si no que incluía que era un excelente amante y lo mejor… con garantía de por vida.

. . .

Juntos ya se habían aseado, también ordenado y probado sus alimentos; ahora, vistiendo ligeros pijamas, estaban descansando sobre el lado derecho de la cama; ella: sentada con la espalda recargada sobre la cabecera, y él: acostado boca arriba entre las piernas de su esposa y su cabeza apoyada sobre el torso de ella.

Ambos miraban el televisor; y en lo que Terrence sostenía y presionaba los botones del control remoto, Candice metía los dedos entre los cabellos castaños y jugaba con ellos; y conforme su esposo se decidiera por un canal televisivo, la rubia lo tomó de la cabeza y la inclinó hacia atrás para mirarlo y llamarlo…

**- Terry.**

**- Sí**… – le contestó pero vio cuando se esposa se inclinaba hacia él para darle un beso. Cuando la rubia terminó su entrega, sin despegar sus bocas suspiró profundamente y dijo…

**- Quiero ir a Los Ángeles para**… – se interrumpió, se separó unos centímetros, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió… **– traer a Delsin con nosotros**… – ¡finalmente lo dijo! y Terrence sonrió y ahora él le regaló un beso como agradecimiento pero…

**- ¿Estás segura?**... – la cuestionó sólo para verificar lo dicho.

**- Sí.**

Y ante la confirmación, el castaño se giró para dejar su torso sobre la cama, la abrazó por la cintura y besó el vientre de su esposa mientras que ésta volvía a jugar con los cabellos suaves de su marido pero de pronto, Terrence la miró e hizo un gracioso gesto de extrañeza y preguntó…

**- Espera… ¿y quién es Delsin?**... – y Candice rió ante la cara de contrariedad de su compañero.

**- Mi hijo… ¡¿quién ha de ser?!**... – le dio un ligero coscorrón por soquete.

**- ¡Ah!**... – exclamó. **– ¿Así se llama?**... – le pidió información.

**- Sí. Delsin Huritt**… – y lo besó otra vez; y cuando se separaron…

**- ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese nombre?**... – preguntó el castaño interesado. **– ¿Qué significa?**

**- Nana Amelia era de descendencia Nativa y ella me hablaba en diferentes lenguas**… – Candice le confió.

**- ¿Sabes cuál era la de ella?**

**- No, nunca le pregunté, pero también hablaba francés. Entonces quiero pensar que perteneció a las tribus de Québec u Ontario, Canadá.**

**- Probablemente, pero… ¿por qué elegiste Delsin Huritt?**... – y la rubia se ruborizó, más tuvo que confesar…

**- Porque… una de esas tardes que visitabas a Papá, desde el ventanal de mi habitación te vi llegar y mi nanita estaba conmigo, ella notó que yo te observaba y dijo rápidamente… ¡delsin huritt!… y yo la miré no comprendiendo lo que había dicho y sonriendo me volvió a decir… "Él es muy guapo"**

**- ¿De verdad?.**.. – expresó aquel con gesto sonriente y altanero.

**- Sí**… – Candice sonrió ante la mirada que le regalaban… **– e inclusive mi sobrenombre NINA, viene por parte de ella y significa FUERTE, porque eso me decía cuando era pequeña… "Todos te ven débil, pero yo sé que no lo eres".**

**- Muy interesante**… – comentó el castaño y se movió, saltó la pierna derecha de ella y se puso de pie para decirle… **– Bien, ahora durmamos un rato… porque mañana debemos proseguir con el camino**… – finalizó y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la cama, apagó las luces, levantó las colchas, se metió en ellas e invitó a su compañera unirse a su lado.

Candice ni tarda se acercó, se acurrucó en aquel cálido cuerpo, usó de almohada el pecho de él e intentó dormir pero…

**- Terry.**

**- Dime.**

**- ¿Qué pasó con Eliza?**... – preguntó de la nada; y Terrence que había quedado acostado boca arriba y la envolvía con un brazo, abrió abruptamente los ojos pero no se movió.

**- Que pasó con… ¿qué?.**.. – se hizo el loco volviendo a cerrar los párpados.

**- ¿Tuviste algo… que ver con ella?**... – la rubia patinó sus dedos sobre su torso.

**- Para nada**… – medio mintió, tomó la mano nerviosa y la besó para dejarla nuevamente sobre su pecho dejando la suya sobre la de ella y la acarició.

**- ¿De verdad?**... – la joven insistió.

**- Ajá**… – dijo apenas y el silencio llenó el lugar; entonces… **– ¿Qué pasa, Nina?.**.. – preguntó el castaño con intuición y la rubia se enderezó; y poniendo su barbilla en el abdomen de aquel, lo miró en la oscuridad y le hizo una increíble petición…

**- ¿Podrías… ayudarla?**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – exclamó y enderezó la cabeza el castaño ante la alocada solicitud.

**- Sé buen samaritano… ¡Por mi Nana!**

**- ¡Nina!.**.. – la llamó con reproche dejando caer la cabeza sobre el almohadón.

**- ¡Por favor!**… – le suplicó; y Terrence se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se sacudió el cabello pero fue honesto…

**- No te prometo nada.**

**- ¿Por lo menos lo intentarás?**... – y él ante la insistencia resopló con ligereza, bajó una mano para acariciar los rizos de aquella y le respondió escuetamente…

**- Ajá.**

**- ¡Terry!**

**- Duerme ya**… – le ordenó. **– Después hablamos de eso**… – y la rubia ante la rígida voz volvió a acomodarse pero no pasó ni medio minuto cuando…

**- ¿Me devolverás mi anillo de compromiso?**... – solicitó y el castaño manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sonrió. **– Te prometo que lo cuidaré esta vez.**

**- Está bien**… – le respondió… **– ¿Ahora ya podemos dormir?**

**- Sí…** – y la rubia se arremolinó otra vez, sin embargo… **– ¿puedo hacer otra petición?**

**- ¡Otra!**… – dijo el castaño con fastidio poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la frente.

**- Sí**… – le confirmó y la cínica besó rápidamente la parte de piel desnuda que tenía cerca y a aquel no le quedó de otra más que preguntar fingiendo serenidad…

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Bueno, la solicitud ahora es para el Presidente de la Compañía Walker**… – lo abrazó por la cintura.

**- Ajá. ¿Qué es esta vez?**... – Terrence se talló los ojos.

**- Necesito que me autorices dinero**… – le soltó así de fácil y sencillo.

**- ¿Para qué?**... – preguntó con interés.

**- Para hacer mi donativo a las fundaciones a las que pertenezco**… – le aclaró esta vez.

**- Está bien**… – fue la respuesta. **– ¿Algo más?**

**- No…** – dijo primero; y luego cambió de parecer… **– bueno sí.**.. – y comenzó a juguetear deslizando descendentemente su mano… **– ahora es para mi marido.**

**- ¿Y qué puede hacer ahora el incauto ese por ti?**... – hubo dicho aquel en tono burlón pero disfrutando el destino que la mano escurridiza llevaba y más cuando le confirmaron…

**- Hacerme el amor sólo como él sabe**. – Alguien respingó con un leve gemido cuando le acariciaron su buen armamento; y la rubia sonrió al ver lo que estaba provocando y no se detuvo hasta que hubo "alto total"; entonces al notar y descubrir la señal, la joven se deshizo de su prenda íntima, alzó las colchas, se levantó para quedar hincada, se giró para darle la espalda a su esposo, se montó sobre de él y conforme se fue sentando lenta, pausada y exitosamente sobre la torre de control, un ligero gemido de excitación se escuchó y se expandió en aquel oscuro espacio ante la unión de engranes; pero el castaño que había y seguía mirando a su esposa en todos sus sensuales movimientos, la dejó gozar por un momento, luego enderezó su torso para acariciarla toda y empezar con un nuevo juego de increíble y fogosa pasión.

. . . . .

A las 6 25 AM del día lunes 3 de Noviembre, la pareja estaba ya en el área de comedores, disfrutando de un extenso y surtido buffet antes de abandonar el hotel y proseguir con su viaje.

A las 8 30 ya manejaban de nuevo sobre la Ruta Interestatal 95 y en menos de una hora abandonaban finalmente el estado de Florida para ingresar y cruzar por los pantanos del Este de Georgia y llegar a Savannah y Carolina del Sur.

Al recorrer las primeras 400 millas se detuvieron para llenar de nuevo el tanque de gasolina, comprar alguna bebida o un alimento antojado y también se les antojó, aplicar la ley del marinero donde "en cada puerto un amor" sólo que en este caso, los Walker/Grandchester… hotel que se les atravesaba después de recorridas la misma cantidad de millas… se detenían también para ir a hacer el amor que cada vez les salía mejor. A la intemperie no pudieron para no ser confiscados y multados por faltas a la moral.

Entonces así se lo propusieron y lo llevaron a cabo en Carolina del Norte, Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, Pensilvania y Nueva Jersey, aunque las distancias ya eran menos, sólo lo hacían para acumular recuerdos de los lugares que atravesaron sin importarles que tenían poco tiempo porque debían estar temprano al día siguiente en las oficinas ya que la Junta Anual de la empresa estaba programada para el sábado 8 de Noviembre en la Ciudad Angelina y donde el matrimonio aprovecharía el viaje para traer consigo al pequeño Delsin o Gulyad convirtiéndose esta curiosa indecisión en un punto de divertida discusión.

Pero no sólo el trayecto Florida-Nueva York sirvió para que la pareja comenzara a conocerse mejor sino que se hablaron de cosas importantes precisamente con referencia al cuidado y educación del niño ¡y por supuesto, de los que vinieran! Y Terrence aprovechando la serenidad de su esposa le hizo una pequeña revelación con respecto a Alistar y que consistía justamente… en la llegada del primogénito del astronauta.

Candice se quedó impresionada con semejante noticia y después de que reaccionó, tomó el celular y llamó al guapo moreno, primero para disculparse por su arranque infantil y segundo para felicitarlo sinceramente a él y a Stella. Más Cornwall también aprovechó ese tiempo para volver a aconsejarla pero además para reiterarle que él siempre estaría con ella cuando lo necesitare, no obstante Candice tomó la mano derecha de su esposo y entrelazando fuertemente sus dedos, le dijo al moreno… – **No te preocupes más por mí, porque ya no estaré sola.**

Y ante lo escuchado, Grandchester despegó sus ojos un momento de la carretera, se giró para mirarla y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos se sonrieron, regalándose Terrence un guiño de ojo a su esposa y Candice besó la fuerte mano que sostenía; después de colgar, la travesía continuó de lo más armoniosa, platicando y compartiendo en breve de sus sueños por alcanzar.

Las 3 de la mañana del día martes 4 de Noviembre fue cuando el matrimonio llegó finalmente a casa; y aunque sonara a broma, no lo fue, porque cada uno ocupó sus respectivas habitaciones, primero para obligarse a descansar porque debían madrugar; y segundo porque habían decidido que ni en la de él ni en la de ella dormirían si no que juntos decorarían con gusto mutuo… su nueva recámara matrimonial.

. . . . .

Un fuerte… **– ¡Candice!**... – haciendo eco en el hall de aquella casa era ya el tercer llamado que Terrence le hacía a su esposa desde el umbral de la puerta principal. Y un… **– ¡Ya voy!**... – desde el comedor fue la contestación.

Después de arreglar su vestido, Candice tomó rápidamente su abrigo y salió para encontrarse con su marido que le dedicaba una mirada iracunda.

**- ¡Te dije que debíamos estar allá a las 8 de la mañana; NO SALIR de aquí a las 8 de la mañana!**

**- ¡Ay! Qué carácter, hombre. Ya cásate**… – le respingó aquella mientras se acercaba a aquel impaciente hombre ejecutivo y portando gallardamente un traje gris liso. – **Buenos días**… – la rubia dio un beso en los labios que fue bien recibido; pero cuando acariciaba el rostro, volvió a decir burlona… **– ¿Pasaste una mala noche, querido?**... – y como respuesta recibió una nueva mirada fulminante.

Luego Terrence la tomó del brazo, la sacó de la casa para conducirla y ayudarle a subirla al vehículo que les esperaba para ser llevados a la oficina; y mientras aquella ocupaba su lugar, no dejaba de mofarse del rostro enojado de su guapo marido y desde su asiento lo volvió a provocar diciéndole… – **¡Te ves bello cuando te enojas!**... – y el castaño levantando la ceja izquierda, la miró serio; pero cuando le mandaron un beso… Terrence comenzó a reír.

Minutos después se serenaron, y juntos consultaron la interminable lista de pendientes en sus respectivas agendas de trabajo; y Candice siguió recibiendo asesorías e indicaciones por parte de SU Presidente que aprovechó para preguntar el monto total de dinero que su socia esposa le había solicitado.

Desafortunadamente, el trabajo era mucho y el matrimonio no se vio en la mayor parte del día, pero cuando finalizaron salieron juntos y para relajarse caminaron por la fría Avenida Broadway y se metieron a Restoration and Hardware para elegir los muebles de sus próximos aposentos.

Después de dos horas de recorrer y comprar, salieron de ahí y caminaron otro tanto; luego se metieron a un restaurante irlandés para cenar; y en lo que disfrutaban de sus alimentos y compañía, Candice llamó a Marie y le pidió de favor le mandara con Leagan unas mudas de ropa y otras cosas extras que necesitaba; ya que su esposo la había invitado a pasar la noche con él en su lujoso departamento y donde la pasión se desbordó más de lo normal, además de que la rubia al recorrer el lugar, se llenó de emoción y tristeza al ver la ropita, los juguetes y demás accesorios de su bebé; así que su deseo y necesidad de ir por él… le aumentó.

Continuará

AGRADECIMIENTOS MUCHOS A:

Julie, Wendy, Parnaso, Rosaura, Candida, Themis, Arly, Tatiana, TC GAN, Verónica, Dianis, Soly, Jenny, Aída, Monapecosa, Fan30, Galaxy, Mai Mai, Noemí, Usagi13chiba, Edith, Star, Patty, Gabhi23, Mily, Nakeyla, Tania, Victoria, Lulis, Lizeth, Luisa, Magdy,

Maripoza, Yume y Kristen.


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 19**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Miércoles 5 de Noviembre /1997**

Reunidos en la Sala de Juntas, los directivos a cargo de cada uno de los departamentos que conformaban la Compañía Walker en la Gran Manzana, hacían entrega de sus reportes estadísticos a su presidente ejecutivo, para que éste a su vez, los presentara a los inversionistas mayoritarios en la próxima Junta Anual.

Sentados todos alrededor de la mesa, Terrence a la cabeza de ésta y Candice a su izquierda, ponían atención a la persona que estaba al frente y que exponía diversas diapositivas gráficas que indicaban los grandes avances de las ventas obtenidas en los últimos tres meses, después de aquel altibajo de Julio, cuando el presidente dejó su puesto en manos de su esposa.

Después de mostrada la última fotografía, el aparato proyector que plasmaba las imágenes fue apagado y las luces del área prontamente encendidas. El expositor levantó su trabajo, caminó hacia donde Grandchester y le entregó su reporte por escrito.

Terrence lo aceptó pero de inmediato se lo pasó a su esposa para él poder decir…

**- Al parecer todo está perfecto. Excelente trabajo, señores**… – los complementó y un… _"Gracias"…_ en general se escuchó; no obstante y antes de dar por terminada la sesión que duró más de dos horas, el castaño quiso cerciorase… **– ¿Hay algo que quieras exponer, Candice? ¿Duda o comentario?**

**- No, ninguna. Todo está bien**… – respondió aquella rápidamente mirando a los presentes y dedicándoles una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

**- Bueno, entonces pueden retirarse, caballeros. Muchas gracias por todo**. – Y los directivos se pusieron de pie en el momento que el guapo ejecutivo les dio la orden; luego éste, se levantó, caminó hacia donde la secretaria tomaba las últimas notas y el castaño le ordenó pasarle de inmediato la minuta de trabajo.

La morena ojo azul asintió con la cabeza y salió en conjunto con los representantes para ponerse a trabajar en lo solicitado.

Y mientras los antes ahí reunidos salían, el matrimonio se quedó a solas. Terrence después de hablar con la secretaria, conforme se acercaba al área de cafetería se iba doblando las mangas de su camisa blanca.

**- ¿Quieres café o té?**... – le ofreció el castaño a su esposa.

**- No, nada**… – dijo aquella sin despegar sus ojos de un documento.

**- ¿Estás bien?.**.. – le preguntó él en lo que vertía el líquido caliente en la taza de porcelana.

**- Sí. Sólo**… – se interrumpió la rubia y se rascó la cabeza con la punta del lápiz que sostenía en la mano.

**- Tienes dudas**… – le aseveró Terrence y rió antes de beber de su té; y la joven, desde su asiento, lo miró y lo aceptó.

**- Algunas**… – más puso su codo en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano izquierda para presumir sin vergüenza… **– pero tengo la ventaja que nadie tiene y esa es: que mi presidente me lo explica total y personalmente.**

**- Sí, claro**… – dijo aquel con cierta mofa y girándose; luego se acercó nuevamente a su lugar pero antes de ocupar su asiento, dejó su taza sobre la mesa y tomó el periódico que estaba a un lado; y después de revisarlo… **– ¿Tienes algo qué hacer esta noche?**

**- Sí, tengo una cita importante a la que no puedo faltar**… – respondió la rubia seriamente acomodando los papeles dentro de una carpeta; y Terrence quitándose los lentes, frunció el ceño y la miró.

**- ¿Ah, si? y ¿con quién sí se puede saber?**... – le preguntó aquel notándose ligeramente molestia en su voz; en cambio la rubia lo miró nuevamente, comenzó a reír informándole…

**- ¿Ya te olvidaste? Anoche me dijiste que iríamos a Madison Square a ver… ¡no sé qué juego!**… – y la joven volvió a su actividad.

**- ¡Oh, es cierto!**… – el castaño se llevó las manos a la cabeza. **– Hockey**… – le recordó dejando sus espejuelos sobre la mesa. **– ¡Perdón! Se me olvidó**… – reconoció apenado.

**- Sí, ya me di cuenta…** – le contestó la rubia con divertido sarcasmo.

**- Pero tú tienes la culpa**… – él le reprochó, se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y se recargó sobre el borde de aquel largo mueble.

**- ¡Ah! ahora yo**… – respondió aquella recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento, y aprovechando que usaba pantalones, cruzó una pierna y también los brazos.

**- Sí… tú**… – él la señaló y luego le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie; la rubia aceptó el ofrecimiento, dio dos pequeños pasos y llegó hasta él para quedar en medio de sus piernas y cuestionarle un inocente…

**- ¿Por qué?**... – conforme aquel la miraba y le pasaba los brazos por la cintura y ella comenzó a juguetear con su corbata de seda.

**- Porque**… – el hombre no terminó de decirle porque inclinó su cabeza y se concentró en besar el cuello que tenía enfrente.

Candice sonrió ante las cosquillas que su esposo le hacía y rodeó con sus brazos ahora el cuello de él disfrutando los ligeros mordiscos que esa parte de su cuerpo recibía; luego el castaño la acarició con su nariz y subió para decirle al oído seductoramente… **– Hueles delicioso**… – y ahí se entretuvo otro tanto jugueteando con el lóbulo izquierdo de ella y resollando a propósito para provocarla; y lo estaba consiguiendo porque aquella lanzó un quejidito de placer cuando las fuertes manos la aprisionaron por las caderas, la acercaron a él y disfrutaron de unos instantes de ese acercamiento acompasado con un sensual movimiento.

Sin detenerse buscaron sus bocas y unieron sus labios en un beso sin urgencia, calmado pero que no dejaba de ser excitante; más su caricia se vio interrumpida por la llegada abrupta de alguien que sólo alcanzó a decir…

**- ¡Lo siento!**… – cuando los vio siendo su disculpa… –** Me mandaron por unos documentos olvidados**… – y la joven señaló hacia donde estaba el proyector.

**- Está bien**… – se escuchó la voz rígida de Grandchester mientras se separaba gentilmente de su esposa y le indicaba a la empleada que pasara al área.

Acomodándose discretamente su blusa, Candice sonrió con amabilidad a la chica O'brien en lo que su esposo se alejaba para ir a donde había dejado su taza de té y nuevamente beberlo.

Después de aguardados unos momentos…

**- Con permiso**… – dijo la morena de lentes después de tomar lo buscado, y la única que le contestó fue Walker. Y cuando se vieron nuevamente solos, Terrence le extendió un cheque a su esposa que había extraído de un folder.

**- ¿Qué es?.**.. – preguntó ella acercándose para recibir lo que le entregaban.

**- El dinero que solicitaste.**

La rubia, por ese simple hecho, sonrió feliz y le dijo… – **Gracias**… – y Terrence sólo asintió y esperó un momento más porque, cuando la rubia vio el monto y que el documento era de la cuenta personal de él. – **¡No puede ser!.**.. – expresó incrédula.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Es dinero tuyo!**... – exclamó entre aceptándolo y no.

**- ¿Y?**

**- Te lo devolveré en cuanto**… – quiso decir aquella pero rápidamente la interrumpieron cuando pusieron un dedo en sus labios.

**- No será necesario.**

**- Pero…**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Candice?**... – el castaño se cruzó de brazos y cuestionó inquisidoramente… **– ¿Acaso piensas que YO no tengo lo suficiente para darte lo que necesitas?**... – e increíblemente la rubia lo dudó. **– Bueno, pues déjeme informarle, Señora Mía…** – ocupó su asiento… **– que no sólo recibo honorarios como presidente de su compañía**… – extendió las manos para señalar el lugar… **– sino que**… – ahora le pidió sentarse en sus piernas y la rubia le obedeció; y cuando el castaño la tuvo cerca, le acarició un rizo para confesarle… **– tengo mis propias fuentes de ingreso**… – y además le presumió… **– soy accionista en una importante red televisiva y… productor de comerciales publicitarios**… – esto último dicho se lo dijo al oído.

**- ¡Terry!**... – la rubia expresó con sorpresa y lo abrazó, empero Terrence la separó con gentileza para decirle…

**- Además quiero que vayamos a la joyería**… – le tomó la mano izquierda… **– y elijas el anillo que más te guste y no tengas que usar necesariamente el de mi madre**… – le besó el dedo anular y Candice asintió con la cabeza. Y en señal de agradecimiento, la rubia se le acercó para besarse nueva y largamente.

Sin embargo y antes de que las cosas se pusieran a punto de ebullición, se separaron para terminar de organizarse entre ellos dos ya que el viernes 7 de Noviembre por la tarde partirían a Los Ángeles.

. . .

Al finalizar sus actividades del día, el joven matrimonio, para quitarse el estrés rutinario, se fue a Madison Square Garden a presenciar el partido de Hockey entre los Rangers de Nueva York y los Canadiens de Montreal y donde la rubia por más de una vez, saltó de su asiento cómicamente espantada cuando los jugadores se estrellaban duramente en el muro transparente que servía de protección y los separaba entre los asientos y la pista de patinaje haciendo que su marido riera con ganas de la acción y expresión de su esposa, que decía en su defensa…

**- ¡Es que siento que se me vienen encima semejantes monstruos!**... – consiguiendo que su esposo riera nuevamente.

En cambio el castaño, cuando el equipo de casa anotaba, gracias a que estaban cerca del área de bancas y que conocía a varios jugadores, estos hombrezotes, en sus festejos se acercaban a donde él y con las manos golpeaban toscamente el muro en señal de un "High Five" haciendo que Candice sólo sacudiera la cabeza admirada de la pasión que aquellos demostraban por ese deporte, aunque otras, la pobre lo pagaba sintiéndose estrujada y sacudida por los brazos fuertes de Terrence. Pero donde le inyectaron verdadero temor fue cuando le informaron que eso que había presenciado era nada comparado al frenesí que sentían por el football americano.

Hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después y antes de que el evento concluyera, la pareja buscó la salida de aquel majestuoso coloso arenal y donde Leagan con el auto estacionado en la esquina de la Séptima Avenida y la Calle 33, les aguardaba para llevarlos a casa.

. . . . . .

El reloj marcaba la 01 20 AM y nuevamente el insomnio se había apoderado de ella.

Había dormido plácidamente hasta una hora antes, después de haber disfrutado la cena a lado de su marido y entablar una entretenida conversación; de pronto había abierto los ojos abruptamente en el momento que un extraño e inesperado temor la invadía y un escalofrío le recorría por el cuerpo entero.

Sin pensarlo más, se levantó de la cama, calzó las pantuflas y sin importarle que sólo usaba su corto camisón, salió de su habitación y fue a donde Terrence.

Por suerte, la puerta del aposento de su esposo no tenía seguro, así que la abrió y en silencio, ingresó. La luz que trasminaba por la ventana la guió hasta donde la cama; miró por instantes a su bello durmiente y aprovechando la posición de lado que éste tenía, la rubia se sentó sobre la cama, metió las piernas en la delgada sábana que cubría el cuerpo de su marido y se acurrucó fetalmente a su lado pegando su espalda sobre el pecho desnudo de él y abrigándose con su fuerte brazo derecho.

En cambio, los sentidos de Terrence lo pusieron en alerta en el momento que sintió que alguien se sentaba sobre su cama y más recordando que días antes, "precisamente ese alguien" ya le había hecho la misma mala jugada, pero esta vez, verificó que no era sueño y que era en realidad su esposa quien buscaba su calor.

Sin moverse, sonrió ligeramente ante la actitud infantil de la rubia que de mil maneras se movía como buscando su protección. El castaño sacó su brazo izquierdo que tenía bajo la almohada y lo pasó debajo del cuello de la visitante que al sentir el movimiento de él, se giró para quedar de frente y mirarlo pero Terrence al percibirla y sin abrir los ojos, le preguntó… – **¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada**… – le contestó ella y su cara buscó refugio en el cuello de él.

**- ¿Estás segura?**... – el castaño quiso corroborarlo no devolviéndole la rubia respuesta porque volvió a arremolinarse buscando ahora colar sus piernas entre las de él; y cuando la joven encontró la posición correcta, confesó…

**- Tengo miedo**. – Terrence abrió los ojos para cuestionarle…

**- ¿De qué?**... – le acarició la cabeza y el rostro con mucho amor.

**- No sé. Estaba durmiendo y… de pronto sentí miedo. No te molesta que haya venido ¿verdad?**

**- No, para nada**… – y el castaño se lo confirmó con una sonrisa, pero…

**- Terry, abrázame**… – y el nombrado no vaciló y obedeció ante la petición queriéndole infundir valor cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la rubia temblaba.

**- No pasa nada, querida**… – la volvió a acariciar pero ahora en la espalda y la pegó más hacia a él que dijo… **– Aquí estoy contigo**. – Y Terrence se inclinó para besarle un hombro y la rubia suspiró profundamente y se envolvió en el calor del cuerpo masculino.

. . . . .

Después de asearse y envuelto en su bata de baño, Grandchester parado a un lado de la cama, observaba dormir a su esposa; instante seguido tomó la punta de la sábana y la arropó girando su cabeza para mirar el reloj que indicaba las 5 30 AM. Luego caminó hacia el closet para elegir la ropa que usaría ese día.

Pasados unos minutos, el castaño estaba saliendo con su vestuario seleccionado en la mano, cuando notó que Candice se arremolinaba en la cama en el momento que estaba despertando. Después de estirarse, la rubia lo ubicó y muy sonriente, lo saludó…

**- Buenos días**… – y la joven se abrazó a la blanca tela.

**- Buenos días**… – le contestó él conforme colgaba su ropa en el perchero.

**- ¿Ya es tarde? ¿Qué hora es?**... – preguntó aquella y se enderezó para mirar hacia la ventana y notar que afuera todavía había oscuridad.

**- No, irán a ser las seis**… – le afirmó conforme se acercaba a la cama. Luego se sentó a su lado pero mirándola de frente, le cuestionó… **– ¿Cómo te sientes?**... – la tomó de la mano y se la besó.

**- Muy bien**… – dijo ella mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello.

**- Qué bueno. ¿Estás más tranquila?**

**- Ajá…** – le respondió Candice en lo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama; luego poniéndose de pie, la rubia se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero de nuevo le cuestionaron…

**- ¿A dónde vas? **

**- Necesito**… – le dijo solamente finalizando la frase con un ademán de mano que indicaba hacia el cuarto privado.

Y en lo que ella se alejaba, el castaño se recostaba nuevamente sobre la cama cruzando los pies y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata. Cerró los ojos por un momento aguardando el regreso de su esposa.

Cuando Candice finalmente apareció, tomando ventaja del estado sereno de su compañero, también aprovechó para admirarlo en silencio. Pero Terrence levantó una ceja y juguetonamente abrió un ojo; y ella sonrió aceptando al mismo tiempo la invitación que le hacían.

Antes de unirse a su lado y tomando la mano del castaño, la joven apagó las luces e instante seguido se acostó boca abajo pero sobre el cuerpo de su marido, dejando su rostro sobre el pecho ancho de él, y él acariciándole los cabellos con una mano y la otra sobre la espalda de ella que enderezó la cabeza y lo miró; aunque aquel mantenía los ojos cerrados. Segundos después la joven se devolvía a la posición anterior, sin embargo esta vez comenzó a abrir la solapa de la fina bata que cubría el cuerpo de su esposo y en el primer hueco descubierto, coló su mano, acarició el pecho por un momento y lo besó conforme su mano seguía descendiendo.

No obstante su travesura se detuvo hasta que se encontró con la cinta que ataba a la prenda de vestir pero ya alguien estaba sonriendo por lo que estaban a punto de descubrir aunque antes de que eso sucediera, las manos masculinas recorrieron la espalda de su mujer, llegó a los glúteos, los acarició, partió hacia las piernas y las flexionó para que la rubia quedara montada sobre de él que ya estaba enderezando su torso y quedó sentado colando sus manos por debajo de la prenda femenina; y en lo que ascendía acariciaba la suave piel y traía consigo en el viaje: el ligero camisón para deshacer de él dejando a su esposa a su total merced.

Besando el cuello de ella, Terrence la tomó entre sus brazos y se fue girando lentamente para depositarla sobre la cama, dejando la cabeza de la rubia entre las suaves y mullidas almohadas.

En esta posición: él, ligeramente encima de ella; ella, abrazándole la cintura con sus piernas, se miraron largamente uno al otro, analizándose, como queriendo memorizar sus facciones, como no habiendo prisa para entregarse nuevamente a la pasión.

Las manos de ambos estaban sobre los rostros de ambos, acariciándose, recorriendo con sus dedos cada centímetro facial siguiendo la forma de los labios, la nariz, las cejas, las mejillas, en fin… todo.

Cuando finalizaron su analítica inspección, levemente sonrieron y en un acto inesperado, los dos al mismo tiempo dijeron…

**- Te amo.**

Y ante la bellísima coincidencia Terrence y Candice se rieron porque ni para pelear de quién lo había dicho primero.

La serenidad se hizo de ellos conforme los besos comenzaban a desfilar; empezando nuevamente con los tímidos y tiernos, besándose los ojos, las mejillas o apenas rozando los labios; luego, le siguieron los juguetones, vacilando, mordisqueando o succionando ligeramente; prosiguiendo con los húmedos por los toques delicados de sus lenguas dando paso con ellos a los sensuales profundizados y prolongados, para terminar con los voraces, ardientes y apasionados.

Y aunque desde el inicio de sus caricias, se habían tomado de la mano, juntos se envolvieron en una entrega de cuerpos donde ambos la notaron diferente, haciéndola maravillosa, única e incomparable… sí, porque era su primera entrega CON amor, porque cada uno ya había aceptado que en su interior sí sentían amor mutuo, y no sólo el deseo carnal, si no el más bello, limpio y sano de los amores haciendo que su pasión estallara idéntica a la de un volcán en erupción más llenando la habitación con sus nombres y conjugándolos con infinidad de… ¡Te amos!

. . .

Más felices que nunca, la pareja Walker/Grandchester, mientras descendían por las escaleras del ala derecha, se envolvían en amorosos abrazos y se regalaban más besos.

Al pie del último peldaño, Marie esperaba al matrimonio con una simple taza de té que había sido solicitada por el castaño ya que por "extrañas causas de fuerza mayor" se le había hecho tarde para llegar al trabajo y por lo mismo ya le era imposible disfrutar debidamente de sus alimentos.

Entonces, Terrence tomó su bebida y en compañía de su esposa buscaron la salida de la casa. Sobre el umbral de la puerta, el castaño se despidió de ella, ya que ese día Candice no asistiría a la oficina por asuntos pendientes que la rubia debía cubrir además de arreglar todo lo necesario para el próximo viaje a realizar.

Después de otro beso, conforme Walker veía alejarse a su esposo en dirección a su auto, ella iba cerrando la puerta para ir a su habitación, vestirse apropiadamente y también prepararse para salir.

Cuando Grandchester llegó a su vehículo, aprovechando que su esposa ya había ingresado al interior, caminó hacia donde Leagan estaba y que limpiaba el transporte que usaría la rubia.

Neil en cuanto lo vio acercarse, dejó su actividad y fue al encuentro de su empleador. Y a la distancia, sólo se notaba cuando el trigueño asentía con la cabeza positiva y repetidamente; y de sus labios se leía… **– Sí, señor.**

Dada la última de las muchas recomendaciones, Terrence, sonriendo, palmeó el hombro del ex agente y se regresó a su vehículo para marcharse finalmente.

. . .

A las 10 de la mañana, Leagan tal como se lo pidió Candice, la llevó al Primer Banco de América, ubicado sobre la Avenida Principal de la zona donde vivían para que la rubia hiciera efectivo el cheque que su marido le había entregado el día anterior y poder hacer los respectivos depósitos a las diversas cuentas bancarias que beneficiaría.

Al llegar al lugar mencionado, el trigueño se estacionó enfrente del establecimiento bancario, él descendió del auto, cerró su puerta y se dirigió para abrirle a la rubia. Cuando ésta salió y cerrando nuevamente, el escolta la condujo primero a la entrada principal, cruzaron una segunda puerta y después al interior del local.

El agente de inmediato recorrió el lugar dándose y donde se pudo notar la poca concurrencia: sólo dos cajas en servicio, tres clientes en la fila de espera y al fondo tres ejecutivos bancarios donde Candice estaba dirigiendo sus pasos.

Cuando llegó al cubículo de la persona que fungía como gerente del lugar, éste en un simple movimiento le pidió aguardara unos instantes, la rubia asintió y antes de tomar asiento le pidió a Leagan la esperara afuera. El trigueño asintió y salió después de volver a echar un vistazo a lugar.

Por su parte, la rubia en lo que ocupaba el sillón individual de la sala de espera, vio partir a su guardia.

Ni cinco minutos habían avanzado cuando la puerta del establecimiento fue abierta nuevamente y pensando que era Leagan ya que la rubia lo conocía muy bien y difícilmente la dejaba sola; así que Candice puso sus ojos hacia la entrada queriendo encontrarse con él pero a quien vio fue a una feliz y sonriente pareja de novios que se dirigían para formarse en la línea de cajas.

En eso, Candice giró su cabeza hacia donde el gerente que ya se levantaba de su asiento y despedía al cliente que atendía; la rubia estaba poniéndose de pie, cuando…

**- Señores**… – alguien calmadamente pidió la atención de los ahí presentes… **– lamento informarles que esto… ¡es un asalto!**… – y de la nada hombre y mujer recién llegados sacaron poderosas armas.

Por supuesto los gritos aterrados de todos no se hicieron esperar; y Candice comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza buscando de inmediato la puerta de acceso para ver a su escolta que al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a suceder y ya intentaba abrirla; pero al ver que ya era imposible la miró y le pidió serenidad escuchándose claramente adentro una orden.

**- ¡Todos al suelo!**… – dijo el hombre mientras que la mujer apuntaba a las cajeras y les pedía el dinero.

Candice obedeció; sin embargo cuando estaba poniéndose de rodillas… ¡su celular sonó!. El asaltante la divisó y caminó hacia ella.

De pronto, la alarma del establecimiento se escuchó y de un movimiento rápido, el maleante tomó a Candice del brazo y la puso de pie. Luego le gritó a su compañera y buscaron la puerta de la salida de emergencia.

Leagan los vio y corrió hacia la parte trasera por donde aquellos delincuentes con rehén intentaban escapar y donde un vehículo ya les esperaba.

Neil los alcanzó y con arma desenfundada, apuntó al hombre que sujetaba firmemente a la rubia y le demandó con dureza…

**- ¡Déjala ir o disparo!**. – Pero el maleante sonrió cínicamente conforme encañonaba con bestialidad a su prisionera.

**- ¡Hazlo! pero te aseguro que ella se va primero**… – y fue en la costilla de Candice donde se enterró el cañón del arma de fuego haciendo que la rubia exclamara de dolor y terror.

Por su parte, Leagan por la mirada que aquel le dedicó y el acto bruto que empleó, supo que sí era capaz de ejecutarla en ese momento, además de que al trigueño alguien ya le apuntaba por la nuca obligándolo a bajar su arma; pero cuando éste estaba cediendo, un fuerte golpe lo puso a dormir, cayendo pesadamente al suelo de concreto inconsciente y sin percatarse del rumbo que los delincuentes tomarían.

Con modos toscos, el maleante llevó a la joven hacia el auto; y cuando le abría la puerta para que ingresara, Candice con los ojos llenos de miedo y lágrimas miró a su escolta tirado en la banqueta, pero con salvajismo puro, aquel hombre tomó a la rubia por la cabeza, la giró y la obligó a entrar al auto.

Y cual ratón asustado, la joven se arrinconó en el otro extremo del asiento abrazándose a sí misma, porque el hombre aquel no dejaba de apuntarla y más cuando la amenazó… – **Cualquier grito o movimiento que hagas… ¡te mueres!**

Y el auto se alejó a toda velocidad con rumbo fijo pero desconocido para la pobre Candice.

. . .

Sobre la camilla de primeros auxilios de una ambulancia, con un vendaje sobre la cabeza, Leagan finalmente despertaba y sin enfocar siquiera, ordenó de inmediato que detuvieran el vehículo en movimiento.

Los paramédicos titubearon en obedecerlo y únicamente se miraron entre ellos; sin embargo Neil, sosteniéndose la cabeza, se enderezó tambaleándole sus piernas y volviendo a caer pesadamente sobre el camastro desde donde preguntó…

**- ¿Hace cuánto**… – se quejó… **– me levantaron?**

**- Una hora**… – fue la respuesta informativa; y un improperio no sano por parte del agente se escuchó dentro de la unidad. Luego quiso saber…

**- ¿La policía?**

**- Ya está a cargo.**

Y en efecto, porque en el momento del asalto, la alarma de auxilio había sido activada por el gerente del establecimiento, bloqueando con el mismo acto la puerta de la entrada, y logrando que la policía llegara casi de inmediato.

Entonces, después de revisado todo el lugar, oír declaraciones de empleados y afectados, los oficiales, con el bolso de Candice en mano, se montaron en sus unidades y se dirigieron a la ciudad para notificar personalmente a Terrence Grandchester de lo sucedido.

. . .

Después de salir de casa, el set de la televisora fue donde el castaño pasó casi toda la mañana coordinando un comercial que debía ser entregado para esa misma semana. Al estar casi finalizado, salió de ahí y fue hacia la empresa que dirigía.

A las 11 30 AM, el castaño salía por el ascensor para conducirse a su oficina, pero antes de ingresar a ella, se detuvo en el escritorio de su secretaria que lo miraba con cierto temor mientras le entregaba una lista de mensajes y un paquete sellado.

Dos agentes que esperaban por él, al verlo también se miraron entre ellos y por la actitud serena del marido afectado, corroboraron que los delincuentes todavía no se ponían en contacto con él. Entonces se pusieron de pie y fueron a su encuentro ya que al parecer la empleada no tenía intenciones de anunciarlos.

**- ¿Sr. Terrence Grandchester?**... – le llamó uno y el castaño se giró, miró con cierta arrogancia de arriba abajo a los dos hombres en abrigos negros; y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza…

**- A sus órdenes.**

**- Elliot Jackson y Romeo López, agentes especiales del FBI**… – dijo uno de los oficiales y ambos le mostraron al mismo tiempo sus placas. El castaño frunció severamente el ceño pero aún así preguntó con cortesía…

**- ¿En qué puedo servirles?**

**- Necesitamos hablar con usted en privado**… – dijo el otro oficial.

**- Claro…** – respondió Terrence de inmediato y con movimiento de mano les indicó el camino.

Al llegar al despacho, el castaño abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar. Los agentes ingresaron admirando el lujo del lugar, y esperaron a que Terrence cerrara la puerta y caminara hacia la elegante sala, donde dejó sus pertenencias sobre un sillón y les ofreció asiento a los visitantes sin dejar su gesto fruncido. Y también sin deshacerse de sus abrigos, los tres hombres tomaron su lugar y el castaño no espero más y preguntó... – **¿Y bien? **

Elliot Jackson, hombre afro americano y de ojos color verde, fue el que se aclaró la garganta para hablar primero… – **Sr. Grandchester, hace unas horas recibimos un llamado de auxilio donde un banco estaba siendo asaltado y**… – e hizo breve espacio para mirar a su compañero de descendencia latina y luego al afectado… **– han tomado una rehén y al parecer…** – calló por segundos y al siguiente le soltó la bomba… **– es su esposa.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA DICHO?!**... – Terrence alteró gravemente la voz conforme se ponía de pie para abalanzarse fieramente contra el insensato aquel.

El segundo agente, que en conjunto con el primero se habían puesto también de pie, al ver la agresiva reacción del castaño, le puso una mano sobre el pecho para tranquilizarlo.

**- Lo sentimos…** – le dijo López, hombre de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos negros, y le entregó el bolso de su esposa.

**- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LEAGAN?!**... – preguntó duramente el castaño recibiendo la prenda de Candice.

**- Me imagino que la persona que la acompañaba**… – Jackson quiso corroborar los datos.

**- ¡SÍ! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!.**.. – Grandchester le gritó impacientemente.

**- Estaba siendo atendido porque fue noqueado con un golpe en la nuca**… – le informó el mismo agente.

**- ¡MALDICIÓN!**… – despotricó Terrence y comenzó a caminar desesperado de un lado para el otro.

**- Sr. Grandchester, cálmese, por favor**… – le pidió el Oficial López, pero tenían la vaga idea del temperamento del que tenían enfrente.

**- ¡CÓMO CARAJOS ME PIDE QUE ME CALME CUANDO…!.**.. – le espetó casi en la cara; pero Terrence reaccionó y alejándose un poco quiso saber… **– ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ESPOSA?!**... – les apuntó.

**- Ese es el problema que… no lo sabemos todavía**… – dijo López sin amedrentarse de la furia en la mirada de aquel que exclamó fuertemente un…

**- ¡¿QUÉ?!**... – y había recortado la distancia, tomando al agente finalmente por la solapa.

**- Sr. Grandchester, debe mantener la calma**… – le sugirió Jackson zafando el amarre del que su compañero había sido víctima… **– y si es posible la cabeza muy fría porque…** – Terrence le prestó toda la atención… **– no hubo tal robo, ya que los maleantes no se llevaron un solo dólar, lo que nos da a pensar es que… ¡su esposa era el verdadero objetivo!**… – y ante la probabilidad el castaño palideció y cayó pesadamente en el sillón para seguir escuchando… **– y es probable que los secuestradores no tarden en comunicarse con usted para solicitar el monto del rescate.**

Y el agente profetizó porque al instante siguiente el celular de Grandchester comenzó a timbrar; el castaño lo tomó y estaba a punto de contestar agresiva y groseramente pero el oficial Jackson le dio la señal de serenidad diciéndole quedamente…. – **Por la seguridad de su esposa.**

Y con ello, el castaño tuvo que ser condescendiente y fingir la voz y para eso dejó pasar unos timbrazos y contestó. – **Habla Grandchester…** – pero "nada" le respondió. Terrence, desconcertado, miró al agente y aquel le indicó volver a contestar un… **– Bueno**… – y le colgaron.

El investigador López le pidió el aparato telefónico para verificar el número pero en eso, el teléfono de la oficina, también comenzó a sonar. Terrence se levantó a toda prisa y corrió hacia su escritorio, levantó el auricular y antes de mencionar palabra…

**- Lic. Grandchester, tiene una llamada pero la persona no se quiso identificar**… – se escuchó la voz de Brighton y el castaño intentando controlarse, le ordenó…

**- Pásemela…** – y quiso tomar todo el aire posible para tranquilizarse y esperarse lo peor. **– Diga.**

_**- Pon el alta voz**__…_ – le ordenó un desconocido del otro lado de la línea; el castaño obedeció y todos escucharon… _**– Sé que los agentes del FBI están contigo**__…_ – los tres hombres ahí reunidos se miraron entre ellos y Terrence para corroborarlo, pasó primero saliva.

**- Sí.**

**- Bien**… – pero Grandchester no esperó más y preguntó…

**- ¿Cuánto es lo qué quieres para dejar en libertad a mi esposa?**

**- No, no, "mi amigo" aquí la pregunta es… ¿cuánto vale tu esposa para ti?... y ese… será el precio a pagar.**

Continuará

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES

Rosaura, Tatiana, Usagi13chiba, Wendy, TC GAN, Aída, Fan30, Noemí, Martha, Jessy, Gabhi23, Yume, Patyto, Arly, Mai, Verónica, Themis, Annita, Mery G, Julie, Selene G, Candida, Victoria, Soly, Parnaso, Monapecosa, Luisa, Magdy, Lulis, Edith, Mile G, Juanis, Menthis Isis Gea.


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 20**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Jueves 6 de Noviembre /1997**

… ¿cuánto vale tu esposa para ti?... y ese… será el precio a pagar.

**- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!**

_**- Haces bastantes preguntas, amigo. Pero está bien… ya que quieres saber te lo diré, pero primero quiero que le "DIGAS"**_… – remarcó la palabra el extorsionador… _**– a la policía que no se involucre en esto, porque en cualquier cosa que metan sus narices husmeando donde no deben… ¡tu esposa la paga y se muere!**_… – le amenazó sin miramiento y el castaño tragó saliva y un escalofrío, de arriba hacia abajo, le recorrió por el cuerpo más siguió escuchando… _**– porque esto… será un asunto únicamente entre tú y yo, Grandchester… ¿estás de acuerdo?**__._.. – y los agentes policíacos asintieron de inmediato a que dijera que sí.

**- Está bien**… – aceptó aquel apretando fuertemente los puños por la impotencia y queriendo saber prontamente… **– Sólo dime ¿cómo está mi esposa?**

_**- Ella está y estará bien mientras ¡TÚ! no hagas estupideces. Ahora haz lo que te digo… ¡ORDÉNALES a los agentes que se larguen!**_… – Terrence los miró… _**– y cuando lo hayan hecho, levantarás el auricular para que sólo tú puedas oír la historia que estoy a punto de contarte.**_

Los agentes especiales, al oír la seria amenaza buscaron la salida pero antes de, le dieron señal de que estarían al tanto; el castaño negó con la cabeza rechazando la ayuda ya que no sería él quien pusiera en mayor peligro la vida de su esposa.

Entonces, los oficiales lo comprendieron y finalmente salieron, pero afuera mientras cruzaban por el pasillo, uno de ellos, revisó el lugar y se percató que la secretaria presidencial no estaba en su área de trabajo; además de que, desde que habían llegado, su actitud les había parecido muy sospechosa y como los buenos perros sabuesos que eran, aguardaron un momento y curioseando entre sus pertenencias.

Cuando la morena apareció, ésta observó: a un oficial leyendo su agenda de trabajo y el otro medio sentado recargado sobre el escritorio analizando una fotografía; entonces la empleada haciéndose de valor y con su clásico tono tímido, preguntó…

**- ¿Está todo bien, señores?.**.. – los agentes al escucharla se reincorporaron dejando sus respectivas actividades.

**- Es lo que quisiéramos saber, señorita. ¿Está todo bien?**... – le cuestionó inquisidoramente el Agente Jackson.

**- No…** – dijo la castaña interrumpiéndose porque se limpió la garganta y tuvo que decir prontamente por las miradas que cruzaron los agentes… **– No entiendo.**

**- Yo creo que lo entiende perfectamente**… – habló López. **– Ahora díganos…** – y un cuestionamiento sin gentil consideración, comenzó… **– ¿Quién es la persona qué llamó? ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Por quién preguntó? ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? Él ya lo sabía o… ¿quién se lo informó?**

**- Además…** – ahora fue Jackson quien la atacó… **– ese paquete que le entregó a su jefe ¿de dónde viene? ¿Quién lo mandó? ¿Cuándo y a qué horas llegó?**

**- No lo sé**… – contestó nerviosamente la morena cuando se vio rodeada por los dos hombres que la miraban sospechosa y desconfiadamente.

**- ¿Está segura?**... – de nuevo Jackson la cuestionó y aquella apenas respondió sintiéndose intimidada.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y por qué está tan… "angustiada"?**... – preguntó el oficial López.

**- Porque**… – la chica estaba segura de contestarle pero llevándose una mano al pecho, cambió de parecer… **– ¡no, no lo estoy!**

**- MMM**… – dudó Jackson. **– Yo digo que sí; así que, lo sentimos mucho, señorita…** – buscó su apellido en su gafete… **– Brighton pero… tendrá que acompañarnos a la jefatura de policía.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**... – exclamó y miró a ambos aterrada.

**- Para que responda a estas y más preguntas que queremos hacerle. Confiamos que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en venir por su propia voluntad ¿verdad?**

A Annie Brighton, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar y sólo alcanzó a tomar su bolso y abrigo, y empezó a caminar delante de los agentes; y mientras los tres personajes cruzaban el pasillo hasta detenerse y esperar por los elevadores, fueron seguidos por las miradas de los empleados que no entendían lo que pasaba.

. . .

Neil Leagan después de haber pedido a los paramédicos ser devuelto a donde había dejado estacionado el vehículo de sus empleadores, con aturdimiento y dificultad, se montó en el auto y manejó en dirección a Manhattan hasta detenerse justo enfrente del edificio Woolworth para enfrentarse con Grandchester ya que éste, por la mañana y antes de partir, esas habían sido sus encarecidas recomendaciones… "Cuidarla, no perderla de vista y no dejarla un momento sola" ya que al parecer la noche anterior, la rubia había intuido algo.

Entonces, conforme estacionaba el auto sobre la Avenida Broadway, Leagan vio salir a los agentes y a la morena. Como pudo descendió del vehículo y fue hacia ellos para preguntar… – **¿Pasa algo, señores?**... – y el trigueño también mostró su placa cuando aquellos oficiales se giraron para verlo.

**- Sólo preguntas de rutina, es todo**… – le informó el agente López ayudando a la morena a ingresar a la patrulla. Pero el Agente Jackson que iba en dirección al volante, antes de subir al auto le recomendó…

**- No estaría mal que también usted nos acompañara y nos rindiera su declaración de los hechos.**

**- Por supuesto**… – respondió de inmediato Leagan y cooperativamente ingresó a la misma unidad policiaca ya que también estaba interesado en vigilar las acciones pero más de escuchar las declaraciones de Annie Brighton.

. . .

Mientras tanto, arriba, en la oficina presidencial, después que los investigadores salieron del despacho…

_- __**¿Ya se fueron los agentes?**_... – cuestionó el acosador que interesantemente seguía dentro de la misma unidad donde llevaba raptada a su víctima.

**- Sí…** – le afirmó Terrence en lo que se deshacía de su abrigo y lo aventaba sobre su asiento.

_**- Bien. Ahora si no me equivoco, tu secretaria te acaba de entregar un paquete**__… _– Terrence lo buscó, lo ubicó, dejó el teléfono y fue por el dichoso envoltorio. Luego, tomó el auricular y después de decir… _"Sí"_… le volvieron a ordenar… _**– ¡Ábrelo!**_**.** – Y el castaño titubeó y el maleante, como si lo estuviera viendo, se mofó de él… _**– No tengas miedo, no encontrarás nada que pertenezca a tu esposa**_… – hizo una pausa y concluyó con un… _"aún"_ suficiente para que el castaño arremetiera amenazante por primera vez contra su extorsionador.

**- ¡Y más te vale que ni te atrevas a tocarla!**

_**- Eso ya lo veremos**__…_ – le contestó tajante… _**– Como te dije ¡todo dependerá de ti!**_

**- ¡¿Quién eres?!**... – le exigió Terrence identificarse pero sin dejar su tono alterado.

_**- MMM, no creo que me conozcas pero… llámame "Charlie" y espero que no te moleste que yo te llame… "Terry"… ¿o si?**__._.. – y el enfermo aquel sonrió del otro lado de la línea.

**- Está bien, "Charlie"**… – Grandchester intentó serenarse… **– ya estamos solos y ya abrí el paquete. Ahora explícame ¿qué es lo que quieres para dejar en libertad a mi esposa?**

_**- Bueno, primero vamos por pasos y empecemos con que me digas… ¿qué dice el documento que tienes en manos?**__..._ – Terrence resopló con fastidio más comenzó a decir cuando abrió un carpeta…

**- Es la sentencia dictada a Susana Marlowe.**

_**- ¡Exacto! Pero abajo también dice cuántos años deberá pasar en la cárcel, ¿no es cierto?**_

**- Sí**… – afirmó el castaño y se talló los ojos comprendiendo por donde venía el asunto.

_**- ¿Cuántos?.**_.. – le pidieron la información completa.

**- 50**… – reafirmó nuestro guapo protagonista.

_**- ¡50!.**_.. – exclamó el sardónico secuestrador. _**– ¿Y tú crees que es justo para una mujer hermosa, triunfadora y talentosa como ella?**_

**- ¡Debe pagar por lo que hizo!**... – espetó Terrence entre dientes recordando a su pequeño Adam.

_**- ¿Y qué hizo según tú?**_

**- ¡Según yo no!**... – se aseveró con firmeza. **– Aquí en el documento**… – sosteniéndolo en la mano, lo sacudió… **– dice que fue acusada por homicidio a un infante y coerción en primer grado**… – y molesto, lo aventó al escritorio.

_**- Tienes razón pero… ¡¿quién la obligó a cometer esos hechos?!**_

**- ¡Ten por seguro que yo no!**

_**- ¡Oh no, mi amigo! Si Susana cometió esos delitos fue orillada ¡por ti!**_

**- ¡Estás completamente loco!**

_**- ¡Ei! Limítate en tus adjetivos e insultos hacia mi persona, porque el próximo, ¡me desquito con tu esposa! No se te olvide que yo la tengo y por cierto, aquí junto a mi lado**_… – y en efecto, porque del otro lado, "Charlie" estiró su mano tratando de alcanzar a la rubia que se pegó contra la puerta y mayormente cuando escuchó… _**– y no querrás oírla gritar de dolor ¿verdad?**_

**- ¡No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima!**... – el castaño lo amenazó nuevamente sintiéndose mayormente imposibilitado.

_**- ¿Un dedo?**__._.. – y un pujido irónico se escuchó tras la línea telefónica… _**– Yo tenía pensado otra cosa**__…_. – le informó el maleante con doble sentido haciendo que Terrence gritara verdaderamente enfurecido…

**- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!**

_**- ¡Uy! Qué temperamental eres mi amigo**__… _– la mofa siguió… _**– pero eso me gusta; y veremos ¿qué eres capaz de dar y hacer por tu mujercita?**_

**- ¡¿Buscas la libertad de Susana?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!.**.. – cuestionó el castaño perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

_**- ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?**__._.. – le devolvieron las preguntas. _**– ¡Dime, Grandchester, ¿la sacarías de prisión?!**_

**- ¡SÍ, si es tu deseo lo haré con tal de que me devuelvas a mi esposa!**... – y "Charlie" volvió a reír…

_**- Bueno, tal parece que estamos llegando a un acuerdo. Yo te devuelvo a tu mujer y tú le devuelves su libertad a la mía. Me parece bien, sólo que… hay un pequeño problema.**_

**- ¡¿Cuál es?!**... – Terrence volvió a cuestionar cada vez más desesperado.

_**- ¡Que Susana está muerta!**_

Y con esa noticia, el castaño sintió un balde de agua fría, primero de lamentación, y segundo por el peligro que su esposa corría en poder de ese desquiciado que la tenía; así que, lentamente fue bajando la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono y con la otra se talló la cara; luego se rascó la cabeza con angustia ante la escasa probabilidad de recuperar sana a la rubia. Pero el corazón se le aceleró aún más cuando optó por seguir revisando los papeles y al último encontró fotografías de la rubia ojo azul. Entonces, en su varonil rostro apareció un gesto de horror y volvió a levantar el teléfono para decir en tono fracasado y derrotado… – **Lo siento.**

_**- ¿De verdad lo sientes?**__._.. – le cuestionaron en otro tono de voz.

**- Sí**… – dijo el castaño sincero.

_**- Pues no te creo**__… _– volvió el sarcasmo por parte del hostigador. _**– ¿Sabes por qué?**__._.. – pero no hubo pronta respuesta, más lo acusaron directamente… _**– ¡Porque tú la mataste!**_

**- ¡Eso no es cierto!**... – fue la defensa de Terrence. **– ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte!**

_**- ¡Sí, tú lo hiciste en el momento que la pusiste en prisión sin importarte que esa mujer te había dado un hijo!**_

**- ¡Un hijo que ella mató!**

_**- ¡Pero mató por tu culpa!**_

Y con esto último dicho, la pobre de Candice lloró y gritó aterrada porque no sólo le habían mostrado las mismas fotografías que su esposo revisaba sino que su secuestrador cuando alteró la voz. la había encañonado y jalado el martillo de la pistola escuchándolo todo Terrence que lo que nunca, suplicó con devoción… – **¡Charlie, por favor, no le hagas nada! ¡Pide lo que quieras, pero por favor, no la lastimes!**

_**- Está bien**_**…** – acordó el maleante como si nada y bajó su arma haciendo que por el otro de la línea a Grandchester le volviera, por instantes, el alma al cuerpo pero aún así… _– __**Me gusta que me supliques pero veamos que tanto aguantas**__…_ – y con la nueva mofa, Terrence resopló para tratar de mantener serenidad aunque por dentro ya se había jurado que ¡en cuanto lo tuviera cerca…!

**- Una vez más te pregunto ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué pretendes con esto?**

_**- ¿Qué estaría bien?**__._.. – le cuestionaron. _**– Te parece… ¿la vida de tu mujercita por la de Susana?**_

**- ¡Por supuesto no!**

_**- ¿Entonces?**_

**- ¡Tú sabes que eso es imposible!**

_**- ¿Y cómo intentas llegar a un acuerdo?**__._.. – el castaño, en su breve espacio, caminaba de un lado para otro y respondió…

**- ¡Debe haber algún otro modo!**

_**- No lo creo…**_ – entonces Terrence cambió la estrategia.

**- Sí, Charlie, sí lo crees, porque tú, en verdad no quieres hacerle daño a mi esposa, si no que quieres vengarte de mí tal vez porque ¿Susana me prefirió? Pues bien; ¿qué te parece si hacemos un cambio? Yo, por la mujer que tienes a lado.**

_**- ¿Y a ti para qué te quiero si con tu mujer me la puedo pasar mucho mejor?**__…_ – con eso, el castaño tembló de pies a cabeza por la rabia contenida pero sabía que no podía perder precisamente la cabeza; y haciéndose de autocontrol…

**- No serías capaz de lastimarla, Charlie.**

_**- ¿Y cómo sabes que no? Además… no es fea**__…_ – de aquel lado, se miró a la rubia con lasciva. _**– Claro que para mi gusto, no se compara con la belleza de Susana, pero… me imagino que como todas, tu mujer tiene algo en especial ¿o me equivoco, "Terry"?**__._ – Éste volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello e instantes después contestó.

**- No, no te equivocas.**

_**- ¿Y cuál es su secreto?**_

**- ¿Qué?**... – expresó con turbación.

_**- Sí, ¿qué hace especial a tu mujer?**__._.. – el castaño resopló nuevamente pero respondió…

**- Todo.**

_**- ¿Todo? ¿Qué es "todo"?**_

**- Considero que eres demasiado inteligente y no querrás que te lo explique ¿verdad?**... – la respuesta se escuchó con un poco de ironía.

_**- ¿Y por qué no? Vamos, dime ¿qué te cuesta? Al fin que estamos en confianza. Es más yo te adivino; ¿es su carácter el que te gusta? ¿Su físico? ¿Es creativa, inteligente? ¿O por qué tiene nobles sentimientos y un corazón de oro? ¡Oh, ya sé, claro! ¡Es la manera en como se entrega a ti en la cama! ¿Es ardiente, apasionada? ¿Podrías decir que hasta mejor que Susana?**_

**- ¡No tengo por qué responderte a eso!**... – se contestó con indignación y aterrado y mayúsculamente cuando le aseveraron…

_**- ¿Ah no? Bueno, pues entonces no me dejas otro camino que probarlo por mí mismo.**_

**- ¡ESCÚCHAME, HIJO DE…!**... – pero Terrence se interrumpió recordando la amenaza; sin embargo lo provocaron…

_**- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Grandchester? Creo que no te escuché muy bien.**_

**- ¡Que estás enfermo, Charlie, muy enfermo!**

_**- ¿Tú lo crees? Puede que tengas razón porque… contéstame esto, "amigo": ¿qué hombre después de haber perdido lo más amado, puede estar en su sano juicio?... Pues sí, a pesar de no haber sido correspondido ¡yo amaba a Susana, "Terry"!. Esa mujer era precisamente muy especial para mí; yo vivía tranquilo admirando su belleza todos los días en el staff, siguiendo cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos y me volvía loco viéndola sonreír coqueta tras la cámara e imaginaba que sólo lo hacía para mí; pero para mi mala suerte, un día apareció de la nada un galancete que no sólo la impresionó con su apariencia sino con su dinero y ella se encaprichó con él hasta que… ¡ese cobarde! y sin ninguna compasión la mandó a la cárcel; y desde ese día yo, desviví por sacarla de ahí. No falté a una sola visita, haciéndole simple compañía pero planeando como ayudarla y liberarla de ese horrible lugar donde no había día o noche que no fuera acosada, maltratada, insultada y humillada. **_

_**Y cuando finalmente lo conseguí, como puedes leer en el reporte que te mandé, una tarde mientras se aseaba después de haber sido castigada fregando asquerosos sanitarios ¡según ellos debido a su mal comportamiento!... un grupo de mujeres, que inventaron estar cansadas de los desplantes de MI rubia, la rodearon y llamándola con toda clase de nombres, comenzaron a atacarla, golpeándola salvajemente, pero una de las internas sacó un arma cortopunzante y le tasajeó su bello rostro, más la asesina no se quedó conforme y la deformó una y otra vez, hasta que las guardias llegaron en su auxilio y donde también reportan que cuando Susana se recuperaba y quiso ver su rostro desfigurado, no lo soportó y ella misma se quitó la vida; pero yo lo dudo y nadie me quita la idea de que alguien más lo hizo.**_

Terrence, sinceramente, no supo qué decir en ese momento porque conforme escuchaba, observaba las imágenes. Luego se sentó, se pasó una mano por los cabellos y apoyó su codo sobre el escritorio para sostenerse la cabeza y decir… –**Está bien, Charlie, he entendido perfectamente pero… mi esposa no tiene nada que ver con esto. **

_**- Yo lo sé, pero en ella pondré el castigo que te mereces por lo que le hiciste a Susana. Así que, "Amigo" ¿quieres devuelta a tu mujercita? Tendrás que buscarla, pero principalmente quedará en tus manos… el salvarla de la muerte.**_

. . .

Entre la llamada extorsionadora y la rendición de declaraciones, ya había pasado una hora, y en la sala de interrogatorios de la estación de policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York, los investigadores seguían cuestionando a Brighton.

Neil Leagan parado detrás del cristal, observaba como la morena ojo azul, sentada detrás del escritorio y los dos detectives enfrente de ella, estrujaba las manos, lloraba, decía y negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

El trigueño ya había rendido su declaración que fue:

"Después de haber recibido la orden de Candice y revisar nuevamente el lugar, Leagan había salido y fue directo al vehículo que lo había dejado estacionado en un cajón especial para discapacitados. Luego, ingresó en él, calentó motor y estaba saliendo ya del espacio reservado cuando vio por el espejo retrovisor, que la pareja aquella descendía de un Mercury Grand Marquis en color negro. Y mientras hombre y mujer entraban al establecimiento, el amplio vehículo se alejaba, pero el escolta no lo perdió de vista y lo siguió hasta que el auto se estacionó a la salida de la puerta de emergencia.

Entonces sin importarle cómo y dónde dejara el carro que manejaba, Neil se bajó y corrió hacia el local bancario pero ya la puerta había sido sellada e imposibilitándole con ello, el acceso, y siendo "serenidad" lo último que le pidiera a la rubia; además de que cuando salió al encuentro de los secuestradores, afirmó que eran tres los involucrados: dos hombres y una mujer totalmente desconocidos para él y llegando a la conclusión que el tercer involucrado fue el que lo agredió por la espalda por la fuerza aplicada del golpe que recibió"

De pronto, salió de su letargo, cuando vio que el Agente Jackson abandonaba el cuarto de cuestionamientos para ir a su encuentro.

**- ¿Y bien?.**.. – le preguntó el trigueño en cuanto el hombre estuvo a su lado.

**- Nada. Insiste en lo mismo…** – le corroboró el agente subiendo su pie izquierdo sobre una silla. Luego apoyó su codo sobre su rodilla flexionada y miró a la sospechosa.

**- ¿Y estará diciendo la verdad?**... – cuestionó de nuevo Neil viendo momentáneamente a su vecino de reojo.

**- No estamos del todo seguro, aunque sus acciones la delatan. Está muy nerviosa pero no ha querido decir nada, así que… para salir totalmente de dudas, la conectaremos de inmediato al detector de mentiras.**

**- Bien**… – acordó Leagan cruzándose de brazos sin despegar sus ojos de la secretaria, pero el agente volvió su mirada a él para saber…

**- ¿Se ha comunicado ya con el Sr. Grandchester?**

**- Todavía no**… – afirmó el trigueño dejando su posición y resopló conforme se masajeaba la nuca.

**- Debería hacerlo. Tal vez a esta hora ya tenga alguna noticia de donde pueda estar su esposa.**

**- ¿Y mientras tanto?**... – preguntó Neil indicando a la morena.

**- Si es la informante**… – el agente también la miró… **– nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, pero**… – Jackson titubeó y agachó la cabeza y jugó con sus manos.

**- ¿Pero?**... – Leagan quiso saber y giró su cabeza para mirarle.

**- ¿Y si no?**... – el agente negó la posibilidad y se reincorporó del todo para preguntarle… **– ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién más pueda estar detrás de esto?**... – Neil resopló profundo y dándole la espalda a la joven, confesó mirando de frente al investigador…

**- Sí.**

. . .

Terrence corría velozmente por el estacionamiento subterráneo, porque de los nervios, había errado el camino de donde había dejado estacionado su auto deportivo.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, lo abordó y salió a toda prisa de ahí, ya que la última indicación dada por el extorsionador había sido: – **Tienes 45 minutos para llegar a tu casa.**

… y ahí, seguiría recibiendo instrucciones además de que volvieron a remarcarle una vez más… NO LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA.

Entonces, sin importarle las multas que recibiría, el castaño se pasó unos cuantos ALTOS que se le llegaban a atravesar ocasionando que los algunos vehículos frenaran abruptamente y con ello, ganándose palabras altisonantes por parte de los conductores.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Terrence manejó por todo Franklin Delano Roosevelt Drive y en un abrupto movimiento tomó la salida hacia Willis Avenue Bridge en la Calle 125 Este para encontrarse con la Autopista Deegan o Interestatal 87; y de ahí, no paró hasta recorridas 30 millas donde no le tomó ni 15 minutos, y antes de cruzar el Puente Tappan Zee, se desvió nuevamente tomando la salida 9 a Tarrytown.

Grandchester, condujo cinco minutos más y finalmente llegó a casa. El sonido acelerado de su vehículo alertó a los empleados y mayormente cuando lo vieron descender y entrar velozmente al interior de la casa.

A grandes voces llamó a Marie que apareció por el despacho seguida de otra empleada.

**- ¡¿Alguien ha llamado?!**... – Fue la pronta pregunta que el castaño le hizo conforme iba a su encuentro y tomando a la empleada del brazo, la dirigió nuevamente al interior de la biblioteca y cuando cerró la puerta le informaron…

**- No, señor, para nada. ¿Pasa algo?**... – le cuestionó intrigada la dama de llaves al notar el nerviosismo que no era usual en su patrón.

Terrence, la miró en lo que caminaba de un lado para el otro por el breve pasillo de donde estaba la sala, y con su puño cerrado, se daba golpecitos en la boca. – **Candice ha sido secuestrada**… – finalmente le compartió la mala noticia.

**- ¡Santo cielo!**... – expresó la mujer y simplemente se recargó en un brazo del sillón dúo pidiéndole el castaño de inmediato…

**- Por favor, no comentes esto con nadie, pero necesito que**… – se talló la cara con verdadero desespero porque no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal pero… **– necesito que vayas a la cárcel**… – se detuvo y mirándola a los ojos, le solicitó un favor… **– y le hagas una visita a Eliza.**

**- ¿Eliza?**... – replicó aquella con desconcierto.

**- Sí, no sé porqué pero**… – Terrence se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y dijo… **– presiento que ella también está involucrada en esto**… – aunque aseveró más para sí que para su empleada.

**- Está bien**… – la trabajadora intentó retirarse deteniendo su movimiento para escuchar.

**- También ordena que nadie conteste el teléfono, yo atenderé todas las llamadas**… – ordenó el castaño, ya apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

**- Como usted mande.**

**- ¿Sabes de Neil?**... – le preguntó antes de que aquella abandonara totalmente el área.

**- No, tampoco**… – le informaron; pero en eso el teléfono celular sonó y Terrence rápidamente se puso de pie y lo atendió…

**- ¿Bueno?**

_**- Sr. Grandchester.**_

**- Leagan ¿dónde estás?**... – resopló con alivio y a la vez con tensión.

_**- Cerca de casa, señor; en la Correccional Sing Sing de Ossining tratando de localizar a Eliza, pero…**_

**- ¡¿Qué has averiguado?!**... – lo interrumpió mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio mirando a Marie por segundos y haciéndole señal de aguardar.

_**- No son buenas noticias, Terrence**__…_ – le informó Neil en lo que manejaba.

**- ¡Demonios!**... – espetó el castaño estrellando su puño contra el mueble.

_**- ¿Y por allá?**_... – el trigueño también quiso enterarse pero le ordenaron…

**- ¡Ven inmediatamente! y aquí te explico.**

_**- Muy bien.**_

Y con eso la petición a Marie, había quedado cancelada.

. . .

Faltaba un minuto para cumplirse los 45 que le habían ordenado; entonces sentado tras el gran escritorio del despacho, Terrence bailoteaba las piernas y tenía las manos detrás la nuca.

El reloj antiguo con caja que adornaba el lugar, marcó el primer cuarto de hora de la una de la tarde y el castaño no despegaba los ojos de los dos aparatos telefónicos, ya que sabía que uno u otro, sonaría pronto; pero lo que se escuchó primero fue un llamado a la puerta y Grandchester miró hacia esa dirección y vio como la persona de Leagan ingresaba.

**- ¿Se puede?**... – el trigueño pidió autorización y el castaño con un simple movimiento de cabeza le indicó el acceso; y cuando el escolta se acercó… **– ¿Nada todavía?**... –quiso saber.

**- Quedó en llamar**… – el castaño le enteró indicando nuevamente con la cabeza hacia los teléfonos y el ex agente aprovechó para extenderle…

**- Terrence, lo lamento**… – El nombrado lo miró y le contestó…

**- Está bien. Ahora lo que importa es encontrarla y rogar porque lo hagamos con vida**… – dijo Terrence y se enderezó sobre su asiento; luego se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrírselo.

**- ¿Qué te dijo?**... – preguntó Leagan sentándose sobre una de las sillas que estaban al frente del escritorio.

**- ¡Está desquitándose!**… – y el castaño, con la palma de su mano, golpeó el mueble; luego mirando al ex agente le compartió conforme apoyaba sus codos sobre los brazos de su asiento. **– Susana está muerta y quiere vengarse. ¿Tú que supiste de Eliza? Además ¿qué pasó con Annie?**

**- Increíblemente a Eliza la trasladaron y no quisieron decirme a dónde, hasta que no hablemos con su abogado defensor.**

**- ¡Shit!**... – Grandchester se levantó tempestivamente de su lugar.

**- Y con Brighton no se sabe todavía**… – le informó. **– Pero dime… ¿Candice está bien?**... – volvió a cuestionar conforme veía al castaño caminar como león enjaulado.

**- Sí, mientras haga lo que me pida; pero te juro que si tengo la oportunidad**… – se detuvo, lo miró, le apuntó y dijo rabiosamente amenazante… **– ¡mataré al maldito perro y a los que estén con él detrás de esto!**

Continuará

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Soly, Melinita, Monapecosa, Lita, Mai, Aída, Melody, Galaxy, Themis, Hildywhite, Rosaura, Noemí, Rubita, Candida, Silvia E, Star, Betty, Tatiana, Parnaso, Rosial, Usagi13chiba, Selene G, Julie, Verónica, Patyto, Fan30, Wendy, TC GAN, Arly, Susyale, Lupita, Florentina, Alejandra, Mery G, Magdy, Luisa.


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 21**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Jueves 6 de Noviembre /1997**

Sobre una de las tantas carreteras del Estado Imperio, se veía transitar al Grand Marquis negro donde llevaban prisionera a Candice. La ruta había sido recta y exactamente en una solitaria curva, el vehículo comenzó a bajar su velocidad deteniéndose por completo a la orilla de ésta.

Luego, tres puertas se abrieron: la del conductor, el copiloto y una de la parte de atrás; y los desconocidos personajes se fueron a reunir a la parte trasera del auto.

Desde ahí, los secuestradores comenzaron a recorrer el lugar y lo único que se observaba eran: los arbustos secos, los árboles donde sus hojas pintaban ya de color amarrillo y otros tantos que ya habían perdido totalmente su follaje.

Luego, uno de ellos, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y los ofreció a sus compinches, siendo únicamente uno quien aceptara el tabaco mientras que la tercera persona se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío que se sentía y miraba de un lado a otro la soledad del lugar.

Ninguno decía nada, y así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que el primer cigarro se esfumó y finalmente alguien habló.

- **¿Y bien? Ya pasó el tiempo que le diste**… – comentó una persona, vestida totalmente en negro, cabellos oscuros ondulados, ojos de color café, la que había manejado y también golpeado a Neil.

**- Lo sé**… – respondió "Charlie" quitándose una gorra y mostrando una hermosa cabellera rubia.

**- ¿Qué harás ahora?**... – le volvió a cuestionar la misma persona.

**- Como lo planeamos. Ella, sólo que me ayude a vestirla**… – apuntó a la involucrada que asintió positivamente… **– y después los dos se largan del país, y si es posible esta misma tarde, al fin que… ya se les pagó por su "cooperación".**

**- ¿Y tú?**... – se escuchó una nueva pregunta.

**- ¿Yo? ¡Haré lo mismo, por supuesto!**... – le aseveró fingiendo una sonrisa; e instante después, "Charlie" se dirigió al vehículo y sujetó la manecilla para abrir la puerta… – **pero antes debo ajustar cuentas con ellos. Así que tú**… – miró a la chica y le ordenó… – **ven conmigo adentro y cuando Walker esté lista, se pueden marchar**… – les pidió a los dos y aquellos asintieron positivamente.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del mismo auto, desde que "Charlie" había dejado de hablar con Terrence, Candice que la habían atado de pies y manos, se había arrinconado en su espacio no queriendo mirar a su secuestrador que a pesar de haberla amenazado, en sus ojos no se veía tal intención pero a su mente llegó el dicho de "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos".

Así que, sin dejar de abrazarse a ella misma, la rubia, en su mente, pedía una y otra vez, ayuda celestial así como la de su esposo porque era su nombre el que repetía entre labios y también solicitaba fervientemente perdón por todo lo mal portada que había sido con todos, pero principalmente con su pequeño bebé que lamentaba y presentía no volvería a ver.

De pronto, Candice brincó asustada en su lugar cuando escuchó que las puertas del vehículo se abrían y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas que en su rostro escurrían cuando vio, una de cada lado, a las dos personas que ya había reconocido, ingresar y encerrarse con ella.

Pero en lo que una la liberaba de las esposas que ataban sus manos para deshacerla de su prenda de vestir, la segunda le apuntaba justo en la cabeza no teniendo Candice la oportunidad siquiera de intentar poder escapar de ellas.

. . .

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, la tensión se apoderaba más de aquellos dos hombres en espera de una llamada. Ya habían transcurrido 20 minutos más de los establecidos y el secuestrador parecía no tener intenciones de comunicarse.

Sin embargo y exactamente a las 13 35 PM el teléfono residencial Walker/Grandchester sonó.

Leagan que estaba sentado en el sofá, se levantó de inmediato y corrió hasta quedar enfrente de Terrence que seguía ocupando su sillón reposet y sólo se había enderezado sobre su asiento y con una señal, le indicó al trigueño mantenerse callado para no levantar sospechas.

**- Aquí Grandchester**… – dijo el castaño en el momento que se llevó la bocina al oído.

_**- ¿Sigues solo?**_... – le preguntó el extorsionador.

**- Sí**… – contestó una pequeña mentirita.

_**- Bien; entonces empezaré con las siguientes indicaciones donde podrás encontrar a tu esposa. **_

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – gritó Terrence no entendiendo el juego; pero no le prestaron caso y le dijeron…

**- Sigue estas pistas: Parque, Neptuno y 22.**

**- ¡¿Qué es eso?!**... – se preguntó y tempestivamente se puso de pie; y del otro lado de la línea, le dijeron con burla…

_**- ¡Piensa, usa tu inteligencia! Y cuando estés allá, puede que te dé más información. ¡Pero corre, "Terry"! porque sólo tienes una hora para salvarla**__…_ – finalizó "Charlie" y se rió antes de colgar bastando para que Terrence finalmente pudiera soltar y dedicarle un merecido…

**- ¡Son of a bitch!**... – y el castaño golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el teléfono contra el escritorio y después lo arrojó con verdadera rabia; pero alguien lo detuvo en su arranque para saber…

**- ¡¿Qué dijo?!**... – preguntó Leagan ante la reacción desesperada y enfurecida de aquel.

**- ¡El maldito desgraciado jugó todo el tiempo conmigo! ¡No tiene intenciones de devolverla!**... – decía el ofendido bufando rabiosa, miedosa y heridamente.

**- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué te dijo exactamente?!**... – le volvió a preguntar Neil.

**- ¡Casi nada, sólo tres estúpidas palabras donde podré encontrarla!**... – y la voz de nuestro guapo protagonista denotaba su angustia y temor.

**- ¡¿Cuáles son?!**

**- ¡Parque, Neptuno y 22!**... – y Terrence comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro viéndose en sus ojos dolor.

Empero Leagan, mantuvo la calma y se quedó pensativo tratando de ubicar un parque con el nombre de Neptuno y acto seguido, tomó el teléfono y marcó a la línea de información para solicitar ayuda. Luego el trigueño aguardó unos minutos y después de decir… _Gracias_… colgó pero no hubo necesidad de preguntar porque su rostro lo reflejó todo. Más el escolta comenzó a repetir… – **22, 22**… – y Terrence que había caminado hacia ventanal, se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para sugerir…

**- ¿Será una carretera?**... – y Neil lo miró.

**- Puede ser…** – y Leagan lo pensó por unos momentos hasta que él mismo lo verificó. – **¡Sí! la Ruta Estatal 22, al Norte de White Plains**… – dijo el trigueño muy seguro de eso… **– ahí hay un PARQUE, pero en sí es…**

**- ¡KENSICO!**... – dijeron expresivamente los dos al mismo tiempo; y sin esperar más salieron rápidamente de la casa para abordar el vehículo más disponible que en este caso fue el Bentley que condujera Neil con anterioridad.

. . .

Ni cinco minutos les había tomado para salir hacia la autopista 287; pero gracias al pesado congestionamiento por los arreglos que estaban haciendo sobre la carretera, perdieron valioso tiempo, y por supuesto la tensión que se vivía dentro de un vehículo estaba peor; ninguno de los dos pasajeros hablaba porque cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no distaban del mismo propósito.

Y en un hueco, después de avanzadas unas lentísimas millas… – **Por aquí**. – Leagan rompió el hielo, indicándole a Terrence agarrar la salida 4 hacia White Plains, luego con una señal de mano, le ordenó tomar de inmediato el carril izquierdo y después de aguardar impacientemente el cambio de luces, el auto giró bruscamente hacia la misma izquierda y ¡esa era la Ruta Estatal 22!

Luego de manejar por pocos minutos, se unieron a la Calle Bronx River y en una desviación hacia un crucero de rutas nacionales, llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar mencionado.

Rápidamente descendieron del vehículo y antes de avanzar miraron todo a su alrededor: de lado derecho una inmensa zona pastosa verde con bancas para picnic; de lado izquierdo dos áreas con juegos infantiles y de frente estaba un local amplio.

Terrence le indicó a Neil que tomaría la vereda de la izquierda y revisaría toda esa área mientras que Leagan tomaba la derecha exactamente en dirección a lo que era una tienda de abarrotes y servicio de baños públicos.

Con suma detención, los dos revisaron cada lugar que pisaban, hasta que cada uno desde sus lados opuestos, se hacían señal de que no habían encontrado nada, hasta que los ojos de Terrence se toparon con una interesante fuente vacía de forma geométrica rectangular y que tenía como decorado la cabeza del Dios NEPTUNO, más siguió levantando la vista y admiró la altísima y gran muralla de piedra que era imposible pasar desapercibida; de pronto, su cabeza hizo ¡bingo!... y gracias a que Leagan ya venía a su encuentro le dijo… – **¡Arriba, sobre el puente de la PRESA DE AGUA!**... – y el trigueño miró de inmediato a donde le indicaban; y sin esperar más los dos hombres comenzaron a correr, uno: por el lado izquierdo ascendiendo velozmente por las escaleras de concreto que escalaban la montañosa colina, y el otro: se regresó a donde habían estacionado el auto para rodear el mismo lugar pero por el lado derecho.

. . .

Y en lo que estos dos llegaban arriba, ya sobre el dichoso puente, se veía caminar a dos personas: un hombre vestido en jeans, cazadora y botas pero cubriendo su rostro con un pasamontañas y una mujer guiada por éste porque llevaba los ojos vendados, y seguía atada de pies y manos pero interesantemente vestía un simple traje de buzo.

Cuando esta pareja, llegó a la mitad del camino, se detuvieron y el secuestrador miró hacia ambos lados sin soltar a su prisionera que la giró para que ésta quedara de frente al agua.

Luego el extorsionador tomó su celular y marcó un número, pero Terrence ya estaba saltando un pequeño muro de piedra cuando su teléfono personal sonó; no obstante no lo atendió porque brincó del otro lado para seguir su apresurada carrera, además porque a lo lejos distinguió a su rubia esposa que ya forcejeaba resistentemente a lo que su acompañante la obligaba hacer que era subir a la barda y saltar hacia la helada reserva de agua; y como Candice se oponía rotundamente, con la cacha de la pistola, su victimario la golpeó en el rostro aturdiéndola un poco haciendo que el castaño gritara… – **¡CHARLIE, DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS!**... – cuando el mentado ese, ejecutaba ventajosamente su acción. Y ese simple y pequeño trayecto fue ¡interminable! para Terrence cuando vio que su esposa era finalmente arrojada al interior del enorme lago.

Entonces, Grandchester sin importarle nada más que salvarla de morir ahogada, sólo se alcanzó a quitar la chaqueta y también se lanzó al agua.

Mientras tanto, "Charlie", en una actitud relajante y una sonrisa burlona, miraba a "Romeo" tratando de nadar y llegar hasta su "Julieta" que se hundía lentamente en las profundidades de la reserva.

De pronto, su voz cambió para decir con envidia y total resentimiento… – **No cabe duda que a ella sí la amas, Terry**. – Y concluiría… **– Bueno, pues si logras sacarla con vida de ahí, no me queda de otra más que desearles ¿qué sean muy felices?**… – y sonrió sardónicamente; y ya finalizado esto, "Charlie" trató de buscar salida hacia su vehículo, pero su suerte le falló, cuando la vereda que pretendía tomar, fue bloqueada por Neil.

El secuestrador al verse acorralado, quiso emprender carrera por el lado contrario, exactamente por el camino donde Grandchester había aparecido, pero ya el ex agente, no sólo había corrido hacia él sino que ya había desenfundado su arma; y como pago a su error cometido por su nefasto descuido y también porque no permitiría que Terrence se ensuciara las manos haciendo que esto interviniera en la vida del joven matrimonio pero principalmente ¡por Candice! Neil Legan se detuvo, se preparó para disparar y sin piedad alguna, accionó su pistola repetidas veces contra el maleante aquel que cayó no sólo pesadamente sino que había lanzado su último grito de dolor.

E inesperadamente, en lo que el cuerpo se desplomaba y Neil se acercaba para cerciorarse del estado vital de su víctima pero con plenas intenciones de rematarlo, gracias a las cámaras de vigilancia instaladas en las tres casetas de seguridad que hay sobre el puente del KENSICO DAM PLAZA, ubicadas, una: del lado izquierdo, otra en medio y una más a la derecha… patrullas de policía, el cuerpo de bomberos y paramédicos hicieron acto de presencia.

Por supuesto, los uniformados policíacos le pidieron a Leagan bajar el arma cuando iba en dirección hacia al que yacía en el suelo; y en lo que el trigueño era desarmado y aprisionado, los paramédicos corrían a atender el cuerpo herido y algunos bomberos rescatistas ya habían saltado al lago con tanques de oxígeno e iban en auxilio y búsqueda de hombre y mujer antes de que estos se perdieran por completo dentro de los 37 metros de profundidad que tiene la reserva de agua.

. . .

Los Agentes Jackson y López, de tanta presión aplicada hacia Annie Brighton, habían logrado su propósito y finalmente la joven, ante el detector de mentiras, pudo rendir una declaración, donde se confirmó que en efecto, la morena ojo azul decía completamente la verdad… que ella tenía nada que ver en el asunto del secuestro de la rubia Candice y que sus nervios eran a consecuencia simplemente de la autoritaria presencia de la policía.

Pero aprovechándose del puesto que Brighton ocupaba como secretaria presidencial, los oficiales le pidieron su cooperación en el caso y le solicitaron una lista con los nombres de todas aquellas personas que rodearon o rodeaban al matrimonio Walker/Grandchester.

Annie les facilitó la información pedida y los investigadores comenzaron a trabajar en ello y conforme el tiempo avanzaba, descartaban a posibles sospechosos quedándose al final con tres posibilidades pero mientras iban averiguando el paradero de estas personas, volvieron a eliminar a dos y sin perder más tiempo… dejaron en libertad a Brighton y fueron en busca del verdadero informante, que después de buscarlo y no encontrarlo en su área de trabajo, se dirigieron a su domicilio particular y a donde lo dicho por la persona que estaba a cargo del edificio donde vivía, el sospechoso había avisado que dejaba el departamento porque estaba a punto de abandonar el país.

. . .

Gracias a la pronta intervención del grupo de rescatistas y al mismo Terrence que había hecho un esfuerzo extra humano en alcanzar a su esposa y para que no se hundiera más la había tomado por los cabellos e impulsó hacia arriba… estos dos salvaron sus vidas.

Y mientras hombre y mujer, cada uno en diferentes ambulancias, cambiaba sus mudas mojadas por ropas secas y era atendido médicamente… afuera, Neil Leagan era liberado de sus esposas cuando encontraron entre sus pertenencias la placa que lo identificaba como guardaespaldas privado de la rubia Walker, además de que había rendido declaración de los hechos suscitados devolviéndole con ello su preciada 9 Milímetros.

Sobándose las muñecas, el trigueño le pidió a los forenses detener la camilla donde llevaban el cuerpo inerte del secuestrador; pero antes de descubrir su rostro, Neil escuchó con atención las causas de la muerte.

**- Tiene 4 perforaciones en principales partes del cuerpo y una de ellas, le atravesó el corazón.**

Pero en ese momento que le informaban a Leagan, a sus espaldas, Terrence apareció abrigado en una afelpada cobija, y sin pedir permiso, se acercó al cuerpo y abrió la bolsa que lo contenía.

Más los ojos de Grandchester no podían creer lo que veían y con azoro, giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia Neil y éste, cortó la distancia para mirar lo que le mostraban diciendo con verdadero aturdimiento el castaño…

**- No… no entiendo**… – como pidiéndole una explicación a su compañero; más Leagan expulsó aire de sus pulmones y luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza también en señal de turbación pero los médicos forenses debían continuar con su labor; y Terrence comprendiéndolo, sólo les dio una indicación con su mano de que prosiguieran su camino.

Mirándose mutuamente y con desconcierto, ambos hombres se recargaron sobre una patrulla y por minutos se mantuvieron en secreto, hasta que un agente llamó al castaño. – **Sr. Grandchester**… – y el nombrado abandonando su posición, se reincorporó y dijo…

**- Oficial.**

**- A consideración por el trauma que tanto usted como su señora esposa están atravesando en estos momentos, dejaremos pendientes las declaraciones de ambos por el día de hoy; pero mañana, por favor y sin falta, los estaremos esperando en nuestras oficinas. ¿Está de acuerdo?**

**- Por supuesto.**

**- Aunque lamento no decir lo mismo para usted, Sr. Leagan, pero debe acompañarnos.**

**- No tengo problema alguno; sólo me gustaría escoltar a los señores primero hasta su casa.**

**- Por supuesto, también nosotros lo haremos.**

**- Gracias…** – dijo Neil y…

**- Con permiso**… – se escuchó por parte de Terrence cuando vio que las puertas de la ambulancia donde estaba su esposa eran abiertas, y un paramédico salía para ayudarle a la rubia a descender; pero el castaño apresuró sus pasos y fue al encuentro de su amada mujer.

En cambio, Candice en el momento que puso pie sobre tierra firme, no dudó en correr para arrojarse a los brazos de su esposo y empezar a llorar ¡junto con él! porque el pinche sustito que les metieron a ambos no fue para menos.

**- Ya pasó todo, linda…** – dijo Terrence, envolviéndola en la cobija y tratando de consolarla conforme la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho y besaba la cabellera rubia, pero Candice, enderezó la cabeza y sin importarle los ahí presentes, tomó el rostro de su castaño y comenzó a besarlo con verdadera necesidad.

Por su parte, él la levantó y la rubia se abrazó a su cuello y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y en un espacio que se dieron… – **¡Te amo, Terry! Te prometo que no habrá día que deje de decírtelo.**

**- Yo también te amo, Nina y por ti lo daría todo**… – le confesó su devoción y se besaron una vez más. Segundos después… **– Ahora vamos a casa, amor. El peligro ha pasado.**

Y con eso dicho, la rubia se separó un momento; y mientras Grandchester, con ella en brazos, caminaba hacia el auto donde ya Neil Leagan los esperaba con la puerta abierta, Candice le cuestionó con temor. – **¿La viste?**

**- Sí**… – le respondió él conforme la ponía sobre el asiento trasero del vehículo.

**- ¿Qué pasó con ella?**... – volvió a preguntar en lo que veía a su esposo acomodarse a un lado de ella. **– ¿Está muerta?**

**- Así es**… – le confirmaron y la rubia acurrucándose nuevamente en sus brazos, escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y el silencio los inundó aguardando por Neil que antes de ingresar, recibía las pertenencias de sus empleadores. Luego el trigueño se montaba en el auto, y después de recibir un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla derecha por parte de Candice, seguidos de una patrulla, se emprendió el camino a casa.

. . .

La fila de aviones en espera de señal de salida sobre la autopista del Aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy del Estado de Nueva York, era larga; y el vuelo BA0112 del Boeing 767-300 de la Aerolínea Británica a Londres ocupaba el segundo lugar de aquella larga línea.

Adentro de la nave aérea, tanto tripulantes como pasajeros ocupaban ya sus respectivos asientos y estaban listos para el despegue.

Se aguardaron unos cuantos minutos y el capitán a cargo, finalmente anunció su próxima salida. Algunos pasajeros resoplaron con fastidioso alivio y otros tantos sonrieron levemente ya que la espera había sido bastante exasperante.

Más la buena noticia no sólo había alegrado el corazón de una especial pareja, ocupantes de los asiento de la fila 32, sino que se reflejó en sus rostros cuando intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas de complicidad y buscaron sus manos y las apretaron fuertemente pero también luego de resollar hondamente, relajaron sus cuerpos y ambos recargaron sus cabezas sobre los respaldos de sus lugares.

Pero de pronto, las luces de unos vehículos que se aproximaban, llamaron la atención de los pasajeros que ocupaban las ventanillas del lado derecho.

En eso, la joven que iba en el ala de pasillo, giró su cabeza precisamente a la derecha para mirar a su acompañante que la había soltado y enderezado su cuerpo tensándolo por completo.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**... – preguntó ella ante la actitud nerviosa del hombre; y éste rápidamente se giró a verla y haciéndose a un lado, le enseñó para que mirara tras la ventana lo que se avecinaba: las patrullas policíacas que cada vez estaban más cerca y que además no sólo venían en esa dirección sino que ya rodeaban la nave por el lado izquierdo y también por el frente.

Los pasajeros se llenaron de desconcierto y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos cuando el capitán, en un nuevo anuncio, les informaba en ese momento que, uno: los motores del avión debían ser apagados; dos: se mantuvieran todos los ocupantes en general, en sus respectivos lugares, y tres: porque el vuelo había sido detenido por una orden judicial y se abriría la puerta principal de la nave.

Por supuesto, muchos de ellos protestaron y no obedecieron levantándose de inmediato de sus asientos, pero en el momento que notaron la presencia de uniformados y agentes especiales que mostraban, cuando pasaban por los pasillos, sus placas que los identificaba, el silencio se adueñó del interior del avión y solamente se dejaron escuchar los pasos de dos de ellos que avanzaban y se detuvieron justamente en el pasillo a la altura de la fila 32.

. . .

Desde que llegaron a casa y después de ser atendidos por Marie con baño, alimentos y ropas más cómodas y calientes, el matrimonio yacía acostado sobre la cama y a media oscuridad en la habitación de la rubia.

Ninguno dormía, sólo se mantenían completamente callados: él, porque no quería importunarla con cuestionamientos o palabras que sabía serían incómodas para ella en ese momento; y ella, porque únicamente quería sentir el calor de los brazos y cuerpo de su esposo.

De repente un nostálgico suspiro llenó la recámara y la rubia cambió finalmente su posición. Se giró para quedar apoyada sobre su lado derecho y mirar de frente a su invitado que ya la observaba analíticamente.

Pero la mano derecha de Terrence comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Candice y acercó su boca para dejarle un beso sobre la frente y decirle… – **Tuve tanto miedo de perderte**… – y al mismo tiempo, la rubia sonrió levemente, cerró los ojos y también extendió su mano para tocar el varonil rostro; pero la joven abrió rápidamente los párpados cuando sintió lágrimas entre sus dedos, más el castaño ya le estaba atrapando su mano y se la besó repetidamente y de nuevo habló para pedir… – **Perdón, Nina, perdóname, por haber sido el responsable de todo esto**… – y le acarició la cara, justo en el moretón producido a causa del golpe recibido.

**- No, Terry, aquí no toda la culpa es tuya. Yo también contribuí porque no supe medir las consecuencias con mis actos violentos.**

**- ¿Quién más está detrás de todo esto?**

**- Ni te lo imaginas.**

En eso, un llamado a la puerta se escuchó y Terrence se levantó para ir a atender.

**- Señor, Agentes del FBI están abajo preguntando por usted**… – dijo una de las empleadas.

**- Gracias, dígales que enseguida estoy con ellos y por favor, que suba Marie.**

**- Sí, señor.**

Y después de que el castaño cerró la puerta…

**- ¿Traerán más noticias?**... – la rubia quiso saber mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, se abrazaba a sus rodillas y miraba a su esposo que iba en busca de su bata.

**- Confiemos que sí. ¿Estás bien?**... – le preguntó el castaño cuando se sentó a su lado.

**- Sí**… – le respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

**- ¿Segura?.**.. – le pidió confirmación.

**- Completamente y te prometo que estaré bien**… – tomó la mano de él y se la besó. – **Esta experiencia que no se la deseo a nadie, me ha ayudado a valorar las cosas que tengo a mi lado**… – se removió para quedar muy cerca de él y decir sinceramente… **– Tú como el principal porque gracias a ti estoy viva, mi hijo que espero me perdone algún día, mis padres, mis amigos y**… – ya se había abrazado de Terrence cuando escuchó el nombre de…

**- Neil Leagan.**

**- Es verdad, mi querido Neil que por mí se ha manchado las manos una vez más**… – dijo con sincera nostalgia.

**- Pero lo hizo porque te quiere y no dudes de que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por ti**… – el castaño la apretó contra su pecho y le besó la coronilla.

**- Lo sé…** – lo afirmó la rubia, luego enderezó la cabeza y buscó los ojos de su esposo para confesarle… **– Y pensar que al principio me era tan difícil pronunciar estas dos palabras pero… Te amo, Terry, de verdad, te amo muchísimo**… – y el castaño sonrió y también le declaró…

**- Te amo también, preciosa.**

Y después de regalarse sonrisas, se acercaron y se entregaron en un beso lleno de mucho amor.

. . .

En cuanto Marie llegó para hacerle compañía a la rubia Walker, Grandchester salió de la habitación para ir abajo y reunirse con los agentes policíacos que ya les habían ofrecido té y galletas además de que Leagan ya había regresado de la estación de policía y estaba con ellos ocupando la sala principal de aquella residencia.

Por supuesto, los tres hombres, al ver llegar al dueño de aquel hogar, se pusieron de pie de inmediato, pero… – **Por favor, no se molesten, sigan sentados**… – fue la gentil petición del castaño; y los agentes, después de decir… _"Gracias"_… los hombres se volvieron a sus lugares pero antes de que Terrence ocupara su asiento preguntó primeramente a Leagan… **– ¿Todo bien?**

**- Excelente, Señor.**

**- Qué bueno**… – y finalmente se sentó en el sillón individual, la empleada le sirvió su té, se marchó y los agentes comenzaron a decir…

**- Como pudo darse cuenta, Annie Brighton fue llevada a la Estación de Policía para ser interrogada.**

**- Bien.**

**- La señorita nada tuvo que ver con el asunto**… – le aseveró el Agente Jackson y Terrence asintió. **– Pero gracias a que su secretaria conoce su agenda** **y la de su esposa, y está "muy bien enterada" de lo que sucede en la oficina, ella nos facilitó nombres que fuimos eliminando conforme los investigábamos y nos resultaron tres sospechosos. **

**- Entre ellos la Señorita Eliza Legard, su ex empleada, y averiguamos que fue extraditada a Ontario, Canadá de donde es originaria y donde también era buscada por la policía por los mismos motivos del que fue acusada: robo. Así que ella fue descartada**… – le informó López.

**- ¿Qué saben de Susana Marlowe?**... – preguntó Grandchester.

**- Que su abogado defensor logró que le redujeran la condena de 50 años y con ello pudo salir bajo fianza, sólo que el día que abandonaba la cárcel, fue agredida y llevada al hospital.**

**- Entiendo, pero sí saben que ahora está muerta ¿verdad?**

**- Sí, es lo que estábamos comentando con el agente Leagan porque atrapamos a sus cómplices que intentaban escapar del país**… – le confirmó el Agente López.

**- ¿Quiénes son?.**.. – preguntó nuevamente el castaño con urgencia y ahora fue Jackson quien le facilitó lo siguiente…

**- Precisamente el abogado defensor que respondía al nombre de… Charles Howell y su novia…**

**- Patricia O'Brien**… – dijo alguien rápidamente a sus espaldas y los cuatro hombres giraron sus cabezas y posaron sus ojos en dirección a la persona de Candice que venía descendiendo por las escaleras.

Continuará

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES

Candida, Selene G, Wendy, Verónica, Betty, Alejandra, TC-GAN, Soly, Susyale, Rosaura, Aída, Julie, Monapecosa, Usagi13chiba, Maripoza, Themis, Fan30, Noemí, Ángeles G, Gabhi23, Mai, Florentina, Jenny, Star, Edith, Luisa, Parnaso, Tatiana, Tania, Silvia E, Mily, Nakeyla, Yelitza, Melinita, Ana, Magdy, Villianz.


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 22**

. . .

**Nueva York**

**Viernes 7 de Noviembre /1997**

Ya que la mañana no había amanecido tan fría, ligeramente abrigados y tomados de la mano, Terrence y Candice, escoltados por Neil Leagan, caminaban por la vereda de concreto, rodeando un jardín, en dirección a las Oficinas de Tarrytown Hall, lugar donde fueron citados para presentar sus declaraciones de lo acontecido.

Leagan, acelerando sus pasos, llegó primero a la puerta principal de color blanca, la abrió y le dio acceso al matrimonio. Adentro, los tres visitantes aguardaron unos momentos en la sala de espera a que alguien, del escritorio del frente, les atendiera.

Candice ayudada por Terrence, se quitó su abrigo y tomó asiento, mientras que el castaño, sólo se dedicó a observarla admirando su atuendo muy relajado, que consistía en jeans oscuros, botas, sweater y una bufanda.

**- ¿Estás bien?**... – le preguntó él con preocupación, manteniéndose de pie y sosteniendo, sobre su brazo, la prenda de su esposa.

**- Un poco nerviosa**… – contestó ella honestamente y le dedicó una mueca como sonrisa.

**- Claro, te entiendo**… – entonces el castaño acortó la distancia; y en lo que la rubia levantaba su rostro para mirarle, él se lo acarició y le animó… **– Todo saldrá bien.**

**- Ajá…** – respondió Walker y le sonrió igualmente.

En eso, escucharon cuando Neil hablaba ya con la recepcionista dando el nombre del oficial que los citara e informando los motivos por los que estaban ahí.

La mujer afro americana que lo atendió le pidió esperara unos minutos más y volvió a abandonar su lugar de trabajo. Leagan se giró a ellos y Terrence sólo asintió con la cabeza indicándole que serían pacientes.

Y conforme esperaban, los tres personajes se entablaron en una conversación que consistía en la organización de su partida hacia Los Ángeles.

**- Si es que no se presenta otra cosa…** – había dicho Candice burlona y graciosamente, provocando las risas de los dos hombres que se miraron entre ellos y a la vez se tranquilizaron un poco del comentario irónico de la rubia.

A las 10 AM, la joven esposa fue llamada para rendir su testimonio y por supuesto, Terrence, que lo hizo primero, estuvo con ella, no tanto por querer escuchar lo que declararía su mujer que ya en la noche anterior, le había contado todo, sino para hacerle fuerte compañía como se lo había prometido.

Sentada enfrente de un escritorio, Candice comenzó a relatar, desde que salió de casa hasta el ataque en el banco. Luego prosiguió…

**- Cuando me ingresaron al auto y después de que "el hombre" me amenazara por segunda vez en el interior de este, me vendaron los ojos y se me ató de pies y manos. Luego el vehículo se puso en marcha y escuché la voz de una mujer que me dijo: "Veamos lo que el estúpido creído de tu marido es capaz de hacer por ti"**

**- ¿La reconoció en ese entonces?.**.. – le preguntó el licenciado a cargo que estaba parado a un lado de la secretaria que tomaba la declaración.

**- No**… – respondió ella.

**- ¿Qué pasó después?.**.. – la cuestionaron nuevamente y la rubia continuó diciendo tímidamente…

**- El vehículo se detuvo no muy lejos de ahí, ellos se bajaron y me dejaron sola por un buen tiempo**… – hizo la rubia un descanso y se rascó la frente.

**- ¿Intentó escapar?**... – no hubo paciencia en dejarla descansar.

**- Sí, a tientas, traté de abrir las puertas pero las cuatro estaban aseguradas**… – se aclaró la garganta… **– Luego me recosté en el asiento y pateé los cristales, pero sólo me lastimé**… – le señaló un tobillo. **– Entonces presté atención**… – carraspeó ligeramente… **– y comencé a gritar fuertemente pidiendo auxilio porque oía ruidos afuera más fue en vano y lo único que pude hacer fue resignarme y encogerme en el asiento**. – Terrence que estaba a su lado, la tomó de la mano porque vio que la rubia comenzaba a temblar, más las preguntas no cesaron…

**- ¿Calculó más o menos el tiempo que la abandonaron?**

**- No sé, tal vez, una hora**… – respondió con inseguridad.

**- ¿Y qué pasó cuando regresaron por usted?**

**- Fue cuando llamaron por primera vez a mi esposo**… – giró a su derecha, lo miró y éste le sonrió levemente.

**- ¿Ahí la maltrataron?**... – le preguntó el encargado haciéndole referencia a su notorio moretón.

**- No**… – la rubia se tocó la parte lastimada. **– Pero la persona que estaba en el asiento del conductor, me tenía sujetada casi todo el tiempo por los cabellos y cuando hablaban de unas fotografías, me quitó el vendaje y fue cuando reconocí finalmente a Susana Marlowe.**

**- Entonces ¿quién hablaba con su marido?**

**- El hombre, por supuesto, que fingió alterar la voz porque entre ellos dos se reían aunque**… – se inquietó cuando dijo… **– sí me amenazó seriamente con la pistola**… – y un nuevo apretón de confianza, sintió en su mano.

**- ¿Después, qué sucedió?**

**- Terminé de escuchar la conversación y la indicación que le dieron a mi esposo de ir a casa y emprendieron nuevamente el camino, pero**… – se interrumpió un poco para calmar el nerviosismo que ya se había apoderado de ella.

**- ¿Pero?**... – la instaron a proseguir.

**- Como ya no me vendaron los ojos, me cercioré que el lugar a donde se dirigían era a la estación de trenes, no aguardamos mucho y una persona llegó; y fue cuando reconocí a Patricia O'Brien en el momento que abordó el auto me miró, me dedicó una fingida sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.**

**- Entonces ¿cuántos fueron sus victimarios desde el inicio de todo esto?**

**- Tres. Porque en lo que Susana Marlowe, lo sé por sus ropas**… – le confirmó… **– me sujetaba afuera del banco, el hombre golpeaba a mi guardaespaldas y la otra persona ya estaba dentro del vehículo.**

**- ¿Qué le dijo precisamente Marlowe antes de arrojarla al agua?**... – Candice suspiró y sonrió con ironía para continuar…

**- Me maldecía por haber reaparecido en la vida de mi esposo**… – lo miró de nuevo… – **ya que éste la había echado de su lado; también me responsabilizó por la muerte de su bebé ya que Terrence no estuvo con ella; luego el que la mandara a la cárcel y todo por mí… pero más que nada… lo estaba haciendo por vengarse de una agresión por parte mía y precisamente cuando me lanzaba al agua, me recalcó unas palabras que según mi esposo le había dicho.**

**- ¿Cuáles fueron?**

**- Que yo sí no tendría una próxima vez para me salvaran el pellejo.**

**- Ya…** – expresó el agente mirando a la secretaria; y segundo después volvió a preguntar… **– ¿Y qué problemas tuvo con la Señorita Patricia O'brien para que se viera envuelta en esto?**

**- Ninguno que yo recuerde**… – aseveró firmemente.

**- ¿Algo más que quiera declarar?**... – última pregunta hecha por el agente.

**- Es todo.**

**- Bien**… – dijo el hombre aquel que vestía traje de color azul marino. **– Entonces sólo para finalizar necesitamos que venga con nosotros e identifique a sus agresores**… – pero antes de que los declarantes se pusieran de pie…

**- ¿Qué han dicho ellos?**... – preguntó Terrence interesado; y el licenciado tomó una carpeta que la secretaria le extendió, la abrió y comenzó a informarles la verdadera versión de los hechos.

**- Para empezar, les diré que Charles Howell, compañero de afectos, vivienda y clase de y Patricia O'Brain son estudiantes de Leyes, y precisamente como parte de una de sus prácticas profesionales se les puso en sus manos justamente el caso de la occisa Susana Marlowe.**

**- Entonces, ¿no hubo tal enamorado?**... – cuestionó el castaño sumamente desconcertado.

**- No, Sr. Grandchester, sino más bien… todo estuvo perfectamente planeado por ellos. Por ejemplo, los jóvenes penalistas que por ser esa exactamente su profesión y la figura pública que Marlowe representaba… trabajaron duramente en su proyecto y con su empeño empleado consiguieron la libertad de la actora principal del secuestro, pero tristemente, los pasantes se emocionaron tanto del éxito que obtuvieron, que el DINERO que Marlowe les dio primero por su excelso trabajo y luego el que les ofreció si la ayudaban… ¡los deslumbró y se engolosinaron que hasta al más santo tentaron!**

**De O'Brian se obtuvo toda la agenda de actividades y movimientos de la Sra. Candice, pero principalmente su trabajo era informar a la ex presentadora sobre la relación amorosa entre ustedes dos y el día que se percibiera tal acercamiento, sería cuando llevarían a cabo todo su plan.**

Terrence y Candice se vieron mutuamente y ambos recordaron que el día miércoles en la sala de juntas la chica los había encontrado precisamente juntos; luego siguieron prestando atención….

**En cambio, Howell, se dedicó a falsificar un expediente y a buscar entre archivos de casos reales, fotografías exactas con los rasgos idénticos a Marlowe y fueron justamente esas las que le mostraron a ustedes para impresionarlos de cómo había quedado la ex prisionera de una simple golpiza que recibió por insultar a su compañera de celda el día que fue liberada.**

**Y nada más para hacerles un recuento de lo sucedido**… – continuó diciendo el agente…

**O'Brian después de verlos juntos, llama a Marlowe y le informa lo que presenció en la sala de juntas además de la inasistencia de la Sra. Candice al siguiente día. Los tres criminales se reúnen en cafetería y se ponen de acuerdo para realizar su fechoría. Jueves por la mañana, su casa es vigilada. Ven salir al Sr. Grandchester. La empleada O'brain se reporta ausente. Luego aguardan hasta la salida de su víctima junto con chofer. A disimulada distancia los siguen. Los ven ingresar al banco. Esperan a que el acompañante salga y cuando éste sube a su carro, hombre y mujer, entran a local. Se realiza llamada a celular para no errar. Raptan a la persona correcta y salen por puerta de emergencia donde auto ya les espera. El pasajero de éste, cuando ve a su chofer abandonar el vehículo e intentar ingresar de nuevo al banco, sale al encuentro de sus cómplices. luego éste mismo toma a rehén; y cuando intentan escapar, se confrontan a guardia que cae al suelo.**

**Cuando llevan a la prisionera, se detienen bajo un puente. Ahí la abandonan para llevar a O'Brian a la estación de tren para que ésta, vaya a oficina, deja paquete, renuncia a su puesto y avisa de la presencia del FBI. Luego abandona edificio y vuelve a encontrarse con ellos después de que hablaron con usted**… – señaló a Terrence.

**Después se dirigen a Kensico. Ahí la cambian de ropas por un traje de buzo. ¿Por qué? Según a lo testificado por O'Brian, primero, es la actividad que más le agrada a la señora y donde Susana, en el interior del vehículo, le hizo este comentario. "Así Terry no me reclamará que como todo sentenciado a morir YO sí te di la oportunidad de concederte tu última voluntad y pues dije ¿qué mejor que vestida y haciendo lo que tanto te gusta? Sólo que aquí no te harán lo mismo que te hicieron debajo del mar"**… – y el Oficial miró a Candice y ésta a su marido y viceversa porque la rubia omitió esa verdad en su declaración; más luego se prosiguió… **– Y segundo, porque el propósito principal era, que en el mismo momento que realizaran la llamada avisando donde encontrarla, conectada a un tanque de oxígeno y atada, como estaba, de pies y manos, sería lanzada al agua teniendo la víctima y su esposo como tiempo de límite: una hora para ser ubicada y "rescatada"; y conforme minuto que él dejara pasar, sería minuto que su esposa iría descendiendo por las aguas a modo que tuviera "tiempo suficiente" para llegar hasta el fondo de la reserva escaseando así el vital gas y con ello… como todo sádico que siente placer… producirle y saberle una muerte angustiosa y lenta; pero el plan se les vino abajo porque tuvieron problemas y precisamente por el manejo con el tanque de oxígeno; a Howell y O'Brien se les ordena marcharse y lo demás… ya lo saben.**

… así concluyó el agente comisionado.

. . .

Chart House Restaurant en Dobbs Ferry era ahora donde Neil Leagan, Candice y Terrence Grandchester estaban reunidos y probaban sus alimentos después de salir de las oficinas de Policía quedando todo resuelto en el momento que la rubia Walker corroborara que las personas que le presentaron, eran precisamente las actoras involucradas en su expreso secuestro.

Ocupando una de las mesas con sombrilla con vista espectacular hacia el Río Hudson, el sonido de las breves olas que grandes embarcaciones producían cuando pasaban y la brisa fresca que corría, los hacía sentirse más relajados conforme degustaban, los hombres de sus licores y la rubia de un delicioso postre.

Su conversación había sido ¡tan trivial! que hasta estaban comentando de dos blancos pelícanos desorientados que se habían parado sobre unas rocas cercanas en espera de su banquete y entre ellos adivinaban quién era quién ya que los dos animales eran iguales.

Por ejemplo, Terrence decía… – **Son dos machos.**

Y Leagan… – **No, son dos hembras.**

Hasta que Candice les informó… –** Son macho y hembra.**

Y Terrence le preguntó… – **¿Y cómo sabes? ¡Si son idénticos!**

**- El tamaño los diferencia**… – le informó su esposa conocedora del medio ambiental.

**- Y ¿qué tal si uno es chaparro?**... – dijo el payaso castaño haciendo que sólo Leagan riera con ganas de su chiste bobo mientras que Candice le dedicó un gesto muy parecido a… "ay no ma"… pero Terrence, que estaba a su izquierda, se le acercó y le dio un rico beso a su mujer que no fue el único porque después de ahí… se fueron a casa.

Y en lo que Neil, iba a la oficina por encargos de Terrence, en la habitación, Marie ayudaba a Candice a empacar sus pertenencias para el tan esperado viaje.

**- Deja yo lo hago, todavía tengo cosas que meter**… – pidió la rubia a Marie cuando ésta intentaba cerrar la maleta.

**- ¿Se te ofrece algo más?**... – preguntó la empleada mirando a Walker que iba saliendo de tomar una ducha.

**- No, puedes retirarte, gracias**… – caminó la joven hacia el tocador, se sentó en el banquillo y tomó la loción para untárselo en las piernas.

**- Bueno, cualquier cosa llámame**… – se ofreció la mujer.

**- Está bien**… – le contestaron; pero de pronto… **– Marie…** – Candice la llamó cuando aquella buscaba la salida.

**- Dime…** – respondió y Walker le hizo la señal de esperarse; la rubia dejó lo que hacía y fue al encuentro de la servicial dama e inesperadamente la joven la abrazó fuertemente y le dio dos besos: uno en cada mejilla y le dijo logrando desconcertar a su empleada…

**- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.**

**- No tienes porqué. Ha sido un placer servirte.**

Y las dos mujeres sonrieron amigablemente y volvieron a unirse en un abrazo; de pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- **¿Se puede?**

**- Sí**… – contestó Candice liberando a Marie que dijo…

**- Con permiso**… – y castaño y rubia la observaron partir hasta que la puerta se cerró por fuera. Luego estos dos se miraron, sonrieron y Terrence preguntó…

**- ¿Ya tienes todo listo?**... – miró primero a su alrededor y luego caminó detrás de ella que ya se alejaba en dirección al guardarropa.

**- Casi…** – le respondió la rubia atrapando la toalla que se le zafaba de la cabeza; y conforme la ponía en el respaldo de una silla, le cuestionó… **– ¿Por qué? ¿Ya es hora?**

**- No…** – le contestó el castaño que había detenido sus pasos en el tocador y se miraba de frente en el espejo.

**- ¿Qué pasa, Terry?**... – preguntó la rubia al observar como éste, con su dedo se tallaba donde aparecía su ceño fruncido. **– ¿Está todo bien?**... – la joven quiso saber y se acercó a él.

**- Todo bien, linda**… – le aseveró; y aprovechando la proximidad, Terrence la tomó por la cintura; y cuando pretendía besarla…

**- No habrá secretos entre nosotros, ¿verdad?**... – ella le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello.

**- Ni mentiras tampoco**… – él besó la blanca frente.

**- ¿Está todo bien?**... – la joven esposa le insistió y el castaño, primero, suspiró y luego de mirarla con detención, le preguntó…

**- ¿Quieres seguir viviendo en Nueva York?**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – la rubia se desconcertó con la cuestión.

**- Por todo esto que pasó**. – Grandchester la abrazó contra su pecho.

**- ¿Temes algo?**... – e increíblemente Terrence no contestó. **– Estaré bien, amor, te lo aseguro…** – ahora fue ella quien quiso sonar convincente… **– pero si tú no quieres… yo te seguiré a donde sea**… – y los dos buscaron sus ojos y la sonrisa de confianza que Candice le mostró hizo que Grandchester también sonriera y asintiera.

Después de unos instantes de estar abrazados…

**- Bueno, te dejo para que termines de vestirte**… – el castaño la separó con gentileza; y cuando encaminaba sus pasos hacia la salida…

**- ¿Terry?**... – Candice lo llamó haciendo que aquel se detuviera y se girara hacia ella.

**- ¿Si?**... – le respondió mirándola de frente.

**- Te amo**… – le dijo la rubia sin moverse de su lugar y aquel sonrió.

**- Te amo, Nina.**

**- ¿Me regalas un beso antes de irte?**... – y el castaño volvió a sonreír por la petición; y sin vacilar, regresó sus pasos y cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella…

**- Te regalo todos los que quieras**… – se escuchó la oferta y Candice no la desperdició.

Con amor, Terrence primero le acarició el rostro y levantándole la barbilla, se inclinó para besarle ese terrible golpe de la mejilla izquierda, más los labios eran tan suavemente medicinales que Candice no sintió dolor alguno.

Cerrando los ojos, la rubia disfrutó de los besos que le dejaban, en ambas mejillas, en la frente, en los ojos, la nariz, y finalmente invadieron su boca.

Lo malo que eso bastó para prender la mecha de la pasión y las manos comenzaron a deshacerse de las prendas inútiles y estorbosas que fueron a parar al suelo en un chis chas.

Pero antes de comenzar la acción, se admiraron de pe a pa. Luego el castaño la cargó entre sus brazos, caminó hacia la cama, convirtiéndose ésta en otra testigo muda de aquella entrega de amor que empezó siendo tierna y concluyó en el más placentero de los clímax.

. . .

Después de amarse una vez más, a las tres de la tarde, al matrimonio se les veía tomando un ligero refrigerio en la mesa instalada en el jardín. Cuando terminaron, se levantaron y tomados de la mano, caminaron lentamente por los verdes y frescos pastos de su propiedad llegando a detenerse hasta el pie de una fuente que adornaba el lugar; Candice se sentó al borde de ésta y ahí Terrence, quedando de pie, le compartió sus planes a llevar a cabo y donde se los informaría a sus padres antes de iniciar la dichosa Junta Anual.

A esa distancia, el castaño, tomando la mano de su esposa, le ayudó a ponerse de pie para hacerle una propuesta; por supuesto, el rostro de la joven, se perturbó un poco cuando la escuchó, más mirándole directamente a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza positiva y firmemente.

Terrence sonrió y después de darle un nuevo beso a Candice, la abrazó y retomaron el camino para ingresar a su casa.

. . .

A las 19 10 PM las turbinas del jet que los transportaría hasta Los Ángeles, estaban más que listas para iniciar el vuelo.

Y mientras recibían órdenes de su capitán, los pasajeros que ya estaban en el interior de la nave ocupando sus asientos, volvían a entablarse en una conversación.

Aunque la menos participativa era la más joven, que sentada de lado de la ventanilla, abrazaba a su compañero que estaba a su derecha, porque el nerviosismo se había apoderado nuevamente de ella; y después de unos minutos de silencio, finalmente preguntó ilusamente… – **¿Crees que mi hijo se pondrá feliz de verme?**..

Terrence la apretó contra su pecho y le aseveraría sonriendo levemente ante la preocupación de su esposa… – **Ya lo creo.**

**- ¿Y si no me quiere?**... – lo volvió a cuestionar.

**- No pienses eso**… – el castaño le dio un beso sobre la cabellera.

**- ¿Les avisaste que iría?**... – otra cuestión se escuchó.

**- No, no lo saben**… – le confesó seriamente.

**- ¿A dónde iremos por él?**... – ahora quiso saber; pero el castaño no respondió hasta pasados unos segundos…

**- Está con mis padres**.

La rubia enderezó la cabeza y en sus ojos verdes se reflejó extrañeza y preguntó… – **¿Todo este tiempo ha estado ahí, con ellos?**

Terrence la miró y suspiró profundamente, luego torciendo la boca, fue honesto y contestó con pesar… – **Sí**.

La rubia se sintió aún más mal; y quiso saber notándose el quebranto claro en su voz y la humedad que invadía en sus ojos. – **¿Por qué?**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Los Ángeles, California**_

_**Domingo 20 de Julio/1997**_

_Después de acordar el hacerse cargo de su nieto y ver marchar a sus hijos hacia Nueva York, reunidos en una mesa de un restaurante exclusivo de la ciudad, una fuerte discusión, acerca de quién se quedaría con la criatura, entre los matrimonios adultos… comenzó._

_Pero no se crean que fue porque todos lo querían a su lado, sino más bien porque los Señores Walker alegaban el no tener el tiempo suficiente de atender a una criatura y aunque suene ilógico… era justificable su posición porque si no tuvieron tiempo ni amor por la suya propia, mucho menos la tendrían por un pequeño, aún así sabiendo que era parte de ellos._

_Más aquí, el relajo era sólo entre tres personas, dos que rechazaban y Richard, que protestaba haciendo hincapié de la condición enferma de su esposa, empero ésta, cansada de la estupidez de todos y como madre que defiende con uñas y mordidas, se puso de pie y después de dedicarles unas "cordiales palabras" para no decir que se las refrescó ¡a los tres! se retiró llevándose consigo a su pequeño Gulyad y dejando a todos, estupefactos._

_Por eso, conforme el tiempo pasaba, la dama comprendió que el desamor que Candice proyectaba a su hijo, no era su culpa, sino de esos dos seres que le habían dado la vida; y conforme conocía que su hijo Terrence no era persona de malos sentimientos más de inteligentes pensamientos aunque a veces se le emberrinchaba, si le daba un empujoncito y le hablaba quedito, sabría y haría recapacitar, con paciencia a la rubia que tenía como esposa._

_El disgusto entre su esposo por haberse puesto en ese plan necio junto a los padres de Walker, no duró mucho, pero le dejó en claro que decisión que tanto su hijo como su esposa tomaran, ella siempre los apoyaría sin vacilación ¡así estuviera en la más difícil etapa de su vida! misma que puso, día con día, en el cuidado del pequeño, hablándole con amor, tratándolo con ternura, pero más que nada haciéndole grabar en su mentecita que su madre se llamaba Nina, que le amaba mucho y que pronto, estaría con él._

_Y así pasaron, los seis primeros meses de vida de Gulyad a lado de sus padres paternos, porque de los maternos, después de que Eleanor tuviera esa reacción contra ellos, Los Walker procuraban visitarlo tres veces por semana; más la abuela paterna, mientras el pequeño estuviera a su cargo, nunca les permitió, llevarlo con ellos hasta que los padres del chiquito, dijeran todo lo contrario y como Terrence, era el que tenía la última palabra, pues… la autoridad de Eleanor era la que pesaba._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y después de esa verdad revelada… se les anunció, se prepararan para despegar.

Continuará

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES

Rosaura, Monapecosa, Liliana, Arly, Themis, Silvia E, Verónica, Usagi13chiba, Candida, Mai, TC- GAN, Parnaso, Star, Magaly, Fan30, Soly, Noemí, Wendy, Nakeyla, Melody, Tatiana, Aída, Selene G, Rakel83, Cayita, Betty, Lupita, Rubita, Tania, Florentina, Magdy, Galaxy, Nami, Victoria, Julie, Lulis, Mily, Abi, Juanis, Mery G, Melinita, Mile G, Ivonne.


	24. Chapter 24

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 23**

. . .

**Los Ángeles, California**

**Viernes 7 de Noviembre /1997**

60 Fahrenheit (15 C) era la temperatura ambiental de esa noche en la ciudad. Los abrigos que habían llevado consigo por el abrupto descenso en el clima de la Gran Manzana, ya no eran necesario usarlos, pero en Candice, su temperatura corporal era menos 0, porque desde el momento que el jet había aterrizado, sus manos comenzaron a helarse e increíblemente también le sudaban y de sus quijadas se había apoderado un castañetear según por un frío que ella sentía.

Aguardando por su transporte, parados a la salida del Aeropuerto, Terrence sostenía de las manos a Candice y se las frotaba pero a la vez sonreía divertido de lo que la pobre de su esposa estaba padeciendo con su nerviosismo tan notorio.

**- ¡Ay! Ya ni cuando me casé, que según debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida, me sentí así**… – confesó la rubia titiritando los dientes.

**- Estás ansiosa, es todo**… – le sobaron los hombros mientras Grandchester sonreía abiertamente de la aclaración tan honesta de la joven, aunque también él, si recordamos, no había estado muy feliz que digamos, de aquel acontecimiento pasado.

**- ¿Tú crees? ¡Yo más bien diría aterrada!**

**- No pasa nada**… – la abrazó el castaño sin dejar su gentil sonrisa y así se quedaron un buen tiempo.

Atrás de ellos, vigilando los equipajes, Leagan también sonreía pero más de ver la unión tan fuerte que en aquellos dos se estaba formando.

Pasados dos minutos, su vehículo finalmente llegó: un BMW plateado, que había sido rentado. Neil se aproximó al que venía a cargo y recibió de éste, las llaves del auto; y en lo que Terrence abría la puerta para que su esposa ascendiera, el trigueño se disponía a subir el equipaje.

Ya que todos estaban en el interior, Grandchester proporcionó la dirección exacta del domicilio de sus padres: Edificio Remington, sobre el Boulevard Wilshire en Westwood.

. . .

Depositado sobre su cunita de madera oscura de formas y tallados muy elegantes, el hermoso angelito que era Gulyad, dormía solito y placenteramente su quinto sueño, en su recámara pintada de tonos azul y blanco que tanto su padre como abuela habían decorado para él.

Las cortinas que pendían de dos ventanas esquinadas y las sábanas suaves que cubrían el colchón donde el pequeño descansaba, eran de colores pasteles y estampados de: un árbol y bajo al pie de éste, un niño sentado y recargado sobre el tronco, leyendo un libro y rodeado de plantas y avecillas emprendiendo el vuelo.

Las colchonetas y edredones combinados de tonos fuertes y suaves haciendo contraste entre ellos, tenían bordadas su nombre: Gulyad, todo hecho por su adorada abuela.

En una mesita de noche de cuatro patas de escultura curveada y al tope de ésta, estaban los libros que Eleanor le leía cuando se sentaba con él, en la silla mecedora del mismo grabado de la cuna.

En el suelo, a un lado de la camita, yacía un tapete y sobre éste, una caja con juguetes.

El buró alto que estaba cerca de una ventana constaba de: por el lado derecho, la hilera de cajones que contenía la ropita del bebé, pañales y sus más importantes utensilios de cuidado; de lado izquierdo estaba la mesilla acolchonada que servía para cambiar y vestir a la criatura.

Más todo era silencio en el lugar y la luz muy tenue, pero de pronto, la hermosa lámpara de candelabros, se encendió en su totalidad alumbrando el lindo e infantil aposento y dos importantes personajes, aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta.

El primero que ingresó fue Terrence, e invitó a pasar a su compañera que tenía fija su mirada en aquella cuna donde sabía estaba lo que más anhelaba ver. Pero su emoción era tanta, que su ser se paralizó y engarrotándola toda haciéndole imposible dar un paso hacia el interior.

Grandchester sonrió conmovido del gesto que había aparecido en el rostro de su esposa y en donde sus ojos le brillaban por la acumulación de un líquido salado. Más comprendiendo el estado de shock por el que aquella atravesaba, Terrence la tomó de la mano, se la besó primero y cuando Candice reaccionó ante su toque, volvió su mirada hacia él, pero en el parpadeo, las primeras dos gotas de lágrimas salieron y lentamente comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, pero su esposo las atrapó y después de limpiarlas, le alentó a pasar.

La rubia, pasando saliva, asintió e inició su andar y conforme avanzaba, la distancia se acortaba, y poco a poco, la personita que más ansiaba alcanzar, se dejaba mostrar.

Primero, distinguió una manita gorda y abierta, luego el principio de su mameluco en color amarillo; después su bracito doblado y una piernita flexionada pero cuando comenzó a ver la orejita y parte de la mejilla izquierda, el corazón de la rubia Walker se le disparó y más cuando llegó hasta las barras que protegían a su crío alrededor y le vio completamente tanto su cuerpo como su rostro.

De la impresión de verlo, se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca para cubrírsela y no dejar escapar el gritito de expresión que se le formó en la garganta de ver a un niño sumamente bello: sus cabellos eran dorados y ligeramente enroscados, su naricita boludita y respingada, su boquita que se movía como si estuviera succionado todavía de su biberón y su resuello envidiosamente acompasado y tranquilo que ¡quién no quisiera volver a ser pequeño!

Las lágrimas que los ojos verdes de la rubia desprendían, eran imposibles detenerlas, al igual que su cuerpo, que comenzó a convulsionarse por el llanto acumulado a consecuencia de sus remordimientos por haber apartado a su hermosísima criatura tontamente de su lado.

Terrence que se había quedado rezagado para dejarla sola al encuentro de su pequeño, tuvo que ir apresuradamente a su lado, porque claramente notó el sufrimiento de la joven. Cuando Candice lo sintió, se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente sobre su pecho y le pidió, primero a él, una y otra vez, perdón por haber sido tan cruel con su niño.

Él, por supuesto… – **No hay nada que perdonar, preciosa**… – empezó a darle consuelo. **– No te angusties tanto. Ahora lo importante es que estás aquí… y le darás el amor, que sé, tienes guardado para él.**

Más los sollozos amargos de Candice hicieron que el pequeño se despertara; moviéndose en su lugar, se talló los ojos con ambas manitas y dando dos pataditas para intentar quitarse las sábanas que tenía de encima; luego se quedó mirando todo a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie, hizo pucheros y comenzó a llorar.

El castaño separó a su esposa delicadamente para acercarse hasta su pequeño y hablarle con cariño... – **¡Hola, Padre!…** – y sonriente, se inclinó para tomar al niño.

La rubia miraba de espaldas a su esposo y lo escuchaba decir más palabras tiernas a su hijo para hacerlo callar conforme lo iba sosteniendo y lográndolo, ya que el pequeño, hizo silencio cuando reconoció la voz de su padre; luego Terrence, se enderezó y cuando se giró para quedar enfrente de ella, cargando a su chiquito con su brazo derecho y sujetando una pequeña manita precisamente con la mano izquierda, dijo… **– Gulyad, aquí está Mamá…** – y fingiendo un saludo y la voz, volvió a decir… **– Hola, Mamá, ya quería verte**… – haciendo que el bebé sonriera y Candice soltara el llanto nuevamente por la bella sonrisa que su hijo le dio pero a la vez mezclándolo con risas por la ocurrencia de su esposo.

Entonces Terrence, después de poner un beso sobre la cabeza de su ángel, y como una vez pasada lo hiciera, extendió sus brazos y se lo ofreció a su esposa que los miraba, a ambos, con vista nublada por las lágrimas y proyectando una vez más, una súplica de perdón. Empero Grandchester le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y la instó a que tomara a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Con temor, la rubia, lo fue haciendo, pero… primero, le atrapó las manitas, se las acercó a la boca y las besó. Luego le acarició la cabeza, descendió por el rostro suave y hermoso; después, lo fue palpando poco a poco y por todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose y sosteniendo los pequeños piececitos cubiertos.

En un movimiento, la rubia se limpió las lágrimas y la nariz con su propia mano; y después de arrojar un suspiro melancólico y profundo, finalmente rodeando la pancita de Gulyad, Candice lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo contempló así, unos instantes; de pronto ella sonrió porque el chiquito no lloró al sentirse en poder ajeno; entonces, lentamente Walker lo fue acercando hacia su pecho y cuando percibió el calor de su pequeño, lo abrazó fuertemente contra ella y volvió a llorar implorándole de nuevo… – **Perdóname, hijo, perdóname, por favor**… – más las angustiosas palabras y la convulsión por el llanto de la madre, lograron que el chiquito también comenzara a llorar por lo incómodo de que se sentía aprisionado.

Entonces la rubia lo fue liberando y acostándolo para acurrucarlo entre sus brazos y en esa posición, comenzó a llenarlo de besos y caricias. Lo apretó contra su pecho, y mientras le tomaba su manita, lo arrulló; luego lo besó en la frente y le pidió perdón diciéndole también… –** Te quiero mucho, Bebé**… – le besó su manita. **– Mamá te quiere mucho y no te abandonará otra vez. ¡Te lo prometo!**... – ahora besó su frente. **– Viviré exclusivamente para ti**… – lo señaló poniendo su manita en su pecho… **– y para Papá… **– miró a Terrence por instantes y a él le dijo… **– Y te aseguro que no tendrás queja de mí…** – y después de recibir una sonrisa, volvió al niño pero empezó a caminar porque el pequeño estaba siendo vencido por el sueño aunado también por los arrullos de su madre que le seguía diciendo… **– Te cuidaré, te protegeré y velaré siempre de ti. Serás un niño muy feliz, lleno de amor, cariño y atenciones porque yo te lo daré todo. ¡Mi bebé!**… – lo llamó con mucho amor, volviéndolo a abrazar, pegándolo contra su pecho y lo besó aún más pero sin dejar de arrullarlo.

Por su parte, Terrence, sólo se dedicaba a observar los movimientos de su esposa y sonrió con orgullo por su éxito obtenido; y todo gracias, a que supo escuchar a tiempo el buen consejo de su madre, donde no sólo, rescató un matrimonio, aunque al principio fue impuesto, si no que ahora, podía reconocer abiertamente el amor que sentía por su esposa y que por ella, era capaz de todo.

**- Sí, de todo**… – lo había dicho con tal firmeza y en voz alta que la rubia se giró para mirarlo y ambos sonrieron. Con voz constipada por el llanto…

**- Ya se durmió…** – le señaló al bebé; y Terrence fue a su lado para preguntarle…

**- ¿Quieres acostarlo?**... – y como era lógico de esperarse, Candice ya no se quiso separar de su niño y pidió llevarlo para dormir a su lado.

Entonces Grandchester, regresó sus pasos hacia el buró, tomó unas sábanas y luego se encaminó junto a su esposa hacia la salida para conducirla a la recámara que compartirían y que precisamente era la de él.

Cuando salieron, sentados en la sala, Eleanor, Richard y Neil, los vieron aparecer. Los ahí reunidos se pusieron de pie, y la dama mayor fue la primera que fue a su encuentro regalándole un abrazo efusivo y una amable sonrisa que Candice devolvió.

Por supuesto, la rubia Walker no perdió tiempo y agradeció a su suegra todo lo que había hecho hasta ese día por su bebé; lo mismo que a su suegro, que ya estaba detrás de Eleanor en espera de su turno para saludar a su nuera donde eran notorios, en su rostro, los rastros del llanto.

Después de recibir el abrazo de su suegro, Candice le enseñó a Leagan su hermoso bebé y le presumió feliz que el chiquito se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Luego, se despidieron deseando buenas noches y el joven matrimonio, finalmente, fue a sus aposentos.

**Sábado 8 de Noviembre/1997**

Antes de la reunión con los demás inversionistas, Gerald Walker, Terrence y Richard Grandchester se citaron en Hillcrest Country Club para jugar golf.

Apoyado en uno de los dos carts, cruzando un pie y sosteniendo su palo, Terrence aguardaba su turno con un poco de impaciencia ya que su suegro, además de que se estaba tomando todo su tiempo para realizar su "swing" que le había salido tan maleta cayendo la bola al agua, no paraba de hablar porque increíblemente le llamaba la atención por no haber avisado que su hija venía con él y con ello ir a esperarles al aeropuerto y llevarlos a cenar para celebrar su llegada.

Con tal desfachatez cínica, el castaño bostezó en señal de lo aburrido e hipócrita que se oía su suegro y su padre lo vio, más éste, comenzó a reír de una cara fastidiosa que su unigénito le dedicó a su pariente´ político.

Empero en cuanto Gerald se giró para mirar a Terrence, éste le sonrió y fingió un… – **Lo siento.** – Luego le aseveró honesto y sosteniéndole una firme mirada… **– pero la verdad era que nuestro deseo primordial era llegar a casa para ver a nuestro hijo.**

Y ante la pedrada, Walker no pudo pelear y el menor de los Grandchester, acomodándose su gorra con cierta arrogancia y sin esperar contestación, se alejó de él para irse a detener donde estaba su bola; en frente de ella, se irguió, se relajó, miró su objetivo blanco y manteniendo el equilibrio total de su cuerpo, ejecutó su buen swing, haciéndole llevar con ello, verdadera suma ventaja sobre los dos hombres mayores.

Mientras tanto… Candice, vistiendo todavía su bata de dormir, sentada, ocupando uno de los 8 lugares que conformaban el comedor en la casa de sus suegros, admiraba asombrada los vivarachos ojos de color azul, muy idénticos a los de su esposo, conforme le daba sus alimentos, sentadito en su silla alta con pedestal, a su pequeño Gulyad que había resultado ser un verdadero glotón.

Divertida, la rubia veía como el chiquitín, le peleaba la cuchara y cuando la joven Walker se la entregaba, lo que el niño hacía era, golpearla en el plato que contenía su papilla de frutas y lo salpicaba todo haciendo que éste, se soltara a carcajadas porque bien sabía de su travesura.

Más las lágrimas traicionaron nuevamente a Candice y es que ¡cómo se recriminaba! por haber dejado pasar valioso tiempo y perderse de los gestos hermosos y felices que su hijo le regalaba en esos momentos además de que la noche anterior también se la había pasado en insomnio sólo contemplándolos dormir a él y a su padre. **– Mis dos grandes amores**... – había dicho depositando, en cada uno de ellos: un beso.

Eleanor, que salía de su habitación llevando consigo uno de sus tantos medicamentos, al verla llorosa, conforme se acercaba a ella, la consolaba… – **Ya no te recrimines más, hija.**

**- Lo siento**… – se disculpó la joven rubia limpiándose el rostro ya que se lo había prometido a su esposo no hacerlo más; y se excusó… **– es que ¡es tan bello! que**… – miró a su niño intentando ahora limpiarlo a él… **– no sé cómo pude ser tan tonta y alejarlo de mí.**

**- No estabas preparada, eso es todo…** – la dama se paró a un lado de su nuera y pasando un brazo sobre su hombro, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó; y Candice apoyó su cabeza sobre su costado.

**- Gracias por todo, Eleanor**… – dijo la rubia tomando la mano de su suegra y se la besó con devoción. **– Tan delicada que estás y yo causándote estas molestias.**

**- No, no**… – respondió la mujer inclinándose para besar la cabellera rubia de Candice y sobándole el brazo… **– No se digas más.**

Entonces la joven, ante la muestra de afecto, rodeó la cintura de su suegra, y así, una parada y la otra sentada, se abrazaron fuertemente y las dos mujeres posaron sus ojos y sonrieron de la cara sucia y de las risas de su travieso cuando éste finalmente arrojó el plato al suelo.

. . .

**- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!**... – sonó con alteración la voz de Gerald cuando escuchó por palabras de Terrence lo sucedido a su esposa y el anuncio de su renuncia como presidente de la Compañía Walker.

El hombre que estaba a punto de hacer un nuevo swing, se había girado abruptamente y miraba con ojos furiosos a su yerno que no se amedrentaba del reto; pero Richard al ver que su consuegro recortaba el paso para confrontarse a su hijo con agresión, se interpuso y quedó en medio de estos dos.

**- Gerald, por favor**… – le solicitó primero.

**- ¡¿Pero no has escuchado lo que ha dicho el insensato ese?!**... – espetó el hombre mirando al mayor de los Grandchester y luego al menor que le contestó con altanería…

**- Y si yo lo soy, entonces aclárame esto… ¿qué es lo que verdaderamente te molesta y preocupa?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que mi hija!**

**- ¿Ah, si? ¡¿Y por qué nunca se lo demostraste?!**... – lo retó.

**- Terrence, hijo, modérate**… – le pidió su padre y le dio una mirada ya que de cierto modo ese no era su asunto; y resoplando con disgusto, el castaño lo obedeció; y Walker comprendiendo el reproche en las palabras de su yerno, calmó la voz y aceptó…

**- No, Richard, tu hijo tiene razón…** – y le preguntó con preocupación… **– Ella está bien ¿verdad?**

**- Lo está.**

**- Entonces ¿por qué renuncias?.**.. – le cuestionó Walker nuevamente.

**- Porque quiero un tiempo para disfrutar de mi matrimonio como debió ser desde un principio. Lo he hablado con Candice y ella está de acuerdo en seguirme, lo que significa que también ella renuncia a seguir siendo parte del corporativo.**

**- Entiendo**… – se actuó comprensivo. **– ¿Y mi nieto?**... – el padre político lo miró suplicante.

**- ¡Se va con nosotros por supuesto!**... – le contestó arrogante el castaño… **– además ¿desde cuándo les preocupa cuando nunca les ha interesado después de todo?**

**- Terrence**… – su padre de nuevo lo hizo detener al escuchar la ironía de sus palabras pero esta vez, el joven le dedicó una fría mirada a su progenitor.

**- Está bien, Richard**… – habló Walker; y le propuso a su yerno… **– ¿un año estará bien?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- Bueno, entonces sólo dame el tiempo necesario para encontrar tu reemplazo y…**

**- Por eso no te preocupes, Gerald**… – lo interrumpió Richard. **– Yo me haré cargo de la presidencia, hasta el día que mi hijo decida volver a retomar el lugar que le pertenece.**

Terrence se sorprendió totalmente de la decisión tomada de su padre que le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y extendiéndole la otra…– **Yo te lo debo porque corté vilmente tus aspiraciones y no seré yo quien te detenga esta vez.**

. . .

Después de haber terminando con la papilla en ropa, cara y cabeza, aprovechando el baño que se daría, Candice llenó la tina con agua caliente y se metió en ella con todo y Gulyad.

Pasados unos minutos de estar jugando y disfrutando de su hijo, la empleada llegó y recibió al pequeño que parecía había heredado los gustos de la madre, ya que le encantaba estar dentro del agua y lloraba porque no quería salir de ahí, pero ya sus manitas estaban arrugaditas además de que el agua comenzaba a sentirse fría.

Entonces en lo que la muchacha salía del cuarto de baño para empezar a vestirlo, Candice lo aprovechó para asearse correctamente.

Y mientras esto sucedía adentro de aquella recámara… afuera en la sala, Eleanor recibía la inesperada visita de su consuegra Helen.

**- Buenos días**… – se dijeron mutuamente conforme se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla las dos elegantes damas, una usando vestido y la otra un conjunto de pantalón y blusa.

Luego ocuparon sus asientos y comenzaron a intercambiar palabras.

**- ¿Cómo te has sentido?**... – preguntó la Walker cruzando su pierna derecha.

**- Maravillosamente**... – respondió Eleanor acomodándose un cojín en la espalda.

**- Qué bueno. ¿Y el bebé?**... – cuestionó nuevamente la madre de Candice.

**- Enseguida lo traen**… – le contestaron; pero en eso, Leagan apareció por la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia las mujeres.

**- Buenos días**… – saludó; y Helen sólo asintió con la cabeza… **– Aquí tiene, Eleanor, su encargo.**

**- Gracias, Sr. Leagan**… – respondió la dama recibiendo una bolsa de medicamentos; pero alguien preguntó con un gesto airoso…

**- ¿Usted no es el empleado de mi hija?**

**- Así es, Madame**… – contestó Neil.

**- ¿Ella está aquí?**... – y ahora fue él quien sólo inclinó la cabeza indicándole un "Sí" y la mujer la buscó mirando con disimulo alrededor del lugar. **– ¿Cuándo llegaron?**... – cuestionó nuevamente.

**- Anoche**… – contestó Eleanor; y ambas escucharon…

**- Con permiso**… – por parte de Neil para alejarse de ellas y buscar la puerta de servicio; pero antes de que aquel desapareciera…

**- No me avisaste**… – le reprocharon a la dama Grandchester; más esta no fue grosera y le confió…

**- Tampoco a nosotros. Fue una linda sorpresa verla.**

**- ¿Y dónde está?**

**- Se fue a tomar un baño. Ya no tardará en salir**… – pero quien sí salió en brazos de la empleada y muy bien vestidito luciendo guapo y sonriente fue Gulyad; y la dama Walker, también sonrió al verlo pero aguardó en su asiento hasta que la muchacha llegó hasta ellas y le entregó al hermoso retoño.

La Señora Walker, que había llevado consigo una bolsa que contenía un regalo, en cuanto sentó al bebé en su regazo, la abrió y de ahí sacó un práctico mordedor acuático con sonaja en forma de abeja debido a que al chiquito ya comenzaban a brotarle los dientes y como si la criatura supiera para que era, pues se la llevó a la boca, más se la quitaron para que la desinfectaran de nuevo.

Dos minutos más tarde, Candice, en shorts y camiseta de tirantes, apareció y sin sorprenderse mucho de la presencia de su madre.

**- Qué tal**… – la saludó con total indiferencia; pero aún así puso un beso en su mejilla y como cuando dices… "con permiso que esto es mío"… la joven tomó a Gulyad entre sus brazos y se fue a sentar en el sillón individual.

**- No nos anunciaste que vendrías**… – ahora le reprochó su madre a ella.

**- ¿Y para qué?**... – le contestó irónica, grosera y descortésmente.

**- Bueno, para que llegaras a tu casa.**

**- ¡Ah! pero te recuerdo que estoy casada y aquí es donde me trajo mi esposo.**

**- ¿Gustan algo de tomar?**... – sugirió Eleanor poniéndose de pie y caminó entre ellas, antes de que la dama Walker respondiera a la clara agresividad de la joven rubia.

**- No, gracias**… – dijo Helen; y Candice sólo le sonrió a su suegra comprendiendo su intervención. De pronto… **– ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?.**.. – le cuestionaron con urgencia.

**- Tuve un accidente sin importancia**… – y la rubia no le contó a su madre lo que Eleanor que se había retirado… ya sabía.

**- ¡Vaya! al parecer estás molesta ¿hice algo que yo no sepa?**... – inquirió astutamente la mujer.

**- No lo sé; dímelo tú**… – Candice tomó las manos de su hijo y comenzó a jugar con él preguntándosele…

**- ¿Por qué estás tan agresiva?**

**- ¿Yo? Para nada**… – contestó la joven sin siquiera mirar a su madre.

**- En fin**… – se oyó indiferente la mujer. **– ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?**... – ahora quiso saber.

**- No lo sé, depende de la respuesta que Terry consiga**… – Nina puso al bebé en su regazo e intentó ponerlo de pie.

**- ¿Terry?**... – la dama Walker hizo un gesto de sorpresa. **– ¿Has hecho las paces con tu marido?**... – volvió a cuestionarla.

**- Así es**… – le afirmó su hija mirándola directamente a los ojos.

**- Qué bueno. Me alegra. Entonces quiere decir que también te harás cargo de tu niño.**

**- Sí, Madre…** – le respondió sardónica pero continuó diciendo rudamente… **– Así no tendrás porqué molestarte en venir a visitarlo.**

Y la dama se irguió en su lugar ante la dureza de las palabras y de la mirada fría que su hija le proyectó. Pasando saliva y titubeante le preguntaría… – **¿Has**… – se limpió la garganta… **– has hablado ya con tu padre?**

**- No**… – se contestó rápido y francamente… **– lo haré después de que llegue mi esposo.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Nina?**

**- ¿Qué pasa con qué, Madre?**

**- ¿Por qué**… – la señaló… **– esta actitud?**

**- No lo sé**… – respondió honesta porque en verdad esa no era su intención, ya que después de lo "sufrido", se había propuesto perdonarlos a ambos por su abandono y decirles "los amo" pero cuando se enteró de la indiferencia mostrada hacia su hijo, todo en su interior se revolvió y no podía estar más que molesta con ellos. Pero después de besar a su bebé, lo pensó mejor y dijo… **– Lo siento**... – y como si nada aceptaron la disculpa…

**- Está bien. Sólo espero me digas qué te pasa.**

**- Me pasan muchas cosas, Madre, y en este momento, creo que no es recomendable para mí hablar.**

**- Cómo gustes**… – otra vez la indiferencia. **– Bueno, me retiro, tengo unas cosas por hacer…** – la mujer se puso de pie y Candice la imitó.

**- Que te vaya bien**… – dijo la joven y la dama Walker se acercó para dejar dos besos: uno, en la cabecita de su nieto y otro en la mejilla de su hija.

**- Espero verte un día de estos…** – le propuso su mamá y ante eso Nina le respondió…

**- Claro, si no yo te llamo por teléfono.**

Y después de decirse…

**- Nos vemos…** – Helen caminó hacia la puerta de salida y Candice hacia su recámara, pero abrazando y jugando feliz con su chiquitín, aunque unos ojos a la distancia la miraban, a la vez con comprensión y otro tantito con recriminación.

. . .

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Richard y Terrence, vistiendo ambos muy ejecutivos, finalmente aparecieron en casa e instantes después de besar la frente de su madre, que alistaba la cena, el castaño fue en busca de su esposa e hijo, que a lo informado por Eleanor, después de la visita de su suegra, Candice ya no salió de la habitación.

Grandchester tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó por la contestación, pero al no recibirla, ingresó a la recámara y cerró. Adentro se deshizo de su saco, se acercó al perchero y lo colgó sin apartar su vista de la cama donde yacía dormida su esposa abrazada a su bebé.

Luego se quitó la corbata y zapatos, caminó hacia ellos y con sigilo se acomodó a lado de ella y donde primero le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y segundo estiró su mano para acariciar el rostro de su hijo.

Empero Candice al sentir su calor, se despertó, se giró un poco y le saludó. –** Hola**… – más de inmediato preguntó… **– ¿A qué hora llegaste?**... – pero como respuesta, le dieron un beso en los labios y luego le corroboraron…

**- Apenas hace unos minutos**... – y la rubia se cambió de posición, quedando de frente a él.

**- Te fuiste y no me avisaste**… – le reprocharon mientras abrían unos botones de la camisa.

**- Estabas dormida y no quise despertarte**… – el castaño le pasó su brazo derecho y le dio un beso en la frente.

**- ¿Cómo te fue?.**.. – la rubia puso su mano en el rostro varonil.

**- Muy bien; ¿y a ti?.**.. – la miraron a los ojos.

**- ¡De maravilla!**… – contestó feliz haciendo referencia al niño; y luego… **– Vino mi madre a ver al bebé**… – le compartió.

**- ¿Si?**... – él jugueteó con un rizo.

**- Ajá…** – se escuchó indiferente.

**- Y tu padre desea verte a ti**… – le informó él tocando la punta de su nariz.

**- ¿Cuándo?**... – y la rubia frunció su ceño.

**- Hoy en la noche vienen a cenar**… – le dijeron pero tallándole la frente para hacer desaparecer el gesto.

**- Bueno ¿y qué te dijo?.**.. – la joven se arremolinó en sus brazos.

**- Pues se molestó al principio pero al final aceptó**… – el castaño se acomodó la almohada.

**- Yo no le dije nada a Mamá**… – Candice le confesó.

**- ¿Por qué?.**.. – él enderezó la cabeza y buscó la mirada de su esposa para hacer la aclaración…

**- No sé. Tal vez, porque ¿quiero hablar con los dos?**... – la rubia levantó la mirada.

**- Me parece bien**… – y Terrence devolvió la cabeza a la almohada y sintió una pierna encima.

**- Te extrañé…** – le confesaron al castaño viendo éste la posición que su esposa tomaba.

**- Yo también…** – y con eso, Candice buscó los labios de su esposo, los atrapó y se envolvieron en un beso donde las caricias no se hicieron de menos, pero… unos ojitos divinos ya los miraba y aquellos al percibirlos, tuvieron que dejar a lado sus juegos para ponerle toda su atención a él.

Y ahí, en esa cama y como una verdadera familia, Mamá a lado de Papá y sentadito sobre el abdomen de éste, Gulyad reía feliz de las caras y cosquillas que sus padres, le hacían.

. . .

A las 7 de la noche, los padres de la rubia Walker se presentaron en aquel hogar. Vistiendo un conjunto de pantalones deportivos, Candice que ayudaba con la decoración de la mesa, se ofreció voluntariamente a ir a atender el llamado de la puerta.

Y mientras ella dirigía sus pasos hacia allá, Terrence salía de la recámara de y con Gulyad después de cambiarlo; en la sala, Richard que veía un poco de televisión, cuando vio a su nieto, se lo pidió a su hijo, para que éste fuera a atender a sus visitas que ya abrazaban a su esposa.

Pero Gerald, cuando la vio golpeada, exageró su preocupación porque de inmediato pidió fuera llevada con un especialista.

La rubia después de calmarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, se confrontó con la mirada reprobatoria de su madre que le dijo molesta… – **¿Por qué no quisiste contarme?**

**- Lo siento**… – contestó solamente la joven además de que sintió la presencia de su esposo a su lado.

**- Helen. Un gusto volver a verte**… – el castaño le extendió su mano y se acercaron para dejarse un beso en la mejilla.

**- Qué tal, Terry.**

Y segundos después fueron conducidos a la sala para terminar de saludar a los demás presentes ya que Eleanor había aparecido también.

Y por supuesto, en cuanto todos ocuparon su lugar, alguien quiso saber con lujo de detalles, el accidente de su hija.

Candice que estaba sentada en el sillón individual y Terrence sobre el brazo de este, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a relatar. Primero Grandchester y su clandestina relación, que creo recordaba ya se los había contado antes y luego Candice la finalizó.

Más Gerald, al conocer la historia, como que quiso molestarse reprobando la actitud infiel de su yerno, culpándolo por el peligro que había puesto a su hija y que no estaría seguro si su matrimonio debería continuar; pero increíblemente, Nina defendió a su marido y le dijo a su padre en forma tajante. – **Un momento, Señor. Aquí no hay un solo culpable. ¡Todos lo hemos sido!.**.. – redondeó. **– Terrence no ha sido el único ¡porque todos hemos mentido! empezando con ustedes y nosotros por contribuir a ello. Así que, los reproches considero ya no vienen al caso, más te aseguro, Padre, que la lección la hemos aprendido muy bien y como el matrimonio que ahora somos**… – recalcaría aferrándose fuertemente de la mano de su esposo… **– es NUESTRA decisión si queremos seguir o no.**

Y con la firme aclaración, se optó por cambiar de tema.

. . .

Eran las 21 horas, cuando la servidumbre levantaba el último cubierto de la mesa. Los invitados ya se habían marchado y los ocupantes de aquella casa condominio, se habían retirado a sus respectivas áreas de descanso.

Acostados sobre la cama, pero sorpresivamente sin deshacerse de sus ropas, Terrence y Candice contemplaban al pequeño Gulyad dormir placidamente.

**- Todavía es temprano ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?**... – le propuso el castaño quedamente cerca del oído.

**- ¿A dónde?**... – levantó aquella su hombro ante la sensación de escalofrío que su esposo le provocó con su simple resuello.

**- No sé. A bailar, tomar una simple copa**… – le mordió suavemente la oreja.

**- ¿No se molestará tu Mamá? Ya he abusado mucho con ella**… – la rubia lo abrazó disfrutando de las caricias que le ofrecían.

**- No, además el chiquito ya no despierta en toda la noche**… – la besó en el cuello.

**- Bueno, si es así, aceptó la invitación.**

**- Bien…** – Terrence se puso de pie casi de inmediato. **– En lo que te cambias les aviso que saldremos**… – buscó la salida.

**- Perfecto.**

. . .

45 minutos más tarde, la joven pareja de enamorados llegaron al Club The Orion (ahora 740) montado sobre un elegante y viejo teatro en el corazón de Los Ángeles y los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par al ver el espectacular lugar de tres pisos con paredes de vidrio donde estaban las áreas de mesas, butacas y algunos reservados VIP sobre los palcos y corredores circulares.

Y mientras eran conducidos a su mesa precisamente en la segunda planta, Candice lo observaba todo: desde jóvenes sobre la pista de baile, las luces del centro, los meseros llevando bebidas, en fin.

Después de subir las escaleras que estaban al fondo y llegar a sus lugares, Terrence de inmediato ordenó para empezar, dos copas de Dom Perignon para celebrar su libertad.

**- ¿Te gusta el lugar?**... – le preguntó él tomando la mano de ella.

**- ¡Es grandioso! ¡Es como si estuviera esperando por la obra a presentar!**... – dijo con emoción y el castaño sonrió acercándose para robarle un beso a su guapa acompañante que lucía despampanante en un vestido corto pero muy cómodo.

Y entre más sonrisas y besos robados, comenzaron a disfrutar de su mutua compañía y de una inolvidable velada brindando una y otra vez por su felicidad prometiéndose amarse cada día hasta el último de ellos comprendiendo que existirían diferencias pero que los revolverían con inteligencia.

En otro de los muchos brindis, el castaño le declaró… – **Siempre serás mi novia eterna, Nina; y a pesar de la familia que hemos comenzado a formar, siempre encontraré un momento para que tú y yo disfrutemos sólo de nosotros dos.**

Y como dedicatoria especial, en su lugar, no sólo le cantó la canción ONE de los Hermanos Gibb, sino que le bailó muy sensualmente como también una vez pasada lo haría; y esta vez Candice verdaderamente se agasajó del show que le regalaron porque esos movimientos que le hacían no sólo la excitaron si no que más de una… la envidiaron.

Continuará

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES

Luisa, Jenny, Edith, Monapecosa, Mai, Juanis, Yamile, Fan30, Noemí, Cándida, Lulú G, Alejandra, Melinita, Mile G, Arly, Wendy, Parnaso, Verónica, Rosaura, Karina G, Silvia E, Tatiana, Aída, Betty, Star, Abi, Claudia, Rakel, Kira Moon Xkarlata, Themis, Liliana, Annita, Yelitza, Soly, Nakeyla, Melissa, Lulis, Magdy, Usagi13chiba, Mery G, Moondan, Julie, Victoria.


	25. Chapter 25

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz. **

. . .

**Capítulo: 24**

. . .

**Los Ángeles, California**

**Domingo 8 de Noviembre/1997**

Y después de una noche: de muchos tragos ingeridos en el cuerpo, y de frenética pasión aprovechándose que tenían la cama libre para ellos solos, la cruda realidad de esa mañana, se reflejaba en la mesa del comedor donde la pareja tomaba sus alimentos, ofreciéndoles primero dos vasos burbujeantes para ese "inexplicable" dolor de cabeza que ambos padecían, seguidos de un suculento plato de chilaquiles bien picositos que la cocinera les había preparado a sus jóvenes patrones. Por supuesto, la primera en preguntar… – **¿Qué es esto?**... – fue Candice; en cambio Terrence ni "pero" le puso a esas simples tortillitas de maíz doradas, bañadas en una bien preparada salsa verde con aderezo de crema y queso ¡porque le sabían a gloria! a pesar de que el castaño lloraba por el efecto del picante al que no estaba acostumbrado, llenándosele así y a cada rato su vaso con jugo o agua; pero la gran diversión siguió, cuando le enviaba besos a la suertuda y atinada empleada mexicana que se ruborizaba ante tal amable gesto.

Más tarde, en lo que la rubia Walker atendía a su bebé, en el estudio, Grandchester conversaba con Leagan.

**- Por un tiempo no regresaremos a Nueva York**… – informó el castaño, ocupando el sillón que estaba detrás del escritorio y conforme jugaba con el corta-cartas. **– No sé todavía dónde nos estableceremos pero necesito que te hagas cargo de: poner en venta o renta la casa de allá, la mudanza con lo más necesario, liquidar a los empleados, pagos que debamos realizar, en fin.**

**- Como usted orden…** – respondió el trigueño que estaba sentado en frente de su empleador.

**- Estoy considerando que tú y Marie vienen con nosotros ¿verdad?**... – inquirió; y al mismo tiempo, el castaño apuntó con su dedo a su interlocutor en espera de la respuesta; entonces Neil inclinando la cabeza, le contestó…

**- Será un placer seguirlos, señor.**

**- Bien, entonces te diré lo que haremos**… – Terrence apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio… **– nos quedaremos un par de semanas aquí**… – le indicó el lugar… **– con mis padres, tal vez hasta el Día de Gracias y espero que para ese tiempo ya sepamos dónde nos instalaremos…** – el castaño dejó el artefacto filoso, se echó hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento y ahí, se estiró un poco y escuchó…

**- Me parece perfecto**… – por parte del ex agente que ya buscaba su celular que pendía en la hebilla de su pantalón; pero de inmediato le cuestionaron en lo que lo observaban en sus movimientos.

**- ¿Cuándo quieres partir?**

**- Si se puede hoy en la tarde**… – le respondieron al castaño indicando que se haría una llamada tal vez ¿al aeropuerto?… **– para regresar lo más pronto posible y no dejarlos tanto tiempo solos**. – Neil mostró preocupación; y ante lo dicho, Terrence sonrió por el hecho y también por el gesto que vio.

**- Bien, me parece bien.**

Y como acto seguido, los dos hombres se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y Leagan no perdió segundo alguno. – **Entonces me retiro…** – y extendió su mano que fue aceptada y estrechada con firmeza.

Luego, acompañados uno del otro, salieron del despacho: Neil hacia la puerta de salida y Terrence en dirección a la habitación del pequeño Gulyad, lugar donde sabía estaba Candice y donde también les fue a encontrar: sentados sobre la alfombra jugando entretenidamente y rodeados de juguetes.

Entonces acercándose hasta ellos, el castaño se acomodó a su lado, besó las frentes de ambos y se unió a sus juegos.

Después, conforme veían dormir a su pequeño, la pareja Walker/Grandchester comenzó a planear dónde fijar su nuevo domicilio así como el período vacacional que se tomaría, siendo un año… el tiempo establecido.

**Día de Gracias**

**Jueves 27 de Noviembre/1997**

El ambiente de paz y armonía que aquel hogar desprendía, era tal, que con sólo respirarlo, se contagiaba.

Todos los habitantes, sonreían felices y tenían fijas sus miradas en ese especial ángel que había llegado a sus vidas y que las llenaba de alegría con sus gestos divertidos, risas y travesuras.

La música que se escuchaba a fondo, era el claro anuncio de la pronta llegada de una nueva Navidad. Pero ese día todos estaban ahí reunidos para DAR GRACIAS a tantas cosas.

Los anfitriones, ya cada uno ocupando sus respectivos lugares, aguardaban con paciencia por los invitados que habían anunciado que en cualquier momento, arribarían.

Entonces, sentados alrededor de aquella mesa rectangular, decorada de colores otoñales, donde en el centro estaba un suculento manjar: en una charola plateada había una cama de diferentes vegetales y sobre ésta, yacía un pavo bien dorado; en otros recipientes de cristal estaba: el estofado, patatas y jamón horneado, aderezos de zarzamora, fresa y durazno; en las canastillas de paja: el crujiente y fresco pan tostado; botellas de vino rojo; variados postres como: pasteles de calabaza y manzana; pudines de arroz y chocolate y uno que otro detalle navideño también se observaba, así como los movimientos de los integrantes de aquella mesa, empezando con los adultos mayores donde Richard, sentado a la cabeza arreglaba un pendiente perteneciente a su bella y siempre elegante esposa Eleanor que estaba sentada a su izquierda.

Los más jóvenes, en este caso, Terrence a la derecha de su padre y entre su esposa Candice y él, el hermoso Gulyad donde sus dos progenitores: uno le acariciaba la cabeza y la otra le limpiaba la mano por el chocolate que había estrujado.

De pronto, la presencia de Marie y Neil se hicieron notar y por supuesto, de inmediato se les ofreció tomaran asiento con ellos, quedando estos a la derecha de Eleanor.

Y en lo que los recién llegados ocupaban sus lugares, el timbre de la puerta sonó; la empleada salió de la cocina para ir a atender; y después de oír… – **Feliz Día de Gracias**… – los padres de la rubia Walker ingresaron al área de comedor.

Los hombres se pusieron de pie y recibieron los abrazos y saludos de los otros recién llegados. Las mujeres hicieron lo mismo, pero como todo, la atención fue principalmente para el más pequeño y encantador de todos.

Acabados los saludos, Gerald ocupó el asiento contrario a Richard y su esposa Helen que también ocupó su izquierda quedando así, cerca de su hija Candice.

En cuestión de minutos, Terrence sirvió copas de vino y las ofreció a los invitados; luego la empleada apareció con utensilios para cortar el pavo; y después de recibir un… – **Gracias…** – se alejó ya que el Jefe de aquel hogar, lo haría especialmente. Pero antes de eso, se escucharon las siguientes palabras…

**- Señor Jesús Cristo creo en ti y hoy quiero darte las GRACIAS por existir y porque un año más estamos aquí.**

**- Gracias porque en esta casa nos ha llegado tu bendición. **

**- Gracias porque contamos con una familia que nos brinda amor y protección. **

**- Gracias porque tenemos salud.**

**- Gracias porque en nuestra mesa tenemos alimento.**

**- Gracias porque tenemos un oficio y trabajo.**

**- Gracias porque tenemos refugio y vestido.**

**- Gracias porque nos das la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y con ello, corregir nuestros errores. Gracias por el hijo maravilloso que me diste**… – se acarició el rostro del bebé. – **Gracias por su sonrisa que me alegra la existencia. Gracias por tener a mis padres y en vida poder pedirles perdón y decirles les amo**… – se los miró. **– Gracias por mis amigos presentes y ausentes**. – Y tomando la mano de Terrence… **– Gracias por poner en mi camino a un ser tan extraordinario como lo es mi esposo y a él le agradezco por ser un paciente compañero y amigo.**

**- Amén.**

Y seguido de eso, el castaño se acercó, abrazó fuertemente a su esposa y la besó con ferviente amor diciendole antes… – **¡Te amo con todo lo soy, Nina!**

Y todos los presentes lo vieron y escucharon; y los padres de ambos jóvenes se miraron, asintieron y sonrieron, más en los ojos de unos, hubo brillo de satisfacción y orgullo; pero en otros, se notó el arrepentimiento y lo errados que siempre actuaron.

Entonces, Terrence después de limpiarle las lágrimas a su esposa y volver a besarla, se acomodaron en sus asientos y la cena comenzó.

Alejándose de su asiento, Richard tomó cuchillo y trinchador, y con tal divertida saña, cortó justo exacto la pechuga de aquel suculento pavo.

**Navidad**

**Jueves 25 de Diciembre/1997**

**- ¡Una, dos, tres!**... – había contado, gritado y aplaudido Candice sosteniendo entre sus manos, las pequeñas de Gulyad indicándole con el último número a Papá Terrence que podía encender las luces que alumbrarían el elegante decorado en el altísimo y natural árbol de Navidad, instalado en la sala de lo que era ya su nuevo hogar.

El chiquito había brincado emocionado sobre las piernas de Mamá Candice al ver los parpadeantes y coloridos foquitos; luego, con una hermosa sonrisa, le estiró los brazos a su padre y éste, haciéndole fiestas lo tomó y lo levantó sobrepasando su cabeza.

**- ¡Terry, le acabo de dar de comer!**… – le advirtió la rubia habiendo sido demasiado tarde ya que el pequeño soltó su reflujo y cayó en el rostro del castaño.

**- Gracias por decirme antes**… – dijo sardónico aquel cerrando los ojos mientras lo bajaba. – **¡Anda, tómalo!**… – le urgió y se lo entregó pero ya la burlona de Candice que se había levantado de su asiento de aquel sofá y tomado un pañuelo desechable de una caja que estaba sobre la mesa de centro, limpiaba la cara de su guapo esposo que fingía regañar al hermoso bebé.

En eso, Leagan entró cargando lo que se veía, era la última caja de la mudanza.

**- ¿Dónde pongo esto?**... – preguntó el trigueño.

**- Sobre la mesa del comedor**… – le respondió Candice rápidamente conforme seguía limpiando ahora la camiseta del castaño.

**- Déjalo así, Vida. Gracias**… – y Terrence le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa. Luego le preguntó a Gulyad… **– ¿Quieres abrir los regalos, Padre?**... – y solito respondió… **– ¡SÍ!**.. – pero aquel pareció no haber aprendido la lección anterior porque volvió a levantar al chiquito; y es que le gustaba hacer reír al pequeño que también le encantaba sentirse más alto que su padre y que de cierto modo éste, se lo decía… **– ¡Tú llegarás y serás más alto que yo!**

Y en lo que Grandchester caminaba hacia el montón de obsequios que yacían en el suelo, Candice dirigía sus pasos hacia el baño que estaba cerca para arrojar el pañuelo y lavarse las manos. Luego devolvió sus pasos y miró a su esposo tomando un regalo y ofrecérselo al bebé; después se volvió a inclinar y ahora tomó una cajita más pequeña y se giró para decir… – **Este es para ti, Mami**… – y se lo extendió a ella; la rubia se emocionó y palmeando las manos, fue hacia él.

**- ¿Qué es?**... – preguntó recibiendo el regalo y luego lo agitó, pero de repente se acordó y dijo… **– Gracias**… – se colgó del cuello de su marido y lo besó rápidamente para darse a la tarea de abrir su presente.

Entonces, conforme el castaño peleaba… uno: abriendo el obsequio del chiquito porque ya lo había mordido; y dos: metiéndole el dedo para sacarle el pedazo de papel que ya tenía en la boquita… la rubia abría la boca y los ojos de par en par, al ver un precioso juego de: aretes, cadena con dije, anillo y brazalete, todo en diamantes de color rosa.

Después de gritar emocionada por su regalo volvió a acercarse a él y lo besó repetidas veces y por toda la cara; no obstante Candice dejó un momento lo regalado y sus afectos para ir en busca del suyo, claro que el de él, era un poco más grande.

**- Y este es para ti, cariño. Espero te guste**… – le dijo ella y después de recibir un beso y un gracias por parte de Terrence, Candice tomó a Gulyad entre sus brazos para dejar a Papá a que abriera su obsequio.

Y si la rubia había abierto los ojos, la quijada del castaño cayó al suelo

**- ¡OMG, CANDICE!**... – expresó aquel con verdadera sorpresa y se levantó abruptamente del asiento que había tomado, al sacar: una chamarra original de football americano perteneciente a los Broncos de Denver. **– ¡¿Cómo supiste?!**... – le preguntó asombrado.

**- ¿Qué son tus favoritos?**... – le replicó con un poquito de ironía pero satisfecha y feliz viendo como su esposo usaba la prenda. **– Sencillo, le llamé a Anthony y él me contó.**

**- ¡Oh, Nina! ¡Está increíble!.**.. – y se le acercó; y con todo y bebé la levantó del suelo.

**- ¡Pero espera!.**.. – lo detuvo. **– ¡Eso no es todo!**

**- ¿No?.**.. – los pusieron sobre la alfombra.

**- No…** – sonrió la rubia de la expresión tan infantil de su esposo. **– Mira lo que hay dentro**. – Y Terrence de inmediato esculcó por los bolsillos y riéndose exageradamente sacó: boletos para ir a presenciar el Súper Tazón XXXII y que en esa edición fue justamente entre Los Empacadores de Green Bay y Los Broncos de Denver. **– Y lo hice pensando y aprovechando que estamos en San Diego y que se jugará, aquí, en el Estadio Qualcomm el 25 de Enero de 1998… también muy cerca de tu cumpleaños, pero esa será otra historia.**

**- ¡OMG, Nina! ¡Puedo decirte que pagaste una fortuna sólo por esto!**… – sacudió los boletos. **– ¡Porque ya todo está agotado!**... – volvió a decir el castaño incrédulo de que los sostenía; y ahí, parado como estaba, extendió los brazos para abrazar de nuevo a su familia porque su regalo se completó cuando su equipo favorito se convirtió precisamente en el campeón de ese año.

Por supuesto, el desfile de regalos continuó y claro que nuestro valiente y heroico Neil Leagan no quedó discriminado así como tampoco la gentil y siempre servicial Marie, donde sus obsequios fueron un reloj de la marca Tag Heuer para cada uno por parte de Terrence y de Candice, unas mancuernillas de oro para Neil con su nombre grabado y para Marie unos aretes con diamantes.

**Año Nuevo**

**Jueves 1 de Enero**

La noche estaba maravillosa y desde cierto punto en el interior del mar, navegando en un pequeño yate rentado, la familia Walker/Grandchester no sólo miraba asombrados el paisaje de la ciudad sino donde los jóvenes padres, le señalaban a su pequeño, donde ya, fuegos pirotécnicos estallaban en el cielo en mil colores anunciando la llegada de **1998.**

**- Feliz año, Amor**… – deseó Terrence acercando su boca a la de su amada esposa.

**- Feliz año, Cariño**… – respondió Candice antes de aceptar el beso que le regalaban; después de disfrutarse ricamente, se separaron y al mismo tiempo, los dos depositaron un beso en las regordetas mejillas de Gulyad que increíblemente tenía la más mínima intención de ir a dormirse; de pronto, un flash que se activó, atrapando en infraganti a la familia, deslumbró al chiquito.

**- Feliz año, Señores**… – les deseó Neil quien les había tomado, precisamente, la fotografía. Luego la pareja recibió los abrazos y felicitaciones de sus inseparables empleados, que más bien ya eran considerados parte importante de su familia.

Marie que había llegado con una charola y copas, le pidió el pequeño a Terrence para que éste agarrara la botella de champagne, la destapara y la regara, pero mojando con intención a su esposa que le gritaba que se detuviera, más nunca con molestia.

Después, con el líquido restante, se sirvieron 4 copas y tomando cada uno la suya, se unieron en un brindis deseándose de corazón, lo mejor de lo mejor y después dijeron en unísimo… – **¡Salud!**... – y bebieron hasta que vieron el fondo.

**Cumpleaños número 28 de Terrence**

**Miércoles 28 de Enero/1998**

El evento del Súper Tazón realizado el domingo 25 en la ciudad, había sido todo un agasajo para el castaño, disfrutando desde la presencia de su esposa hasta el que su equipo favorito saliera vencedor en un muy reñido marcador.

Entonces Candice que estaba más que dispuesta en celebrar en grande el onomástico de su esposo, no pudo hacer mucho debido a la negación de éste, que le dijo que él estaba más que bien servido y festejado, con todo lo vivido en días pasados.

Con lo que si la amenazó fue con quedarse en cama todo el día y ella, por supuesto, a su lado. ¿Haciendo qué? eso ya lo irían resolviendo conforme los minutos fueran avanzando.

Y gracias a que la imaginación del castaño era demasiada, el libro de Kamasutra salió disparado por la ventana y cayendo en la veranda de aquella habitación porque ellos… se las ingeniaban mejor.

**Día de San Valentín**

**Sábado 14 de Febrero/1998**

**- ¡Oh My!**

**- ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa?**

**- ¡Es fantástica!**... – expresó la rubia, bajándose velozmente de un jeep negro y admirando el impresionante globo aerostático de colores: amarillo, azul y rojo que yacía estacionado sobre la planicie verde del campo y recibiendo apenas, los primeros rayos del sol.

Con rostro verdaderamente emocionado, la rubia detuvo sus pasos para esperar a su esposo que entregaba las llaves del auto a Neil. Luego, Terrence abrazándola y emprendiendo el camino hacia la nave… – **Feliz día, mi amor**… – le deseó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- Oh, Cielo, gracias**… – y la rubia se aferró a su pecho realmente feliz.

Cuando llegaron hasta allá, el piloto que ya estaba adentro de la canastilla, le extendió un saludo y su mano para ayudar a la rubia que también ya era ayudada por su esposo; y en cuanto ella estuvo segura adentro… ahora fue el turno del castaño en ingresar.

Y después de calentar un poco más el globo, el ascenso inició lentamente. Totalmente extasiada, Candice miraba hacia abajo viendo cómo se despegaban del suelo; pero conforme la distancia se iba haciendo entre ellos y la tierra, la joven fue haciéndose hacia atrás y buscando el cuerpo de su esposo que cruzado de brazos, se había apoyado en una de las cuatro esquinas de aquel cesto y reía un poco burlón del miedo que se apoderó de su esposa al verse cada vez más alejada de la superficie plana.

300 metros fue la altura promedio por la que volaron por casi una hora, admirando la ciudad, bosques, lagos, el océano, en fin… todas esas maravillas que la madre naturaleza nos regala día con día y también ellos, regalándose amor que era transmitido por medio de sus muchos besos.

**Cumpleaños número 23 de Candice**

**Domingo 8 de Marzo/1998**

En esta precisa celebración, la hermosa familia finalizaba en este día, su viaje hecho a dos puntos muy importantes del Estado de Baja California Sur: Cabo San Lucas, donde habían disfrutado de la calidez y belleza de sus playas, así como la fauna marina y actividades deportivas; y en La Paz lugar que se caracteriza por su tranquilo y cálido ambiente y donde se la pasaron probando la deliciosa cocina, visitando museos históricos, caminando y comprando en los centros de artesanías y por supuesto… sus también maravillosos paisajes playeros.

**Día de la Madre**

**Domingo 12 de Mayo/1998**

Para festejar a sus respectivas progenitoras, la pequeña familia Walker/Grandchester voló hacia Los Ángeles.

Primero, se programaron para ir a visitar a la Mamá de Candice, pero ésta, al no encontrarse en casa, sólo le dejaron su presente, y sin titubeos se dirigieron de inmediato a la casa condominio de Los Grandchester para celebrar con Eleanor que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos y siempre muy sonriente.

**Cumpleaños número 1 de Gulyad**

**Martes 3 de Junio/1998**

La reja de una residencia… ubicada en la Calle Soledad en La Jolla en San Diego, California… finalmente era abierta después de que se presionó varias veces el botón del intercomunicador.

Y conforme Los Señores Walker, eran conducidos en su auto hacia el interior, Helen, desde su asiento, podía admirar el lujo de aquel hogar en dos niveles con dimensiones para 5 habitaciones y seis baños y medio.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo en la entrada principal, Gerald salió primero y ayudó a su esposa a descender y luego ambos sonrieron de ver a las personas de Terrence y Gulyad sobre el marco de la puerta.

Después de estrecharse manos y dejarse besos en la mejilla, las visitas fueron conducidas por el vestíbulo amplio… distinguiendo desde ahí una exuberante escalera en forma de espiral con baranda de fierro forjado… hasta llevarlos a la sala donde se podía admirar la alberca de bordes desvanecidos con spa y a un lado de ésta, como decoración, un salto de agua entre rocas formando una cascada.

Por supuesto afuera, en el suntuoso jardín verde y en el área de parrillada, estaba la pequeña fiesta que Mamá Candice y Abuela Eleanor habían organizado para el divino festejado y donde ya varios invitados habían disfrutado del manjar preparado y el pastel que ya había sido cortado.

**Día del padre**

**Domingo 21 de Junio/1998**

Terrence y Candice ya estaban por cumplir un aniversario más, pero éste, a diferencia de los otros, era completamente diferente, así como lo eran sus sentimientos. Entonces la rubia Walker llevaba los meses intentando lograr embarazarse y al parecer ¡finalmente lo había conseguido!

Ayudada por Marie, Candice le solicitó una prueba de embarazo, sólo que ese domingo no lo realizaría porque quería darle la sorpresa especial y exclusivamente a su esposo Terrence; así que, la joven sería paciente y aguardaría hasta el miércoles que estuvieran en SU hogar porque ese día, precisamente festejaban ese evento, en la casa de los Señores Walker.

**4º Aniversario**

**Miércoles 25 de Junio/1998**

Con esa era la tercera vuelta que recorría el pasillo breve entre la cama y el lujoso cuarto privado.

Con impaciencia y nerviosismo, Terrence chasqueaba los dedos conforme caminaba, aguardando a que su esposa saliera, y como ésta no lo hacía, se detuvo en la puerta del baño, tocó y después preguntó… – **¿Ya?.** – Sin embargo al no recibir respuesta, tomó la manija e intentó abrirla, pero ésta estaba asegurada por dentro. **– ¿Nina?**... – la llamó, aguardó un segundo y volvió a tocar; estaba a punto de llamarla nuevamente, cuando escuchó que le quitaban el pasador a la puerta y ésta se abrió lentamente empero el rostro desmejorado de su esposa, no le gustó al castaño. **– ¿Qué pasó?**

Y la rubia simplemente, agachó la mirada entristecida, se encogió de hombros torció la boca y le dijo… – **Nada.**

**- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Por qué me hiciste venir con urgencia? Me tenías en verdad preocupado…** – e increíblemente la había recriminado.

**- Es que…** – ella titubeó, lo miró a los ojos y en estos aparecieron las lágrimas y sin poder contenerlas, se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo y comenzó a gimotear.

**- Nina ¿qué tienes?**... – le preguntó Terrence y tomándola por los hombros, la separó para mirarla.

**- Es que…** – volvió a decir, pero suspiró muy profundo… **– Yo quería darte una sorpresa precisamente hoy**… – y lloriqueó finalmente.

**- ¿Y de qué se trataba?.**.. – le volvieron a preguntar y el castaño le levantó el rostro; y aquella le dijo entre sollozos…

**- Hace días que no tengo mi período y pensé que estaba…**

**- ¿Embarazada?**... – la interrumpieron diciendo ella…

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y no?.**.. – cuestionó el castaño y ella negó con la cabeza más de nueva cuenta lloró. **– ¿Y por eso lloras, tonta?**... – le aseveraron consolándola; pero ante esa tranquila reacción…

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Tú no querías?.**.. – y la rubia lo miró azorada.

**- ¡Claro! Pero… pues si no pegó, otra vez será. No hay prisa**… – dijo serenamente convencido.

**- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?**... – preguntó extrañada.

**- No…** – confesó rotunda y honestamente el castaño porque sí le emocionó la idea y por supuesto también puso cara de palo.

**- ¡Ya viste!**… – y la rubia mientras le hacía un puchero, le golpeó ligeramente en el pecho.

**- Está bien**… – la conformó el castaño mientras la abrazaba. **– Lo seguiremos intentando**... – Pero Candice se separó para confiarle…

**- ¿Sabes, Terry?**

**- Dime**… – éste le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia la cama.

**- Creo que tendré que visitar a un especialista**.

Ante eso, el castaño detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, la giró para mirarle a los ojos y la cuestionó inquietamente… – **¿Por qué?.** – La rubia Walker con verdadero temor le confió…

**- No sé, pero he estado pensando… ¿y si el Doctor Albert Andrew no se equivocó del todo y de verdad no puedo tener bebés?**

. . . . .

Siguiendo los pasos de la Doctora Camilla Montgomery, especialista en Ginecología y Obstetricia, Terrence y Candice, tomados de la mano, eran conducidos por los pasillos de aquel Centro Médico en San Diego, al consultorio de otra colega, sólo que ésta estaba especializada en Psicología de nombre Elizabeth San Martín.

**- Aquí, por favor**…. – dijo la mujer de cabellos lacios y ojos negros deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta. Acto seguido la doctora se anunció y de inmediato le dieron el acceso invitando a la pareja, a ingresar también.

**- Buenos días…** – los saludó adentro una amable persona de simpáticos hoyuelos, baja estatura y de cabellos castaños claros.

**- Buenos días**… – contestó la pareja, extendiendo Candice primero su mano, y segundo después, Terrence.

**- Tomen asiento, por favor**… – les ofrecieron y aquellos de inmediato obedecieron. **– Y bien ¿qué podemos hacer por ustedes?.**.. – preguntó la galeno, siendo su colega la que dijera…

**- Tenemos un caso interesante. La pareja…** – los señaló… **– tiene 4 años de casados, uno en sí, de verdadera convivencia y han venido a mí, porque desean tener familia y por alguna extraña razón eso no ha sido posible**… – hizo una pausa, extendió el expediente correspondiente y luego prosiguió... **– Lo curioso es que, en todos los análisis realizados en ambos, no hay cosa alguna que me indique lo contrario para que no puedan conseguirlo**… – finalizó la ginecóloga; y la psicóloga se tomó su tiempo revisando cada uno de los papeles informativos.

**- Bien**… – dijo al fin después de unos instantes pasados y cerró el folder; luego los miró, les sonrió para hacerlos sentir en confianza porque los podía sentir tensos; y acomodándose sus espejuelos solicitó a su compañera… **– ¿Me puedes dejar con ellos a solas, por favor?**

**- Claro…** – aquella respondió, asintió y mirando a la pareja… **– Los veo en un rato**… – se despidió, y el resto de los presentes aguardó hasta que ésta salió; y casi enseguida…

**- Se sienten extraños ¿verdad?**... – cuestionó la médico y aquellos contestaron con honestidad…

**- Un poco.**

**- Claro, y más cuando se trata de visitar al psicólogo, pero no se preocupen están en buenas manos, yo soy un tipo anormal**… – dijo bromista rompiendo un poco el hielo; más prosiguió con su consulta… **– bueno, me imagino que su doctora les hizo las preguntas como… cuando están en el acto ¿quién es el que tiene el control?**... – Y la guapa pareja rió con un poco de pena y por eso, ninguno respondió. **– Es importante saber…** – prosiguió con seriedad… **– ya que las posiciones son un papel primordial cuando de gestación se trata. Por ejemplo, la más recomendable y efectiva es la del misionero: cuando el hombre está sobre la mujer haciendo que el esperma vaya justo y directo al grano; cuando es ella, será muy difícil que lo consigan, porque la mujer estando arriba aunque el esperma salga, la fuerza no es la misma y por tal, trabajosamente alcanzará su objetivo. Ahora… **– se limpió la garganta… **– a lo leído todo está en orden: sus períodos, Señora, son puntuales, han tenido actividad en los días fértiles pero al parecer se les niega el ser padres. ¿Por qué creen que no pueden tener bebés?**... – la doctora comenzó a cuestionarlos y vio cuando Terrence y Candice se miraron. **– ¿No hay coordinación entre ustedes? ¿Cuándo uno quiere el otro no?**... – y los dos negaron y los tres sonrieron. **– Entonces ¿hay algo que le atormente, Sra. Grandchester? No sé… ¿algún miedo por algo o alguien?**... – la miró directo a los ojos y un silencio se hizo por instantes. **– ¿Ha quedado embarazada antes y por alguna razón los pierde?**

**- No…** – respondió la joven de inmediato.

**- Pero tienen un hijo, según el reporte**… – aseveró la mujer; y el castaño habló…

**- Así es, más no es nacido de ella sino por medio de inseminación.**

**- Comprendo. ¿Le dieron falsas esperanzas?**... – y por la reacción de Candice, fue como si la doctora hubiese dicho ¡Bingo!… **– ¿Qué le dijeron?**

**- Hace dos años me informaron que estaba imposibilitada para tener hijos. **

**- ¿Quién se lo dijo?**

**- El doctor de aquel entonces.**

**- ¿Le mintió?**

**- Sí**… – afirmó; y al mismo tiempo, asintió con la cabeza.

**- ¿Apenas se enteró que sí podía tenerlos?**... – la doctora hizo referencia a los resultados que sostenía.

**- No, ya cerca de un año lo supe.**

**- Entiendo. Bueno, entonces ustedes comprenden cuál es el problema, ¿verdad?**... – los miró, primero a uno y luego al otro, y la pareja quería decir "sí" pero quisieron escucharlo… **– el impacto de una noticia como es la de no ser madre tiene una enorme magnitud y por lo mismo deja serias secuelas**… – la galena se quitó los lentes, los puso encima de la mesa, se talló los ojos con un pañuelo y volvió a usarlos… **– La semillita de duda que le sembraron, se le extendió como verdolaga. Así que todo, está aquí**… – se señaló la sien. **– ¿Cómo ha superado la noticia de que sí puede ser madre?**... – la cuestionó nuevamente.

**- Bien, normal, feliz**… – respondió ¿honesta? Sin embargo, la cacharon.

**- Por supuesto, pero algo en usted le está reflejando todo lo contrario y esa es su mente que se apoderó de la situación y es la que está dominando sobre su cuerpo así me diga ¡sí, ya estoy lista, lo superé! una parte pequeña y muy escondida de "ella" dice NO y hasta que "ella" no esté preparada, seguirá teniendo el control tanto en usted como de todo su organismo. Es lo mismo que pasa con la matriz y sus abortos, que si no le da tiempo para sanar, se acostumbra a seguir rechazando el producto. Conteste esto… ¿qué reacción tuvo o dijo después de ver su última prueba de embarazo?**

**- Lloré y volví a pensar en la poca posibilidad.**

**- Trayendo "ella" de vuelta toda esa negatividad porque lo sigue creyendo; vivió por un año con esa mentira y ahora vive con el miedo de ¿y si sí.** – Y las preguntas continuaron… **– ¿Por qué le hicieron daño con eso? ¿Por qué le mintieron?**

**- Es un poco largo de contar**… – respondió Terrence de inmediato.

**- Si ustedes no tienen prisa, yo tampoco**… – dijo la doctora acomodándose en su asiento; y la historia comenzó a relatarse, desde la vida de infancia de Candice hasta el último suceso, y por supuesto ni un detalle de lo dicho, se perdió. Después de 45 minutos, la especialista simplemente corroboró… **– Insisto, todo está en su mente combinado ahora con un miedo extra. ¿Por qué extra? Le pondré éste claro ejemplo**. – Con una mirada y voz coqueta le soltó como si nada… **– ¡Es usted muy guapo, Sr. Grandchester!**… – pero de inmediato cambió su actitud y le pidió… **– Ahora observe la reacción de su esposa**… – le invitó y por supuesto, la rubia rió. **– ¿Qué piensa usted?**... – le siguió preguntando a él… **– ¿Ríe de nervios porque sabe que es un simple experimento… o de celos porque percibió que lo dije en serio?**. – Y los dos pacientes se quedaron perplejos… **– y esta es la prueba, Sra. Candice…** – ahora fue con ella… – **¿por qué no reclamó nada?**

**- ¿Porque es una broma?**… – contestó preguntó la rubia con nerviosismo.

**- Claro, pero eso no es todo; así que yo le responderé… porque con su experiencia pasada, usted…** – la señaló a ella… **– dejará que las mujeres se acerquen y elogien a su esposo porque tiene miedo**… – le apuntó a su pecho porque a la rubia se le notó claramente la alteración… – **de que si se enfrenta a ellas… usted sufrirá lo que padeció, pensará que todas, por defender lo que es suyo con justo derecho, querrán hacerle daño y optará por no confrontarlas para no vivir lo vivido… y eso no está bien. Así que aquí todo consiste: en combatir sus miedos y le llevará un tiempo en terminar este proceso de desbloqueo que comenzó hoy, pero le aseguro que cuando menos se lo espere, verá resultados favorables. Todo depende de que usted quiera tomar el control en sí misma.**

Continuará

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES

Lulu G, TC-GAN, Soly, Mai, Monapecosa, Betty, Rakel, Melody, Wendy, Juanis, Ivonne, Nakeyla, Melinita, Luisa, Derryan, Noemí, Themis, Karina G, Cándida, Florentina, Tatiana, Selene G, Fan30, Silvia E, Aída, Mile G, Usagi13chiba, Rosaura, Verónica, Menthis, Lulis, Magdy, Edith, Victoria, Yelitza, Julie, Kira Moon, Merry G.


	26. Chapter 26

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí, algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: 25**

. . .

_Hoy, increíblemente es lunes 8 de Marzo de 2010, y estoy cumpliendo la edad de 35 años. _

_¡WOW! ¡35 años!_

… _y yo me pregunto… ¿cómo es que he llegado hasta aquí cuando recuerdo que apenas ayer celebraba mi cuarto aniversario de casada?_

_¡Es simplemente sorprendente!_

… _así también como ha sido mi vida a lado de mi esposo, que no es por alardear pero a sus 40 años ¡está mejor que nunca! porque si pensaba que de joven me enamoró con su carisma, el adulto, lleno de cualidades estupendas que es hoy ¡me tiene tontamente embobada!_

… _y es que conforme pasan los días, los años, descubro en él algo sumamente nuevo e interesante; y he aquí, un claro ejemplo de que tan sólo de pensar en él, no puedo evitar arrojar los suspiros que se acumulan en mi interior, y escribo y confieso una vez más ¡cuánto lo amo!_

… _y espero que la promesa que le hice, la haya estado yo cumpliendo al pie de la letra conforme han transcurrido estos cercanos 16 años de vivir junto a él; donde los cuales aseguro ¡han sido los mejores de mi vida!. Bueno, aunque también debo ser honesta y decir que como todo, también hemos tenido nuestros altibajos; más gracias a la siempre madurez de él, nuestros disgustos no superan a los cinco minutos._

… _y ahí es cuando les doy gracias a mis padres, por haberlo elegido para mí, porque de haberlo hecho por mí misma, no sé si hubiese corrido con la misma suerte ya que de sólo pensar en aquella flaca escuálida que era, mi timidez, mis "rarezas" como las llamaba mi marido, considero que nunca hubiera salido de esa esfera de cristal que mis adorados progenitores construyeron a mi alrededor, ¡ah! y por supuesto, sin olvidar, su castillo donde creí, sería el acabose de mi existencia._

_¡Qué recuerdos tan tristes por los que pasamos él y yo! Más, no, no, no, ¿para qué evocarlos al presente si allá, en el pasado donde están, se ven mejor? Además mi finalidad de escribir es para compartir lo qué ha sido de nosotros a lo largo de este tiempo; y comenzaré con decir que… _

_Sí, sí me costó mucho trabajo el embarazarme. ¿Cuánto?_

_Por cuatro años; y a pesar de la paciencia, el cariño, las atenciones que recibía por parte de mi esposo, no veíamos esperanza alguna._

… _lo peor fue que mi paranoia me llevó a un punto, donde comencé a creer que lo mejor sería ¡separarnos! dejándole así, a él, el camino libre para que buscara y realizara con alguien más la familia que tanto deseaba._

… _por supuesto, mi esposo, no sólo me jaló de las orejas por haber dicho semejante disparate en su presencia, sino que me dio una cátedra de regaños ¡que para qué contar!_

… _y esa ha sido de las pocas veces que mi amorcito se ha enojado seriamente conmigo; bueno, la otra que también recuerdo claramente fue cuando, por descuido mío, se cayó Gulyad haciendo Terry hincapié que por eso no teníamos hijos, porque si mis padres no tuvieron tiempo para cuidarme a mí, pues mucho menos yo sabría como vigilar a los míos._

… _lógico, me dolió su fuerte llamado de atención en aquella ocasión, pero luego cuando se disculpó, yo aproveché para corregir también mi error, porque fue justa su razón por haber actuado así, ya que en la frente del niño, ese accidente se convirtió... en su primera cicatriz._

… _lo malo fue que desde ese momento, me hice aún más sobre protectora con mi bebé; cosa que también me acarreó problemas porque, un asunto era cuidarlo y la otra, que yo exageraba, ya que cada movimiento que mi hijo hacía, estaba yo siempre detrás de él y muchas veces bueno, corrijo, todo el tiempo, optaba en hacer las cosas por él. Y claro, Mi Papá Terry me volvió a disciplinar y no iba tan lejos en busca de ejemplos, porque… ¡yo estaba siempre a primera mano!_

… _o sea quién lo entendía ¿no? pero aún así, ha sido tan bello convivir con él, porque también nos hemos divertido a lo grande ya que mi esposo hace hasta lo imposible, por dedicarnos siempre un tiempo especial; y hablando precisamente de eventos de ese tipo, escribiré de la noche que para mí ¡ha sido, la más especial de todas! donde no sólo mi compañero de vida me sorprendió una vez más con su enorme capacidad de inteligencia sino que a partir de aquel momento, él y yo, somos completa y verdaderamente… uno._

_Gulyad ya tenía 5 años de edad y mi esposo ya contaba con su propio estudio televisivo e inclusive estaba por iniciar la producción de un show matutino; entonces, un día antes de que su proyecto saliera al aire, Terry llegó a casa muy temprano trayendo consigo, una actitud un tanto extraña no característica de él; más sí eso me había llamado la atención, por la noche noté en su rostro algo sumamente diferente, cosa que no he podido descifrar hasta este presente día._

… _estábamos ya reposando la cena y reunidos en familia en la sala de nuestro hogar, cuando escuché a mi esposo pedirle de favor a Marie que llevara al pequeño a dormir. Yo me desconcerté un poco de la petición porque regularmente él lo hacía; sin embargo cuando terminó de solicitar, se levantó de inmediato de su asiento, me extendió su mano y me invitó a ir con él. Terry no decía nada, solamente me sonreía y me besaba la mano conforme salíamos de ahí._

… _yo tampoco quise romper esos instantes de silencio y simplemente me dejé conducir, a lo que yo creía, nuestra habitación; pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando nos dirigimos a otra, de las que estaban aún desocupadas._

… _recorrimos el pasillo, y en la recámara al final de éste, nos detuvimos; y conforme él abría la puerta, yo lo miraba con gesto extrañado, pues algo no andaba bien. No mentiré que los nervios se apoderaron de mí, pero cuando me invitaron a ingresar, mis ojos expresaron sorpresa de lo que vieron en el interior de aquella pieza._

_**- ¿Qué es esto?**__... – pregunté azorada y Terry sonrió nuevamente, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo con divertido tono de suspenso…_

_**- Un experimento**__… – y yo sonreí finalmente ante su gesto y aguardé, parada en mi lugar, hasta que él cerró la puerta. Luego, se detuvo a mis espaldas; y tomándome de los hombros me llevó hasta donde estaba un recuadro formado con velas aromáticas, pero antes de ingresar en el área, me dijo… __**– Hoy, nos desnudaremos**__… – Yo por supuesto quise bromear, diciendo… __**– ¿otra vez?.**__.. – pero al ver la seriedad en su rostro y la proyección de su mirada, comprendí que no era el momento adecuado; así que sólo asentí con la cabeza para que terminara de explicarme. __**– Esta noche, no sólo nos quitaremos la ropa que cubre nuestros cuerpos, sino que… también desnudaremos el alma.**_

… _yo por supuesto, más extrañada que nunca no pude estar de su actitud, pero al ver que él, sin titubeo alguno, comenzó a deshacerse de su vestimenta, sencillamente, lo imité; y debo confesar, de que a pesar de no haber sido la primera vez que lo hacía delante de él, me sentí, como sí en verdad lo fuera y él lo notó, porque yo, increíblemente, trataba de cubrir mis partes privadas con mis propios brazos y manos; y mi esposo, obvio, me miró y me hizo mirarlo directo a los ojos._

… _sonriéndome con ternura, me tomó de las manos, me invitó a ingresar al recuadro y nos detuvimos justo en medio del lugar y donde también había varios cojines. Ahí parados, uno frente al otro, sin liberar nuestras manos, comenzó a decirme… – __**Han sido cuatro años, donde las visitas al psicólogo han sido en vano. Hoy, curiosamente, no he podido concentrarme en mi trabajo, porque tú has ocupado mi mente todo el día; así que, llegó un momento donde me pregunté ¿por qué? **_

_**- ¿Porque me amas?**__... – yo lo interrumpí ofreciéndole una sonrisa presuntuosa, pero él, con delicadeza me hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios para aseverarme…_

_**- ¡Con todo lo que mi ser representa! pero quiero preguntarte… ¿tú me amas igual?**_

_**- ¡Por supuesto que sí!**__... – le contesté con rotunda vehemencia y lo que me preguntó, me llenó de total desconcierto._

_**- ¿Me has perdonado sinceramente, Nina?**__. – Su voz y sus ojos con los cuales me cuestionó aquello, todavía los veo y escucho._

_**- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo**__… – lo miré estupefacta y él me acarició el rostro._

_**- Me entiendes perfectamente; y hoy, tú y yo arreglaremos de una buena vez nuestros pendientes, ¡así! como estamos, como cuando llegamos a este mundo, para que ninguno de los dos, escondamos tras nada, lo que verdaderamente somos. **_

_**- Terry, no comprendo**__… – le dije en verdad sin entenderle nada._

_**- Candice Walker**__… – dijo mi nombre seriamente y me había soltado de las manos. __**– Tú bien sabes que nuestra relación no inició bien y a pesar de que todo esto lo hemos hablado miles de veces, sé que hay algo que no nos permite ser completamente felices. Y aquí, en este momento, psicólogos y demás profesionales, salen sobrando porque el problema ya no son tus traumas, miedos o lo que sea. No; este problema somos… tú y yo**__… – él había puesto su dedo índice sobre mi pecho y también se apuntó. Más yo con su aseveración me quedé en una pieza y tampoco perdí noción de lo dicho a continuación…_

_**- Nos decimos que nos amamos, y es verdad ¡porque nos amamos como si no hubiera mañana! pero mi verdadero interés es saber… ¿qué tan honestos somos con nuestros sentimientos? Cuando nos entregamos al amor ¿pensamos en nosotros mismos?**_

_**- ¡Sí, todo el tiempo siempre has sido tú!**__... – le respondí de inmediato y con sinceridad._

_**- Entonces contéstame esto… ¿dónde te surge la duda de mi amor… antes o en el momento que te entregas a mí?**_

_**- No te entiendo**__... – le respondí estúpidamente, pero él sonrió, me tomó nuevamente de las manos y me dijo con verdadera ternura…_

_**- Sí lo entiendes, preciosa, y necesito saberlo de ti. Háblame, Nina. Dímelo, y no dejemos que el tiempo siga su curso sin poder aclarar lo que en verdad te tiene inquieta.**_

… _pero sinceramente no pude contestarle, sólo le miré y le admiré porque… __**– ¿cómo lo supuso?**__… – más al ver que no recibía respuesta de mi parte, él prosiguió diciendo…_

_**- Bueno, entonces te diré lo que yo creo y sé que de algún modo tiene que ver con todo lo que te incomoda a ti; y es que a pesar de que la sabemos muerta, te sigue molestando el hecho de que algún día existió y lo peor, que convivió conmigo y me dio un hijo y tú, inconscientemente quieres castigarme, por haber cometido esa falta, y te niegas a ti misma a darme uno tuyo.**_

_**- No, no, no, no, eso no es verdad**__… – me llevé sus manos a mi pecho y ahí las aferré porque no me gustó para nada oír su voz entristecida._

_**- Entonces dime ¿cuál es la verdad?**_

_**- ¡Que yo te amo y lo que hayas vivido con quien haya sido es cosa del pasado y que no me interesa más!**__... – y sin esperar un segundo, me arrojé a sus brazos para que pudiera sentir mi franqueza porque… ¡increíble que pareciera! a este hombre… no le faltaba verdad._

… _y es que, en otra ocasión, conforme lo observaba jugar con Gulyad y ninguno de los dos percibió mi presencia, escuché cuando Terry le decía a mi hijo…_

_**- Cada vez que me sonríes, es como si Adam, tu hermanito mayor, me transmitiera una de sus sonrisas por medio de ti.**_

… _y ese simple hecho provocó que yo celosa y tontamente me encaprichara creyendo que si seguía pensando en su hijo muerto, pues también seguiría pensando en Susana._

_Más debo confesar que esa noche, al verlo tan diferente, tan serio y distante, el miedo a la sola idea de perderlo por mi gran estupidez me invadió por completo y ahí mismo, como estábamos abrazados y desnudos, le prometí que no dudaría más y le daría los hijos que tanto anhelaba pero asegurándole que mi promesa mayor sería que le amaría ciega y plenamente._

_**- ¡Ah, Eleanor! Día con día te agradezco, allá, donde estás, por el hijo que trajiste a este mundo y donde yo, he sido la más afortunada por tenerlo.**_

… _aunque déjame decirte, madrecita mía, que para él, tu muerte ha sido dura de confrontar, pero a los pocos meses de tu partida, santa mujer, nos mandaste tu bendición desde el cielo y eso aminoró un poco su dolor._

… _y fue justo en el año 2003. Él trabajaba en su estudio con la filmación de su primer cortometraje; y recuerdo que manejé hasta allá para darle la grata noticia; aunque quien se la dio fue Gulyad, que no esperó y desde la cabina de audio y delante de todo el staff, le gritó a su padre que intentaba enfocar una cámara… – __**¡Terry Grandchester, Mamá, me va a dar un hermanito!**_

… _por supuesto, los ahí reunidos se soltaron en carcajadas por la cara y reacción de Terry que después de pasado el shock por la buena nueva recibida, fingió le daría sus nalgadas a su hijo por igualado. Luego lo vimos correr hacia nosotros, pero aquella amenaza nunca se cumplió porque, llegó a mí, me miró pero yo pude distinguir cierto miedo en sus ojos, hasta que me preguntó… – __**¿Es verdad?**_

_**- Sí**__… – le respondí sonriente; e increíblemente, mi esposo cayó de rodillas ante mí, se abrazó fuertemente a mi cintura y besó mi vientre repetidas veces, más luego sentí como su cuerpo se convulsionaba entre una mezcla de llanto y alegría e hincándome yo a su lado, le pedí perdón por haber sido tan egoísta, empero él me puso de pie, me abrazó nuevamente, y sólo me besó porque sorprendentemente, no podía articular palabra alguna de lo emocionado que estaba. _

_Instantes seguidos y tomados, los tres de la mano, salimos de aquel lugar y nos dirigimos a casa; y para el resto del día, únicamente permanecimos, también los tres, acostados sobre la cama y mis dos hombres se la pasaron acariciando mi vientre y los oía decirse mutua y fantásticamente felices… – __**¡Vamos a tener un bebé!**__... – y los dos aplaudían fascinados; y desde ahí, yo me propuse a seguir haciéndolos felices e incrementar mi familia, aunque honestamente debo decir que con lo sufrido del primer parto ¡ya me estaba echando hacia atrás! Sin embargo vale la pena… porque un poco de dolor es nada comparado con la inmensa alegría que te da el verlos nacer, saberlos sanos, completos y con el paso del tiempo ir descubriendo sus diferentes personalidades, sus caracteres y humores. _

_¡Son tan bellos!_

_Por ejemplo, Gulyad, con sus 12 años, es un jovencito muy guapo y alegre y ya las chiquillas del colegio, lo buscan a cada rato y cuando el teléfono de la casa suena, fácil 5 recados son para él._

_Bryce, mi pequeño cineasta, es un chiquito de 7 años cabellos castaños, rizados y unos coquetos ojos azules, pero es tímido y siempre se esconde detrás de su cámara de video._

_Liam, es como su nombre, ¡voluntarioso el chico! y lo que pide debe ser en el momento y mi hermoso pecoso no tiene ni 5 años ¿qué será de él cuando sea grande?_

_Y Ellie, la princesa de Papá que tiene 2 años y es la viva imagen de mi queridísima suegra de la que sacó creo hasta sus modales._

Y precisamente que terminaba de escribir acerca de ellos, tres torbellinos irrumpieron en el lugar haciendo que la rubia dejara su actividad para prestarles atención.

**- ¡Mamá, Mamá, Papá ha llegado!**

**- Y ¿qué esperan para ir a recibirlo?**… – les ordenó Candice muy sonriente y las tres criaturas salieron tempestivamente; luego la rubia dejó su pluma en medio de la libreta y la cerró; se levantó de su lugar y mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida del despacho, la coqueta mujer se acomodó la falda de su vestido y su cabello, que volvía a usarlo largo, para ir a darle también la bienvenida a su esposo que regresaba después de haber estado 20 días en Dallas, Texas, ayudando a su padre Richard que seguía a cargo de los negocios.

Cuando la rubia fue al encuentro, parada sobre el umbral de la puerta principal, observó cuando los niños ayudaban a su padre con sus pertenencias después de que éste descendiera del auto y se saludaran.

**- Bienvenido a casa, amor**… – le dijo Nina y aquel en cuanto la divisó, aceleró sus pasos para ir a su lado y recibir el saludo de su esposa.

**- Feliz cumpleaños, querida. Lamento mucho haber llegado justo en este día.**

**- Está bien**… – dijo la mujer envolviéndose en los brazos de su esposo. **– Lo importante es que ya estás aquí**… – y la feliz pareja, se entregó en un beso bárbaro, haciendo que los chiquillos rieran, conforme cruzaban la puerta, ante los afectos de su padre para con su madre. Luego todos ingresaron al vestíbulo y de pronto los ojos de Terry, vieron algo interesante en el interior de su hogar…

**- Y usted, jovencito ¿no piensa venir a saludarme?**... – y la criatura aquella, sin pensarlo más, corrió y se echó a los brazos que le ofrecían; y el castaño también, así como lo había hecho con sus hijos, lo levantó por lo alto y después de recibir un beso por parte de él, le alborotó sus cabellos negros. **– ¿Cómo estas, Camden?**

**- Bien, padrino**… – y el niño fue devuelto al suelo para que el castaño preguntara por…

**- ¿Gulyad?**

**- Está con mi Papá, buscando un regalo para mi madrina**… – pero ante la revelación, el pequeño de 9 años, que era nada menos que hijo de Neil y Marie, recibió, increíblemente, un codazo por parte de Liam y un…

**- ¡Soplón!.**.. – más éste también recibió pero un regaño por parte de su padre…

**- ¡Ey, tu! Compórtate, por favor.**

**- Está bien…** – respondió la cría malhumorada, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, empero su padre miró a su madre y ambos sonrieron sin explicarse cómo le harían con el carácter tan especial de su engendro, más en ese momento, Marie con la chiquita Ellie en brazos, aparecieron por las escaleras en forma de espiral y Terrence, tomando de la mano a su esposa, fueron a su encuentro y ahí una vez más, el castaño sacó a relucir el amor y las palabras de cariño para con sus hijos.

**- Hola, mami hermosa**… – y Marie se la entregó y aquel en cuanto la tuvo en brazos, se acabó con ella llenándola de besos; y conforme las dos mujeres lo observaban, interiormente ambas comprendían porque ésta era la favorita, y era… como lo dicho con anterioridad… debido al parecido exagerado para con su madre fallecida, a causa de una complicada neumonía, y la cual estaba por cumplir ya 8 años de desaparecida.

Y mientras Terry seguía jugando con su hija, Marie pidió permiso y se alejó en dirección a la cocina. Luego el matrimonio caminó hacia la sala y ahí, todos, siguieron disfrutando de la recién llegada del jefe de familia que preguntaría lo que harían para celebrar a la reina de la casa, que increíblemente aquella quiso nada, sólo le agradeció por la atención y le completó… – **Ver a mi familia reunida, es mi mejor regalo y celebración.**

Después de pasado un buen rato descansando y platicando acerca del viaje del castaño, Gulyad y Neil, hicieron su arribo. Y por supuesto, el apuesto jovencito, también corrió emocionado hacia los brazos de su padre; y es que su manera tan peculiar de saludarse, era de admirarse, ya que la confianza construida entre estos dos era de entrañables camaradas y eso a la rubia le encantaba, aunque muchas veces, claramente se veía discriminada, y las disculpas de aquellos eran… – **Tú entiendes, cosas de hombres**… – Y a ella no le quedaba de otra más que retirarse como en esa ocasión, pero antes de que Candice se marchara con el pretexto de ir a vigilar la cena, Gulyad la llamó.

**- Mamita**… – y ella se giró para recibir del muchachito… **– Feliz cumpleaños.** – Luego la besó, la abrazó y le extendió su regalo.

**- Gracias, hijo**… – respondió su madre y ésta miró la cajita que le dieron.

**- Ábrelo, espero te guste**… – y Gulyad en conjunto con los demás presentes, aguardaron con paciencia a que la rubia descubriera su obsequio; y cuando ella finalizó, la expresión en el rostro de Candice no se comparó cuando cuestionó a su hijo…

**- ¡¿Dónde conseguiste esto?!.**.. – y el chico les confió porque ya Nina mostraba su regalo a su esposo que también estaba impresionado.

**- Con ayuda del Abuelo Leagan y de mis clases de buceo, él me mostró donde encontrarlas, después las llevé para que las montaran para ti y que tu colección de joyería contara con este par de aretes de perlas negras**. – más el encanto de muchacho, continuó diciendo… **– después te hago el collar.**

Y la rubia, por supuesto, abrazó a su hermoso hombrecito, lo llenó de besos y en cada uno, le ofrecía gracias; más en su interior, Candice agradecía infinitamente por la bendición de hijo que le habían dado y con ojos llorosos la rubia miró a Terry que en el rostro de éste ya había aparecido el orgullo que sentía por su crío.

Luego la mirada verde de la mujer buscó a Neil, pero al leal trigueño le mandaron un beso por su siempre atención y cuidado; y eso que el matrimonio, nunca se enteró que, cuando el escolta fue enviado a Nueva York, hacia muchos años atrás, Leagan, al entender la posición de Terrence al querer alejar a su familia de la Gran Ciudad, su primera misión en el momento que se bajó del avión, fue ir y hacer una inesperada visita a la cárcel; y allá, solicitó la presencia de Charles Howell, aquel joven que en compañía de su novia había atentado en contra de su protegida, para hacerle una seria advertencia.

**- ¿Ves esto?.**.. – le había mostrado, detrás del grueso cristal, su placa que lo acreditaba como guardaespaldas; y el prisionero, desde su asiento y sosteniendo el teléfono, sólo asintió con la cabeza. **– Entonces comprendes el poder que me da por encima de todo ¿verdad?**... – el joven volvió asentir igual. **– Bien y como también sé que eres un chico inteligente, sólo espero que con mi simple presencia entiendas a lo que vine. Extiéndele a tu novia la misma advertencia y les recomiendo a ambos que se olviden de Candice Walker y su familia.**

Y ese hecho, sumado a la cuenta larga de años que debían cumplir en la cárcel antes de que pudieran apelar por su libertad y el miedo a terminar como Susana Marlowe, pues funcionó la visita porque de este par nunca más se volvió a saber nada, lo mismo que de Eliza, sólo que aquí ¿también Neil Leagan tuvo algo que ver?... Confiemos que sí.

. . .

Con ese, era el cuarto suspiro que la rubia arrojaba; acostados sobre una colchoneta tendida en el suelo de la veranda de su habitación, Terrence y Candice observaban el cielo estrellado y disfrutaban del clima fresco en San Diego. De pronto…

**- ¡Pide tu deseo!**... – y la mujer sonrió, cerró los ojos e hizo su petición; empero enseguida quisieron saber… **– ¿Qué pediste?**

**- ¡Ah, eso no se dice, si no, no se me cumple!**

**- Y hasta este día, dime ¿qué cosa que hayas pedido no se te ha cumplido?**... – como que le recriminaron un poco.

**- Bueno, sí, pero… es diferente**… – dijo aquella jugando con las manos grandes de su esposo… **– aunque… **– se removió de su lugar para quedar boca bajo y sobre el abdomen de éste para mirarlo de frente.

**- ¿Qué?**... – le cuestionaron y jugaron con sus rizos sueltos.

**- Mi deseo tiene que ver mucho contigo.**

**- ¿Conmigo?**... – replicó aquel pero con una sonrisa que derrite témpanos; y ella, también le sonrió y de repente, le dijo…

**- Espérate aquí; porque te tengo una sorpresa.**

**- ¿Me va a gustar?**... – le preguntó el castaño conforme la ayudaba a levantarse y la mujer mientras le guiñaba un ojo, le respondió…

**- Espero que sí; sólo dame 15 minutos y después te veo**… – con su dedo índice le apuntó y le dijo… **– allá…** – o sea la recámara; y la rubia ingresó a la pieza sonriendo por el gesto de emoción que su esposo le dedicó.

Pasado el tiempo, el castaño que se había quedado contemplando todavía el firmamento, se levantó y fingiendo serenidad ingresó a la alcoba donde se escuchaba bajamente una música muy sensual; Terry sonrió levemente pero no encaminó sus pasos en dirección a la cama sino hacia la sala de estar y ahí, con toda apropiación, se sentó y aguardó unos minutos más.

Por su parte, adentro en el espacioso cuarto privado, Candice, en frente del espejo, miraba por última vez su atuendo, y también por última ocasión, se aplicó un poco de perfume.

Luego sonriendo coqueta y para sí misma, se dispuso a buscar la puerta de salida pero principalmente, a su víctima que lo fue a encontrar acostado sobre el sofá, con las manos detrás de la nuca, los pies cruzados e increíblemente… los ojos cerrados.

Con paso silencioso, la rubia llegó hasta él; y por lo acompasado de su resuello parecía que debido a su cansancio, a Terry el sueño le estaba venciendo; entonces Candice suspiró, sonrió comprensivamente y se dio la media vuelta, pero no terminaba de girarse cuando…

**- ¿A dónde vas?**... – le preguntó el castaño que mantenía todavía los ojos cerrados; no obstante cuando él los abrió y se topó con lo que tenía en frente, se levantó como de rayo y no disimuló en su meticulosa recreación de pupilas.

**¡O M G!**... – expresaba una y otra vez aquel, conforme caminaba alrededor de su esposa y la admiraba de pies a cabeza.

La rubia por supuesto, sonreía coquetonamente ante la reacción de su esposo que comenzó a preguntarle en lo que la sostenía de una mano y la hacía girar para deleite de él. – **¿Qué no se suponía que debería ser yo quien te diera el regalo por ser día de tu cumpleaños?**... – y precisamente le tocó uno de los moñitos que adornaban su fina lencería.

**- Así es; pero mejor dime… ¿te ha gustado mi sorpresa?**... – habló aquella con una voz y pose verdaderamente sensual.

**- ¡Me encanta!**... – le respondió él, además de que hizo un gesto de estársela ya saboreando; y fingiendo que no tenía ninguna autorización sobre aquella, preguntó… – **¿Puedo tocarlo?**

**- Si te gusta, es todo tuyo…** – se le insinuó seductoramente.

**- ¿Gustarme? ¡Es poco! Sólo que**… – el castaño se hizo hacia atrás para volver a agasajarse. **– ¡Todo se ve tan bello que… no sé si tenga valor de destruir semejante obra de arte!**… – y dibujó en el aire las formas de su mujer y ésta…

**- Ese no es problema, podemos hacer otra**… – y lo incitó a tocar.

**- ¿Si?**... – preguntó aquel con toque de incredulidad; pero se le acercó peligrosamente por detrás.

**- Ajá**… – dijo ella, mirándolo de reojo y sintiendo como las manos de su marido, la recorrían por la cintura.

**- ¿Segura?.**.. – le re cuestionó él haciendo a un lado su abundante cabellera suelta; luego comenzó a besar su cuello y aquella, ni tarda, hizo su cabeza de lado para darle acceso libre.

**- Cien por ciento…** – le aseguraron al castaño y las manos de éste, comenzaron a descender y ascender una y otra vez por el cuerpo femenino.

**- ¿Y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con "mi sorpresa"?**... – le preguntó su esposo quedamente y mordisqueando levemente el lóbulo del oído.

**- Todo…** – remarcó ella gozando de su cercanía. **– Todo lo que tú quieras…** – Y con esa respuesta, se zafaron los delgados tirantes del sexy y a la vez romántico bustier de encaje en color rojo y negro para besar y torturar con los dientes un poco los desnudos y blancos hombros, provocando con ello efecto rápido en la dueña de aquella prenda que lamentablemente no iba durar mucho tiempo en ella porque las manos masculinas le urgían sentir el calor de los senos de su mujer; pero… después cambiaron de parecer, porque comenzaron a descender, se detuvieron a la altura de las caderas y ahí, los largos dedos de él, se colaron por las cintas de aquella pequeña pieza de tela que cubría su tesoro más buscado, más no excavó para llegar a "ello" sino sólo lo acarició por encima, haciendo que la piel de la rubia se le erizara por completo dando con eso paso a su excitación, aunque ella ya lo estaba, de sólo sentir la presencia de aquel hombre a sus espaldas.

Luego se sintió girada lentamente y cuando estuvo de frente, se topó con la lujuria de los bellos ojos de su amante que seductoramente, se pasó la lengua por sus labios en señal de que… mejor la tomó de la mano izquierda y sin prisa alguna, la fue acercando a su impresionante excitación, y con ello, demostrarle lo que con su sorpresa, le había despertado; más la suave mano llegó aún más lejos y con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a acariciarlo con delicadeza pero los ojos de ambos nunca perdieron noción de la reacción que ese toque con su incremento de movimiento estaba causando. Sus rostros estaban serios, empero sus miradas proyectaban las enormes ansias que tenían de poseerse en ese momento; sin embargo el castaño, la hizo detenerse, porque seguro estaba de lo que saldría si su esposa seguía haciendo lo que le hacía.

Entonces, entendiendo la indirecta, la rubia dejó su entretenida actividad y ahora fue ella quien lo hizo girar para que, poniendo una mano sobre su ancho pecho, lo condujera, al mismo sofá de donde su esposo se había levantado. Luego le invitó que se sentara y él, cual chiquillo, la obedeció; y antes de lo que la rubia hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo deshizo de su camiseta, se paró en medio de él, lo fue acariciando por todo su abdomen desnudo y cuando descendía por las musculosas piernas de su marido, las separó un poco y ahí, el castaño miró cuando su esposa, se fue hincando para quedar apoyada en el suelo y justo en frente de él y a la altura de su miembro para hacerle con otra cosa lo que con la mano… no quiso.

El hombre, por supuesto, con ese audaz atrevimiento por parte de su esposa, estaba más que complacido y fascinado; y lo mejor porque aquella "los" trataba con suma gentileza, aunque él no estaba tan seguro de que la trataría igual, porque las caricias que su mujer le estaba proporcionando, lo estaban estimulando algo más de lo normal; y se notó de inmediato, porque la rubia se vio interrumpida en su tarea con cierto amor cavernícola, ya que la habían tomado de los cabellos para hacerla separar; y cuando los ojos de los dos se encontraron nuevamente, percibieron que la respiración de alguien se había disparado y la mujer, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sonrió con perversión y se saboreó los labios con descaro.

**- You're such a bad girl!**

**- You think so?**

**- I know so.**

Y enderezando su torso, el castaño inclinó su cabeza para buscar finalmente la boca de su esposa; y los besos que se daban de cuando eran jóvenes, eran nada comparados a los besos ardientes, fogosos, hambrientos y exigentes que compartían ahora, haciendo con lo mismo, que sus entregas de amor fueran cada vez mayormente pasionales, como sucedió con esta, donde cayeron sobre la alfombra y ahí, se lo dieron y dijeron todo, desde suspiros, jadeos placenteros y excitantes mezclados con sus nombres y combinados con los verbos de amar y querer seguir disfrutándose más.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, conforme el matrimonio terminaba de asearse para iniciar cada uno con sus actividades cotidianas y Candice arreglaba el cuello de la camisa de su esposo, ésta le mencionó… – **No se te olvide que este año, le toca a Gulyad ir a pasar sus vacaciones de primavera con Alistar, Stella y su hijo Jerome en Florida.**

**- ¿Y tú estás segura de querer dejarlo ir?**... – el castaño se había escuchado un poco burlón mientras se acomodaba las mangas.

**- Pues no mucho, pero, como el año pasado ellos vinieron y además yo se lo prometí…** – la rubia se giró hacia el espejo para terminar de atarse el cabello y la cinta que adornaba su vestido.

**- Te adoro, Nina, por ser tan sobreprotectora con tus hijos**… – y el flamante esposo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- ¡Oye! Yo fui la que sufrí cuando los parió**… – dijo aquella con cierta indignación.

**- ¡A Gulyad no! Así que no te quejes de él**… – le arremedaron su gesto tras el espejo.

**- ¡¿Cómo que no te quejes?!.**.. – la rubia lo confrontó de frente y poniéndose en jarras… **– ¡Y a quién crees que le dolieron los piquetes cuando me inyectaban las hormonas para que aceleraran el proceso de ovulación! ¡¿A ti?!.**.. – lo apuntó; y Terrence soltó tremenda carcajada ante el divertido reclamo de su esposa que también fingió mostrarse molesta ¡con la falta de desconsideración de su marido! Entonces aquel se le acercó y la abrazó fuertemente para decirle consoladoramente…

**- Sí, es cierto, mami, tú los recibiste todos…** – pero para nada el castaño dejó su risa burlona.

**- No, no me abraces, ya no te quiero por feo**… – le dijo ella haciéndole un puchero.

**- ¿No? ¿Ni tantito?**... – su esposo le levantó la cara para ver su gesto.

**- No…** – respondió ella abrazándose rápidamente de la cintura de su marido.

**- ¿Ni con un besito?.**.. – Grandchester le ofreció también sus labios; pero increíblemente se los rechazaron…

**- No**

**- ¿Ni así de chiquitito?.**.. – le midió con su dedo índice y pulgar.

**- Chiquito menos…** – la rubia se quejó y se colgó del cuello masculino.

**- ¡Ah, ¿entonces lo quieres grande?**... – y las manos de él se colocaron en las caderas de ella.

**- Y también muy largo y profundo, exactamente como sólo tú sabes**… – y la voz de la mujer se tornó sensualona.

**- ¿Ahora o después?**... – le susurraron en el oído y acercándola provocativamente a él.

**- ¡Ahora por supuesto!…** – fue la orden inmediata; y de inmediato se ejecutó; pero como las cosas se estaban poniendo candentes y no había mucho tiempo para terminar con lo iniciado, tuvieron que dejarlo como pendiente y llevarlo a cabo, después.

Entonces juntos abandonaron su suite; y en lo que Terrence bajaba a su despacho, Candice se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de sus peques, donde Ellie y Bryce ya estaban despiertos mientras que Liam seguía disfrutando de su tranquilo sueño, pero tuvo que ser interrumpido porque la hora de ir al preescolar… estaba más cerca.

Y desde que la rubia Candice Grandchester se había convertido en una verdadera madre y también ama de casa, esas eran sus principales prioridades diarias: atender al ciento por ciento tanto a sus hijos como a su marido que seguía trabajando en su estudio televisivo que cada año con año iba en gran aumento; y sólo algunas veces, asesoraba y apoyaba a su padre Richard que seguía al frente de las Empresas Walker, y todo esto debido a que neciamente se negaba a jubilarse para no pasarse todo el tiempo en casa y estar pensando en la ausencia de su querida y amada esposa.

Pero eso sí, cuando su nuera y nietos lo invitaban a ir a casa o viceversa, Richard Grandchester siempre estaba dispuesto para ellos.

Cosa diferente en los Señores Walker, ya ni porque, estos, se habían redimido un poco y cada fin de semana buscaban a sus nietos, pero aquí, quien les hacía ver su suerte, era nada menos que… ¿adivinen?... el chiquito Liam, que sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran presentes y de los regaños y castigos que sabía le darían después, éste de plano y en su cara, les decía a sus abuelos maternos que… "¡él no los quería, así se desvivieran llevándole todos los regalos que quisieran!"

El matrimonio, por supuesto, cuando estaba a solas con él, le preguntaba… **– ¿quién lo aconsejaba para decir eso?..**. – más el niño, se montaba en su burro y respondía que nadie pero también les advertía a sus padres… **– ¡Ellos no quisieron a mi Mami, entonces yo tampoco los quiero a ellos!**

Entonces el castaño, ante la rebeldía de su hijo, no le quedaba de otra más que decirle divertidamente amenazante… – **Liam, hijo, pues lo siento mucho… pero West Point … te estará esperando.**

Claro que después Terrence cuestionaba a Candice y la rubia se defendía contestándole que por su parte no era; y así, la cadenita de interrogaciones se hizo larga y nadie soltó la sopa, porque en realidad no era nadie, sino por más increíble que fuera Liam era el contador Geiger de su madre y él, sin ayuda de ninguno, podía percibir de que estaban hechos… sus abuelos maternos.

**Noviembre/2010**

**- ¿Prométeme que te cuidarás?**... – Candice le pedía mientras sostenía el rostro de su guapo hijo.

**- ¡Mamá, por favor!**... – respingó el chico ante los afectos amorosos de su madre y mirando hacia donde un auto lo esperaba.

**- Gulyad… **– la rubia lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

**- Está bien, Señora Mía, me voy a cuidar**… – le respondió y le dio rápidamente un beso en la frente.

**- Llámame en cuanto llegues**… – ahora la mujer lo abrazó.

**- Eso sí no te lo garantizo**… – se zafó aquel y comenzó a descender saltando de dos en dos por las escalinatas y con aquello…

**- ¡Terry!**... – la rubia buscó ayuda de su marido que terminaba de hablar por el celular y asomaba la cabeza por el barandal de concreto que rodeaba la veranda del segundo nivel de su casa, pero sólo para decirle…

**- Ya, mujer, déjalo ir, sus amigos ya lo están esperando.**

**- ¡Gracias, Papá!**... – dijo y se despidió el jovencito sacudiendo su mano hacia el castaño… **– ¡Los amo y los veo en dos semanas!**… – y sus padres lo vieron subir en aquella camioneta Explorer y desde ahí, cada uno parado donde estaba, observaron como el vehículo se perdía por el camino empedrado hacia la salida de aquella residencia.

Luego, los dos adultos, al mismo tiempo ingresaron a la casa y conforme Candice se dirigía hacia la sala donde había dejado a su pequeña Ellie, Terrence aparecía por el corredor de la planta alta con Bryce que le hablaba y le mostraba lo que con su cámara de video había captado durante el viaje del mes de Mayo cuando su padre los había llevado a Francia en lo que él y su madre asistían al evento del Festival de Canes.

**- Ya quita esa cara, preocupona…** – le dijo Terrence en cuanto hubo llegado a ella y se sentó a su lado pero antes, le había dado un beso en la cabeza. **– Gulyad estará bien. Además yo tengo todo lo necesario y dónde podemos localizarlo.**

**- Lo sé**… – le respondió aquella levantando unos folletos informativos.

**- ¿Y Liam?**... – preguntó el castaño y lo buscó por el lugar.

**- Está en la otra sala jugando con sus videos.**

**- ¿Vamos?**... – la invitó.

**- Sí…** – y la rubia fue ayudada a levantarse; y mientras que ésta, llevaba consigo sus papeles, Terrence tomó en brazos a su pequeña con dos de sus juguetes para ir hacia el lugar mencionado.

Al llegar allá, encontraron al diablillo con todo el volumen del sistema de audio pero para él no era suficiente porque también producía los ruidos de las balas o lo que estuviera jugando.

**- ¿Puedo jugar?.**.. – preguntó Terrence después de haber bajado a su hija y conforme se acercaba a su travieso ocurrente.

**- Sí**… – le respondieron sin envidias y el niño le entregó el control remoto a su padre, más él cambió de juego para que sus dos hijos, junto con él, pudieran participar.

Y en lo que los tres guapos hombres se preparaban para iniciar lo que sería un divertido combate, sentadas sobre la alfombra y conforme interactuaba con su nena, Candice observaba los movimientos de todos y cada uno...

… empezando con su hija que le entregaba una pieza del abecedario para que la pusiera donde correspondía pero además le enseñaba… – **eme de Mamá**

**- Mamá…** – repitió la pequeña apuntándola a ella.

**- Sí, mi vida, Mamá**… – le tomó la mano y se la besó, pero luego las dos rubias posaron sus ojos en Liam que cayó pesadamente sobre la alfombra fingiendo haber salido herido. Después a Bryce que saltaba contento ya que parecía que él había sido quien había eliminado al enemigo; no obstante y donde Candice reía abiertamente era cuando veía a su esposo haciendo el mayor de los escándalos y divirtiéndose como un verdadero niño.

Y así como esos momentos maravillosos, eran casi todos los días en su cotidiana vida del matrimonio Walker/Grandchester; pero si en ese "casi" a uno de sus dos hijos le daba por pelear ¡se armaba Troya! y claro el que siempre iniciaba la batalla era Liam, pero cuando increíblemente no, el pecoso, después de oír el veredicto hacia su hermano y si no estaba satisfecho con tal, le ordenaba a su padre… – **¡A Bryce también mándalo a West Point!**

. . . . .

Los niños, después de escuchar las buenas nuevas que sus padres les compartieron, saltaron y gritaron felices por la sorpresa que les dieron; y es que Terrence y Candice, después de ver, comparar y analizar muchos folletos, finalmente decidieron que… para celebrar las próximas fiestas de diciembre de ese 2010 y en conjunto a lo prometido, como regalo a los onomásticos de Gulyad, Bryce y Liam que curiosamente se cumplían en el mismo mes, sólo variaban los días: 3, 17 y 21 de Junio y que a ninguno se había festejado precisamente por darles este obsequio, viajarían en un crucero hacia la isla de Hawai; sólo esperarían a la llegada de Gulyad y por supuesto, de las respuestas de la familia Leagan, los señores Walker y Richard que de antemano ya les había prometido unirse con ellos.

Y después de dejar dormida a la chiquita Ellie, Terrence y Candice, conforme caminaban en dirección a su habitación, se detuvieron un momento para cerrar la puerta de otra recámara y comentar… – **Están tan contentos con el viaje que desde ya comenzaron a empacar**… – habló la rubia señalándole a su esposo lo que acababa de ver.

**- Y tú, ¿estás contenta?**... – le preguntó el castaño mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y prosiguieron su andar.

**- Mucho**… – dijo ella ensoñadoramente y recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

**- Te amo, Nina**… – le confesó el castaño y detuvo a su esposa justo en la puerta de su habitación y antes de entrar a ella; y mirándose fijamente a los ojos…

**- Pero creo que no más que yo, Terry, porque has sido todo para mí, desde mi maestro, mi héroe, mi vida. A ti, te debo todo lo que soy y todo lo que hoy tengo. Mi felicidad la haces tú, tú eres el timón que me guía y sin ti, estaría completamente perdida. Te amo con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón.**

Y lentamente, Terrence Grandchester fue inclinando su cabeza, pero conforme se acercaba a los labios de su esposa, ésta iba cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la caricia que sabía le regalaría; pero cuando la boca del castaño quedó a escasos centímetros de la de ella… – **Y yo necesito que me ames, porque tu amor… es mi aire.**

De sus palabras dichas, la rubia sonrió levemente y en el segundo siguiente, los labios de su esposo, ya estaban sobre los de ella, y se besaron dulce, suave y tiernamente.

Luego se separaron, se miraron, se sonrieron y tomándose de la mano, finalmente ingresaron a su alcoba y ya estando adentro… sólo se vio como la puerta… se fue cerrando lentamente.

FIN

Mil de gracias a todas las lectoras que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia.

Mil de gracias, a las que me siguen leyendo y me regalan desinteresadamente su comentario.


End file.
